An Act Of Fate
by QueenAnne30
Summary: One event sealed her fate and the course of history forever, but what would happen if it was changed? If what was known as fact was changed to fiction how drastically would history be altered, or would everything remain the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_One event sealed her fate and the course of history forever, but what would happen if it was changed? If what was known as fact was changed to fiction how drastically would history be altered, or would everything remain the same?_

**A/N: So basically this is a story of what would happen if one moment in history was altered slightly and how it would affect our beloved Tudors and the rest of their days. Put simply this is in essence the way I wanted it to go, and since I am currently without any means of changing the past I have decided to write it down. **

**For this story I will mostly stick to the show (especially in things such as appearance and age), however I will also try my hardest to remain true to History as well. In saying that I am going to note a few changes: **

**In 'The Tudors' Henry had one sister Princess Margret who married the Duke of Suffolk, I will not be sticking to this as it essentially eliminates The Lady Jane grey and King James from existence. So like in reality, Princess Mary the dowager Queen of France married the Duke of Suffolk and together they had 3 children. **

**In 'The Tudors' Henry Fitzroy the Duke of Richmond died no older than the age of 5, when actually he lived to the age of 17, I have not yet decided if he is going to die as he did in history, but for the present time he is still alive and well. **

**This story takes place in Episode 8 of season 2, following the scene were Anne found Henry with Jane on his knee. **

**As one cannot own the past I own nothing. **

**Chapter One: **_**The last Chance of a Queen**_

Anne Boleyn, Queen of England, Ireland and France knew without any doubt that her time was nearing an end.

Her husband no longer loved her. Henry had spent more than seven years pulling his country apart for _her_, for _their_ love yet now he was willing to throw it away for a mere a blonde slut who would not spread her legs for him. Anne was being cast aside by the same means she had used to replace Katherine, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the thought.

Her pregnancy had done nothing to ease her troubled mind, Anne was not deluded enough to think that everything would return to the way it once was simply because she had found herself once again with child.

If she lost the baby she would be replaced instantly. Jane Seymour would be in her throne before the blood had even dried, filling it up with weak blonde brats. If the child that she was carrying was a girl she was as good as gone, a healthy daughter would buy her a few months, a year if Henry was feeling particularly generous. If she gave birth to a son, a healthy prince the living image of his father, she would still be replaced, not as his queen but as his love and Anne knew that she would rather die than allow that to happen….

Anne's only hope was to die. If she died in childbirth (a fear that was not unreasonable) she would be replaced son or no son, Henry would forget about her, about their love in a mere second in those pale wenches' arms. Yet, she would not have to see it, she would not have to watch as her husband loved another, she would not have to stand there and be ignored. If she died giving him a son she would be forever remembered as the mother of the future king, the woman who birthed the golden age of the Tudors….and that would never change.

Anne didn't want to die; she held no desire to leave Elizabeth in this world alone to fend for herself. Yet still she found herself wishing for death as if it were an old friend. Henry had broken her heart, broke it to a point where she didn't know if it would ever mend. How could he do that to her? Parade his slut around without a thought for his pregnant wife, how could he seduce his whore so openly with Anne in the condition that she was in?

The sight she had seen earlier that day had all but destroyed her. Jane in Henry's arms, the love in his eyes it was a look that had once been hers and hers alone and it had broke her heart to see him love another's. In all of her 28 years of life Anne had never before felt such despair…such utter hopelessness , in her heart she knew that Henry wasn't looking at a mere mistress he wanted to bed he was looking at a woman he wanted to marry.

She had almost lost herself completely in those moments after she saw them, she had felt a blinding rage, an anger so forceful she was sure she could have killed Jane Seymour with her bare hands. If Henry had not stopped her she would have lost the baby, and she cursed herself for being so weak, for letting her emotions control her to a point where she put her precious child's life in danger.

Henry had returned her to her rooms and instructed her ladies to put her to bed as if she were some naughty school girl and not his wife and queen the mother of his _only_ heir. He had not uttered a word to her and Anne knew it was not because of any feelings of guilt.

No, Henry Tudor King of England, Ireland and France did not feel guilty. It was his divine right to take a mistress and it was her duty to ignore it, to _'grin and bear it like your betters have done before you' _as her husband had so kindly put it.

She didn't know how it had come to this, they had been happy she knew they had been, they had been so in love that it had consumed their very beings, and now she thought what did they have now? He had his whore, his pale wench, and she had nothing, she was nothing…nothing more than a queen without her king's love.

No, she thought wishing her tears away; she did have something…something that could never be taken from her no matter how hard Henry tried. Elizabeth, their darling daughter, Anne's perfect princess, she would not give her up for a hundred son's. _She is ours, completely and utterly ours, A Boleyn rose and a Tudor princess, _Elizabeth was the one pure thing they had done in their lives, and Anne did not even want to consider what would happen to Elizabeth if she failed now, if she lost her last chance.

Would he declare her a bastard? Anne wondered thinking of Katherine, of Mary. Was this pain she was feeling justice for what had occurred to them?

No, Henry would see reason…Anne would make him see reason once she had delivered him a son all would be well, _he fought so hard for me, gave so much for the love we once had, Henry wouldn't throw everything we had fought so hard to build for one pale slut, _Anne had to believe it, she had to believe that eleven years were worth something, that seven years of waiting was worth more than a blonde bitch who couldn't even write her own name.

"Argh," Anne's scream tore through her silent chambers like a knife, immediately her hands fell to her stomach, her boy…No, she would not let him die. She could feel the blood pooling out of her, she could hear the gasps of her ladies entering the room, but she couldn't spare them a thought she had to stop it, this was not going to happen, she would not allow it to happen, " No, my boy…not my boy," she cried helplessly curling herself in a ball in an attempt to stop the blood that was flowing, " please stay with me, stay with me," She whispered feeling herself getting weaker, and she was sure as she slipped slowly into blackness that the blood had stopped flowing.

**So loved it, liked it or hated it let me know please please please please , of and did I say PLEASE ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I wish to thank everyone who has favourited or put this story and myself as an author on alert it really does mean the world to me. Thank you especially to **_**MonicaOP, Lady Eleanor Boleyn, wwesimmer, and Marina Ka-Fai, **_**for taking the time to review. **

**So on with the Chapter I hope you all like it**

**Chapter 2: A Game Of Ice and Fire**

**January 28****th**** 1536**

The Queens bedroom was strictly forbidden to all save the midwifes, Dr Linacre and two of Anne's ladies. This was something that Dr Linacre had made very clear, Not the Queen's Father, Brother, nor even her husband were permitted entrance into Anne's bedchamber. At first Henry had been appalled; he had wanted to strangle the doctor with all his might. He was the King of England what right did this man have to tell him what he could and could not do? Then the sound of Anne's screams had echoed off the walls of the too small privy chamber and Henry had surrendered.

He could not be in _that_ room; he could not watch as Anne lost _his_ son, he could not hold her hand and mutter comforting lies into her ears as she failed him in everything she had once promised. He would yell, he knew that, he would yell and scream and threaten her with everything that he had if he entered that room, and if Anne had any chance, as small as it may be (Linacre had made it perfectly clear) to keep his child in her womb than she needed to be kept calm and he couldn't do that.

He was so angry with her; it was an anger that was almost all consuming. How could she allow this to happen? How could she have let her emotions control her in such a way that she would risk poisoning their child with her disgraceful actions and evil thoughts? Katherine would have never behaved in such a way, and Jane his sweet precious Jane, he knew if she was in such a position that she would never have resorted to such violent means.

Anne should have walked away, she should have shut her eyes and let it be, not reduced herself to such a state of panic that will surely result in the death of _his_ son. If his child was lost, if Anne failed him again, he would not show her the mercy he had shown Katherine, he had given Katherine chances upon chances to deliver him his heir and she had failed every time. Anne had said…She had promised him they would be different and he had believed her, so consumed by his love for her he had believed every lie she had whispered into his ear. He would not allow her to make him the laughing stock of Europe, this was her last chance, and only God could help her if she failed him.

"Your majesty," He was so caught up in his thoughts that Henry had not even noticed the Doctors presence in the room, nor (and more importantly) the thick silence that had developed throughout the Queens apartments. Anne was no longer screaming, so this was it, the moment Henry Tudor King of England decided if he were to take a new wife.

Henry motioned for Linacre to continue speaking with a simple nod of his head, "I believe the Queen was in a state of early labour most likely brought on by stress,"

Henry ignored the small feelings of guilt that were slowly ebbing into his thoughts at the man's well placed words, he had nothing to feel guilty for, Anne had overreacted; there was nothing more to it. "And," Henry prompted when Linacre did not continue speaking.

"We did manage to stop the Queens contractions your grace, however Her Majesty has lost a great deal of blood and…"

"Does the child live or not?" Henry snapped fighting with everything he had to control his temper, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"The Queen has not miscarried," Linacre responded a small smile on his face; he knew more than anyone else that it was a miracle that both the Queen and her child continued to live.

Henry sighed deeply, a feeling of relief overcoming his body, his son lived, all was not lost.

"Will it continue to do so?" Thomas Boleyn's question was not expected by any in the room, especially not in the cool and reserved manner that it was directed in as if he were talking about something as simple and unimportant as court gossip and not the future of England.

"That remains uncertain," Dr Linacre responded carefully, he did not want to risk upsetting his King, but if he lied and the Queen lost her child then he would face the wrath of Henry, "As I said we managed to stop the Queens contractions; however it is very possible that the Queen will not carry to full term."

"She could deliver early?" Henry questioned that small feeling of calm leaving him very quickly.

"Yes, Your Majesty the queen could give birth possibly two months before she reaches full term, but that doesn't mean the child will not survive. If it is born healthy there is no reason as to why it wouldn't," Linacre said smoothly giving his tone as much hope as he could muster.

"Very well," Henry responded his face a mask not reviling the series of emotions that were playing through his head. All was not well, Anne may not have lost his son, but she had still failed him. She had let her hate of Jane, sweet innocent Jane, overcome her and this was the result. _His_ boy would most likely die, and there would be no question of who was to blame.

"What of _Anne_… What of the Queen?" George Boleyn questioned, speaking for the first time. He was horrified that none of them had yet asked of Anne's health, her father and her husband cared more for the child, the hope of a male heir than they did for his sister.

"Her majesty is doing as well as can be expected, it is a miracle that both herself and the child continue to live," Dr Linacre answered, his gaze moving away from his king, who was refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

Without a word of thanks towards the man who had just saved the lives of both his unborn child and wife, Henry began to make his way out of the Queen's apartments; he had no desire to stay there a moment longer, nor did he wish in any way to lay eyes on his _wife. _

"Your Grace," Dr Linacre voice stopped him mid step. What could the man possibly want of him now? "While it is true that the Queen is still weak, a short visit from you I am sure would lift her spirits somewhat,"

" I can assure you Dr Linacre than nothing I wish to say to my _**wife **_will lift _her_ spirits in anyway," Henry claimed his voice leaving no room for protests from any other in the room. Without another word Henry stormed out of the room without even a glance towards the door that was hiding the once love of his life from his view.

* * *

><p>"Get me the Duke of Suffolk," Henry bellowed towards the nervous page boy who was standing guard outside his door. As he stormed into his room Henry once again found himself pushing away feelings that he could only think of as guilt.<p>

He had all but convinced himself that not seeing Anne was an act of compassion, he was doing what was best for his son, if he went into that room with the rage that he was feeling towards his wife he had no doubt that he would have lashed out at her. As she justly deserved, Henry thought bitterly, Anne had brought these actions upon herself, and therefore his harsh treatment of her was nothing she could ever complain about.

Sitting down at his large wooden desk Henry picked up a piece of parchment and a quill:

_Anne _he begun taking a deep breath as he thought of the best way to reprimanded his wife without causing harm to his precious heir.

_Anne, _

_I know you are most likely disappointed that I have not come to see you this night, especially considering these most troubling events that have unfolded over the last few hours. _

_I am glad that our son continues to live, and that you yourself remain as healthy as can be expected, but I will not apologize for today's events. _

_I am the King of England, and it is therefore my right to take a mistress if it pleases me, especially when my wife is with child and not in any position to fill her marital duties. Anne, it is your duty as my wife, Queen and subject to be silent and endure what I tell you, you must accept. _

_The Lady Jane is most dear to my heart, you found us in a simple and innocent embrace, and you have imagined evil when there was none, and your overreaction has almost killed my son, this is something I cannot forgive you for, and for this reason I shall not be visiting your rooms tonight. _

_Keep well, _

_Your Husband and Lord, Henry King of England _

After reading through his letter no less than three times Henry deemed it sufficient, he sealed it, surely Anne would see the truth of his words, and when she did she would once again return to the woman he had once fallen in love with, instead of the raging bitch she had become when he had placed the crown of England upon her head.

"Your majesty summoned me," Henry ignored Charles' bow of acknowledgement with a wave of his hand motioning for his oldest and dearest friend to sit across from him.

"I suppose you have heard?" Henry questioned, after a moment of thick silence.

"Your majesty knows how quickly gossip spreads through court, you never truly know what to believe," Charles said carefully. It was true that a piece of news had spread to him, not three hours before, but the tales of the Queen's possible miscarriage differed greatly in relation to whom the news came from.

From a maid loyal to Anne he had heard that the midwifes had been mistaken about how far along the Queen's pregnancy had been and she had gone into labour and rumour had it given birth to a beautiful healthy boy. From ambassador Chapuys Charles had been told that the harlot had given birth to a stillborn and disfigured male child, _a sign from God of her witchcraft. _From the lips of Jane Boleyn he had heard that the Queen had, had a scare but both mother and child still clung to life.

"She all but lost my boy Charles," Henry whispered his voice detached and quiet, "Linacre say's it's a miracle that they both still live… if she had of lost him Charles…"

"But she didn't," Charles spoke, his voice only just audible, "Henry they both live,"

"For now," Henry said solemnly, "I wish for you to go to the Queen's rooms, tell them I sent you and give this letter to her and her only Charles. Do you understand?"

"Of course your majesty," Charles nodded taking the letter into his hands.

"I don't think I could stomach the sight of her tonight,"

Charles made no answer to Henry's comment knowing that it was not he who the King was speaking to. He had never felt any level of pity towards the Queen in the past, and he had made it known more than once that he quiet detested her, yet at this moment he found a level of sympathy for Anne that he had never known before. This woman was once the single most influential woman in all of England (if not Europe) and she had fallen from grace so quickly, so rapidly Charles wasn't quite sure how it had happened.

"Oh and Charles," Henry's voice said stopping him as he was just about to exist the room, "Send word to the Seymour's, I wish to see the Lady Jane,"

"Yes, Your majesty," Charles said stiffly, his smile tight.

* * *

><p>Anne felt nothing but pain; her body… her very being was filled with it. A miracle, Dr Linacre had used those exact words to describe the fact that her heart was still beating, and more importantly that her baby, her little boy still clung to life. She was a living miracle, yet her husband had not come to see her, and if her father was right she would not be seeing her husband any time in the near future.<p>

Their child lived, she had made it so, she had held onto him with all her might, _she_ had all but willed him to stay in her womb, and Henry still did not have one kind word to say to her. No, her husband would much rather be in bed with a whore than comforting the woman he once gave the world to.

"Your Majesty," Nan's voice was a welcome relive from her musings, "You have a visitor,"

Anne smiled slightly, only her ladies and members of her family were allowed entrance to her rooms for at least the next two weeks. Henry had not forgotten her completely, even if he was simply visiting her for the sake of appearances, a visit was surely better than none, for if he was with her than he could not be in the embrace of his blonde whore.

To say the appearance of the Duke of Suffolk's bowing form was a disappointment would be a vast understatement. For starters he was not in any way the man she wanted to see, the Duke hated her it was no secret and she held no inclination to be forced to endure his presence when she was in such a delicate state. Secondly (and almost as importantly) she was wearing nothing but her shift, her hair was in a messy plait and she knew that she did not look the queen she always prided herself on being.

"Your grace to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Anne said cordially. Charles could hardly believe how weak and tired she looked. For him it was the first time in all his years of knowing her that he found her to appear human.

"The king sent me to give you this," He waved the letter he was carrying slightly, with her nod of approval he handed her the letter, finding that up close she looked no better off.

Anne opened the letter with trembling hands, finding herself very grateful that the Duke had decided that a particular piece of wall was suddenly extremely fascinating allowing her to read Henry's words without the nagging feeling that her every thought and expression was being watched.

She found herself re-reading the letter over and over particular points echoing in her head with brute force.

He would _no_t apologize; he blamed her _entirely_ for almost killing _**HIS**_ son…When had her sweet dear Henry turned into this monster…. _The Lady Jane is very dear to my heart, _how could he say that to _her _of all people, how could he tell _her_…after she had all but died saving _their_ child, how could he simply tell her that he loved another, as if their eleven years had meant nothing to him.

"Your grace, if you would not mind handing me a piece of parchment and a quill so as I may respond to the King," Anne said her voice as calm is it had been in weeks.

If Henry no longer cared for the passion they once had she would make him miss it. Anne would make Henry wish for the fire that had once consumed them. She would give him the Ice… the obedient lifelessness he so clearly wanted, that he desired in Jane, until he begged her to give him that heat, the passion they once shared.

_To my loving lord and husband, the kindest and most noble King of England, Ireland and France, _

_Your majesty I must ask you to forgive me for my actions this day, I regret them most terribly and ask your forgiveness for the emotions that I could not keep in check. _

_With everything I have, even if I must give my life, I will keep our son alive, so as to give you the one thing that has been forsaken to you for so many years through no fault of your own, _

_Your loving servant, _

_Anne Boleyn, Queen of England _

* * *

><p>"Jane," Henry said, caressing her beautiful pale face.<p>

It was a face so different to Anne's; blonde and fair with eyes blue and dull, she was a perfect English rose, not Like Anne, Anne who was so un English, Anne who was dark as Jane was light, Anne whose eyes sucked you in with just a mere look. Jane was everything Anne was not, and he knew that one day (with God's help) that she would give him a whole room of perfect sons.

"Yes, Henry," She said her voice soft and sweet. He shuddered at the use of his name from those Angles lips; he could not believe how lucky he was to have found her…His sweet pure maiden.

"Originally I called for you this night to ask for your maiden head…but I know now that I mustn't do that," Henry never looked away from her as he spoke. He wanted to see her face as he offered her the world, "If Anne fails me…if she does not give me a son or she dies in childbirth I wish to make you my Queen, Jane I wish to be your in every way known to man, to serve you as faithfully as forcefully as I serve God and England,"

"Your majesty, you think to highly of me,"

"Never, Jane you are the light of my world," Henry could not help but smile brightly at the happiness that crossed her faced in response to his words, "and when the time comes I wish to let the whole world know of it,"

Jane did nothing other than lean into Henry's lips kissing him softly knowing that for the time being that was how she must be with him…a sweet innocent maiden, that was how Henry must always think of her, of this her Father and brothers had made perfectly clear.

She did not feel an ounce of guilt over what she was doing, Anne Boleyn was nothing more than a concubine, a Whore wearing Queen Katherine's crown, her pain left Jane with no guilt for wishing for her failure and occasionally even her death. No, Jane did not feel any guilt, what she felt instead was worry… worry over what Henry was not saying, his promises were based on either Anne's failure or her death, the King had not even mentioned what would occur to _her _if Anne gave birth to a healthy son and lived. If that happened, if Anne did not fail, Jane would become nothing, perhaps his mistress and if she were extremely lucky Henry may decide to make her his official mistress.

Jane may not have been fluent in foreign languages, or able to read and write extremely well, but she was not stupid, Henry would keep her for a few months a year at best and after that she would lose everything. But God would not allow that to happen, Jane knew he would not…She was meant to be Queen her child would be king not the bastard children of Anne Boleyn.

**Reviews make me smile…You want me to smile don't you ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N once again I am astounded by the amount of support this story is getting, it really really makes me smile to open my email and see I have more reviews or alerts. **

**Thank you to **_**MonicaOP, wwesimmer, Marina Ka-Fai, Dan Sickles, Robin4 and titpuce86 **_

**I would also like to thank my two anonymous reviewers: **

_**Cheriblossem: **_**thank you so so much for your review, lol yes Henry is a dick...No hate is not a strong word...Well not when describing Jane Seymour anyway who I also hate. Anne is not quiet on her way to being that strong confident person we all know and love but in time she will be. Thank-you again for the review.**

_**LittleHellCat: **_**thank-you so much, I am really happy you think my plot is unique...and yes who thought Jane could think LOL...Don't worry I don't like her either. Be patient and the answers to all your questions will be answered ;) and well done you defiantly made me smile and I hope I got this up quick enough so you didn't die from suspense. Thanks again**

**Anyway on with the story, I own nothing blah, blah, blah, hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 3: **_**The future of England **_

_**February 5**__**th**__** 1536 **_

_**Hatfield Palace **_

_**Residence of Princess Elizabeth and The Lady Mary Tudor **_

"The concubine lives?" Mary Tudor, Princess of England,and the only _true_ heir to the English throne fiercely whispered.

She could hardly believe it, when Chapuys had told her she thought she had misheard him. How could God possibly allow that harlot to live, after all she had done…? Anne Boleyn deserved to rot in the fires of hell not to sit by Mary's father's side claiming her mother's, good sweet Queen Katherine's, title as her own.

"I am afraid so, your highness," Chapuys responded. He clearly hated speaking the words, telling her of _that _horrid woman's survival.

"And the child?" Mary questioned, knowing as well as anyone that if Anne had lost her child, Mary need not worry of her for much longer.

"The brat lives," Mary flinched involuntarily at the ambassador's unkind words; whether she liked it or not the babe Anne was carrying was her _blood_ and she would never truly wish it _any_ harm. In fact she was quite sure (if given the chance) she would grow to love her little half sibling just as she had grown to love Henry FitzRoy (or Hal as she had dubbed him during their youth) and of course Elizabeth, she would not lie to anyone about her growing affection for her sister; Bess truly was a force to be reckoned with. Yet Mary knew she would never be able to_really_ look past the fact that her siblings were an act of her father's betrayal of her mother and, in essence, Mary herself. Yes, she loved her siblings dearly but that didn't change that fact that they were illegitimate…Mary was the only heir to her father's throne and one day (hopefully soon) she was certain, that with God's help, he too would see it.

" Has my cousin… the _Emperor_, sent any message for me," Mary questioned, taking care to keep her tone calm, steady and quiet, so as to not alarm the young maid (no doubt sent to spy on her)who was sitting just out of earshot, of the nature of their conversation. If she were to be found talking about her cousin she had no doubt at all that Anne would convince her father to have her thrown in the tower and left a head shorter.

" He wishes you your good health as always," Chapuys replied before sighing deeply, a look of concern clearly etched upon his face, it was clear to Mary that he was thinking over his next words very carefully.

"What is it?" Mary questioned, her voice taking on a shrill edge at the thought that he was keeping something from her, "What's wrong?"

"Your highness," he said carefully and slowly, "my master does not know how much longer he will be able to offer you his support and protection…

"Ambassador, what are you saying?"

"His grace believes that if the whore succeeds in giving your father a son, that you should not hesitate in signing the oath of succession as soon as it is placed under your nose,"

"He wants me to sign away my rights? To declare myself a bastard? Tarnish my mother's good name?" Mary yelled rising to her feet, to say she was outraged would be an understatement, "How could he possibly ask that of me…after everything my mother went through, I…"

" My lady please," Chapuys pleaded knowing that it was almost certain that they were being watched, " It pains your cousin to ask this of you but he feels he no longer has a choice. He needs England's support against France and he cannot achieve that unless he aggress to accept your father's marriage to the concubine,"

Mary could not respond; what could she possibly say? No matter what had happened to her these past three years she had always been assured of her cousin's constant support, now she was being informed that she no longer had it… that the one thing that had been keeping her going was to be snatched away from her so cruelly, so unjustly. She couldn't help but ask herself where God was as her life was crumbling around her.

"May, May," the smile that was placed on her face could be called nothing but forced as Mary looked at the red haired beauty that was tugging on the skirts of her sombre black gown. If Elizabeth noticed Mary's less than happy composure it did not show on her young face.

" Bess, my sweet," Mary began kneeling at the level of her sister, all the while ignoring the shallow bob the ambassador was directing in her sisters direction, she knew he had no choice but to do it, yet it still hurt her to see her (bastard) sister getting the treatment that was rightfully hers, " why are you all alone?"

"I wanted to see you May," Elizabeth responded as if it were the most obvious thing in all the world, "I needed to ask you a question,"

Mary raised an eyebrow waiting for her sister to continue speaking, but Elizabeth only looked at her a quizzical look in her eyes while she bit her lip.

"Bess, what is it?" Mary laughed when Elizabeth still had not asked her question after a good minute or two.

"Lady Bryan told me not to," Elizabeth responded shyly looking at her feet with only a slight look of guilt on her face, "But I really must know..."

"Elizabeth," Mary prompted unable to stop herself from smiling at her sisters innocence.

"Why aren't you a princess like me?" Elizabeth blurted out unable to stop herself. She knew she was being_ rather_ naughty, but she couldn't help it. When Lady Bryan had told her that under _**no**_ circumstances was she to ask Mary _that_ question, Elizabeth had just wanted to ask it _more._

"Princess Elizabeth," Lady Bryan's stern voice echoed off the now silent room, with a shake of her head the older woman took hold of the young princess' hand and all but dragged her out of the room, and away from her sister who looked to be on the verge of either tears or irrational rage, neither of which Lady Bryan was in _any _mood to deal with.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 7<strong>__**th **__**1536**_

_**Hampton Court**_

_**The Queen of England's apartments**_

The room was eerily silent, the only sound being made coming from the flames slowly flickering away in the grand fire place. It had been over ten minutes now, of this Anne was quiet certain, it had been _over_ ten minutes since either of them had uttered a word to the other. They had talked of Elizabeth, Henry's leg, and again of Elizabeth before they had slipped into a state of highly uncomfortable silence.

Once, and Anne knew it was not too long ago, they had been able to talk for hours on end, no subject was off limits, no topic was to grand or to small, yet now they could hardly go a half an hour before they ran out of topics that were not likely to end in a screaming match.

"Our son is doing well," Anne said quietly, her voice sounding almost foreign to her. She had no idea if mentioning the baby was the right course of action, but it was the only thing she could think of to say…and if they had stayed sitting in silence one moment longer Anne didn't know if she would be able to stop herself from saying what she really _wanted_ to speak of, the matter that had been driving her insane for three day now…_Jane Seymour_.

The woman was still in her service, still attending to Anne with a fake smile as if she were not one of the contributing factors to the fact that Anne had almost lost the baby. It wasn't that Anne expected Henry to banish Jane and her horrid family from court that would never happen, not while Henry was so consumed by their little game of cat and mouse. However Anne had believed that _her husband_, who surely knew how much it pained her to see his precious little doe, would at least have a shred of compassion in dismissing his whore from Anne's service, and allowing her to keep what little pride she still held. Of course that had not happened, and now, bedridden, Anne had no choice but to lay eyes on the little slut everyday watching as the jewels around her neck grew more extravagant with each new day.

"So Linacre has said," Henry responded breaking Anne's silent fuming; she had all but forgotten what she had only just said to him a few moments before, "You should strive to keep it that way madam,"

Anne bit her lip to stop the retort that only months ago would have flown freely from her lips, she could not allow him to see the pain he caused her each and every moment, No, she would keep her mask, her illusion of obedience and submission, she would be as cold and as lifeless as death.

"Of course husband," she said her voice soft and sweet, as if it pleased her to hear his cruel hate filled words, "I do everything in my power to keep _your _son safe,"

Henry bit back a laugh in response to her words, _her _keep his son safe, if she had of kept his son safe they wouldn't be in the terrible situation they were currently in. If _Anne_ had not have leapt into a frenzy, if she had of kept in control of her emotions, he would be able to sleep...he would not be having visions of Anne losing their child _**every time**_ he closed his eyes.

Although, she had been rather pleasant these last few days, she had not lashed out at him as he expected, she had remained calm and cordial every day since her near miscarriage, it was as if she had turned into a different person, and though it was a welcome change Henry could not help but notice the spark missing from her dangerous eyes.

_I would only be unhappy if you ever stopped loving me, _He had hurt her, he knew that, he had done the one thing he had sworn he would never do...he had bought her unhappiness, was this the result of it? Was this empty shell Anne's way of telling him she no longer cared? Perhaps it was an effort to show him just how damaged she had become, how broken _he_ had made her. He couldn't think like that, it was of no fault of his what had become of them, this was a good thing, Anne was finally accepting her responsibility as his wife and Queen, she was realising that her _only_ duty in this life was to obey and serve him, and of course to fill the royal nursery with healthy son's. As a woman (Queen or not) she had no business interfering in the hearts and minds of men.

" As is your duty," Henry nodded smiling just slightly

"Henry sweetheart, I have been meaning to tell you that quiet recently I have developed a rather curious fondness of oranges," Anne said taking his hand in her own hoping he would get the hint she was trying to give him.

"I shall put in an order for the finest oranges in the country my love," Henry replied clearly having very little interest in the matter, "Now you must forgive me for leaving so early, but I have a kingdom to run, after all not all of us can sit in bed all day long," with a quick chaste kiss goodbye Henry was out of the room the sound of _good day Lady Jane _piercing his wife's heart like a dagger.

She wanted to kick herself for not being able to keep the tears in check, why she thought today would be any different from yesterday, or the day before that, and all the other days before that was beyond her. Her husband had been cold and distant to her since before her near miscarriage that would not simply change overnight.

"My lady, Lord Rochford is here," Madge said, then with a look at her mistresses crying form added in a hushed whisper, "I can send him away if you'd like your grace; tell him you are not well..."

"No, Madge it's...send him in," Anne said rubbing the tears away with the sleeves of her nightgown; how she wished for the day were she could once again were normal clothes.

"Dear sister," George called his face happy and content, it never ceased to amaze her...his ability to find light even in the darkest of times. He took her hand in his as he sat in the chair that was not five minutes before occupied by her husband, "How are you, and of course how fares that nuisance of a nephew of mine? I swear Anne if he is not handsome after all the pain he has put you through..."

"George stop it," Anne laughed more grateful of her brothers presence than she had been ever before, "We are both well,"

Anne didn't know what caused it, maybe it was the contact of George's hand taking hold of her own, it seemed so long ago that she had received loving human contact, and suddenly she couldn't control it, suddenly she was in her brother's arms crying pools of tears unable to stop herself.

"Anne," George said softly rubbing soothing circles on his sisters back, at that moment he wanted to find Henry Tudor and strangle him, king or not for daring to cause this pain on his little sister, "What has he done to you?"

* * *

><p>George Boleyn was not in any way a stupid man, in fact if anyone a sked he knew he would be able to say (quiet confidently) that he was a very smart man. Yes, George Boleyn was very smart, but that didn't mean he was incapable of doing stupid things, and George was pretty sure that this, knocking on the door of a sworn enemy, would definitely be considered dumb.<p>

" My Lord Rochford, to what do I owe this pleasure," Brandon's voice could be called nothing but sarcastic in nature, yet George was quiet positive that he noted a hint of surprise in the other man's eyes.

"I came to ask a favour of you, Your Grace," George explained cutting straight to the point. George was sitting at one of the two unoccupied seats positioned either side of the large wooden desk, before the Duke had even had the chance to offer it to him.

"A favour of me," Charles questioned raising an eyebrow, "and what may I ask could a Boleyn, the Queens own brother, want with a little Duke such as myself?"

"I need you to organise for Elizabeth to be brought to court," George said simply

"I have no control over the Princess' household or her movements," Charles said quiet surprised by the younger mans request.

"I want it to be a surprise for Anne..."

"Then go to the king," Charles reasoned

"He does not wish for her to come, he told Anne so yesterday when she asked," George explained carefully, trying to keep the impatience out of his tone.

"Why would Henry do that?" Charles questioned unable to believe the other mans words. Henry loved Elizabeth, he was her jewel, he would never throw away an opportunity to see her.

"He is using her as a bargaining tool..."

"What in God's name are you talking about Boleyn," Charles muttered then with shock he realised what the other man was saying, "You don't mean to say he is using Elizabeth as a way to make the Queen..."

"He told Anne that he would bring the Princess to court when she had a little brother to meet," George finished all but spitting the words out.

"If I brought her here against his wishes he would..."

"Have your head, I know," George said smiling widely, "Don't fret you can keep your pretty little head Your Grace, I simply ask that you try to convince the King to surprise the Queen with a visit from her daughter, tell him...tell him whatever the fuck you like, just convince him it will help his precious little prince and he will call for her immediately,"

"And tell me My Lord, why would I do this for you?"

"It's for her not me...you surely can't be that heartless that you can deny helping her, all she has left is Elizabeth," George didn't wait for an answer before he left the room, the look on the Dukes face had all but screamed yes at him.

Charles didn't know how or why it had happened but suddenly, by some miracle, he had found himself wanting to protect Anne from the harms that were slowly destroying her.

* * *

><p>" Janey, tell us again," Jane rolled her eyes at her father's prompting, for ten days she had been telling them the kings words, yet still everyday they asked to hear it again.<p>

" He told me that if Anne fails him he would make me his Queen," Jane responded evenly, at first it had excited her, hearing how happy they were to hear the news of the kings latest declaration of love, but now the words caused her little happiness.

She was falling for him, Jane had never known the feeling of love before, but she knew within her heart that she was falling in love with the king. It was something her family had warned her against, _be dethatched, _they had said, _be cold...show him no passion, _they had encouraged but she hadn't been able to stop it. To stop Henry King of England from worming his way into her heart. She had fallen for him, as good Queen Katherine had, as Bessie Blount and Mary Boleyn had, and as Anne had, she had now made the mistake that so many other women in England had done.

She was scared, she would admit it, Henry had taken to visiting Anne daily after the first night of her near death and miscarriage, and he had stopped complaining of the visits two days ago. She had not told this new piece of information to her father or brothers just yet, they were pleased with her and that was how it _had_ to remain...at least until it was of absolute importance that they must know.

"He said those exact words?" Edward asked, to which Jane (as she had been for ten day's) nodded.

"To think," Thomas added a smile etched upon his handsome face, "Our little Jane Queen of England,"

" The Queen," Jane said, hating having to call Anne a Queen even in the presence of her own family, it was something that was insisted upon so that none of them would slip up and call Anne by her proper title in front of unkind ears, "has not yet lost the child,"

"It is only a matter of time Jane, it is a miracle that they have both survived this long as it is..."

"What if it's a girl?" Thomas questioned interrupting his brother little speech, "What if the child is a healthy girl?"

"That will only give the Queen time," Edward said, to his father's approving nod, "She won't truly be safe until she gives him a son."

"What if it is a boy?" Jane said, finally asking the question that had plagued her mind for weeks now.

"If it's a boy, sweet sister, you must of course open your legs for him and give him as many little bastards as your body can handle," Edward said his voice cold.

"We shall pray for a girl then," Jane said quietly, trying not to take offence at her brothers taunting.

"No Jane, "her father said seriously, "We must pray for death, hers and her little brats, for if they live we shall not."

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 12<strong>__**th**__** 1536 **_

It had been almost two years since he had been to court, yet Henry FitzRoy, Duke of Richmond and Somerset the only son of the King of England had found that it had not changed at all. The last time he had seen his father it had been at the christening of his little half sister, truthfully he had not missed it much.

He ignored the courtiers bowing low around him more than accustomed to it by now, after all once it was thought he would be the King of England, a distant memory now that his father had met Anne especially since his stepmother had once again found herself with child.

"Hal," his father's voice boomed before he was crushed in a bear hug, bastard he may be, but that didn't mean his father didn't love him.

"Father," Hal responded clapping the older man on the back, "you look well,"

"Not as well as you my son," Henry laughed, it had been too long since he had last seen his son, far too long, "I see marriage is treating you well."

"It is," Hal replied taking a seat and the glass of wine offered to him by his father's page, " In fact you shall have a grandchild by September," he couldn't hold back a laugh at the look on his father's face...he had never seen him so happy before.

"Is that why you have come, Hal, to give me this wonderful piece of news,"

"Partly," The younger man said, "I wish to pay a visit to my sister the Princess, it has been so long since I have seen her,"

" She is your sister Hal, you do not need my permission to pay her a visit," Henry explained a curious look on his face, his son was not a stupid boy, something was definitely amiss if he had come all this way to simply ask for permission to see Elizabeth.

"I know that father," Hal retorted, before schooling his face into a more serious expression, "I would also like to see the Lady Mary,"

"Hal,"

"Father please," Hal pleaded, never losing eye contact with the man opposite him, "I know Mary has done wrong, but she is all alone just let me see her, perhaps I could talk some sense into her,"

"Oh alright," Henry answered after what felt like an age, "if you must."

"Thank-you Father,"

" Don't thank me just yet," Henry laughed interrupting his son's speech of gratitude, " Elizabeth leaves Hatfield at the end of this week...A surprise to the Queen, so if you must see your sisters you must do so soon,"

Hal nodded unable to keep his smile at bay, he had longed to see Mary for years, as children they had been as close as could be expected and when he had learnt of her mother's death he knew had to find a way to see her. His father may act like it but he was not a complete pig, he would never intentionally hurt one of his children, of this Hal was grateful.

"And Hal,"

"Yes father,"

"Make sure you visit Your Step-Mother before you leave, give her your well wishes, she is carrying the future of England in her womb after all..."

**Review please...if you do I'll give you a cookie ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, my internet was playing up, I started my last year of school and I had to go to year 12 retreat. On top of that this chapter was pretty hard to write so I hope it still pleases everyone, if not I am very very sorry **

**Thanks to everyone who bothered to read/review/favourite or put the story or myself on alert it means everything to me and is the reason I did not give up on this chapter even though it was difficult. **

**To my lovely anonymous reviewers: **

_**Amy: **_Ha Ha, thank-you I am glad you liked it did I promise cookies hmmmm, I hope a fake internet one will do ;)

_**LittleHellCat: **_ thank you for another awesome review , I am super glad that you liked Henry Fitzroy as I was so nervous about writing him in, time will tell on his children if/when he has any. Ha Ha Brandon is awesome (well at least in my mind) and he will only continue to be so, in regards to his wife (Catherine, Mary Brandon (nee Tudor) died as she did in history)time will tell with that always. I am glad you liked icy Anne, she will be a bit more like the Anne of old in this chp, sorry for not updating quickly but I promise the next one will be out way quicker.

_**Cheriblossem: **_ Aww thank you I am super super happy that you liked it George and Charles are awesome and henry is a total dick face, although he does come around a bit in this chp and yes the Seymour's how I hate them ;)

_**(): **_Thank-you I am glad you enjoyed it

_**Tj: **_Thank-you I am really happy that you like it, hopefully this chapter does not disappoint

_**LadyAnnseymar: **_Aww thank-you so so much I am glad you enjoyed it, best story ever? WOW such a big compliment

**Chapter 4: The Tide Is Turning **

_**February 14**__**th**__** 1536 **_

_**Hampton Court **_

_**Queen of England Apartments **_

"My lady," Nan Seville's voice said, her tone full of worry, "are you quit sure you should be walking around… So soon after…"

"Nan," Anne spoke her voice calm and even, "I am _fine_,"

And she was fine, _physically_ she was fine, Dr Linacre had said so himself. Anne thought that if she had to stay lying in her bed a day, no a moment longer she would have all but smothered herself with her pillow. She was not the kind of person who liked relaxation; in fact she found the mere thought of it boring. She wanted to do something, to achieve something; she wanted to dance, to ride, to walk around the gardens and breathe in the earthy sweet smell, she wanted to hold her daughter and swing her to the high heavens, she did **NOT** want to sit in her bed reading and sowing all day, with her only enjoyment coming from her brother telling her the court gossip and Mark Smeaton playing soft music from her doorway.

When Linacre had told her that she would be permitted to moving around her chambers and the smaller palace gardens she could hardly believe her ears, and even though she had been disappointed when he had told her that she still was not permitted to dance, or ride, or do anything at all that would leave her in a sweat she had gladly accepted his conditions with a smile, she thought she would have done anything at all, God she would have hugged Jane Seymour, if it meant getting out of that god-forsaken bed.

"Your Majesty," Anne could not help but look impatiently at her sister in law. She had just been about to call Mark over to ask him if he would play something her ladies could dance too, anything to lighten the mood of her rooms that once had been the life of court.

"What is it Jane?" Anne questioned trying to keep her smile on her face; Jane looked as if she had run here from the other side of the castle and Anne knew that could mean nothing but bad news.

"My Lady, the Duke of Richmond is here,"

" Jane, I know," Anne said laughing, she was the Queen of England after all, bedridden or not she knew the goings on of_ her_ court, " Papa told me yesterday, The king told me last night, and George informed me of it this morning, and now you…"

"No," Jane said interrupting her, "he is _here_"

"Oh," Anne said, suddenly feeling very conscious of her appearance; her simple blue gown flowing freely over her pregnant belly, the imperfect bun her hair was being held in, and her complete lack of jewellery. This was not the way in which a Queen was meant to be viewed, especially not by her step-son.

She hardly knew him, she had seen him maybe five times since she and Henry had married and before that it had not been necessary of her to know the boy. He was not an unkind or unreasonable person (Anne thought a trait from Bessie and not Henry), he had accepted his father's wishes without a second thought (unlike her other step-child), and for that Anne was thankful.

"Send him in," Anne requested nodding at Jane, taking a deep breath Anne stood tall, she may not look the Queen she was, but that did not mean she wouldn't act it.

"Your Majesty," Jane spoke, Henry FitzRoy on her heels, he looked a man Anne thought not the boy she had last seen three years ago, "The Duke of Richmond and Somerset,"

Out of the corner of her eyes Anne could see her ladies dropping to their knees with muttered 'Your Grace's,' She couldn't help but notice that he _was_ the perfect blend of his parents, not unlike her own daughter, Bessie blonde hair and pale complexion with Henry's blue eyes and height. He was a handsome boy, _a boy any mother would be proud to call her own_, Anne pondered unconsciously rubbing a hand across her stomach.

"Your Grace," Anne said, addressing her step-son with a slight dip of her knees.

"My Lady, Step-Mother," Hal responded, bowing deeply before taking Anne's hand in his own and placing a light kiss upon it, an action which caused Anne's face to light up in a smile.

She was as beautiful as he remembered her to be, and she was a _beautiful _woman only a fool could deny that, but she had aged and there was no denying that either. With a husband such as his father he could hardly blame her.

She was pale, dark shadows clearly visible under her eyes; eyes Hal once remembered to think were so stunning they could suck you in with a mere glance, and despite her pregnancy she looked far too thin.

He did not particularly like her, but nor did her hate her; truthfully he had no reason to. Her actions against his sister were something he quiet detested but he knew the blame did not solely lie on her shoulders, and he felt no great loss at the death or removal of Katherine of Aragon from the throne…from the beginning Anne had been kinder to him than Queen Katherine had ever been.

"Shall we sit madam?" He questioned, noticing that she did not quiet look up to standing on her feet for extended periods of time.

Anne nodded her head, smiling gratefully at her step-sons words, for she was feeling quiet tired being on her feet for as long as she had been in twelve days.

They sat in silence for what felt like an age neither knowing what to say to the other, until Anne, feeling quiet sick of the silence, decided to break it with the only thing she could think to say, "How Is your wife, my dear cousin Mary?"

"She is well," Hal said smiling at the thought of _his_ dear Mary, for her he would be forever thankful to Anne, for no matter how selfish the reason for the match were by the Queen and her family, he had fallen for his wife the moment he laid eyes on her, " In fact Your Grace, she is with child,"

"How far along is she," Anne questioned trying to keep her voice calm and steady. She was not a stupid woman; a birth of a male child would no doubt cause trouble for her, especially if (and god forbid the mere thought of it) she lost the child in her womb.

"Not as far as yourself, my lady," Hal responded noticing the slight edge to the Queen's voice with sympathy. He knew the strain she was under would do nothing to help his unborn sibling, the news that the king's bastard son was about to be a father would not be sitting well with her, yet she was composed enough that most would not be able to tell, " the midwives believe she will deliver in late September,"

"I shall pray for her daily," Anne replied keeping her smile (no matter how forced) firmly in place, "Is that why you have come Hal, to share this joyful news?"

"Not entirely," Hal said carefully, not knowing what to say to the Queen about his upcoming visit to his sister. She would not mind that he was seeing Elizabeth, if anything she would be thrilled to hear it, but he knew her response in regards to Mary would not be quiet the same. Would she ignore it? After everything he had heard of his Step-Mother he thought it unlikely, she would not welcome it, most likely she would think they were conspiring against her and her daughter, a thought he could not blame her on in her fragile condition, " I wish to pay a visit to the Princess Elizabeth and…"

" To Elizabeth…Oh Hal you need no permission from myself or your father for that she is your sister after all, I am sure Elizabeth would be most thrilled to see you it has been so long since your last visit,"

Hal almost cringed at the happiness in her voice that was bought on simply by the mention of his sister, with a few words he would destroy it, with a few words he knew he would send her into a state of paranoia that would not be easily reduced.

"I also wished to pay a visit to my sister the Lady Mary," Hal said quietly but firmly letting her know that yes, he knew it was not something she would like and he respected that but she would not convince him to change his mind.

"Your father has given you his permission?" Anne questioned her voice wavering only slightly at the mention of her rebellious step-daughter.

"Yes madam," Hal said his eyes downcast; he had held no desire to hurt her, it had been cruel of his father to make him do this so he would be able to avoid a fight with his wife.

Anne stood from her chair slowly and carefully her mood not evident on her face, that although happy and content only moments before had become nothing more than an emotionless mask. She said nothing as she left the main chamber and walked into what Hal could only think was her private sleeping chambers.

"I think it'd be best if you leaved Your Grace," One of her ladies spoke and Hal could do nothing more than nod his agreement.

"My lord wait," Anne all but screeched stoping Hal right at the door, in her hands she was holding a parcel wrapped in the most beautiful fabric along with a letter closed with her seal.

"Give this to Elizabeth for me _please_," Anne said handing him over the delicate parcel, it was heavier than he thought it would have been, "It is a doll I had made for her next visit,"

"Of course,"

"And this," Anne said her voice shrill, as she extended the letter to him, "Give this to the Lady Mary,"

"As you wish, Majesty," Hal said hardly able to keep his surprise in check.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 15<strong>__**th**__** 1536 **_

_**Hatfield Palace **_

_**Residence of the Princess Elizabeth and The Lady Mary Tudor **_

The ride from Hampton to Hatfield had been long and tiresome, and Hal was in no way ashamed to say that the sight of his sister's home was one he welcomed with open arms.

"My Lord Duke," was the greeting he received from the stern face of Lady Bryan, whom he had known only briefly during his younger years, " The Princess Elizabeth shall be down momentarily," she said once risen from her respectful curtsey.

"What of the Lady Mary?" Hal questioned wondering when he would finally see his older sister.

"I cannot be certain My Lord," Lady Bryan responded carefully, and Hal found that he wanted very much to throttle her.

He was stopped from retorting her by the squeaky voice of a herald announcing his sister to the almost unoccupied room, "Her Royal Highness the Princess Elizabeth Tudor,"

She _was_ a beauty; his baby sister was a true rose of England, he red Tudor hair cascaded in soft curls down her back, shaping her chubby face perfectly (for she still held the chubby nature of a toddler), her eyes were her mother's it could not be denied where those deep blue orbs had been inherited from, the rest of her was a mix of both of them, their fathers nose and chin, her mother's mouth and ears. She was a child any parent would be proud to call her own.

He didn't bother with formalities, choosing instead to rush to his sister and swing her around in his arms, loving the squeal of delight that was emitted from her small body by his actions. It had been far too long since he had seen her; he swore he would never go so long between visits again.

"My lord Richmond," Lady Bryan admonished her voice harsh and scolding, "that is no way to treat the heir…"

"Forgive me Lady Bryan," Hal cut in waving off her attack with a smile, "It has been almost three years since I laid eyes on this young gem," Hal said pinching the bridge of Elizabeth's nose as he did.

"Princess Elizabeth," Lady Bryan said quiet forcefully, clearly trying to recreate some form of protocol in this meeting, "Say hello to your brother…"

"My brother?" Elizabeth questioned her face a line of confusion.

"Yes Elizabeth," Hal confirmed, not expecting her to remember him.

"But Mama said I was to have a _little_ brother," Elizabeth responded, Hal had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing at her innocence, "You're not _little_…"

"I'm not _that_ brother Elizabeth," Hal explained smiling down at his little half-sister, "I was born long before your parents were married,"

"Oh," Elizabeth said her nose crinkling slightly. It was not her fault she didn't understand properly, no one ever explained anything to her, even though she was a Princess and the third most important person in all of England, "Are you Mary's brother too?" Elizabeth asked not able to help herself much to the dismay of Lady Bryan.

"Yes, Princess," Hal responded ignoring the scornful look Lady Bryan was sending his way.

"Then she should be here…" Elizabeth stated, her eyes crinkled slightly in confusion, "Lady Bryan get Lady Mary,"

Hal had to bite back a laugh at his baby sisters superior tone; a tone that reminded him greatly of their father.

"Princess Elizabeth I do not believe that your father…"

"Forgive me Lady Bryan, but my father, the King, did wish for me to see the Lady Mary," Hal cut in smiling at the old woman's worried face. Perhaps she thought he and Mary might kidnap young Elizabeth and hold her for ransom.

"Lady Bryan I want Mary," Elizabeth commended. She was quiet outraged that Lady Bryan would dare refuse her, she wasn't allowed to do that…no one was except for her mama and papa.

Casting one last worried look, Lady Bryan swept a shallow curtsey before leaving the room in search of the oldest Tudor child.

It took only moments for Lady Bryan to return, Mary, dressed in a sombre black gown, frown firmly attached on her face, in tow. It was an expression that changed almost immediately when she laid eyes on her brother.

"Hal," She screeched running into his arms, allowing him to spin her around briefly. _She had gotten skinny_ Hal couldn't help but think _and that gown, God,_ the Mary he _knew_ would have been dressed head to toe in purple, or gold, or green, not in a lifeless dreary black dress, that aged her extraordinarily.

He _had_ aged well, Mary thought pulling away from him, and she had not, what must he think of her after all these years to see how much she had changed?

The three children of King Henry Tudor sat at the small table in Elizabeth's private rooms, on the floor lay piles and piles of toys and clothes, all of which Elizabeth had insisted they play with, clearly she had worn herself out, as she was sleeping, snuggled close, in her brother arms, the doll her mother had sent to her clutched tightly in her tiny hands.

"How is father?" Mary asked, for the first time in three hours speaking of him.

"Well I think, I only saw him briefly," Hal responded, trying to choose his next words carefully, "when he is not eagerly awaiting the birth of a prince he is in the arms of a mistress,"

"Mistress?" Mary questioned shocked, her father had taken a mistress, a sign, she knew only too well, that he must be tiring of her… of that whore.

"The Lady Jane Seymour," Hal responded, his hand absentmindedly running through little Elizabeth's red curls. He thought nothing of his father's knew play thing, not while Anne was still with-child, the woman was nothing more than a whore while his Step-Mother carried her Prince.

"Is she a catholic?" Mary wondered aloud, and Hal just knew were her thoughts were taking her.

"Mary, it does not matter what religion she is, not while the Queen…"

"How dare you," Mary spat, "that woman is a whore a concubine wearing my mother's crown,"

"That woman is, whether you like it or not, carrying the future of England in her womb and if she does give Father a Prince…"

"I am over," Mary stated finishing her brothers sentence.

"Sign the oath Mary," Hal tried gently, "It is your only option,"

"I still have a few months," Mary added her voice all but pleading; she was begging him to agree with her, to give her some level of hope, no matter how small it may be.

"I have something for you," Hal said pulling out the letter that had been given to him.

"From Father?" Mary questioned hopefully taking the letter in her hands. But then seeing the unfamiliar scrawl frowned slightly.

"From our Step-Mother," Hal said his voice remaining calm, "I suggest you read it before Elizabeth departs,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 15<strong>__**th**__** 1536 **_

_**Hampton Court **_

_**Queen of England's Apartments **_

"Come now Ladies, surely you can do better than that," Anne's voice called through her chambers, laughing and clapping loudly as her ladies fumbled to the tune of Marks quick playing.

Anne for the first time, in what felt an age was enjoying herself, even if she were not allowed to dance herself it was still enjoyable to have some life back in her rooms, to have some laughter and happiness once again seeping through the walls.

"You're doing it wrong Mistress Seymour," Anne taunted, immensely enjoying the fact that Jane Seymour could not dance to save her life. The girl could hardly step in time to the tune, let alone dance to it; three times she had tripped on the skirts of her dress.

Anne raised her hand to signal for Mark to stop, "Come here Mistress Seymour," she ordered her voice not unkind. The little minx made her way towards where Anne was sitting with slow tentative steps, when she stood in front of her Anne raised a delicate eyebrow. It seemed an age before Jane got the message and fell to her knees in a deep curtsey, yet her eyes never left the Queens face_. How dare she look me, her __**Queen**__ in the eyes. _

"I think I know why it is that you are unable to dance Mistress Seymour," Anne stated her voice sickly sweet, "It is that great new locket around your neck weighing you down,"

"Majesty?" Jane questioned feigning confusion, she had known that parading the Kings gifts in front of Anne was not a wise move, but her family had insisted upon it, _cause her to stress…to worry, perhaps the strain of it will kill her brat… _

" Let me see it," Anne ordered firmly, but Jane made no move to lean closer, instead she grasped the locket between her pale little hands like the mere thought of parting with it would have been the death of her, " I said let me see it," Anne whispered her voice fierce and menacing. Jane lent forward, taking a deep breath as Anne took the locket in her hands and examined it.

Anne looked at the miniature of her Husband in fury, how dare they, the both of them humiliate her in such a way! _Un costoso puta, Katherine's_ voice came back to her as if it were yesterday, was she not in that exact same position today, _and he will tire of you…like all the others, _She had won that battle, she had won the crown, Henry's love, and now this blond little doe was trying to act as she had, to win a game Anne had all but invented.

"Une prostituée chère," an_ expensive whore, _she doubted Jane even understood the insult being directed at her. Smiling Anne grabbed hold of the locket tightly and pulled ripping it from Jane's neck, leaving a red blotch on the once pale white skin.

To her credit Jane made no reply or protest. Anne would have, and she had, _I am no whore, _In that position Anne had not been able to hold her tongue, to this day nothing had really changed. Perhaps that was why Henry was so infatuated with the seemingly un-extraordinary woman kneeling in front of her; maybe he wanted Jane because she was the complete opposite of Anne. Was it possible that Henry had grown to resent her so much that he would fall for a woman that, years ago, _they_ would have made light of?

"Leave," finally Jane lowered her eyes standing in a way that was both graceful yet still somewhat awkward, "The mere sight of you sickens me,"

Jane curtsied slightly, before all but running from the room. Yet Anne felt no realise no amount of freedom of being realised from that blonde bitches presence, because that now free from her service, for at least a day or two, Jane would be free to be with Henry, to whisper convincing little lies into Henry's ears, her words dripped in the sweetest honey.

"Shall we resume Ladies?" Anne called, retuning her face to a calm mask, placing her delicate hands on her rounding stomach Anne breathed in a sigh of relief. _This_ was the difference between her and Katherine, this child, her saviour, _she would not show weakness. _

"My lady," This was just not Anne's day, "My lady may I have a word with you,"

"Lady Rochford," Anne said looking at her sister in law, her voice was cordial, but not warm. There was just something about Jane Boleyn (nee Parker) that she detested, and from her brother she knew that he felt very much the same.

"I wished to talk to your majesty about your brother," Jane whispered. She shouldn't be doing this, Jane knew that, she risked everything by going to Anne, but really what choice did she have? George had to be stopped, only then could he receive salvation for his endless amount of sin, and that was all Jane wanted, for them to be somewhat happy.

"George?" Anne said her smile falling when she noticed the serious expression on Jane's face; she had not seen her brother since the previous morning, "Has something happened to him?"

"No," Jane soothed quickly not wishing to distress her sister-in law any more than need be, " He is fine your majesty it is just that…"

"Jane, what is it?" Anne questioned gently taking Janes arm in her own, "He has not hurt you has he?"

"Not physically your majesty," Jane replied her voice full of hate, and her eyes unconsciously moving to Mark Smeaton.

" Oh, I see, " Anne said her eyes following Jane's and falling on her dancing ladies, still fumbling about to Marks tune, " he has taken a mistress?" for once Anne found herself feeling some level of sympathy for Jane. She knew too well the burden of an unfaithful husband.

"I…I shouldn't but…" Jane stuttered at a loss for words.

"Jane you need not say anymore," Anne kindly said, " I shall talk to George see if he cannot be so… Well George,"

"Thank-you, Your Majesty," Jane said hopelessly aware that the Queen would never see what she was trying to tell her.

* * *

><p>Jane Seymour did not know what to do with herself. She could not go back to the Queens rooms, not for at least two days, and when she did, oh she did not want to even think of it. She would not return to her family's rooms, they would be immensely disappointed with her, even though she had done absolutely nothing wrong. They had told her to flaunt the king's love, and she had, against her better judgement, she had worn Henry's gifts with pride and confidence, showing Anne that she could not touch her, that Henry's love was not going anywhere, and now look what had happened, Anne had humiliated her, Anne had won.<p>

She was not even able to see the King, who was busy preparing for the Princess Elizabeth's upcoming visit later that day; he had talked of nothing but his _little jewel_ for a week. Normally Jane would refuse to think an ill thought of any child (no matter their parentage) but these last few days she had, she had almost wished the little girl unwell. It was something she prayed forgiveness for every night.

"Mistress Seymour," Jane could be called nothing if not shocked by the voice of the Spanish ambassador addressing her… what could Chapuys possibly want with a lowly knight's daughter?

"Ambassador," Jane said politely, bowing courteously.

"I hear Mistress Seymour that you could one day be Queen," Chapuys voice was low scarcely above a whisper but Jane heard every word as if they were screamed directly into her ears.

"My lord?" Jane questioned unable to hide her shock. It was no secret that the ambassador and the emperor himself for that matter held no amount of kindness for Anne, but to speak so openly had the man completely lost his mind?

"Let it be known Mistress Seymour that you have the full support of my master and her highness the Princess Mary…."

"Ambassador please, this is treason," Jane interrupted, she could only imagine the reproductions of anyone (especially someone loyal the Boleyn's) could see her now, oh the lies they would tell the King…her name must never be tainted.

"Never fear my lady for God's will, will prevail."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The royal gardens of Hampton Court <strong>_

Henry could hardly mask his excitement to any of the three men around him. It had been far too long since he had seen little Elizabeth, but then it always did feel like a lifetime in between visits, once his son was born he must make sure to arrange for them more often.

As much as it had hurt him to do, Henry had felt he had no other choice but to deny Anne's request that Elizabeth be brought to the court for the remainder of her pregnancy, at the time he had thought that the excitement of Elizabeth's presence would have been too much for his wife in her delicate state, and the state of his son must come before all other things, even his precious jewel. He would be lying if he said that procuring his sons safety had been his only motive behind refusing such a request, it had hurt Anne, it was a punishment he could deliver without the risk of a miscarriage, he had almost taken pleasure in the pain in her gorgeous eyes…but it had quickly turned to guilt knowing that he had once again hurt the woman he swore he would never let harm come to, _I shall arrange for the Princess visit only when she has a little brother to meet, _he saw now that he had been cruel, and he thanked God that Charles had given him a means to, in a way, apologise to Anne. Perhaps Elizabeth's presence would bring some of the life back into Anne's dreary form.

"Papa, Papa," It would take a heart of steel not to smile at that musical voice.

Henry took no notice of the lack of protocol his young daughter emitted, picking her up in his arms and swinging her around, enjoying the squeal of laughter that followed, he could hear Lady Bryans sigh of 'Princess Elizabeth' and he knew without a doubt that she had been instructing Elizabeth in all the things she must do when she was presented to her parents, but Henry preferred it this way. He liked the thought that Elizabeth saw him as her Papa and not her king, it was the way a child should be with her parents, and he prayed to God that it would stay that way.

"My Elizabeth," Henry whispered pulling his daughter close to his chest and kissing her head of red headed curls, "How are you my precious jewel?" Henry questioned beginning to walk around the small lake that was located in the gardens. No one else present made a move to follow them, it was clear to each and every one of them, that their King wanted a few moments alone with his daughter.

"I am well Papa," Elizabeth responded wrapping her chubby little arms around her father's neck.

"Did you miss me?"

" Of course Papa," Elizabeth said very seriously clearly wanting to make sure that her father understood just how much she hated being away from her parents, " And Mama as well,"

Henry just smiled down at her before placing her gently on the ground in front of a bed full of roses, "How about we pick some flowers for your Mama, hmm? Then we can go and see her,"

"Oh yes Papa, I think Mama would like that very much."

* * *

><p>"That gown is looking lovely Your Majesty," Madge praised looking fondly on her cousin, bent in concentration over the tiny christening gown she was embroidering.<p>

"I would hope so Madge, I have spent all week making it," Anne laughed lightly, "Do you think it worthy of a future King of England?"

"My it is worthy of the…oh my lord," Madge's choice was a mixture of shock and excitement her eyes fixed on the entrance door behind them. But before Anne had a chance to ask what the problem was, she felt a light pulling on the skirts of her lavender gown.

Looking down Anne thought she had stumbled into a dream. Elizabeth. Oh how her heart warmed at the mere sight of her. She had grown so much, and was more beautiful than Anne could ever have hoped…one day this little girl would make a great Queen.

"Elizabeth Oh my own heart," Anne said kneeling down and pulling Elizabeth into her arms tightly, she was stopped from lifting her daughter into her arms by the sound of her husband's voice.

"You must be careful sweetheart," his voice was kind, she almost fainted at the sound of it. For once in the last couple of weeks her smile was not forced when she looked at him, for the first time in what felt like decades she saw the Henry she had fallen in love with.

Sitting down Anne motioned for Elizabeth to sit in her lap, which her daughter did quite happily, placing a hand full of red roses in her mother's face.

"Oh they are beautiful Elizabeth," Anne said smiling fondly down at her young daughter, was there a more perfect being in the entire world? Anne was positive that there was not.

"Papa picked them," Elizabeth added as if it were of the upmost importance.

"Lovely flowers for my lovely wife," Henry said moving to sit across from his wife and child. He was stopped momentarily by Anne's hand grabbing onto his and kissing it lightly.

"Thank-you my love,"

Today they would be happy, Henry promised himself, today they would be as they were, for the first time in a long time Henry could detect the love he bared for Anne, it was practically emitting from his pours, it was a passion he would never feel for another being, he knew that, not even Jane, his sweet lovely Jane, could evoke such feeling from him, and for at least the next few hours he would not think of anything outside that room, it was his gift to Anne for giving him Elizabeth, once the baby was born perhaps thing would be this perfect forever.

So I hope I didn't suck review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so very very very sorry for the long wait. I have no other excuse except for the fact that I am in my last year at school and as you can expect it is extremely hectic. **

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers old, new and anonymous I thank you all from the bottom of my heart ;) **

**I cannot own the past so clearly I own nothing. Oh and I apologize in advance for the cliff hanger.**

**Chapter 5: A dangerous game**

**February 23****rd**** 1536 **

_**Royal Gardens Hampton Court **_

It was the most perfect day, and near the end of winter, when everything was usually glum and miserable, Anne knew to be thankful for such an occurrence. The sky was the blue of the ocean, the flowers in the garden giving off their earthy sweet smell. Elizabeth was running in front of her chasing Madge Shelton around with grubby little hands extended in front of her body, Anne's newest puppy (Madra) trailing at her heels. The sight brought a fit of laughter from her body; her daughter would never fail to bring a smile to her face.

"She is perfect Papa," Anne sighed lovingly looking at her father with the first genuine expression of happiness he had seen from her in weeks.

Elizabeth, her red velvet dress stained brown at the bottom, was like her _mother_, Thomas Boleyn couldn't help but muse as he watched his young granddaughter delighting in the freedom she was being permitted.

Anne had always been more than open to a bit of rough play with George, more than once he had found his middle child crouched in a rose bush, her expensive dress ruined to a state it could not return from. Not like Mary, Mary who had been too concerned about the state of her clothes to play with her siblings, _the way a young girl should be, _His wife had often proclaimed, Mary would bring them their fortune, she was the pretty one after all, the more desirable… _A true English Rose, _Anne, Elizabeth would say, would be lucky to marry a knight. Oh how the times had changed, if only his wife could see them now, Mary cooped away in the country disgracing her family every moment she breathed, And Anne, the _other_ Boleyn girl, the Queen of England. If their current situation was not so dire, if they had not been hanging on by a thread, Thomas would have found it amusing.

"Perhaps if she were a boy," Thomas sarcastically bit out.

Anne refused to answer her father's taunts, she would not allow him to ruin this day, Elizabeth _was_ perfect, boy or not, one day she would make a great ruler, one day she would preside over Empires, whether of her own accord or as a consort she would be flawless, Anne could feel it in her bones. Sex was not Elizabeth's barrier… it was her strength.

"I hear the king was hunting yesterday?" his daughters failure to rise to his taunts was frustrating him immensely, months ago she would have, months ago she would have defended her daughter with passion and fire, she was weak now, her loss of the kings love had left her vulnerable and open to assault, and that was something Thomas Boleyn could not tolerate. He had not raised weak children; she had not been born to surrender to lesser beings. And the Seymour's were lesser beings, yet she continued to allow them to mock her and by extension his family, the Boleyn legacy would not be one of failure, of that he would make certain.

"Yes, Papa," Anne replied as if it was not of the least importance.

"With the Seymour's?" Boleyn barked unable to keep his temper in check.

"I believe so," Anne answered, refusing to let her emotions show; she would not give her father that satisfaction. She would not allow him to see how much Henry's relationship with that slut was affecting her; after all it was her father that had told her to accept Henry's affairs with a smile.

"Does it not bother you that everything is slipping away," Her father's voice was like gravel, hard and harsh. Anne knew all too well that if she had not been pregnant he would have struck her, tried to force her into complacency, "everything we faught so hard to create…"

_**Everything I created, everything I built, **_"Papa, you're being overdramatic, I am carrying the Kings son, no one can harm us…"

"Look at your daughter Anne," Boleyn growled as if Anne had not even spoken, " Look at the perfect little smile on that perfect little face….One wrong step from you and it will disappear, Jane Seymour will certainly not care to keep it in place."

* * *

><p>"We have failed," The words were spoken in a mere whisper, yet the feeling of distress could not go unrecognised, "The concubine continues to live and we cannot kill her now."<p>

"Fear not Master Brereton all is not lost," Chapuys soothed, but he too could not hide his distress as he looked at the scene taking place in the garden. The whore and her brat behaving as if they were any mother and daughter in the land, and even he could not deny that pregnancy was beginning to suit Anne, whose dark mahogany gown was shaping her pregnant bump perfectly, and whose skin had finally returned to its original complexion, meaning that she no longer resembled a corpse.

"She cannot be killed," Brereton repeated, his voice more than a little deflated "not in her condition, and if she gives the king a son...then Master Chapuys all _**is**_ lost."

"Perhaps not Master Brereton, perhaps not," Chapuys responded, while he would not deny that things did seem somewhat dim, he knew within in his heart that Gods will would prevail, and God's will was clear. The Harlot must die, "She can always be killed after she has delivered her bastard."

"Yes, and then even in death she would still win," Brereton responded, his eyes firmly cast on Anne's pregnant belly. A son would make her immortal, "Her bastard would be our future king and a heretic rule would be forever in place,"

Chapuys could not help but sigh at this, how God could allow such a predicament to occur was beyond his comprehension. The Harlots child was innocent; its death could not be condoned, could it? One life lost for the benefit of thousands of others, was this the message God wanted him to understand, that sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good?

"A child bleeds red like the rest of us Master Brereton," He didn't need to say anything else. The expression on his companions face was enough to show his understanding of the words being directed at him, his eyes never left the sight outside the window:

The pregnant Queen laughing and smiling, as she watched her young daughter, a hand protectively placed upon her womb, she didn't know that a great number of evils would soon fall upon her, _it must be kept that way, _Brereton thought, _she must stay in the dark, until the time comes…to kill her…and her bastard.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>March 6<strong>**th**** 1536 **

_**The Queen of England's Apartments **_

"Nan," Anne called from her windowsill, the needle in her hand, stopping its movements mid stich, "I don't think I shall be taking a walk this morning,"

"My Lady?" Nan questioned quizzically, it was not like her mistress to turn down a stroll in the gardens especially not now, when the little Princess was at the palace, morning walks had become a sort of mini ritual in Anne's household these past few weeks, it was most unlike the Queen to turn down the opportunity to escape the confinements of her rooms.

"Not today, Nan, it is too cold," Anne sighed, looking at the dark clouds in the sky with despair, she could not risk it, what if she were to catch something from the chill air and pass it on to the baby, oh she would never forgive herself, _better to be safe than sorry, _her mother would often say and now in the position she was in, Anne finally understood the wisdom behind her mother's words.

"As you wish majesty," Nan said, bending her head slightly, "perhaps a game of cards my lady?" Nan suggested wanting to bring a smile to her Queens face.

"I would like that very much Nan," Anne smiled, taking her oldest confidants hand into her own much smaller one, Nan was shocked at how cold it felt, like ice against her own much warmer hands.

"Shall I get Mistress Holland to get you a hot drink?"

"No, Nan I am alright…"

"A coat then Madam?" Anne had to laugh at the tone of Nan's voice it never ceased to amaze her, the woman's boldness, how she dared reprimand her Queen as if she were a naughty child without the fear of a reproach.

"Oh alright then, but get Mistress Seymour to get it, Bess is busy," Anne replied her tone care free even with the mention of her rival's name.

"Mistress Seymour, My lady has not come in today, it seems she is sick," Nan said gently, her tone clearly disapproving of the king's latest fling.

"Sick?" Anne questioned standing from her seat and walking towards her window, "Is that my husband's new name?" Anne couldn't help but laugh, and laugh loudly at her own words, did they really think her that stupid, that mindless that she wouldn't know what her husband and his whore were up to, and it was so very stupid of….

"Nan," Anne cried in alarm, the sight of her hand on her pregnant belly enough to bring Nan next to her in a flash, " Henry, get me the king,"

"Your majesty should I fetch the doctor?" Nan questioned her voice on the edge of hysteria… what was happening.

" No, just the king….hurry," Nan set off at a run as soon as the words had left her mouth, Madge Shelton immediately taking her place at Anne's side, directing the Queen to her large oak bed, more than a little bit surprised by the expression upon her cousins face.

* * *

><p>Nan had never moved so fast in all her life, she hadn't any idea where the king could possibly be, but she had to find him, even if she did look like a madwoman whilst doing so.<p>

It took no more than twenty minutes, the sight of a bowing crowd directing her to them; the King, the Duke of Suffolk, and as she had suspected Jane Seymour. She made no bow or even a bob of acknowledgment, the words simply poured out of her mouth when she was in front of him.

"It's the queen…the baby, my lord…" She hoped with everything that she had that he understood her erratic misplaced words.

The king's face immediately went from care-free to absolute terror in the space of only a couple of seconds as the words of the panting woman in front of him registered in his mind. Anne, the baby, were they in trouble?

"Charles, come with me," Henry called taking off at a run, the words _just in case_ hanging in the air dangerously.

Nan soon followed suit, but not before placing a firm glare at Jane Seymour, who had been left by herself without a word of acknowledgment. The expression on the woman's face unreadable, but Nan could just tell, just by the sight of her eyes that she was not praying for the well-being of either her Queen, or the child in her womb.

* * *

><p>Henry bounded into the room at a sprint (Charles and Nan close at his heels), he took no notice of the bowing ladies around him, nor did he see the somewhat sly expressions on their faces, his eyes were for his wife only. She didn't look overly troubled, sitting on her bed, a hand rested firmly on her stomach.<p>

"Sweetheart, what is it?" He questioned frantically, moving to her side, but making no move to sit on the bed, he didn't not want to risk doing anything that would harm her or the baby.

"Everything's alright," Anne soothed laughing lightly, "come" She ordered taking his hand in her own, and pulling her husband on the bed so that he was sitting close to her. She pulled his hand over her stomach watching with glee as his face lit up in a smile, the biggest she had ever seen.

"Can you feel it?" Anne questioned, "He's moving, he's kicking"

"I can feel it," Henry replied nodding, as he paced his head over the large bump of Anne's stomach, at this moment they could have been the only two people on earth, and he would be more than happy for this was perfection, "oh he feels strong….my son be strong. "

As he kissed her stomach Anne could not help the tears that formed in her eyes, it had been so long, too long, since they had been this intimate with each other, how she had missed it, Henry's touch, his eyes looking at her as if she were the only being in the world. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, his head on her stomach, as her hand creased gently through his hair, all she knew was that it ended far too quickly for her liking.

"You had me worried Anne," Henry reprimanded, moving away from her. His voice was void of the warmth that had been present only moments before, and Anne could not help but wonder what could possibly have happened that could change his persona in such a short space of time.

"Forgive me darling," Anne tried sweetly she wanted that moment back, she wanted her husband in her arms, "I did not want you to miss such a moment."

"Anne, I do not want you to call for me like that again," Henry said his voice firm, and his eyes hard, Anne could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she would not let them fall, "Do you understand?"

He would want her to simply nod her head in compliance, to act as if his words were beautifully spoken and the kindest form of praise she had ever heard, but she would not yield, her heart may be breaking with every word that he spoke, but she would not yield to his will.

" As your majesty commands," Anne bit out, her voice verging on sardonic, and her dark eyes glaring furiously at her husband as he began to walk away, no doubt in a huff.

It took only mere moments after Henry's departure for her to break, deep heart wrenching sobs emitting from Anne's body and she hated herself for it, because she knew that no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she refused to comply, no matter how well she played the ice Queen, Henry would always win, because she needed him, like a heart needs a beat, yet that wasn't what was slowly tearing her apart, no, it was the fact that he no longer needed her that was killing her.

" Your Majesty," Anne looked up startled, she had not noticed he was still in the room, Charles Brandon was after all nothing better than her husband's little dog, and so she had rightfully expected him to have left her chamber with her husband, not standing in front of her with a confused expression upon his face.

"Your Grace, "Anne mumbled, trying to hold back a sob as tears continued to cascade down her porcelain face.

Charles did not think he had seen a more miserable sight in all his years, and he could not help the sympathy that was filling his body, that had been consuming him for weeks now, whenever he thought of or looked at Anne Boleyn. Her tear streaked face and giant pregnant belly when mixed with Henry's cruelness were enough to melt even the hardest hearts, as Charles was discovering more and more each day.

"Your Majesty…Anne are you alright?" The sound of her name brought a look of shock upon her face, and if the situation had not been so serious he would have found it rather amusing.

It seemed like a lifetime before she responded to him; he thought that perhaps he had offended her to a state of muteness, he had no doubt that his question had been far too intrusive and his use of her name was highly unheard of, even for a man of his status. He was about to apologize when she opened her mouth sighing deeply, a number of tears cascading down her face.

"He hates me," She whispered brokenly, the words for his ears only.

With but one look at Madge Shelton, Charles successfully had the room cleared in a number of seconds, the few ladies that had been stationed in there having enough sense to leave the Duke and Queen in peace.

"He actually hates me," Anne continued her face empty of all emotion now, her tears dried up, but her dark eyes remained just slightly glossed over, " it does not matter that I am carrying his child…his son, he no longer wants or cares for me…I have lost."

He didn't know why or how it occurred, but the voice of his late wife overcame him as Anne spoke, the same level of hurt and pain that Mary had once directed at him, _" you love... for a time,"_ had their relationship not mirrored this one? Had they not once loved so passionately and lost it just as quickly? He had done to Mary what Henry was doing to Anne, and the thought made his skin crawl, how he wished he could turn back time, if only to tell Mary how much she actually did mean to him, even if he may not have always shown her the kindness she deserved as both his wife and the mother of his children.

It was with the thought of Mary that Charles spoke his next words, "He still loves you," Charles whispered, trying to convey a level of conviction in his tone.

"Your Grace is kind... too kind, Henry is far too infatuated with his whore and his hope of a son, to care for me," Anne whispered back, her voice still choked with tears.

"Henry once gave the world for you, that amount of affection does not just disappear," Charles reasoned, "He loves you still...I know it,"

"For my sake Your Grace I hope you're right,"

* * *

><p><strong>March 12<strong>**th**** 1536 **

_**Hampton Court **_

Jane Seymour was beyond furious, she did not even believe that the word ropable could cover the heated emotions that she had been feeling for the past week; a week of terror filled anticipation, a week of questioning from her family, and a week of being ignored by the man who claimed to love her above all others, even his "wife".

And now, when Henry had finally contacted her, had finally sent word to Edward that he wished to see her, he did not bother to show up, instead leaving her in the unused chamber alone, with only her brother and his heated gaze as if it were somehow her fault that the King was choosing to be difficult.

"Jane," Edwards's voice echoed off the empty chamber, it was the first word that had been spoken by either of them for last half an hour, "what have you done?"

" _**I**_ have done nothing brother," Jane responded her voice icy, giving away none of the emotions she was feeling.

"Clearly that is not true," Edward huffed under his breath, as if it was only he that was being affected by Henry's ignorance, and she did not care at all.

" Edward I have been nothing but a pleasing, obedient, mindless fool for months….at your request I might add, do not blame me if he has grown tired of the compliancy you instructed me to show." Jane whispered furiously, weary of Boleyn ears that could be positioned anywhere, straining to hear one slip up from her tongue.

" Janey,"

"No Edward stop it," Jane demanded her voice growing louder with every word, "nothing was done, no evil was committed, if there had been do you really think he would have called for me today?" Jane did not know who she was trying to convince more herself or Edward; **nothing** _had _happened, Henry was simply busy he was a King after all. Yet still, he had managed to visit both the Queen and the Princess daily, a matter of public show, Jane was assured, he was merely keeping up appearances especially considering the delicate position the Queen found herself in.

Edward's, retort most likely sarcastic was cut off by the sound of footfalls outside the chamber door, which was open within a matter of seconds, Henry jovially walking through it, as both Seymour's dropped to their knees.

"Jane sweetheart, "Henry's voice boomed through the chamber, as he lifted Jane from her knees without even acknowledging the presence of her brother in the room.

"Your Majesty," Jane whispered, refusing to make eye contact with the man in front of her. Such an action would not be looked at kindly by the members of her family, Henry had insisted that she be informal with him at all times, that she use his name and look at him directly, through this, albeit small, defiance Jane hoped she could convey some of the anger she was feeling, in the hope that he would believe he had hurt her, it was a risk she thought necessary.

" Oh Jane, " Henry said delicately rubbing a finger across her face, and Jane knew that her risk had paid off, " Forgive me for being so rude this past week, you know that if given the choice I would have gladly been in your arms every second of it."

"You are sure Your Majesty?" Janes questioned sneaking a look at Henrys face through her lashes.

"As sure as I have ever been in all my life," Henry responded and Jane smiled widely, before placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Then Your Majesty is forgiven," Jane laughed, a sound that Henry echoed within moments taking her in a slight embrace.

"Jane," Henry said carefully breaking the embrace far too quickly for Janes liking.

"Yes, Henry?"

"I wish for you to meet someone," Henry's voice was careful, but the smile on his face told Jane that he was excited about whoever it was she was being presented to.

Jane could just imagine the look on her brother's face perfectly, and she knew that they were thinking the same thing. Who was it, the Henry desired her to meet, the Spanish ambassador or The French? Crammer? Cromwell? Perhaps even Henry Fitzroy, who for the time being was at court?

"Whatever pleases Your Majesty," Jane responded placing her own small hand in the Kings.

Henry nodded at the groom standing at the entrance way, who in turn opened it, allowing the entrance of an older woman dress sombrely in a plain black gown, it took a while for Jane to see that the woman was holding the hand of a toddler, adorned in a beautiful white gown that went perfectly with her curly red locks, and pale complexion. Jane knew it took her far too long to drop into a respectful curtsey, far deeper than what she wished to give to a child she thought of as a bastard. The slightly annoyed expression emitting from Elizabeth's eyes (the exact shade and shape of her mother's) told her that the young girl had noticed Jane's hesitation.

"Jane," Henry spoke his eyes moving from his daughter to his mistress, "This is my daughter the princess Elizabeth, the greatest jewel in all of England."

"It is an honor to meet you Princess," Jane said coaxing her voice to sound as if it were dipped in sugar and honey as she smiled at the toddler.

For her part Elizabeth remained mostly stoic, smiling only slightly, out of what Jane believed was nothing more than what she had been instructed to do. Jane could hardly blame her really, they did not know each other and Elizabeth most likely wanted to be with her mother or playing with the dolls in her chambers, not meeting the daughter of a common knight.

"Will you not say hello to the Lady Jane Elizabeth," Henry tried walking over to his young daughter and swinging her around in his arms as he so often did to get a laugh out of her.

"Hello Lady Jane," Elizabeth squealed as her father started tickling her, and even Jane could not stop the smile that came over her face, the young girl (bastard as she may be) was a sight to behold.

"Jane I am sorry to do this to you but I promised Elizabeth we would pay a visit to the Queen, she is anxious to feel the baby kick, aren't you my sweet?" Henry explained, but Jane could tell that she was no longer in any way at the centre of his thoughts. No Henry was consumed by his love for Anne Boleyn's bastard and through the child Anne herself.

"Oh yes Papa and we have to get her flowers too," Elizabeth said clearly delighted by her father proposal.

"Well than we best be going," Henry stated as if it were of paramount importance, he left the room with no more than, "goodbye Lady Jane," which Elizabeth copied only moments afterward.

Once again Jane was left alone in a state of fury, and she did not dare to take a glance at her brother's face. As well as feeling anxious Jane was confused, why would Henry conduct such a meeting? Introduce her to the heir of the throne if he did not wish to elevate her? Yet if this was true, than we would he leave such a meeting so quickly to return to the side of his wife? This game, Jane mused, the battle for the crown of England was a slippery and dangerous one, and Jane knew that in time she would either win or lose.

* * *

><p>Both her husband and daughter would be arriving shortly, Anne had been informed of this fact not quiet fifteen minutes ago, and Anne, as a woman could not help but worry about the state she was in. Her figure was ruined, a big fat bump protruding from her stomach making ever dress she wore seem like it was hiding something. She could not remember ever feeling so huge with Elizabeth, a sign she firmly believed of a male heir in her womb. She was also feeling terribly ill; the baby had been kicking like crazy all afternoon, leaving her exhausted and out of breath.<p>

It was another five minutes of waiting before Anne realised something was wrong, her stomach no longer felt as if it were being assaulted by mere kicks but rather cramps, and painful ones at that.

"Madge," Anne called her voice holding a slight level of hysteria, before she felt it, a feeling she had not felt for three years, "Argh! Madge the baby,"

"My lady what is it?" Madge called, frantically rushing to her mistress's side.

"It's coming,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha I'm evil so whats going to happen my faithful readers? Is Anne in labour? Is it a false alarm? A miscarriage? You'll just have to leave me a review to find out mwhaaaa<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so very very very sorry that this has taken so long, life has once again overcome me, and I find myself with little room to write. But here it is the next chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**And thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone that has reviewed or put the story on alert, it means the world to me so keep it up please **

**Before you begin reading I just want to clear up a few things: **

**First off, in a previous chapter I had George refer to Anne as his 'little sister' when he was supposed to say 'dear sister' as Anne for this story is the middle Boleyn child. With the dates of their births being: **

**Mary- 1501 **

**Anne- 1509 (for the purpose of this story) **

**George- 1512 (once again for the purpose of this story)**

**Secondly, as I said at the start of the story, Charles Brandon and Mary Tudor (Brandon) in this story (as they did in history) had three children, with his second wife Catherine Brandon, he had two children (only one of which is born at the present time). However as Both his son with Mary (who in history had died by now, but who remains alive for the time being) and his elder son with Catherine were named Henry I have decided that the child with Mary will be called Edward as he was in the show. Also I know that Charles in his two marriages before Mary Tudor had children, as in the show these marriages and hence any children born from them and any illegitimate children (of which he had three) do not exist. **

**Now I hope that wasn't too confusing, on with the story. **

**I own nothing, so don't sue me because I have no money ;)**

**Chapter 6: A Fine Grey Line **

**March 12****th**** 1536 **

_**Hampton Court **_

To say Henry Tudor, King of England, Ireland and France was alarmed by the sight the met him as he approach his wife's chambers would be a vast understatement. The simple _inadequate_ word did no justice to the level of terror that was seeping from his body at the sight of Linacre and team of midwives bustling about the privy chamber. He received no acknowledgment of his arrival, not one single curtsey or nod of the head, in another circumstance the obvious snub would have left him mortified especially considering it had been done in front of his daughter. Yet in the current situation, with Anne and the baby's health being so fragile he could not bring himself to care, all he wanted was answers.

Was she in labour?

Was she miscarrying?

Was it something else entirely?

Poison?

Sickness?

A fall?

"Papa," Elizabeth squeaked from next to him, a worried look etched upon her face, and the roses they had picked for Anne clutched tightly to her chest, "Is mama sick?"

The sound of Elizabeth's voice had all but echoed off the room, sending its inhabitants into silence as they realised that both the King and heir to the throne had arrived completely unnoticed.

"Your Majesty," Linacre called, quickly making his way towards the pair with a shallow bow, "forgive me, I had not…"

"What is going on?" Henry interrupted through clenched teeth.

"A false alarm Your Grace, nothing more," Linacre soothed wanting to placate his Kings anger as much as possible before he entered the Queens bedchamber.

Without another word Henry picked little Elizabeth up and stalked angrily into Anne's rooms, why had no one come to him? Why had he not been informed? Was he not the King of England? Was it not his wife, his child? Was it not his right to know the goings on of his own palace and family?

"Henry," Anne called clearly surprised at his arrival, "Oh and you bought my darling Elizabeth with you."

"Anne, what has happened?" Henry questioned trying to keep his tone even for the sake of their daughter in his arms.

"A false alarm my love…" Anne said tiredly, clearly not noticing the look on her husband's face as she kept speaking, " Dr Linacre ensures me that it is nothing to be concerned about…apparently it happens quiet often."

"Lady Sheldon," Henry demanded looking away from his wife as if he could not stomach the sight of her, "take the Princess into her nursery, I..."

"But Papa," Elizabeth protested as Madge lifted her gently into her arms.

"You'll be back in no time," Henry reassured her, his tone firm but not unkind. He simply wanted a few moments with Anne alone, so that he could properly chastise her without their daughters little ears present.

"Is something the matter my sweet?" Anne huffed clearly a little more than put out by Elizabeth's quick departure.

"Anne correct me if I'm wrong, but did you not believe yourself to be in labour this night?" Henry bit out his words deliberate and slow, as he completely ignored his wife's questioning.

"Well Yes, I…"

" Then why in God's name was I not informed immediately," His voice was a fierce whisper, yet still it felt as if it were echoing off the walls.

"I…"

"Well?" Henry interrupted again; he was in no mood to hear her pathetic excuses, "Is it not _**my **_fucking child? Are you not _**my**_ wife? What possible reason is there for you not to call for me immediately?" Henry was struggling to keep his voice from yelling, how could a woman as smart as Anne possibly be so very stupid.

"Forgive me husband but I seem to remember you commanding me to never call for you in such a way again," Anne replied coldly, her eyes glaring daggers in his direction. He found that he very much wanted to throttle her.

She was saved from the scathing retort on his lips by Linacre's entrance.

"Have you something to tell us Doctor?" Henry gruffly questioned, making it quite plain to the doctor that his interruption was not welcome and so better be of the upmost importance.

"I merely wished to inform your majesties, of the strict protocol that must now be followed by the Queen to ensure a safe delivery." Linacre said carefully wanting to deliver his news as quickly as possible.

"I thought you said it was a normal occurrence?" Anne questioned clearly confused and worried as her hand sought her stomach in an act of comfort.

"It is my lady, but your pregnancy is hardly a _normal_ one," Linacre explained, and when the King nodded for him to continue speaking he did so, "You will remember me informing your graces that her majesty may not deliver to full term? Well this is now an absolute certainty, and so I believe it to be imperative that her majesty begin her lying in immediately."

"Immediately?" Anne implored, "The baby is not due until early July surely…"

"My Lady we would be lucky if you carry this child _past May,"_ Linacre explained gently not wishing to cause further distress to the Queen.

Anne's reply was cut off by the King's voice, "We will of course take every measure you suggest to ensure our son's safety," Henry's voice left nothing to the imagination, he no longer wished to hear his wife's voice and so Anne remained silent beside him, "I will send Elizabeth in, Good day to you Dr Linacre England thanks you whole heartedly for your efforts." He made no mention of his wife as he left the room, not a simple farewell or good wishes.

Yet Anne found that it was something she was more than used to, and besides her little boys health was plaguing her mind a lot more than her husband's unkindness ever could.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** March 1536 **

_**Hatfield Palace **_

_**Residence of the Lady Mary and Princess Elizabeth **_

Mary stared furiously at the fire burning softly in front of her, a crumpled letter lying delicately on her lap. She had considered throwing said letter into the fire more than once since her brother had thrust into her hands. She had yet to read a word of it. Yet now she felt as if she had no choice, the Queen was due to deliver her child in a matter of months, possibly earlier, and was showing every sign of a delivering a living child. Mary had thought she would have lost the babe by now, and thus had put off reading Anne's letter, thinking that the words would mean very little to her if Anne's throne was being given to another.

Opening the seal with shaking hands Mary sighed loudly as she pulled the contents out of its envelope. The letter she knew would be nothing special, nothing different to what she had already heard, _accept me as Queen and I will reconcile you with your father, _it was a line she had heard many times in the past, yet it was only now that Mary was beginning to think that submission may be her only option.

_Mary, _the later started simply, such informality she had not been expecting. Taking a deep breath she continued reading:

_Mary, _

_I hope that you are reading this letter in good health, for I know that quiet recently you have been very unwell, but I trust that the physicians your father sent for you did their job well. _

_I would like to firstly offer you my condolences for the loss of your mother, a surprise to you I am sure, seeing as how the two of us had never, for the lack of a better word, got on, but I too lost my mother at a young age, and I know the hard toll it takes on ones heart to lose a parent. It is a pain no child should have to feel the burden of, yet it would seem that we are all destined to do so. Despite all our differences the one thing I always respected about Katherine was her unwavering love for you, a love I have only recently understood and felt for myself after birthing Elizabeth._

_I do not write this letter to you to once again offer you reconciliation with your father if you accept me as your Queen and stepmother, although that offer as always still stands. _

_I wished only to offer you my apologies for the part I have played in your miseries over the past ten years. I will not lie to you and claim that the fault lays entirely on my shoulders, it was your father's wishes and not my own that you be bastardised and serve in Elizabeth's household, yet perhaps my part was more important, for I may not have wielded the sword but I stood idly by and watched it swing. I never gave voice to, or any objection about your father's mistreatment of you, and god-help me in some circumstances I encouraged it. It is something I now regret must seriously and I beg your forgiveness, knowing that I don't truly deserve it. _

_This is no trick, I am not saying this all to you in the hope that you will submit to your fathers will, for he doesn't know that I am writing to you, let alone what such a letter is about. I do not hold any hope or fantasy's that you will somehow begin to see me as a Queen and mother, I could never usurp your mothers position in your heart and nor would I ever wish to. _

_If I birth a living male child, your father will not hesitate in asking you to sign the oath, and it is here that I beg you to do so for your own safety, for I cannot truly help you unless you do. _

_You should be married with children by now, Mary this is something I do not say to hurt you, but legitimate or not your blood is royalty and you deserve the respect that deserves. If it is within my power to do so I will strive to find you a suitable husband, and hopefully, if you consent to the oath, we can one day be friends, if nothing more. _

_Finally I will end by asking something of you that I have no right to do, but that I fear I must do anyway. _

_You will no doubt have heard that your father has taken fancy to another woman, her name is Jane Seymour, and I have no illusions that you will not see my pain over you fathers love for another as justice. If I birth either a dead or female child, I will not be Queen for long and I know without a doubt that your father will cast me aside, kill me if he must to make way for the Lady Jane, her family is catholic and no doubt are supporters of you and your late mother. She will not look kindly upon Elizabeth, and I must ask that you do. If I am not in the position to do so I beg you to look after your sister look past her resemblance to me and love and protect her as I should have done to you. _

_I do not expect a reply, however I would more than welcome one whenever you feel comfortable doing so, my offer of friendship will not falter of that I promise you. _

_Anne Boleyn._

Mary could hardly help the tears that were forming in her eyes, the mention of her mother's love and her father's unkindness had been difficult to bear. This was not the letter she had in anyway been expecting and nor was it in anyway a representation of the woman she had thought Anne to be. Yet despite the woman's assurances and her kindness, Mary found it more than difficult to trust, she could not simply be expected to change all of her notions of the woman based on the contents of _one_ letter, and who knew how much of said letter was in fact a falsehood.

She still found it hard to believe that her banishment and bastard status were the decisions of her father alone, she had once been the pearl of his world, surely he wouldn't want to hurt her, surely he had been led to do so, but this Mary knew was what she hoped for, she didn't want to believe her father would want to be unkind to her, but this was the King of England and her father was not a man to be told what to do, especially by a woman.

If Anne delivered a son, she would have to sign the oath, by either force or will; she knew within her heart that she would have no choice. If she did so by force she doubted her father would ever look kindly upon her again, a damage that perhaps even Anne's offer of friendship would not be able to fix. But if she signed it _willingly_, if she gave her consent without a word of protest that surely even God would forgive given the situation she found herself in, than Anne had promised her happiness, a husband… a chance to be a mother. Even if she didn't believe in the oath, even if she felt her mother turning in her grave just by the thought of her calling Anne and her bastards royalty, surely her mother, God rest her soul, would have wished for her to be reconciled with her father, and surely the Pope and God would understand that she needed to preserve her life if there was any chance of her returning England to God if she were ever given the chance….however slim that possibility might be.

She would sign the oath, God forgive her…her mother forgive her, she would sign it, if and only if Anne birthed a male child. If not then she knew she would need not sign her rights away for surely if Anne's baby was stillborn or female, her father would see the truth, would realise that God had condemned his union with Anne for her mother was still his rightful Queen and Wife and Mary herself his only heir, if he did not see it than perhaps this Jane Seymour would.

* * *

><p><strong>March 26<strong>**th**** 1536 **

_**Hampton Court **_

_**His Grace, The Duke of Suffolk's Room **_

Charles could hardly supress his grin as he all but bounded into his privy chambers knowing all too well the sight that would meet him. The four faces he was met with, he had not seen for what felt an age.

Catherine, of course his beautiful wife was there holding in her arms his youngest child, Little Henry Brandon, hardly a year old and growing more and more every time Charles laid eyes upon him. The little boy had his mother's appearance and was a stark contrast to the two others standing beside him.

Eleanor his youngest daughter was, at the age of sixteen, a woman now, and was (as she constantly reminded him in her letters) due to be married the following year. She was the blend of the both himself and Mary, not like Frances who was all him, and Edward who was Mary in miniature. Speaking of Edward the boy (who was ten now) was clutching onto his stepmothers hand as if his life depended upon it, he was a precious child, as Catherine, (and Mary before her) had more than once informed him, just looking at the boy brought a pang of guilt to his heart, he was his mother's son in more than looks and Charles had thought more than once that these facts were God's way of punishing him for his cruelness to his late wife.

Frances was not present but then he hadn't expected her to be, his eldest child was now nineteen and had been married for three years, and as such he had spoken to her only through letters as she had been settling into married life, her last letter had informed him of her latest pregnancy, the last of which had resulted in a healthy little boy who had died just before his second birthday, and Frances had regretfully informed him that she would not be seeing him at court until after she had delivered her child.

Placing a gentle kiss on Catherine's mouth, Charles took little Henry into his arms and swung him around, delighting in the little boy's gleeful little laugh. It had been far too long since he had seen his children, after the birth of the Queen's child he would ask the King to allow him a couple of months rest in Suffolk to spend time with his family.

"Edward," Charles said seriously, wanting to do nothing more but laugh as his eldest son, bowed solemnly at his words.

"My Lord Father," The boy said gravely his voice wavering slightly, and Charles knew the boy had been practising the proper protocol he was to follow so that he could please his father.

Wanting to ease the boy's nerves Charles ruffled his hair, more than happy when his son smiled in delight at the contact.

Eleanor did not wait to be addressed before she dropped into an informal curtsey, "father," falling effortlessly off her lips before she smiled widely at him. Taking her head into his hands he kissed her lightly upon her forehead, laughing loudly at the look on her face which quiet clearly said that she was too old for such affections.

"Eleanor, you grow more beautiful every day I see you, young master Clifford is very lucky indeed."

His daughter blushed under his praise and he once again felt that familiar pang of guilt at his heart knowing that since her mother's death he had payed her very little attention. It wasn't that he didn't love his children by Mary, he did with all his heart, but being so close to them after her death had pained him and so he had tried to distance himself from the three of them, choosing instead to focus on his young new bride and take long absences at court. He would make it up to them, of that he was positive, but for now he wished to be _reacquainted_ with his wife, he was a man after all and a man had certain _needs._

"Eleanor, darling would you mind taking your brothers' for a walk around the palace, while your step-mother and I _talk,"_ The look on his daughters face told him in no uncertain terms that she knew her parents would be doing a lot more than _talking_, " the Princess Elizabeth is also expecting a visit from the three of you at noon." At this Edward smiled widely, it was no secret that he adored his little cousin, but the frown on Eleanor's face did not go unnoticed by her father. Charles knew that Eleanor loved her little cousin as much as her brother, but his daughters were undeniably close with their elder cousin and Mary's downgraded status along with Anne's coronation had not sat well with either his two daughters nor their mother.

Choosing to ignore this for the time being Charles shooed his three children out of the room, before dismissing his grooms with a wave of his hand.

"Catherine," he said seductively pulling his young wife into a heated embrace, "I have missed you,"

"And I you," Catherine whispered back, laughing as her husband bit playfully at her neck, "although I had hoped to be seeing you under better circumstances…"

"Whatever do you mean?" Charles questioned pulling away from her. He himself could hardly think of better circumstances. All was well as far as he was concerned.

"I had hoped to be summoned for a wedding not the birth of a bastard," Catherine said her tone playful, but Charles knew her words to be true, "but I don't want to think of such unpleasant events now…."

Charles couldn't explain it, he couldn't even _understand_ it, but for some reason those few hours in his wife's embrace were not in any way what he was accustomed to. His wife's flesh, once so sweet and warm to him seemed nothing but bitter and cold, making him think that this was not the woman who had entranced him with her beauty and kind heart, no she was something else entirely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Queen of England's Apartments <strong>_

"Mama,"

"Yes my darling," Anne said smiling down at her young daughter, who was looking at her swelled stomach with a mixture of wonderment and anger.

"I don't _like_ the baby," Elizabeth said bravely, not caring at all that it was a _wicked_ thing to say.

"_**Elizabeth,**_" Anne scolded gently, she had been expecting this, however she had thought she still had a couple of months, thinking that Elizabeth's jealousy would set in after the baby was born, " That's not a nice thing to say,"

Elizabeth had the good grace to look _somewhat_ ashamed, but the pout on her plump lips told Anne that she had a battle on her hands. The girl was after all a Boleyn _and _a Tudor.

"Elizabeth, I know how you're feeling,"

"You do?" Elizabeth questioned in awe, "how?"

"Because I felt the same way when my Mama was carrying uncle George," Anne explained gently, "I thought my parents would love him more than me, because he was a boy and because he was all new and hadn't done anything naughty to make them upset or angry as I had once or twice," At this Anne couldn't help but smile at one particular memory her mother had liked to remind her of during her youth. _I found you in George's room late one night, what you couldn't have been more than three, but there you were a great big pillow clutched in your hands as you tried to climb into his crib, and I believe you were trying to smother him with it….boy oh boy did you get a scolding that night Annie. _"But do you know what Elizabeth; you don't have any need to worry."

"I don't?" Elizabeth repeated her blue eyes uncertain.

" Of course you don't, " Anne soothed, taking one of her daughters red curls into her hand and twirling it around her fingers in what she hoped was a soothing motion, " Your father and I love you more than anything, nothing is ever going to change that, not your brother's birth or anything else,"

"Not even if I am naughty?"

"Nope, not if you're the most naughtiest girl in all the world,"

"Not even if the baby's a _boy_,"

"Not, even if the baby is a boy," Anne confirmed nodding solemnly, "I would not trade you for a thousand boys my sweet."

"You Promise?" Elizabeth demanded taking her mother's face into her chubby little hands.

"On my _life_,"

"And _Papa_ as well?" Elizabeth added quickly.

" Of course Papa as well, you are _his jewel_," Anne replied with a slight frown, perhaps Henry's constant talk of needing a son, had led Elizabeth to think that she was not _important enough_, "why do you ask?"

"Because of _Mary_," Elizabeth said quietly, she was not supposed to speak of her sister in front of her Mama, Lady Bryan said so.

"_The Lady Mary_?" Anne asked more than confused.

Elizabeth nodded her little head, looking at Anne with fear in her eyes, "Didn't Papa love her once as well?" Anne was shocked by the question. To start with Mary was not a topic Elizabeth had ever raised with any of her parents, and secondly she did not like to think that Elizabeth thought her father didn't love his own child, as if his love were something fickle and not in any way permanent.

" And he _still does_ Elizabeth," Anne said seriously wanting Elizabeth to understand everything she was saying, " Your father has not stopped loving your sister simply because they are _fighting, _besides Mary is very different to you Elizabeth, trust me your Papa will _never_ stop loving you. "

"Ok," Elizabeth said curling into her mother's warm embrace, but, as Anne soon noticed the young toddler was still sending furious looks at her mother's stomach.

"Elizabeth _what is it?_"

"I still don't like him."

"And why not?" Anne said, quite shocked, surely she had not been _this difficult_ with George's birth.

"Because he hurts you, he _kicks _you and he makes you _sick_," Elizabeth said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke.

"Oh my darling," Anne responded, trying not to laugh at her daughter innocence, "he is not hurting me, I promise."

"On your heart?"

"On my heart,"

"Well then I suppose _I can like him a bit_."

And Anne couldn't help herself, she didn't care who heard her or what anyone thought, she broke into a fit of giggles, which left her breathless. Elizabeth truly was a little gem; no one else in this world was quite like her beautiful daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Mach 28<strong>**th**** 1536 **

_**Hampton Court **_

_**The Rooms of George and Jane Boleyn **_

"Jane will you not come to bed?" George questioned his voice exhausted and annoyed. He had been at this _for hours_, and would have much rather been with Mark, enjoying sweet wine and even sweeter love-making, instead of here in his rooms trying to make his wife consent to _one night_ of sex.

His father had been on his back of late, questioning why it was that both Anne and Mary had given him grandchildren, yet George his _sole heir_ was yet to inform him of one _single pregnancy_, let alone a male heir.

"I will not," Jane replied firmly, placing a cloak upon her bony shoulders (for she had lost weight recently), "I refuse to share your bed while you continue to live in _sin_,"

At this George simply rolled his eyes more than accustomed to her little speech, "It is your duty as _my wife_ to give me heirs and I must tell you sweet Jane that you are not _playing your role very well_," George admonished, fleeing a little guilty as her eyes filled with fear, no doubt thanks to their first night together…he would never force himself upon her again of that he was certain, but being kind to the wretched witch was too much for even him to handle.

He felt no level of remorse as she stormed from their rooms, no doubt making her way into Anne's apartments to stay there for the night as she had done for the past week. If anything he was happy with her departure, it meant he could (discreetly of course) call for Mark. He would try again with Jane tomorrow perhaps if he lied to his wife… if he told her that Mark was no longer in his bed, she would consent to a one night together. Hopefully she was fertile enough to conceive, and then he could send her off to the countryside, while he buried himself deeper into his endless sin.

**A/N Review Please! Because the next chapter is the chapter you have all been waiting for…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ok here it is, and I must say that I am quite proud of it all twenty pages, that's right twenty, get your reading glasses on because this is one LONG chapter. **

**Ok I hope this meets everyone expectations, I certainly worked my ass off to deiliver it, I am not saying its perfect, but I am very happy with the way it turned out. **

**Also I would just like to (as I always do) thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter or put the story on alert, I would also like to give a special mention to the anonymous reviewers who I can't respond to as I can everyone else. **

**Enough from me here we go, **

**Oh and before I forget nothing belongs to me although I really wish it did ;)**

**Chapter 7**_**:**__ On The Edge Of A Golden World. _

She heard the crowds before she saw them, _Oh how many had come_, it seemed almost fitting that there be so many _now. _At her coronation the streets had been all but deserted the only sound coming from that of the Royal parade, yet now…now the roars of the crowd were almost deafening and there was scarcely room to breathe.

Most of the noise was indistinguishable, a lot of muffled screams blurring together to form an almost empty sound that Anne couldn't quite describe. She could hear the occasional calls of 'whore' and 'witch', only few people wished her well ('God save your Majesty'). She took no notice of them, she wouldn't…no she couldn't allow herself to get caught up in the theatre of it all. She had to stay firm and strong, so that when they told Elizabeth of _it_, her daughter would be able to hear that her mother died a _Queen _in every way known to mankind.

She did not falter or cower as she walked the long path to the scaffold as so many others had before her, she approached her death with grace and dignity, and when Anne opened her mouth to speak the crowd fell silent immediately, and Anne thought, closing her eyes briefly, that she could have been back there on that glorious June day, glowing with her pregnancy and thinking that the whole world was at her fingertips.

"Good Christian people, I have come her to die according to the law and thus yield myself to the will of the king….my lord," Anne breathed deeply as her husband's image came to her mind, oh how she loved him, now still more than ever. They had shared a love so passionate that others could only dream of such emotion_, Jane Seymour_, she thought bitterly, would have to prey to every God she could think of to be blessed with _half_ of the love Henry once gave her.

'_I would only be unhappy if you ever stopped loving me,' _ Henry's reply to her declaration almost made her want to laugh, '_London would have to melt into the Thames first,' _was London not still standing? Anne thought sarcastically, she saw no flames.

"And if ever in my life I did offend the Kings grace, then surely with my death I do now atone," Anne continued her voice not once depicting her true feelings, how dare _he_ accuse her of such atrocities! Had she not found him only months before with that _harlot _on his knee? A sight she was convinced that had _**killed**_ her son, her boy_, her last chance._

She could feel the tears threatening to assault as she thought of her baby boy that had not had the chance to live, the child that was to create the golden world she had envisioned hers and Henrys union would bring. Her thoughts filtered from her lost son, to her beautiful daughter, Oh she would not trade Elizabeth for a thousand sons, and when the time came when Jane's weak pale boys surrounded _her_ Elizabeth, Henry would see the mistake he had made, and she just knew it would haunt him till his last breath.

"I pray and beseech you all to pray for the life of the king, my sovereign lord and yours, who is one of the best princes on the face of the earth, and who has always treated me so well…."

_He will tire of you like all the others _

_By God's grace boys will follow _

_You must shut your eyes and endure….like your betters have done before you _

_She is a bastard, and you are not my wife _

_You've lost my boy _

"Wherefore I submit myself to death with a good will, humbly asking pardon of all the world," not from _him,_ Anne thought bitterly, never again would she submit to Henry, it was only the Lady Mary she truly sought pardon from, for _no one else_ truly deserved it.

"If anyone should take up my case, I ask them only to judge it kindly…." Slowly Anne motioned for her three ladies to come forth, all of whom were crying, she tried to catch their eyes as they helped remove her coat and jewellery, hoping that with a small smile she would be able to both relieve some of their grief and thank them for their kindness and devotion to her during her imprisonment.

The executioner knelt before her then, asking for her forgiveness and Anne could not help but feel touched by the kind display. She spoke one last time to the crowd, and it was now that the faces began to clear. She could see Archbishop Crammer, his face tear streaked and mournful, she could see her dear Thomas barley holding himself upright through his grief, and for some reason the Duke of Suffolk , instead of rejoicing in her demise, looked forlorn, little Edward was with him and the child's innocent tear filled eyes all but broke her heart.

"Thus I take my leave of the world and of you….and I heartily desire you all to pray for me," she knelt then, the last movement her body would ever make, the last act of submission to a husband that no longer wanted her, and finally Anne let the sorrow into her body, She would never see Elizabeth again, nor feel the warmth of Henry's touch.

"O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul, to Jesus Christ I commend my soul; Lord Jesus receive my soul," Anne had no idea how many times she repeated her prayer all she knew was that when she felt the executioners hand upon her head moving a strand of her off her face she was not expecting it, nor was she expecting the sight of the people bowing down before her. In her death it seemed she had finally made them love her.

" To Jesus Christ I commend my soul; Lord Jesus receive my soul," The words no longer held much meaning to her, it was a mere distraction now, but it was one done in vain, she could not help but glancing at the executioner, his sword was nowhere in sight.

"Boy fetch my sword," The shout made her look away, searching in vain for the boy he had called for, and for a moment her eyes once again found Edward Brandon's but it was not his face she saw, it was _her_ face….Elizabeth, it was with her daughters image in her mind that Anne looked up at the flock of birds ascending into the sky, she neither felt nor heard the swinging of the sword.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth," Anne's voice shouted shrill and terrified, her eyes searching in the darkness for any source of light or life… it was a dream….she had to be dreaming, and yet she couldn't help but think, the feelings, the memories all of it had felt so real to her, she could recall every moment perfectly, the feel of that sword sending shivers down the spine of her already shaking body.<p>

She was not dead, Anne reminded herself firmly, her son lived…her son…. "Argh…Oh God, No, not now not now….it's too early," Anne shouted hysterically as her bed filled with the sticky wet substance that let her know with absolute certainty that she was both alive and about to experience the most pain filled moments of her life….childbirth, there was no doubting it this time, her last chance was finally here.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Midnight, 18th of May 1536<em>**

**_Hampton Court _**

The court was alight; word of Anne's labour had spread like wildfire until every Duke to kitchen hand knew that the birth of England's heir was mere hours away. However the sight in the Kings' privy chamber was a stark contrast to the excitement raging throughout the walls of the royal palace.

When Madge Sheldon had barged into his room as he had been preparing himself for bed Henry had very much wanted to throttle her, and yet when the sweet words had spilled from her lips Henry had found himself embracing her tightly and demanding the presence of Anne's father, uncle and brother as well as the Duke of Suffolk immediately. That had been over five hours ago now, it was almost _one in the morning_, Henry thought bitterly, wondering how five short hours could seem to last a life time.

Madge had been giving him updates of Anne's progress every hour as he had instructed her to do, yet she was still yet to give him the news he had been long awaiting, and Henry was beginning to wonder if perhaps the labour was not traveling as smoothly as his former mistress was suggesting, and really had he been expecting anything else? The pregnancy had never been a smooth one and it should have come as no shock to him if things took a turn for the worse. Yet, he was surprised; perhaps he had never fully understood the seriousness of the situation, it was almost two months before Anne was due, and though he had knew for almost two months that this was going to occur, he hadn't truly prepared himself for the fact that the baby may not make it through unscathed if alive at all….that Anne may not make it through unscathed. In one night he could possibly lose the child he had waited ten years for, and the wife he once ripped apart a country to simply be with.

"Your Majesty….Henry," Charles' voice broke him out of his thoughts, they were halfway through a game of chess, neither man was playing for sport or competition, both of them moving the pieces around the board without a thought of tactic, Henry had never been more grateful of the man in front of him than he was now.

While Anne's male relatives had been rambling on about names, jousts and balls, confidently expressing Anne's strength and their confidence of a male heir in her belly, Charles had suggested a game of chess, taking Henry to a quiet corner of his chambers, if a conversation amounted between the two it would be of completely unimportant matters, although the man had firmly reprimanded Henry only two hours before, when his King had made the mistake of wondering aloud if he should call for Jane to occupy him while he waited. Charles had pointedly reminded Henry that if he were to do such a thing he would not only be taking Jane away from her post of helping Anne deliver his son, but also letting Anne know that while she were bringing their child into the world he was with _another _woman.

"I could lose them _both_ Charles," Henry whispered, his voice chocking slightly, and Charles was for the first time in what felt like years reminded of the love, the fiery passion, that had once existed between the royal couple.

Charles didn't respond immediately, he honestly didn't know _how_ to respond, what could he possibly say to put the man before him at ease, when he himself had never been in such a situation. Both Mary and Catherine had, had easy deliveries and although he knew what it was to lose a child, he and Mary having lost their oldest boy when he was just seven years of age, he couldn't comprehend how hard it must be for Henry who had lost countless children, and now faced the possibility of losing both child and wife, not merely his Queen and heir.

"The Queen is a living miracle," Charles said gently but firmly, "she is stronger than most women Henry,"

_A living miracle, _Henry rolled the words around in his mind; it was not the first time such words had been used to describe Anne, Linacre had used them not four months before when Anne had managed to hold onto their child, but even before that Anne had been subjected to such a title, had she not survived the sweating sickness when everyone had been ready to bury her? She had been all but dead and yet she had survived that, surely….surely she could survive this as well.

"I pray to God you are right Charles, for it is in his hands now…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Queen of England's Apartments<em>**

The sounds coming from the Queen's apartments, the ear splitting screams, were more than enough to turn Jane Seymour off the thought of childbirth for an eternity. She thanked God that she had been all but thrown out of Anne's private sleeping chamber, for she held no desire to see the _miracle of life _any time in the near future.

She was, _of course_, not allowed to leave Anne's rooms, the look Nan Saville had given her when she had suggested the thought, had all but burnt her to a crisp. Instead Nan had given her the simple and most mundane task imaginable, she was to prepare the clothes that both the Queen and the babe were to be dressed in once this whole ordeal was over with.

Anne had requested that she be clad in purple and gold and the child in pure white, Jane had almost (openly) rolled her eyes at the request, only Anne could find reason to be vain in such a situation, it seemed to Jane that she cared more for what her and the child were to wear than their own survival.

Jane could not think of the babe as a male, she just could not bring herself to, in fact she _had_ gone against her better judgement and prayed for a still birth or female child, but surely even God could not condemn her for such an action. Anne had caused death and pain for so many, it did not seem right to Jane that she could get away with such atrocities, God could not possibly want the harlot to bear a male child, a child which would bring England into the fires of hell for eternity. No, God wanted her to stay strong and unwavering, it was imperative that she pray for Anne's failure, the loss of one child, was nothing compared to what would occur if Anne gave the King a living son, England would be doomed if such an event were to occur, and although Jane did not want to admit it, she too would be doomed if Anne was to make good on her long awaited promise.

What would Henry possibly want with _her_ if Anne delivered him a healthy heir, she would never be his Queen or his wife then, she would have no choice but to give into him, to become a common whore, whose children (if she were to have any) would be nothing more than bastards…the _Kings bastards_ perhaps, possible Dukes and Duchess', but illegitimate ones at that…. they would never be seen as anything else.

Another hair raising scream tore through the two rooms, and Jane noticed Dr Linacre, who was not permitting himself entrance into the Queens bedchamber (for that was the _business of woman_) unless it was absolutely necessary, make his way over to the entrance of the bedchamber, where he spoke for some moments to a young midwife, before nodding his head seriously, and calling over Made Sheldon for what Jane felt was the thousandth time. Surely very little had changed since Madge's last update to the King, trust Anne, Jane thought bitterly, to turn an everyday experience into a _commotion. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>19th of May 1536<strong>_

_**Bedchamber of Anne Queen of England **_

Anne had never been more thankful of Nan and her sister in law, than she was right at this moment, they were the only two of her ladies present in the too packed room, each of them on either side of her, and making no protest as she gripped their hands hard enough to leave bruises, as the pains of her labour started coming faster and faster.

She had been in labour for what felt like years. The bed sheets had been changed no less than four times, and Anne had screamed and cried so much that her voice was now no more than an empty hoarse. The pain had not been nearly this bad with Elizabeth, whose birth had been an _easy stroll_ compared to the pain that was now cursing through her body each time she felt a contraction.

The head midwife, Mistress Nobly was, despite her plump physique and kind heart shaped face a strict no nonsense sort of a woman who seemed to have no trouble at all in telling Anne off as if she were some simpleton school girl.

Anne had called for Mary more than once in the past few hours, wanting her sisters comforting voice whispering in her ear more than anything else in the entire world, and when Anne realised that the possibility of that happening were near impossible, she had started demanding George's presence. To her credit Nan _had_ run to the bedchamber door with her instructions, only to then be most severely told off by the older midwife for her insolence.

" It's almost time now Your Majesty," Mistress Nobly said her voice remaining stoic and calm, not letting any of her nerves show, to the screaming woman in front of her.

In her time as a midwife Catherine Nobly had birthed near one hundred babes, and she had seen more of them die than she had seen live to the end of their first week of life. The position she found herself in now was a stark contrast to any she had found herself in before, she was a common woman who dealt with other common women, it had never been her duty or her wish to deliver little princes or princess' into the world, for she had no care for the politics of royal births, in her most humble opinion a living daughter was most certainly better than a dead son. Yet her time serving Queen Anne over the last four months, had eventuated in her growing very fond of the younger woman, and so she had found herself breaking her own rules and praying for a son, not for the _King_, not for _England_, but for Anne, whose charm and wit, whose obvious love for her young daughter and unborn child, could warm even the hardest of hearts.

"You've said that_ three_ times," Anne snapped her voice hoarse and her tiredness getting the better of her.

Jane bit her lip to stop herself laughing at her sister in laws childish antics, deciding that it was probably not the most appropriate time to be teasing Anne, who looked as if she was one more push away from either collapsing in exhaustion or ripping poor Mistress Nobly's head off from the rest of her body.

" Come now Anne, you are doing so well just a little while longer," Jane soothed using her free hand to wipe a drop of sweat from Anne's brow in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"I hate this," Anne whined, as another sharp pain assaulted her body, but unlike the other times the pain did not subside, "and I hate _Henry," _Anne continued to grumble, trying to keep her mind off of her pain by talking through it, "and I hate you," She added looking at Mistress Nobly, who for her part remained as stoic and even tempered as ever.

"_Madam_, you will not hate anything or anyone when you have this little boy cradled in your arms," Mistress Nobly said firmly, but Anne could hint just the tiniest amount of amusement in her tone, "Now I need you to push for I can see the head, and what a fine crown of black hair he has,"

"You can see the head?" Anne questioned, all of her anger leaving her body as she realised how close she actually was to seeing her little baby.

"You can do this Your Majesty, "Nan comforted rubbing soothing circles on Anne's hand with her thumb, "Just a little longer,"

Anne could faintly hear the clock strike nine from the other room, she had been in labour _thirteen hours_, such a short time that had seemed to her only moments before to be days, Anne gave an almighty scream as she pushed again, all of the woman in the room surrounding her with bated breath, this was _it,_ the moment of _truth._

Dead or alive, Son or daughter, this was the moment the future of Anne, the future of England, was decided.

" Just a few more My lady," Mistress Nobly encouraged as Anne's body contracted over and over, bringing the baby further into the world each time she pushed, " One last push, Your Majesty, one more. "

_One more chance, one more _

Anne's stomach contracted as she gave one last almighty push, bringing the baby into the waiting arms of the midwife. Anne could hear the older woman delivering a stinging slap, and the high pitched wailing, that came directly afterwards.

_A healthy pair of lungs, _Anne thought pushing herself up on her pillows with what little strength she had left, to try and catch a glimpse of her child, she saw them cut the umbilical cord and quickly wrap the babe up in a warm woollen blanket before it was settled down in the midwifes arms.

Catherine had seen perhaps three infants smaller than the one now in her arms, but as she examined signs for deformities she found none, the babe had ten perfectly formed fingers and ten perfectly formed toes, and considering the circumstance of its birth, it was far more healthy and strong then what she had been expecting.

"What is it?' Anne questioned, ignoring Nan and Jane telling her to lie back down on her bed. After Elizabeth's birth no one had wanted to tell her the baby's sex and Anne was worried that no mention of the child's sex had been made for that very reason, "Tell me what it is," Anne demanded her voice rising into an almost hysterical pitch.

Not wanting to cause the Queen any additional harm than had already been experienced, Mistress Nobly approached the Queen's bedside the now clean infant resting in the crook of her arm, " Your Majesty has given birth to a very healthy baby boy," the woman exclaimed, a large smile lighting up her face, and every other in the room immediately as each of the ladies dropped into deep curtseys.

"A boy?" Anne repeated as if she could scarcely believe her ears, she had done it, she had fulfilled her duty, she had her son, and she could hardly believe it was true. For ten years she had imagined the fantasy of it, the birth of her baby boy, and not _**one **_of her fantasies had lived up to the happiness that was currently cursing through her system.

"Yes Your Majesty, a Prince of Wales for England,"

" And he's _healthy_?" Anne added, her eyes searching over the bundle that was her son, in the other woman's arms… he looked small.

"As healthy as any babe I have laid eyes on, perhaps he is a little small but that is nothing a few months of his mother's milk will not fix," the midwife soothed.

"Give him to me," Anne ordered her voice sounding as strong as it had in hours, "I want to hold my son."

"Your Majesty," Mistress Nobly said hesitantly making no move to hand over the screaming prince to his clearly exhausted mother, "are you sure you are strong enough, I don't…"

"Give me my son now!"

Clearly not wanting to argue with the Queen a moment longer, the older woman motioned towards Nan and Jane to begin making the Queen as comfortable as possible; before she gently placed the still wailing infant into his mother's eagerly awaiting arms.

The second he was placed in her arms Anne felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, this child, this little miracle was her saviour, and nothing and no one would ever take him from her.

Blue met blue as Anne gazed into the face of her son; he was Henry through and through except for those eyes, which like Elizabeth's were the exact shade and shape of her own, he was all she had promised….._a son the living image of his father. _

"He is beautiful Anne," Jane said from next to her, smiling down at her little nephew, who under his mother's touch had ceased crying.

"Yes, and the image of the King too," Nan added, trying and failing to discreetly wipe a tear from her eye.

"He's perfect," Anne murmured kissing the tiny mop of black hair, before breaking down in tears herslef. She was so scared that she was going to wake up, that this was somehow all a dream and she would wake up, on the scaffold, her baby boy dead and her husband ready to marry another.

But that was the dream, Anne reminded herself firmly, taking no notice of the conversation around her, as she stared intently at her cooing son, looking at her with bright eyes before reaching a tiny hand out towards her check, _this_ was real, _he_ was real.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The rooms of Henry King of England <em>**

Henry had not heard Cromwell enter his rooms, Madge Sheldon close on his heels, having fallen asleep some two hours before, it took a sharp kick to the shins from Charles for him to startle awake, the four other's occupying the room looking as if they were holding their breaths, clearly waiting desperately for the news the two newcomers brought.

"Well," Henry bit out, wanting them to bring their news, good or bad as quickly as possible.

Was it finally time?

Had Anne finally delivered?

Had something happened?

"Her Majesty has delivered, of a healthy son," Cromwell said smiling slightly, as the King stood from his chair in shock.

A healthy son, he had a healthy son, he had his heir.

"I have a son?" Henry questioned softly, small tears filling his eyes, both Cromwell and Madge nodded in response, "I have a son,"

"Yes Your Majesty, you have a son," Cromwell repeated.

Henry turned to the men around him, Charles' smiling form, and Anne's family members looking as if they had delivered the baby themselves.

She had done it, Anne had done all she promised to do, she had gave him the son he had been waiting a lifetime for, the legitimate heir she had sworn to deliver, and suddenly it once again all seemed worth it, just as it had when she had told him she was pregnant the first time. God had blessed their union with a miracle…. "The future King of England,"

"Charles," Henry called motioning his oldest friend towards him, "Have the bells rung at once, and see to it that the people are given free food and wine throughout the kingdom, " this was after all the peoples celebration as well, it was _their_ future king.

"Yes Your Majesty," Charles said bowing, he hesitated momentarily before leaving, stoping right at the door, "Henry,"

"Yes Charles,"

"Congratulations," Henry nodded in thanks towards the other man as he left the room.

" Cromwell, I want every ambassador to know of this miracle, and George see to it that the Princess Elizabeth is made ready for a visit in a few hours' time," Henry ordered, " I shall see the Queen and the Prince now,"

_He had a son. _

* * *

><p>Anne had let go of the baby only once since he had been placed in her arms, but her eyes had never left his perfect face. Her ladies had helped her wash, and dress herself in a nightgown of gold thread with a purple overcoat placed on top to keep her warm. Nan had braided her hair delicately tying it up with a purple ribbon, as she had watched her little boy dressed in one of the white garments she had made for him. After both Queen and Prince were dressed, the soiled bed sheets were changed into clean ones, and both mother and son were propped up on the pillows ready for visitors.<p>

When Henry entered Anne's chambers, he took no notice of the ladies around him, he did not even send a well wish towards Jane, whom he noticed smiling hopefully up at him, all of his attention had to be on Anne and their son, he could think of nothing else.

He found them dazing lovingly at each other, Anne's little finger firmly clasped in the baby hand. It took a little while for her to notice he had entered, but when she did a bright smile formed on her face, and it was as if it were ten years ago, when he had first laid eyes upon her, her beauty captivating his very soul like no other had before.

" Henry," She said softly, her voice sounding croaky and tired, " would you like to meet your son?" she teased, and Henry laughed jovially, making his way over to her and placing himself on the side of her large bed.

He made no move to touch the baby at first, too scared to disturb him, too scared that he would wake up and find that it was all a dream. Instead he chose to lean over Anne curiously, and just admire his son from afar, but that all changed when the baby looked at him with Anne's beautiful blue eyes, making Henry feel as if he had no choice but to lean a hand down and rub the side of his son's tiny head.

When the child didn't disappear at his touch, Henry smiled broadly, never wanting the moment to end. "He's a sight to behold," Henry mused not really talking to anyone in particular.

"He is Your Majesty," Mistress Nobly said from her seat near the slowly flickering fire place, at the other end of the bedchamber, "and very strong, as well, just look at that grip. "

"May I hold him sweetheart?" Henry questioned, he didn't want to disturb either Anne or the baby in anyway, but he felt a desperate need to hold the little boy in his arms.

Anne nodded, before reluctantly handing the baby into his father's waiting arms, before trying to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired darling," Henry stated, kissing the baby's head softly, as he looked down at his exhausted wife.

"You try bringing a baby into the world for thirteen hours and see how you fare," Anne quipped with an easy smile, and Henry could do nothing but laugh at the truth in her words.

Knowing that Anne would object to the prospect of a little rest, Henry decided to lie down in the bed next to her, giving her back the baby, and wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"What shall we name him my love," Henry questioned, they had not really discussed baby names since before Elizabeth's birth, "I know we had thought of Edward or Henry,"

"I don't like Edward," Anne stated firmly, and Henry smiled down at her, it was an unlucky name for Kings anyway.

"How about Henry?" He questioned, the boy did look remarkably like him, the resemblance was almost uncanny, but Anne scrunched up her nose at that idea as well.

" You're Henry," Anne explained, " He should have his own name," but really Anne knew deep down that, that was not the true reason for her dislike of the name for her new son. She had been set on Henry _before_, now it just did not seem right, as much as she loved her husband, at that moment she had no desire to name her precious little boy after the man that had hurt her so much.

" I don't see you offering any suggestions Anne," Henry teased, going through a list of names in his head, Arthur was strictly out of the question, perhaps Anne would want to name him Thomas of George, Charles was a fine strong name, as was Edmund and….

"William," Anne said finally, "he should be William."

Looking down at his young son, Henry could find no objection with the name.

Prince William

Williams Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwell

Little Prince Will

King William the Third

It fit him well.

"William it is my love, "Henry agreed, and the baby cooed slightly as he spoke.

"Our Prince William, "Anne said kissing the baby's head for what she was sure was the hundredth time that hour.

" I can never thank-you enough for this Anne," Henry said, brushing a hand over his wife's delicate neck _your neck, I love your neck, _before pulling her face into his and kissing her passionately.

All was well. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seymour Apartments <em>**

He had not even looked at her; he had walked straight past her and right into the embrace of that wench and her brat. He had not looked at her.

Jane would never be Queen now, her brothers had already instructed her in what she must do next, she was to become his mistress, his every thought and every breathe, because surely his returned affection for Anne would not last long, a son may have granted her the crown until the day she died, but it did not guarantee her the kings love.

Jane had lost.

Anne had won and she had lost, how had God allowed such a travesty to occur?

How could Anne continue to live and be happy, when sweet Queen Katherine had died alone and in poverty because of Anne's actions?

How could Anne's children bare the right to call themselves Prince and Princess, when Princess Mary, the Kings rightful and only heir, was made a basted, forced to serve as her illegitimate half-sister's maid?

How could she, who played the exact same game as Anne, receive such a different outcome, why was it that Jane would be forced to endure the slippery world of a Kings mistress (if he were to have her at all that was) while Anne was able to wear the Queen's crown? A crown that should have been hers….not that whores.

When Henry had first offered to serve her, Jane had not envisioned it to turn out like this; she had envisioned greatness, a marriage and a prince. She had pictured Anne's failure not her success, yet here she was, defeated and alone.

Yet the King did still care for her, of that much she knew for certain, perhaps all would not be lost if she managed to keep Henry's fickle love in her grasp, if she had his love than he was hers, it would be her that he spent his time with, her that he consulted with and listened to, not Anne, she would be a powerful force, her family rising above even the Boleyn's, it would be her favour everyone would want. No, all was not lost.

Anne may have the King's son, but Jane, _Jane had the Kings love. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Queen of England's rooms <em>**

When Elizabeth came to visit her, Anne was all but asleep, Henry had reluctantly left a little over a half an hour beforehand when William had fallen asleep in her arms. He had jousts to organise and letters to write, but he assured her that he would be back soon, and asked if she would like him to send Elizabeth in during his absence. Never one to want to miss time with her darling little girl, Anne had been more than eager to agree.

" You may leave us Lady Bryan," Anne said tiredly, once the governess had left, Elizabeth all but ran unto her mother's bed, asking so many questions Anne could not decipher one of them. "Elizabeth darling slow down,"

"Where's my baby brother Mama?" Elizabeth asked looking around curiously, when she did not see him immediately, she resorted to looking under the covers, it was nice and warm under them, and maybe her baby brother was down there.

" Elizabeth, my sweet," Anne said laughing, to which Elizabeth looked at her with a stern look, " Your baby brother is here," Anne explained motioning to the crib, standing next to her bed.

"He's asleep," Elizabeth said sounding disappointed, as she stood up on the bed and looked down at her little brother with a scrunched up face, " And he's really small,"

"That's because he's all new my darling," Anne explained contently looking at her two children; she did not think there was a more perfect sight in the entire world.

"I thought he was going to play with me…" Elizabeth said crossly, and Anne couldn't help but laugh lightly, her little girl never ceased to amuse her.

"He will," Anne said gently, "when he's a little older,"

"Oh," Elizabeth replied, lying back down on the bed and snuggling into her mother's chest, "Mama?"

"Yes darling?"

"What's his name? Lady Bryan wouldn't tell me," Elizabeth asked clearly quite cross that she had been refused such a vital piece of information, even though she had asked Lady Bryan _**ten**_ times, and each time the _mean old governess_ had said she would have to wait and see.

"William," Anne said, loving the name more and more each time she said it.

"William," Elizabeth said rolling the name off her tongue, "I like that."

"I am glad my darling," Anne responded.

She liked it to.

Elizabeth and William, she had birthed the future of the Tudor Dynasty, the birth of a golden age.

* * *

><p><strong><em>London <em>**

"To Prince William," Gerard Blackwell's voice bellowed, the strong husky sound drowning out every other murmur in the too crowded tavern.

"Aye," called the voice of the tavern's owner, Mister Robert Harding, whose family had owned the small space for some fifty-one years, "long live the Prince,"

Robert's father had brought the tavern a mere day after the coronation of the late King Henry, and it was justly named the Tudor Rose for that very reason. Over its existence the tavern had become a place of order and regularity, a place for the common people to meet and converse, to gossip about the goings on of the town, their work, and of course the news from court.

Robert had grown accustomed to it all, he prided himself on knowing every man's face and life story that entered his place, for a cool drink after a long day's work, and yet today he found himself unable to recognise half of the faces, packed into the tavern.

it was packed so full, that there was hardly room for the patrons to breathe yet alone move, every chair, stool and table was full, every corner of the room was occupied, and Robert knew he was about a half an hour away from announcing that the ale was gone…a concept that could very much start a brawl in such a crowd.

The talk off every man's lips was the same; Queen Anne had given birth to a healthy little Prince, that the royal couple had dubbed William, the long awaited heir to the English throne had finally been borne, and that was why Robert knew that not one man would leave his tavern in search for another anytime soon, because every place throughout the country would be much the same, with every man woman and child relishing in the delight of the birth of the future King.

Almost every man, woman and child, Robert thought, his mind thinking of the poor Lady Mary, and her supporters, who would no doubt be cursing Queen Anne and her little Prince.

And while Robert did feel sorry for the young lass, he did not think it his place to speak of such matters, King Henry had been a just and kind ruler, just as his father had been, and despite the unpopularity of the Queen, her little Prince would be welcomed by the people with open arms, for they just as much as the King had been waiting for this day with baited breath.

"To Prince William and Princess Elizabeth," The sound of one patron called.

"To King Henry," Cried another.

Robert did not know what made him do it, but suddenly it was as if his mouth had a mind of its own, "To Queen Anne," The response he received was deafening, every man, who had once labelled the Queen, the 'King's Concubine and whore', where screaming her name in love, praying for her good health, and the birth of many more little heirs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30<strong>__**th**__** of May 1536 **_

_**Hatfield House **_

_**The Residence of the Princess Elizabeth and The Lady Mary Tudor**_

Mary refused to pray in the small chapel at Hatfield, it went against her very being to consent to such an obvious display of blasphemy, she chose instead to pray by the large wooden crucifix in her room, taking comfort in being in its presence, it made her feel somehow closer to her mother.

She had prayed for her little half-brother, William, when she had heard of his birth a week before, she had prayed for his good health and life and as she always did for the souls of Anne and her father.

Today she prayed for forgiveness, from God, and from her mother, for the terrible action she was about to commit.

The letter Hal had sent her lay on the floor next to her; in it he had begged her to sign the oath before it was too late. He had also informed her that if she did so soon, she may have the hope of being reconciled with their father before William's christening, which due to his premature birth had been postponed to the first of June, to coincide with the day of Anne's coronation three years before, stupidly she had not done as he wished, and now the prospect of attending her little brother's christening, of possibly taking part in the service, was gone.

She feared she may have left it too late, Anne may have promised Mary her support, but her father was yet to even commune a single message to her.

Moving herself from her position on the cold floor of her bedchamber, Mary moved to sit at the only table in her tiny room. She had already started her letter of submission, but she had been unable to get more than twenty words on the page before she had broken down in tears and found the need to (for the third time) pray for forgiveness and her soul.

The letter was addressed to Anne, for Mary was not stupid enough to communicate to her father without his whores…without his wife's support.

_To Her Majesty, Queen Anne of England, my most right and noble step-mother, that_ was as far as Mary had got in three days, once again picking up her quill, she began to write, her heart beating loudly with every word, she could all but see her mother turning in her grave.

_I humbly ask your gracious Majesty, for pardon for not extending my congratulations at the birth of Prince William, my brother the future king, earlier, and I thank Your Majesty most gratefully for your offer of consolidation regarding my mother, the Dowager princess' death, it truly warmed my heart. _

_Most importantly I thank Your Grace, for your offer of support and reconciliation with my father, the King, by whom I have been a most horrible and ungrateful daughter and servant, and who I beg of you to ask forgiveness of on my behalf. _

_I wish to show my support to Your Majesties and if it is the wish of you both to return to court, I consent to signing the oath of succession, in the hope that such a promise will allow me to return to the good graces of the King, and become friends with Your Majesty, whose offer of kindness I hardly deserve. _

_Your loving and obedient step-daughter, _

_The Lady Mary Tudor, _

" God forgive me," Mary whispered, a stream of tears rolling freely down her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1<strong>__**st**__** of June 1536 **_

_**Chapel Royal Hampton Court Palace **_

As the French ambassador, and therefore the proxy of King Francis, it was entrusted to Ambassador de Bellay to carry Prince Williams into the chapel.

The procession of Prince William's christening rivalled both King Henry's and Queen Anne's coronations, of that he were certain. Directly behind him was George Boleyn, the Prince's uncle and other Godfather holding in his arms the little Princess Elizabeth, dressed splendidly in a gown of gold, and a small tiara on top of her head. In her chubby little hands she carried the baby's elaborate robe. Behind them walked the former Lady Frances Brandon, now lady Grey, who was standing as proxy for her aunt Queen Margret of the Scots, in her hands was the chrism oil, her sister, Lady Eleanor was by her side, standing as proxy for princess Margret of Navarre, one of Queen Anne's closest friend's during her time at the French court.

The golden canopy that floated above the procession was being held by three of the Queen's most trusted friends, the poet sir Thomas Wyatt, Sir Henry Norris, and Sir Mark Smeaton (who had been knighted in honour of the occasion) as well as the Queen's father, the newly created Duke of Wiltshire. The rest of the court followed in behind them, in order of precedence, the King's illegitimate son leading the way.

As was the royal custom, Queen Anne was not present at her child's christening, and Bellay had it on good authority that the Queen had kicked up quite a fuss at the prospect of missing such an important moment in her son's life. The King too had decided to remain absent so that the attention of the court would remain solely on the little Prince.

As Bellay watched the last of the procession file into the chapel he could not help but notice one obvious absence, the Seymour family were not present, and while the Boleyn faction may have viewed this as an obvious sign of the King's returned love for his wife, Bellay himself knew better.

As an ambassador it was his duty to know the goings on of the court, and he knew for certain that the King had, only a week before taken Jane Seymour to his bed. Their absence was, more than anything else, Henry's way of keeping Anne calm and in the unknown, for the longer she went without knowing he had taken a mistress so soon after her deliverance of his heir, the better the relationship of the royal couple would remain.

Not wanting anyone to question the legitimacy of his son, King Henry had spared no expense for the lavish ceremony, beacons had been lit in the Prince's honour, a lavish mask and joust planned for that afternoon, free food and wine had been disturbed thorough every corner of the realm all in the name of the little prince and the Queen Anne, who was being praised throughout every corner of England for delivering England their long awaited heir.

The King had even extended an invitation to the ceremony to the common people, stressing his wishes that William's birth be a public celebration, he was the People's Prince and Henry intended that every man, woman, and child would know it. Due to this the chapel was filled to the brim, both courtier and commoner alike wishing to see Prince William, beyond the chapel's walls, were the masses of people who had not arrived early enough to actually be placed inside the chapel, none would leave, too afraid that if they did they would miss the opportunity to see the royal family, the cries of well wishes to the King and his young family could be heard from a mile away and Bellay could not help but think how different it had all been only months before.

It wasn't long ago that Queen Anne had been seen as nothing but a whore to both nobility and simpleton alike, the birth of her son had changed all that, and Bellay could not be happier with the way things had eventuated.

Not only was Queen Anne a firm ally of France, being an old friend of King Francis, and staunchly against an Imperial alliance, but she was also a woman he had grown quite fond of, her wit and charm enticing him as it did so many others.

When the procession reached Archbishop Crammer he looked upon the naked baby with a smile, before taking him gently out of the ambassador's arms and presenting him to the chapel of people, to show that no sign of deformities existed on the silky smooth skin.

Crammer than placed the small bundle in the crook of his arm, to which the little Prince, clearly sensing something out of the ordinary was about to happen, started grumbling.

" In the name of the father," Crammer started splashing William with the first lot of water, the little Prince let out an almighty wail in response, and every man, woman and child let out a little sigh of relief knowing that to be a sign that the Prince was free of the devil, " the son, and the holy ghost, I baptise thee William, may God bless and keep you all the days of your life and give you abundantly his grace, through Jesus Christ our lord, Amen,"

Crammer's words were met with a deafening chorus of "Amen," all except little Princess Elizabeth, who had taken it upon herself, to tell her uncle, that Archbishop Crammer was going to get a right telling off for making her baby brother cry, the now Earl of Wiltshire did nothing but laugh in response, telling Elizabeth that it was all part of the _experience._

William was then placed in the arms of Lady Grey, who, helped by her sister, changed her little cousin into his christening gown, which Bellay personally thought was one of the finest pieces of clothing he had ever seen. The Queen was rumoured to have spent the duration of her pregnancy making the gold and white lace garment, wanting it to be fit for the future King of England.

The child was then returned to the arms of the Ambassador to lead the procession back into the Queen's privy chamber where the royal couple were awaiting their son's return.

A herald called loudly from the front of the procession the whole way back to the Queens apartments, repeating the same phrase over and over for all to hear, "God of his almighty and infinite grace, give and grant good life and long to the right high, right excellent and noble, Prince William, Duke of Cornwall and Earl of Chester, most dear and entirely beloved son to our most great and gracious lord King Henry the eighth and his most virtuous wife, Queen Anne,"

As much as he was honoured when Francis had asked him to be his proxy, Bellay, could not help but worry as he carried the squirming Prince down what seemed to be an endless journey to his mother's arms. King Henry had once joked that if the Ambassador was to drop his precious son it would mean war, and Bellay could not help but think of those words with every step he took.

When he finally arrived at his destination, Bellay could not have been more pleased when he handed the little Prince over to one of the Queen's ladies, who in turn placed him in his mother's waiting arms.

The Queen was positively radiant, seated at a chair in her sitting chambers with the King by her side. She wore her hair in lose curls, a small golden crown atop her head. Both members of the royal couple were dressed extravagantly, Anne in a rich mahogany gown, with black fur trimmings, the jewels of the Queens of England draped extravagantly across her neck. The king for his part looked just as fine, dressed in a white and gold outfit, perfectly matching the large crown on his head, and the wide smile on his face as he looked down at his now settled son in his wife's arms.

When Anne looked up from her son's face, every member of the now much smaller procession dropped into a respectful bow or curtsey, and Anne smiled widely at them all before placing a large kiss on her son's forehead lovingly.

"King Frances offers his warmest congratulations Your Majesties," Bellay said kindly, out of the corner of his eye he could see the Princess Elizabeth running into her father's arms with a squeal of delight, as he swung her around in his arms, this left the two of them all but alone.

"We thank his majesty most sincerely," Anne replied, laughing at her husbands and daughters antics beside them.

"Allow me also to offer my warmest congratulations Your Majesty, it truly was the most welcome news I had heard in a long while," Bellay added in low tone, his words French, he knew that she would understand every one of them perfectly.

" Thank-you excellency," Anne replied kindly, stretching out a hand for him to kiss, it was the calmest he had seen her in a long while, and he knew that her happiness was not just due to the birth of little William, but also in part due to the notable absence of one particular lady and her family.

" Mama, Mama," Elizabeth called from her father's arms, the two of them staring intently out of Anne's large window and out onto the balcony that overlooked the larger palace gardens, and the main courtyard entrance.

"Yes my Sweet," Anne replied smiling at her daughter, "what is it?"

"Come look at all the people," Elizabeth demanded her excitement bubbling over.

Standing carefully, Anne readjusted William's position in her arms and made her way to stand beside her husband and daughter. Elizabeth _was right_ there were a lot of people, standing patiently at the palace entrance, clearly hoping they would see some glimpse of the royal couple.

"Shall we my love?" Anne pondered aloud motioning to her balcony, it would do them no harm to step out onto it, and present the little Prince to the people he would one day rule over.

"I see no reason why not," Henry replied, but before he opened the door completely Anne placed a delicate hand over his arm stopping him, "Anne?"

"Hal," Anne called over her shoulder, when she had caught the young man's attention, she motioned him over with a nod of her head.

"Father, my lady step-mother," Hal murmured with a shallow bow.

"Now my love," Anne said gesturing for Henry to lead the way, Elizabeth in his arms, and Hal close at his heels. The noise emitting from the crowd was enough to wake the dead, and Anne was scared as she walked out, William cradled safely in her arms, that the noise would scare him or possibly damage his delicate little ears.

It soon became apparent however, that she had needn't worried, for once the people noticed the Royal family standing before them on the balcony a thick silence emerged, and as Anne and Henry came further forward, their children in their arms, and Hal close behind them, the crown dropped to their knees as one.

This was what Anne had always dreamed of, this moment was _perfection_….almost, it was _almost_ perfection, Anne reminded herself, The Lady Mary was not her, and Henry was despite his claims to the contrary still very much _involved_ with Jane Seymour, yet Anne was quite sure that she could rectify both problems in time, and so she was for now content in knowing that she was truly on the edge of the golden world she had envisioned and promised to deliver.

**A/N thoughts please? Do you like the name? To all you thinking that Henry is getting off to lightly never fear he will be punished for his wickedness in time **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you So much to everyone that has reviewed/favourited the story it means a lot **** Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter it was a pain to write to hopefully it doesn't disappoint. **

**Oh and I huge shout out to my anonymous reviewers, I thank you all as well. **

**As always I own nothing, and as always I am so very sad for the thought. **

**Chapter 8:** _Are you the most happy?_

**July 19****th**** 1536**

_**Hampton Palace **_

Anne lay on the floor of Elizabeth's nursery, with the most content of smiles gracing her beautiful face. William was gurgling happily beside her, his head resting on a small pillow, as he reached slightly chubbying hands towards the small necklace Anne was dangling above him.

He had grown so much in only two months that Anne could scarcely believe he was the same child she had birthed on that glorious May Day. He had filled out immensely and as he grew longer and chubbier Anne was assured more and more of his continued health and survival, for although she would never speak the words aloud, she had, had nightmares for weeks of her little prince dying in her arms, just as Katherine's little Henry had done. Yet William continued to thrive more and more each day, and each day, she was struck again by how much he resembled his father, he was Henry's living image in everything but his eyes, and for that she was forever thankful.

"Are you ready Mama?" came a slightly impatient voice from behind the only door within Elizabeth's nursery.

"I am my darling," Anne responded, stifling a laugh at Elizabeth's tone. Looking away from William, Anne watched as Elizabeth bounded excitedly into the room, Lady Bryan as always at her heels.

She looked splendid just as Anne knew she would. The dress she was wearing was an exquisite shade of blue, deeper in colour than that of the night sky; it complemented the toddler's eyes and hair perfectly. On the bodice of the gown was an elaborate rose (a Tudor rose of course), embroidered with thread of gold. It was a little big for her, but Anne had asked that of the dressmaker knowing that by Elizabeth's birthday (in which the dress was for) that Elizabeth would fit into it nicely, growing at the rate that she was. On her feet Elizabeth wore tiny golden slippers, and in her hair a delicate golden cap that Anne had fashioned herself, a necklace was missing but for that Elizabeth would have to wait for her birthday.

"It is splendid my sweet," Anne said smiling widely.

"Do you think Papa will like it?" Elizabeth questioned her eyes blue and hopeful.

"Oh he will love it for sure Elizabeth, he shall think you are the prettiest girl in all the world."

"Does Liam like it?" Elizabeth asked looking down at her little brother with a fond smile.

The nickname was relatively new, and had come about quite unexpectedly. Elizabeth had come to Anne one day and said that she had decided to call her baby brother Liam from now on, William was too long and she didn't like Will, was her well-presented argument. While the name was growing on Anne (despite her promise to herself that she wouldn't shorten any of her children's names) Henry was proving harder to convince, it was apparently a name not 'befitting a prince'.

"I'm sure he does, "Anne assured, "why don't you ask him?"

At this Elizabeth bobbed down in front of William (ever so careful as to not crumple her dress) and said very seriously, "Liam, do you like my new dress?"

Little William gurgled happily, reaching up and pulling at one of Elizabeth's red curls.

"That mean's yes," Elizabeth chirped happily, and even Lady Bryan could not hold back a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>July 22<strong>**nd**** 1536**

_**Hampton Palace **_

"What news from council my dear sweet brother?" Anne questioned as soon as her brother had entered the door to her bedchamber.

"And good day to you too sweet sister," George mocked seating himself across from Anne at the small table that had been placed in front of the roaring fireplace.

It was an unusually cold day.

"King Frances, and the Emperor have both, finally, sent the King letters of congratulations over the birth of a Prince." George said enjoying the look of delight that crossed over his sisters face, the fire was finally back in her eyes, growing stronger and stronger, every day since little William's birth, " And of course they have both offered marriage alliances, Henry is considering his options." George added a laugh in his voice.

Anne's smile touched her lips for no longer than a minute before her face became set in seriousness, "what of the monasteries?" Anne questioned, and George wanted very much to throttle his father and uncle for bringing up the point three days earlier.

"Cromwell has suggested his reforms," George said carefully, unsure of how much he should tell his sister.

"How many are to be closed?" Anne questioned her tone firm.

"Almost all."

"And the money?" Anne asked fighting back shock. There was corruption in the church's, she knew this, but she could not believe that it existed in almost every church in England, it was just not plausible, not when Anne knew from her uncle that some of the monasteries had received good reports. Anne did not even what to think about what Mister Cromwell had planned for the stripped wealth- she had heard rumours, but she refused to believe that her husband would consent to such things.

"They are to go to His Majesty's exchequer, for why should those bound to serve have more than those they serve?"

"Henry would never consent to that," Anne implored outraged, just what was Cromwell playing at? Surely he knew the consequences of such actions could be dire. While the people loved Henry and their family it was had not been that long ago that the people were revolting against their marriage and Anne knew it would not take much to send the wheels of a rebellion rolling, if the people were to see their religious houses stripped bare for the mere benefit of the King, how long would it be before they turned from obedient subjects to starving crusaders? How long before Mister Cromwell and his plans put them all in danger? How long would it be before the people realised just what was happening to wealth that by right belonged to their own benefit? Anne could hardly think of it without shuddering, she would talk to Henry…she would make him see reason before it was too late.

"He already has," George said quietly, Anne had almost forgotten his presence, "the bills are to go through to Parliament by the end of the month."

"The people will never forgive him for this," Anne said boldly.

"Careful sister, you are beginning to sound like a Seymour," George mocked good naturedly, before almost jumping in shock as Anne turned on him in anger.

"And just what do the Seymour's have to do with anything?" Anne questioned beyond furious, their papist opinions mattered very little, Jane Seymour may have had her husband's ear, but her family still wielded very little control, it was not as if they were members of the Privy Council.

"Nothing Anne," George soothed, "Thomas Seymour made a very similar observation after our morning session is all, I was joking."

Anne stood in shock, a look of hurt and anger crossing over her delicate features, great, George thought, just what had he done now to upset his sister?

"They sit on the Privy Council?" Anne questioned her voice small; she did not look at him as she spoke, instead she walked away from him, towards her window, sitting on the chair by its side and looking out at the rain that had just began to fall on the window.

"Anne," George said his voice full of sorrow, "I didn't know that you…"

" It is fine George," Anne replied her voice tight, making it quite clear to her brother that things were not in any way fine, "better I find out from you than from someone else."

It was bound to happen sooner or later, Anne reminded herself, firmly wishing the tears away from her eyes, she mentally thanked God that she had chosen to look away from her brother, he did not need to see her so weak. Jane Seymour was her husband's whore, and as his current mistress her family were bound to receive honours, just as Anne's own family had when Mary was in the King's bed, just as they had when Henry had taken fancy to Anne and promised to marry her. While Anne was unable to perform her wifely duties Henry was finding his pleasure in the Seymour wenches pale arms, that was all it was…Anne had to believe that, there's was no love, hell it was not even lust, it was a mere convenience nothing more, nothing less. For crying out loud Henry had not even acknowledged he had taken the women to his bed (although it was no secret) how much could Jane really mean to him, if he dared not acknowledge her?

Anne had no reason to worry, she had William and Elizabeth, she had the crown, but most importantly she had the King's heart, and that was something Jane Seymour would never poses. _He cannot give you his true heart, for I have that in my keeping. _ The memory of Katherine's words sent shivers down her spine, but she firmly wished it away, she had given Henry what Katherine never could, William was the difference between their situations, and he was why Henry's heart would lay forever in _her_ keeping.

"Anne," George said, his voice coming unexpectedly. He was standing beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder, how long he had been there she did not know, " Our package shall arrive in October."

Anne couldn't help but laugh at her brother's cryptic words, nor the intent behind them which filled her with glee, October was not too far away, but how was she to keep such a secret for so long?

* * *

><p>The sight before him was possibly the most beautiful Henry Tudor had ever seen, it was by far the most cherished sight he would ever lay eyes upon, and he would not trade the picturesque scene before him for any other sight in the entire world.<p>

Anne was asleep on her large oak bed, her long dark hair falling in soft curls around her peaceful face, William was gurgling happily on one side of her, beside her slightly exposed breast, and Elizabeth was sleeping snuggly on the other, her thumb in her mouth and her free hand clutching one of her many dolls.

When Henry had first entered Anne's rooms and found them to be empty and his wife to be sleeping peacefully, he had wanted very much to find her ladies and throttle them, anything could have happened to them, and by the time someone realised it would be too late. But his anger had quickly subsided, when he realised that none of them were harmed in anyway, and Anne's ladies had probably made the right decision, in letting the Queen be alone with her children for a few moments, and Henry made a mental note to thank them in some way.

He knew Anne detested the protocols that she had to observe as a royal mother, she had not been borne into this life as he or his own mother had been. She had grown up with her parents around her, raising her, and being there for her, Yet when the time came for her to have her own children she was not allowed to do all that she had been raised to do. It was other woman who would care for her children, and Henry knew how much she hated it when Elizabeth would go running to Lady Bryan for help, without even thinking of turning to her mother.

It had been different these last few months, and Henry was glad for it, for it brought the life back into Anne. He had allowed her to nurse William from her own breast, at first because it had been the recommendation of Mistress Nobly, but now he couldn't imagine not allowing Anne her natural right as a mother as he had so cruelly done when Elizabeth had been borne, _Queen's don't do that…at least not for a daughter. _

It was not just Anne's relationships with the children that were benefiting from their extended stay, he too, was enjoying every little moment in his children's company, it was wondrous to watch William grow, to see him each day and notice that he was bigger and stronger than the last, and he deeply regretted the fact that he had spent so little time with Elizabeth, Hal and Mary when they had been borne, for it was truly a marvellous sight to behold. And then there was Elizabeth, his little jewel truly was something to behold, and Henry had often thought when looking at her, that the girl would make a great ruler had she been borne a male, she had every quality of someone who would _preside over empires, _and one day, Henry knew she would make a Queen that every one of her subjects would look to with adoration and respect.

He was reluctant to make a move not wanting to disturb his family, but not wanting to leave them in anyway, he had no business to attend to today except for a scheduled lunch with the Seymour's, and not even the prospect of seeing his sweet lovely Jane could tear him away from his wife and children…not today at least.

"Anne," He murmured quietly not wanting to startle her, "Sweetheart."

Anne stirred awake slowly seeming quiet dazed and confused when her eyes opened fully, "Henry," she yawned with some shock, before modestly trying to cover up he exposed form, as if he hadn't seen it countless times already.

"It's nothing I have not seen before darling," Henry said with a laugh, but she continued the process of pulling her dress back over her arms anyway, however she did so with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Is something the matter Henry?" Anne questioned, as she always did when he visited her unexpectedly.

"Can a man not simply wish to see his wife?" Henry teased, enjoying the look of happiness that washed over his wife's face; it was a good feeling to know he was the reason for it.

Anne made no response to him, other than her smile, for William had just begun to cry beside her clearly a little put out that his mother was paying him no attention, " Shhh my sweet," Anne cooed gently, " my dear little Liam."

Henry groaned loudly at the use of Elizabeth's nickname coming from his wife's lips, he thought he had been winning the name battle, but apparently his daughters charm was far greater than his own, and the little girl had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

"Not you as well," he admonished climbing into the bed beside her, and wrapping his arms tightly around her slender waist.

Anne simply snuggled her head into the crook of his neck a playful smile playing at her lips, "it does suit him well."

"Your brother and Charles have taken to it as well," Henry added petulantly.

"It seems you are fighting a losing battle my love," Anne mocked, laughing loudly as her husband, the King of England, turned his lips into a pout.

Laughing again Anne placed one hand in Henry's hair and pulled his face down to meet hers. The kiss was deep and passionate, and for the first time in months she was left breathless, it seemed to last for ages as their tongues fought for supremacy, the kiss gaining in passion with every second. It seemed the both of them had all but forgotten they were not alone, until William once again let out an almighty wail, and each of them broke apart as if they had been burnt.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait my love," Henry whispered, running a hand through her thick locks.

Linacre had firmly stated that the royal couple were not to lay together for four months at the very least. At first Henry had not minded, Anne was weak and tired and had been yet to regain her pre pregnancy form, and it had not been as if he were going_**celibate**__;_ Jane had consented to him just two weeks after William's birth, but after a while he had begun to crave Anne's touch, Anne's body beneath his own, for they were so very different to Jane. Jane who was ice to Anne's fire, night's with Jane were always the same, gentle and sweet and nothing to complain about, but with Anne, Henry would never know what he was going to get, fiery passion, or shyness, hot and sweaty, or sweet and passionate, he missed the mystery….he missed Anne.

Anne looked at him with shock clear in her eyes, they had only spoken of this one time before, when Linacre had informed them and Anne had looked so defeated that Henry had had to reassure her that he didn't mind, that he could wait, _it was the least he could do _he had said, after she had given him William _it was the least he could do._

"Henry I….." Anne stopped short words seeming to have forsaken her, and Henry reprimanded himself firmly. She thought he wanted to take her now, she thought he wanted to discard Linacre's instructions and risk her health, and Henry was, not for the first time since Anne's near miscarriage overcome with guilt, how could he let their relationship fall to such a position where Anne would legitimately think that he would jeopardise her health for his own needs.

"Shhh my sweet," Henry soothed gently, pulling her tighter against me, "I would not risk your health….I Can wait."

Yes Henry thought with a smile, he could wait, Jane would met his urges until Anne was ready, for his wife's health he would wait as long as he needed. And anyway for now he was more than content to simply lay beside her, with their children around them.

* * *

><p><strong>July 30<strong>**th**** 1536**

_**Hampton Palace **_

_**Master Secrety Cromwell's Office **_

Anne didn't quite know what she was doing, she defiantly knew it was unwise and quite immature too, but she couldn't help it, the intense anger she was feeling towards Cromwell, was all consuming, and Anne needed to let it out, no matter how un-queenly such an action may be.

She stormed into his office most dramatically, the slamming door sending the young page boy jumping out of his seat, before he composed himself, bowing low when he realised whose presence he was in, as he should Anne thought bitterly as she looked at Cromwell who was yet to raise his head from the book in his hands. Impatiently she looked at the man's squire, staring squarely at him, until he gulped nervously and hesitantly addressed his master.

"Mister Secretary?" the man said with some hesitation.

Questioningly Cromwell looked up, Anne noticed that he looked slightly put out at being so rudely disturbed during his reading, but then he noticed her presence, and jumped to his feet with urgency quickly addressing her, with what Anne thought was the fakest tone of voice she had ever hear, "Your Majesty," as he bowed low, the others in the room left, and Anne was more than a little relieved, she needed no audience.

"I have some good news for Your Majesty," Cromwell said after a few tense moments of silence, "the bill for the dissolution of the large monasteries has just passed Parliament," Anne smiled only slightly at his words, "_**our**_ reformation is moving at pace," At this Cromwell smiled largely, and Anne thought that he must have believed these to be the exact words she wished to hear.

What he couldn't have been expecting, Anne thought with a strange mixture of glee and bitterness, was the angry expression that crossed her face as she begun to shamelessly explore his chamber, " I have been told privately Mister Secretary that the King has _already_ sold Sawley Abbey in Yorkshire to one of his courtiers," Anne stated when she reached his desk, she did not hesitate to rummage through his papers, she was after all the Queen of England and she believed it was time that certain people remembered that, " even though the bill has _not yet reached_ the statute book, " Anne continued picking up one of the documents in her hand, " and _plainly_ on **your** advice."

Anne dropped the document back on the desk, before turning and facing a startled Thomas Cromwell, _good_, Anne thought, he should be startled, who was he to play God, who was Thomas Cromwell to dare decree what should and should not occur in England, and who was he to dare turn against her?

"Our reformation," Anne continued her voice almost sarcastic "was never meant to be about _**personal gain**_, religious houses should not be sold off but rather converted to better uses."

Cromwell took a deep sigh before addressing her as if she were as young as Elizabeth, " Madam, the confiscated assets will be used at the pleasure of the almighty God and to profit this realm, which is but a pigmy but shall one day be greater than even Spain."

Anne rolled her eyes at this knowing she was going to get nowhere on this matter with Cromwell, it was Henry she had to convince and she had no doubt that she would, especially once they were allowed to go back to each other's beds, if she were to conceive quickly the possibility of a Duke of York, would be more than enough for him to grant her any wish, but she had known that from the beginning, truthfully there was another reason for her visit to Cromwell, an issue that had been consuming her very being since she had heard of it the day before.

"So it is true that you've given your private rooms here to the Seymour's?' Anne questioned he tone biting.

Cromwell, clearly surprised by the turn of their conversation said nothing in response and Anne was forced once again to roll her eyes at the man's stupidity, did he think her so ignorant that she would not know the goings on of her own palace and household?

"I am the Queen of England," Anne raged storming over to him, until she was just a foot away from him, grabbing the collar of his shirt roughly Anne lent into him her voice dangerous and low, "You will answer me, is it true?"

"Yes it is true," Cromwell replied, and Anne was satisfied to note a hint of fear in his voice.

" You have overreached yourself Mister Cromwell, believe me you have placed yourself in very great danger," letting go of him just as roughly as she had grabbed him, Anne continued, " Do you believe me? Or do you assume that I no longer possess the power to crush you….it would be an easy mistake to make Mister Cromwell."

Anne left the room with a satisfied smirk, but it fell as soon as she had returned to her chambers. Henry's relationship with Jane Seymour was clearly far more serious than she had dared assume if Cromwell, who had once been her fiercest ally, was now prepared to incur her wrath, and it was a thought that left her on the verge of tears, how could Henry continue to favour another over her when she had given him William and Elizabeth?

Why was it that he did not love her as he had before?

* * *

><p><strong>August 8<strong>**th**** 1536 **

_**Hampton Palace **_

It was with great trepidation that Hal Fitzroy, the Duke of Richmond and Somerset, entered his stepmother's apartments. He was absolutely petrified of the outcome of this meeting, but he had put it off for long enough, he was leaving court in a weeks' time, his beautiful Mary was but a month away from her due date and Hal wanted to be with her for every moment until the birth of their first child.

"My lady, the Duke of Richmond," Hal heard Madge Sheldon announce to his stepmother, who was currently teaching little Elizabeth a dance, no doubt in preparation for the little Princesses birthday celebrations in a months' time.

"Hal," Elizabeth squeaked running into his open arms and giggling delightfully as he swung her around, as their father so often did.

Anne did nothing but smile fondly at their actions before greeting her stepson with nothing but kindness, "Hal, to what do we owe this pleasure,"

"I simply wished to see you both before I left for Richmond," Hal responded not wanting to reveal the true nature of his visit in front of Little Elizabeth's prying ears, "and to give you this Elizabeth," Hal said with a smirk, handing his youngest sister a delicately wrapped parcel, "since I won't be here to give it to you on your birthday."

Elizabeth's chubby little hands grabbed onto her present with excitement, and without saying a work she began to tear the paper that was hiding its contents.

"Elizabeth," Anne chided firmly, stopping the little girl in her tracks, "What do you say to your brother?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes only slightly, before waving Hal down to her level with one fine, once they were both eye to eye Elizabeth placed a sloppy wet Kiss on his cheek, "Thank you Hal."

Hal smiled ruffling her hair, "You are very welcome Elizabeth."

Nodding, Elizabeth than consumed wrapping off the paper of her gift, its contents, a small sliver bracelet, revealed.

Elizabeth squealed gratefully, wrapping her hands around her brother's neck and assaulting him with small kisses, "I love it Hal,"

"You have to read it Elizabeth," Hal said brightly, glad that she liked his gift.

Elizabeth looked down confusedly at first before her eyes lit up, "Elizabeth," she said happily, "Mama, it says Elizabeth."

"That it does my sweet," Anne smiled, taking the bracelet from her daughter hand and inspecting it.

"Perhaps Liam would like to see it," Hal added, hoping to distract his sister and get her into another part of the chamber.

" Oh yes, Liam will defiantly want to see it," Elizabeth nodded before running off into her mother's bedchamber without another word, Anne singled with a nod, to Jane Boleyn and Madge Sheldon, and the two followed the young princess without another thought.

"Now Hal," Anne said once her daughter had left the room, "what is it you really wanted?"

"To give you this," Hal said pulling an envelope from his pocket, and placing it in her waiting hands, "It is from my sister, the Lady Mary, and I beg you to show her kindness and mercy, no matter its contents."

"Hal," Anne said gently, placing a comforting hand on her stepson's shoulders, "You needn't worry about your sister, and I promise you I will do everything in my power to see her restored to your father's good graces."

As Hal looked deeply into Anne's deep blue eyes he knew without a doubt that there was no lie in her words, and he was glad for it because he knew that his sister needed one other friend in her world.

* * *

><p>Anne watched with mild amusement as Charles Brandon danced with Elizabeth, the older man had placed Elizabeth on his feet, and her daughter was clearly more than delighted with the attention. But her happiness was only half-hearted, she could feel Henry's eyes glaring at her, and she had no idea what she had done to incur his anger.<p>

She had been intending to bring up the topic of the Lady Mary, to convince her husband to allow her to be brought to court in the agreement that she signed the oath of succession, but it had been made clear as soon as she had entered the dining hall for super that night that Henry was not in a good mood, and it had then become clear that his temper was directed at her, and so she had decided to bite her tongue, but it was proving rather difficult to keep a happy expression upon her face when he husband was not even pretending to try.

"Sweetheart," Henry said suddenly his tone even and flat, "I have heard that you have quarrelled with Mister Cromwell." There was no question in his voice it was a statement, so Anne knew there was no point in denying the matter.

"We had a…_**disagreement**_," Anne said slowly, not letting her true emotions show. Just what was it that Henry had been told, her anger of the monasteries or her anger over the _Seymour's_?

"I have heard it was something more than a simple disagreement." Henry bit back and Anne startled at his tone, he had not spoken to her in such a way for months and she had not expected this, not simply from a mere disagreement with Cromwell.

"Henry," Anne tried to soothe, biting back her terror at his cruelness, _she was safe, she was safe she was safe_, "I believed Mister Cromwell to not be acting in Your Majesty's best interests regarding the issue of the monasteries that is all."

"And what gives you the right to have a say in the matters of this country Madam, you are but a _woman_."

"I am your _Queen_," Anne implored struggling to keep her voice and her anger in check, it would not do her well to cause a scene, "_**I am your wife**_, is it not my duty to act in your best interests?"

"You are exactly right Anne, you are my wife," Henry responded, seeming to be struggling to keep control of his emotions himself, "You are not my minister. You are not my _**chancellor**_, But my wife, it is time you remembered your place Madam."

Anne was too shocked to respond, and she was too angry to try and appease and soothe him. What had happened to the man who had once valued and honoured her opinions? Since when had her husband viewed her thoughts as less important than those of Thomas Cromwell?

"I am extending an invitation to the Lady Mary; it is high time she came back to court." Anne said defiantly, after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you presume to tell me how I am to treat my own child?" Henry growled low.

"Not at all Your Majesty," Anne bit back just as low, "_I simply presume to tell you what I plan to do_."

"Do you forget Madam, that the Lady Mary is not great friend of yours, of your children?"

"Do you forget my Lord that the Lady Mary is your flesh and blood, that she is your daughter, a daughter you once loved more than anything else in this world?" Anne replied, keeping her tone as calm and unaffected as she could manage, inside she was a trembling mess, but Henry did not need to know that, "Mary has sent me an offer of submission, and I intend to accept it, she is after all my Step-daughter."

Watching Henry's shocked and angry face with a lock of satisfaction Anne rose from her chair, and signalled to Lady Bryan, "Forgive me my dear husband, but I do believe it is time for Elizabeth to go to bed, and William will no doubt in need of a feed soon, so I think I shall retire."

Anne had no idea if she had made the right or wrong decision as she walked gracefully out of the dining hall with her head held high, all she knew was that she had made the only decision she could justify within her conscience.

* * *

><p>Henry could barely suppress his anger as he stormed into the Seymour apartments, his recent fight with his wife, playing over and over in his mind. How dare she, a mere woman, question his authority in his own Kingdom, it was his divine right to say what happened and did not happen within his realm, and it was her duty, more than anyone else to abide by those orders and wishes, no matter how little or how great their importance. And how dare she presume to speak to him of Mary in such a way, she dared to tell him how he was to behave with his own child, as if she actually cared for the girl this whole time! Anne had made a great mistake if she believed that William would grant her the right to speak and order him in such a way, as if she were the King and he the Queen.<p>

"Majesty," Sir John Seymour's voice called, the older man bowing low before him in mock surprise, as if he didn't know what it was his King had come for.

"Send for your daughter Sir John, I am in need of her soothing company," Henry ordered, trying and failing to keep his anger in check.

The head of the Seymour family obeyed without a word, walking through one of the doors in what had once been Cromwell's apartments. Henry hoped he would not have to endure the man's presence for long, he wanted Jane tonight and that was all, he didn't care for small talk and pleasantries, he simply wanted a warm body in his bed.

Jane entered the room just five minutes later without her father, and Henry mentally thanked the man for realising that his king wanted just his daughter this night.

Jane looked as lovely as she always did, he long blonde hair cascading down her back like a cloth of gold, and her pale blue gown hugging to her every curve, she wore not one jewel upon her person but Henry did not care, she did not need it, the simpleness and modesty of her being where what had him so enthralled by her, and though he would never say so to anyone he knew she was not the beauty that Anne was, Jane was pale and plain compared to Anne's extravagant beauty, but then that was what attracted him to her the most. Jane was so very different to Anne, and that was what he needed.

"Henry," Jane said bowing slightly before running into his arms happily.

"I have missed you my love," Henry said running his hands over her body in desperate urgency.

"And I you," Jane responded smiling widely, and Henry could not stop himself from grabbing her face and locking lips with her in a passionate embrace. This was not usually the way with them, Jane was not the kind of woman to be wanton, and usually he respected this as he grace and modesty, but he needed something more tonight, and he knew Jane would never deny or dispute anything with him, in another world she would have made the perfect Queen, but Henry was not stupid enough to wish for that, Anne was his Queen and he would not replace that for anything else in the world, but still sometimes when he was with Jane he could not help but wonder _what if_.

"Jane," He said pulling away from her breathlessly, "I wish to say something to you….to ask something of you,"

"What is it my love?" Jane questioned her blue eyes curious.

"If it pleases you, I wish to make our deep love and affection for each other known to the entire world, I wish to make you my _maîtresse-en-titre_, and I promise you that I shall take no other mistress for as long as it pleases you to be _mine_."

"Your official Mistress?" Jane questioned her eyes huge, "Your Majesty the honour is too great."

_What have I done to make you treat me like this? _Anne's words spoken so long ago echoed in his ears, but Henry pushed them back, Jane would not refuse him this, not like Anne had, and yet a little part of him disliked that fact.

Anne had been so staunch in her belief that he maidenhead would go only to that of a husband, that there union had to be pure, she would not consent to the title of whore, yet Jane, sweet modest Jane had jumped into his bed so quickly, without a care for her reputation or the status of their children if they were to have any. Anne had refused to become a mistress, yet Jane had all but welcomed the title once it had become clear that it was the only title she would ever gain from him, and Henry could not help but wonder if perhaps her feelings weren't as genuine as his own….as genuine as Anne's had been and continued to be. Perhaps all Jane wanted was the power, but then looking at her, all innocent and virtuous as she was, Henry had to reprimand himself for such thoughts, Jane loved him and he cared greatly for her, he would never love her as he loved Anne, but he could make her the only other woman he would ever be with, and the official title would save her from open scorn and hate by those at court.

"Does it please you so Jane,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jane replied kissing him lightly on the check.

"Then, will you come to my bed tonight?" Henry questioned as if it were the first time all over again.

"Aren't you the King of England?" Jane questioned mockingly.

Jane could not help but smile to herself, as Henry led her into his private chambers, this battle, the battle for the heart of the King of England, she had won.

**If you love me you will review **

**Next Chapter will see the return of the Lady Mary (and another special surprise) and well as some trouble coming to our favourite Royal family….and Just how will Anne respond to Henry's Official Mistress? Well you will just have to review to find out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, not only is this the longest chapter (33 pages lovelies ) it was also action packed an extremely difficult to write ( I had intended to end it differently but who doesn't love a cliff hanger hmm). And on top of this I just completed my year 12 exams, and graduated from high school. So yeah life has been busy. But I do hope that this chapter makes up for my lateness ;) **

**Thank you to everyone who has took the time to review, favorite or alert (either the story or myself) it gives me inspiration and motivation to continue. Now it was so long since I have updated that I couldn't remember who's reviews I had replied to ( I know Im bad) so if you got 2 thank-you messages...feel special ;) **

**And a special thanks to my anonymous reviewers as always, who i love and appreciate but who I am not able to respond to directly **

**Enjoy**

**As always I own nothing. **

**Chapter 9: Of Power and Passion  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4 September 1536 <strong>

It had been almost five full years since she had been at court, the last time she had been but a girl of fifteen years, cruelly snatched away from her mother's arms, without the slightest of knowledge that it would be the last time they would see each other.

Mary remembered that day as if it were yesterday and more than a small part of her wished that she could return there, to times were everything had seemed much simpler. She had still been a Princess than, still styled and treated as the heir to the English throne no matter her sex, she had been the Princess of Wales in all but name, more importantly however her mother had still been alive, and her sacred title of Queen of England still in her keeping.

Even than Mary had not been naïve, at fifteen she had known that something was afoot when she was taken to Ludlow with barley a look from her father, and she had of course heard the court gossip, her ladies often forgetting their place when an exciting piece of news came their way.

Five years ago Anne Boleyn had been the name on everyone's lips, and Mary had loathed the woman without ever having spoken a word to her. She had of course seen her a few times waiting upon her mother, just as she had seen the woman's sister, the other Boleyn girl, and Bessie Blount, when it had been their time to have a place in her father's bed. Mary had hated Anne upon first glance, because although she was pretty and confident, smart and charismatic, graceful and dignified, she had also been the whore who had been stealing her father's love and affection away from both Mary and her sweet mother, a crime Mary would never have been able to forgive, no matter if her mother had of died before Anne was falsely proclaimed Queen.

Mary had just not been able to comprehend how any person (especially a woman) could think to, let alone actually take part in the act of ruining a marriage and by consequence a family, she had often wondered if Anne had ever thought about her when she was whispering sweet promises into her father's ears, or if she had ever spared a thought for Mary's mother, the Queen she had been bound to serve, when she stole what was hers by right and God's holy will.

For five years Mary Tudor had detested Anne Boleyn with every fibre of her being, yet now Mary was about to bend a knee and submit herself to the atrocities and lies her mother had died fighting. She was about to betray her mother's legacy in the worst possible way, her mother who had fought for their rights until her last breath, rights Mary was about to "admit" never existed.

Yet surely her mother would understand that Mary had no choice, Anne had given her father William and through this she had given the people their heir and even those who had once supported them and Mary's rightful claim to the throne had turned against her in favour of Anne and her children. The Emperor (her own cousin) too had abandoned her, sending Chapuys to tell her to submit herself to her father's wishes and then perhaps a marriage could be arranged for her and some lesser Spanish Nobel.

What choice did Mary have when the threat of exile or execution was so close? She had no idea how far her Father would go to secure William's inheritance, and although she did not want to believe it of him, she had often wondered since her half-brothers birth if the love and affection her father once felt for her would be enough to save her, and as she was forced to remember all that he had put her through (albeit it with Anne's help and pushing no doubt) these past five years, she was forced to admit that it was probably most unlikely.

As the sight of Hampton came into the view of her small carriage, she prayed that it would not be a Boleyn that would meet her, perhaps her father would send her Charles Brandon, Mary knew how close the two men were and she knew without a doubt that the Duke was her father's most loyal ally and friend, but as well as this he was also a friend to her sainted mother, and for a time the man had been her uncle, surely that would be the man she would be greeted by.

Yet as they processed closer and closer to Hampton, Mary realised with disappointment that the Duke of Suffolk was not waiting for her, nor was it Chapuys or even a simple household guard or attendant. A lowly servant, Mary thought, would be better than the man currently waiting for her.

" My Lord," Mary said, gracefully exciting her carriage, she made no move to bend a knee to him, she was the King's daughter (whatever her status) she would not bow to a man so far below her, no matter his title or connection to the royal family.

"Lady Mary," George Boleyn responded, a playful smile on his handsome face, she found herself pleased when he bowed his head ever so slightly, it was something, "The King and Queen await your presence."

"Now" Mary questioned with an air of surprise, she had not been expecting it to all happen so quickly, "Shall I not be allowed a moment to ready myself?"

George Boleyn nodded his head in confirmation, "The King wishes your presence immediately, and your new ladies can settle your possessions." His words were not without sympathy, but Mary knew he would never refuse her father's orders or more to the point those of his sister, so she decided there was no need to press the issue further, something he had said however had pricked her interest.

"New ladies?" Mary questioned, she had not been expecting that, to be allowed personal servants was a sign of position and wealth, and so it shocked Mary greatly, for three years she had been the servant, it would seem odd to be waited upon.

"Courtesy of the Queen, you shall be introduced after your audience with their Majesty's" George said, his eyes looking over her as if to analyse her every expression, the retort was on her lips, _England had no living Queen, _but she bit it back knowing that in this case the truth would not as they say, set her free.

"I thank Her Majesty most humbly," Mary said her voice quiet but clear, as she stepped past George Boleyn and made her way through the entrance of the palace.

They had arrived at the throne room far too quickly for her liking, she was not ready for this and she wasn't quite sure if she would be able to go through with it, how could she, how could they possibly expect her to sign away rights that were hers by birth and law?

"The Lady Mary Tudor," She heard someone announce as she walked through the oak doors, the room was all but empty, only a few council members were present, and of course Archbishop Crammer was there as well.

Her father was seated at his throne, a golden crown glowing atop his head, she had not laid eyes upon him in five years, save that one day when he had paid a visit to Elizabeth and she had seen him from her balcony, that deep bow he had given her had got her through her darkest days, for she knew it to be a sign that he still loved and cared for her, it was hard to remember now, with him looking at her with a steely glare, a look that sent shivers up her spine. Anne was seated next to him, and she looked absolutely radiant, her purple and gold gown made Mary think about her own attire with hopelessness, where Anne looked lovely and glowing Mary looked weak and plain, her simple black dress and pale skin a stark comparison to Anne, who in this moment looked every inch the Queen she was pretending to be.

Breathing deeply Mary walked to the middle of the room with as much grace and dignity as she could manufacture, her eyes never leaving her father's cruel face as she sunk to the ground in the deepest curtsey she had ever given, "Forgive me father," she said her voice a delicate whisper but she knew without a doubt that he heard her. She would not move from her bow until he allowed her to.

The sight before him was all but enough to melt Henry's heart, he had never wanted this, he had never wanted to be a man his children feared, he had never wanted to be his own father, who was at all times a King first and a father second, for as much as he had loved and respected the man, he had also feared and at times loathed him, and he had promised himself that when his own children were placed into his arms that he would be a father first and always. Yet he need only to look at his oldest daughter to know that he had failed to deliver on that promise.

She was visibly shaking, her legs looking as if they might give out under her slight weight, but she wouldn't rise, not until he allowed her to, and despite his feelings, despite the desperate urge that had consumed him when he had laid eyes on Mary's gaunt and pale face and skinny form, an urge to, for the first time in five years, wrap his eldest daughter in his arms and tell her how much he loved and missed her, he couldn't.

Henry knew that she did need to be punished, perhaps not as severely as he had previously believed, but she had disobeyed him in such a way, that had it been any other person, she would have found herself a head shorter.

He had given her countless opportunities to relent, as Anne had as well, they had both offered her a place back at court, not as a Princess but as his acknowledged daughter. When he had first discovered the sin in his and Katherine's relationship, he had planned on making Mary one of the richest and most powerful women in all of England; she would have been behind only Anne and any daughters that might have wielded from his new marriage. He would have found her a husband that was worthy, an English duke or perhaps, if another monarch was willing, a marriage to a lesser prince, one who would never have the opportunity to stake a claim against his lawful children's crown. After a while Henry may have even welcomed her into the line of succession, behind his trueborn children of course, but of course none of his plans had been able to eventuate.

Mary had inherited many traits from her parents, something he had once been glad for, but as the daughter of himself and Katherine, not to mention a granddaughter of Isabella and Ferdinand, it had been almost a certainty that she would inherit some of their stubbornness, Henry just had not expected that she would inherit all of it.

" My love," Anne whispered, her words for his ears alone, she squeezed one of his hands (that had already been laced with hers), and he almost jumped, he had not realised how long he had been musing to himself about his daughters entrance, it had possibly already been more than ten minutes since Mary had dropped to her knees, begging him for forgiveness, and Henry knew that if he didn't allow her to rise soon that she might collapse from the strain of staying so still and in place.

Squeezing Anne's hand in a silent gesture of thanks, Henry spoke, his voice hoarse and gruff and full of emotion, "Rise."

Mary did so both gracefully and elegantly, she still moved as a Princess, she stood to her full height, not quite looking him in the eye, but not cowering in any way. Her hands were shaking, quite visibly, and so she clasped them together, but her nerves where obvious to him, he was he father after all.

"Lady Mary," Her father said, his voice cold and detached without a trace of any of the fatherly love she had once known.

She dared not look at his face, as she answered him, too scared that his tone of voice would match his face, she wanted to believe that the detachment was a mere act for those present in the room, "Your Majesty," Mary said dipping into a shallow bob, before, with some hesitation, doing the same to Anne a murmured, "My Queen," falling brokenly from her lips. She did not need to look at Anne's face to know it would be shocked, she too still remembered their last meeting.

Mary remembered that she had barley dipped a knee when they had come face to face, she had not even looked the woman in the eye, but Anne had shown no sign of displeasure when she had addressed her_, "Lady Mary,"_ it had not been said unkindly, but at the time Mary had felt the woman had put an unnecessary amount of emphasis on the word '_**lady**_.'

"_Lady Mary I am here in kindness, I will welcome you back to court, and reconcile you with your father, if you will only accept me as Queen,"_ Mary had not made eye contact with the woman once as she spoke, she let no sign of anything show, and when she did look at Anne, the woman had smiled at her, as if she thought it to be a sign.

" _I recognise no Queen but my mother, "_ the words had caused Anne's smile to fade quickly, and Mary remembered feeling elated at that at the time, counting it as some sort of a win, it had given her the bravery to speak her next words, words that she would not have again repeated if given the chance, no matter the truth she associated with them, _" But if the King's __**mistress **__would intercept with the King on my behalf than I would be grateful." _

Anne had dismissed her with a mere look, and Mary had promised on that day that she would never relent while there was still life left in her, yet here she was, relenting.

"My beautiful Queen has begged for me to show you mercy Lady Mary," Her father said interrupting her reminiscing, at this she looked up, for the first time since entering the chamber she found herself looking at the faces of her Father and Anne, and it was from Anne's face, with a small encouraging smile gracing her delicate features, that Mary found strength, Anne had promised her salvation, Mary need only accept it.

"I thank Her Majesty for intercepting with Your Majesty on my behalf, I am eternally grateful." Mary responded evenly, the words tasting bitter on her tongue.

"The Queen has told me, that you informed her of your wish to sign the oath of succession," The King continued, his face not giving away any of the emotions he may have been feeling.

Mary looked at him, and found herself for the first time in an age wanting to laugh out loud, a _wish, _he dared call this her wish, when he gave her no other option, this was a need, no want or desire, as much as she did wish to be reconciled with her father and allowed to reside at Court, she had never thought this day would come, a day when she would have to sign away rights that were hers by birth, yet here it was….it was her Fathers wish, Anne's wish, not Mary's.

Mary's only wish was her Mother, and it was one that would never come true, no matter how hard she prayed and hoped for it to come.

"Yes Your Majesty." Mary said simply, she wanted this to be as easy as possible.

"You will declare yourself a bastard, your mother's union with me as false, and recognise my marriage to Queen Anne and the legitimacy of Prince William and Princess Elizabeth?"

She almost flinched at his tone of voice, but she didn't, she couldn't, she was a Princess in everything but name, she had more royal blood then even her father could make a claim to, she would not falter.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mary responded calmly, as if she were speaking of something as simple as the weather. When her father made no answer Mary inwardly sighed before continuing, he wanted to hear the words from her mouth…she had been prepared for this.

"I realise now that I have no claim to the title of Princess of England, let alone the Princess of Wales and Your Majesty's heir, as my mother's union to you, although done in good faith, was not a true union, for she was the wife of Your Majesty's late brother and therefore nothing more than the Princess dowager of Wales. I also now understand that because of this that the union between yourself and Queen Anne is a true one, and your children and any others you may have are the only ones with any claim to the throne of England."

"And what is it you wish to gain from your confession, after so many years of refusing everything you have just claimed, Lady Mary?"

"I ask only for Your Majesty's forgiveness, as both your loving daughter and obedient servant, for the wretchedness of my ways."

She heard the murmurs of approval all around her, most notably led by the Dukes of Norfolk and Wiltshire, and where once she would have thought it cruel of her father to allow them to witness her submission, she now understood that he had little choice on the matter, and that was her own fault. She had no time for them anyway, her eyes and ears were for her father only, but the expression on his face was unreadable.

"Archbishop Crammer will lead you in the oath," Henry said calmly, his tone not without warmth, he would not yet let Mary know how truly happy he was that she had relented, not until he knew for certain that her words were true, and her taking the oath in front of most of the nobles in the realm, as well as the ambassadors from the foreign country's was a start….a start in hopefully mending their troubled relationship.

"Your Grace," Mary said softly when Crammer moved before her, Henry smiled slightly, glad that she was not turning back, as he had thought she might when Anne had first told Henry what she planned for his eldest daughter, and Henry knew that he would be eternally grateful for Anne's interception, he had not expected it of her or ever thought that It was something that she should feel compelled to do. Mary was after all his daughter, and the girl had never shown anything more that distaste for Anne, or disrespect for their children, it would take a person with a heart of stone to not be touched by Anne's kindness towards her unworthy stepdaughter.

"Lady Mary, will you place your right hand on the bible?"

Mary followed the man's command without complaint, she was ready for this.

"Lady Mary," Crammer began, the words of the oath falling effortlessly from his lips, "Do you accept the marriage of our beloved monarch King Henry the eighth to his true and loving wife Queen Anne?"

"I do," Mary responded evenly, inwardly she wanted to vomit, to scream and yell at them all for their sacrilege, to call Anne a whore and her children bastards, but she didn't, she couldn't.

"And do you accept the legitimacy of Prince William and Princess Elizabeth, and accept them as the only heirs to the English throne, and the Tudor line."

"I do,"

"And in doing so, do you accept your own illegitimacy, by being born out of a false marriage between your lord and father King Henry, to your mother the Dowager Princess of Wales?"

_Forgive me mother, _"I do," Mary whispered fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"And finally do you accept King Henry, as the supreme head of the Church of England, who is here and appointed by God's will, and is answerable to our lord God and no other."

"I do." Mary responded, it was by far the easiest of the promises to make, for she had been promised by Ambassador Chapuys that the Pope would forgive her for such a sin, since it was not truly done by her own free will.

"Then will you sign here please Lady Mary?" Crammer handed her a quill already dipped in ink, and indicated towards the end of the long document in his hand, she did not even glance at the words as she took pen to paper. _The Lady Mary Tudor_, was all she wrote and every word sealed her fate, not even her strongest and most loyal of supporters would stand behind her now, with four words she had labelled herself a kings bastard, and that would be how she would forever be remembered.

With a small smile Henry stood from his throne and made his way over to his eldest child, Anne following closely behind him. When he stood before her Mary once again fell to her knees.

"Mary," He whispered standing before her bent form, his voice thick with emotion.

"Your Majesty," she muttered, sounding far much younger than her twenty years.

Placing a hand delicately under her chin he lifted her from her curtsey slowly, and as he did so Henry vowed that he would never again allow one of his children to bend a knee to him, be they baseborn or trueborn.

When there blue eyes locked together Henry could not help but sigh in shock at how much she had grown and how much he had missed of his eldest child's life. He never wanted to be parted from her again.

" Come Mary," Henry said gently, guiding her by the arm into the unoccupied council room, he did not need to look behind him to see that only Anne had followed him, he had specifically told his councillors that if Mary were to consent, he and Anne would like a few moments alone with the girl.

When he knew without a doubt that they were alone and away from prying ears Henry spoke again, " Here's a note for a thousand crowns, " Henry said passing her the parchment with his personal seal, " if you need anything else you need only ask and the Queen and I will make sure you have it."

Mary took a deep breath before she answered him, but Henry did not blame her, this was the first time they had spoken privately to each other since the girl was but a child of fifteen, he too was anxious, " Thank-you Your Majesty,"

Henry let out a little chuckle at her formality and placed his hands on her head with a smile, "Father," he requested, and he was more than partially relived when Mary gave him a shaky smile in return.

"Yes Father," Mary responded her voice a mere whisper.

Smiling again Henry placed their foreheads together, how he had lived these past five years without his precious pearl, he did not know, and as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead he found that whatever anger he had once felt towards her had been extinguished and she was once again his precious little girl.

Mary could scarcely hold back her tears as her Fathers lips made contact with her skin, for five years she had been denied the love and comfort of her parents, for five years she had felt nothing but an orphan, and now it seemed all worth it and surely her mother could see that, was not her own happiness of more importance than a title, was not her father's love and affection more desirous than a crown atop her head, in this moment Mary felt that is was.

" Mary I know you are probably wondering what will happen to you now that you are returned to court," her father said, breaking their contact all too quickly for Mary's liking, it had been five years, was it so much for her to want a few moments in his arms.

"Yes, Your...Father," Mary responded dutifully, but truthfully the thought had yet to cross her mind. She had been far too preoccupied with the oath, and seeing her father, then what was to happen if she were to be accepted back into the Kings graces.

"At first I had thought to place you in your step-mothers household as one of her ladies, but Anne forbade me to do such a thing and I see now that she was right, you are far too important to be treated as a common servant," Mary looked towards Anne with some shock, but the other woman's face gave none of her emotions or motives away.

"I thank your majesties for thinking so highly of me, "Mary responded, knowing it was the answer accepted of her.

"You are a daughter of Kings Mary, it seems only right that you be treated as such," Anne said kindly speaking for the first time, Mary could do nothing other than nod her head in thanks, she still could not find it in her heart to be kind to this usurper no matter how nice the other woman may be acting towards her. God only knew how long such kindness would last; Anne was very different to her father, he would never truly want to hurt her, Anne on the other hand, well, who knew how long it would be until she once again saw Mary as a threat to her own babes.

"So what will happen to me?" Mary asked, her voice for the first time in what felt an age not sounding weak and feeble, if she were not to wait upon Anne or Elizabeth, then what would become of her, she fleetingly remembered George Boleyn mentioning something about new ladies, but for what, Mary could not even fathom a guess.

"That is yet to be decided," Henry answered carefully, and his mysterious answer caused Mary to worry unintentionally, "but for now my- our- only wish is for you to be happy, and for us to be a family again, but Mary I must ask you to promise me, not as your King but as your father, that you will never again show me such disrespect nor question the legitimacy of your brother and sister."

"I promise father," Mary answered doing her best to smile.

"Well then I shall leave you in the Queen's capable hands, good day Lady Mary," Henry said before turning towards Anne, "Sweetheart," as her father placed a small kiss on Anne's cheek, Mary could not help but notice the icy look in the older woman's eyes, and it did not go unnoticed to Mary that Anne made no response to her father's well wishes. Were they fighting? Mary could not help but wonder, she had thought that with William's birth Anne would forever hold her father's good graces, but perhaps there were other factors at work in the Tudor Court, Mary had heard all about the influence of Jane Seymour.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for what Mary felt was a lifetime, at first Mary had thought, that like herself, Anne was at a loss for words and did not quite know how to respond to a person she once considered her enemy and a threat to her children, but then Mary noticed the faraway look in Anne's deep blue orbs, it seemed that Mary that for now she was not the cause of Anne Boleyn's distress.

"Majesty," Mary called the title still sounding wrong on her lips. How would she ever grow to think of this woman as the Queen of England without shuddering, how could she possibly think her a step-mother without wanting to vomit.

Anne visibly startled at Mary's words before smiling slightly once she had regained her composure, "Forgive me Mary, I was merely thinking if your father had left to attend to business of the state or that of Jane Seymour, unless of course a _maîtresse-en-titre _is now the business of the state," Anne spat out the words with such hatred that Mary _almost _felt sorry for her.

So her father had taken an official mistress.

Was this God's cruel sense of justice? That Anne should be forced to watch as her husband loved another above herself even after she delivered him an heir, once Mary had thought that only Anne's death could ever be justice enough for her sweet mother's death, but perhaps, this was an even sweeter kind of revenge.

Mary watched as Anne's face changed from anger to horror more quickly then she had ever witnessed, "Forgive me Mary, "Anne started, "I spoke out of turn,"

"There is nothing to forgive madam," Mary responded evenly, what had her father been thinking leaving the two of them alone together.

" Please Mary call me Anne, I do not wish to force you to address me as Your Queen, " She did not wait for Mary to respond before she began walking out of the door, calling for Mary to follow her as she did so, " Come Mary, I shall take you to your rooms."

* * *

><p>Not a word was spoken between the two women as Anne led Mary the short distance to the privacy chambers that she and Henry had had commissioned in honour of Mary's visit.<p>

This was partly due to Anne's mortification at her earlier slip, what in God's name had she been thinking speaking of Jane Seymour to Mary. Her step-daughter most likely thought her father's unfaithfulness was well deserved, after all to Mary she was and always would be the woman who had replaced her own mother in her father's heart, Mary would no doubt see this strain in the royal couple's relationship as something to be celebrated, she would feel no sympathy for Anne, not that Anne blamed her, they- herself and Henry, had never been discreet in their courtship, and if she were being honest with herself she had never truly spared a thought for Mary's wellbeing thinking her far too young to care or even understand such complex matters of the heart. Yet now that Anne had her own children, she realised how deeply wrong she had been, how many times would Mary have witnessed her father's wandering eye and her mother's tears, how many times had she seen him dance with a woman who was not her mother, and of course there was Henry Fitzroy Mary had been subjected to that to, what must she have thought when she was told that she had a brother, the long-awaited Prince, only to find out that he had a different mother. How long would it be before Elizabeth started noticing these things, Henry had already made Jane his official mistress how many more years, months or weeks would it take for Elizabeth to hear the term and ask what it was, Anne did not even want to think of it, for her children's sake she had to remain strong.

The other reason for the thick silence between the two women was quite obvious neither of them could possibly know what to say or where to begin, they had been bitter rivals for years that would take more than a few kind words and nice gestures to fix. But Anne did want to fix it, she was determined that she would have at least a cordial relationship with Mary, or if the girl would allow a friendship, not dissimilar to the one Anne had developed with Hal Fitzroy, but that Anne knew would be a lot harder with Mary, Hal was easy, he was raised knowing his position in life, his mother was a mistress, not the Queen of England, Anne had never done anything that would earn his distrust, in fact if anything she had been far kinder to him than Katherine, perhaps Hal could interfere with Mary on her behalf, they were, despite the circumstances of Hal's birth, very fond of one another.

They arrived at Mary's new chambers far too slowly for Anne's liking, Anne wanted this awkward encounter to be over as soon as possible, yet she felt as if it were dragging on for years, she did not know why Henry could not have stayed for another hour, it would not have hurt him to be parted from his mistress for a simple hour.

"Here we are Mary," Anne said her voice sounding foreign to her, as she opened the door to Mary's chambers.

Anne watched as Mary's face lighted up in both shock and pleasure as she entered the room, and Anne could not help but smile, the room was rather beautiful, given the time restraints and the fact that Anne had not had a clue of what Mary liked or did not like when she began designing a plan for its décor. It was a much smaller chamber than that of Henry's or her, it was also not as big as that of any of her family or the Duke of Suffolk, but Mary had only a small household it was not as if she needed more than a sitting area and a bedchamber.

" I hope it is to your liking," Anne said smiling as Mary began walking through to the bedchamber Anne followed closely behind, as they entered a young lady, no more than fifteen years hastily dropped the clothes she had been arranging and dropped into a respectful curtsey.

"Your Grace, My Lady," She said her voice wispy and girlish. She was dressed in the simple cream coloured gown that Anne's ladies were all attired in, the only difference being that instead of the crown upon her bodice, there was a Tudor rose, Ane had not been able to think of a better design to represent her young step-daughter and now she thought it quite fitting, the young maid was a beautiful girl and a Tudor after all.

" Lady Mary, this is Katherine Howard, one of your new ladies," Anne said as a way of introduction, she only prayed that young Katherine was not so much of a carefree spirit that Mary thought Anne to be making fun of her.

The young lady had been brought to court at the request of Anne's uncle for as he had claimed _'there was always room for another Howard,'_ and after sending George to collect her from Lambeth the home of Anne's Step-Grandmother, the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk, Anne was more than glad that she had accepted her uncles request.

The girl's at Lambeth, George had told her had been housed like prostitutes and neglected by Agnes Howard, so much so that George said he had doubts over young Katherine's innocence, and so Anne had been determined that she would do everything in her power to make her young cousin happy and safe.

She was a pretty girl, with light blue eyes and dark blonde hair, a perfect English rose, but she was also very simple she cared only for pretty gowns and dancing, but she was gently and sweet and had been more than willing to play with Elizabeth and her dolls for hours on end. She had not fit in well with Anne's other ladies in her short stay in Anne's household, being as young and carefree as she was, a position in a Queen's service was considered an honoured and serious position and though young Katherine was quite honoured Anne did not think the girl could ever truly be serious, no matter how hard she tried to be pleasing. And so Anne had decided that perhaps in Mary's household her young cousin would be best suited, for they were only five years apart, and perhaps Mary could be persuaded to have some fun by the charm of Katherine Howard. It was an added bonus that the young girl was Anne's kin, and it was for this reason that her father and uncle had not been displeased when Anne had informed them of her decision to make Katherine one of Mary's ladies.

" It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Katherine," Mary said her voice neither warm nor unkind, and Anne thought she must think young Katherine a spy, but Anne could not fine it within herself to blame Mary for her suspicions.

"Thank you my lady," Katherine said quietly, as she shakily dipped a knee, "And Kitty if it pleases my lady."

Mary smiled slightly at the young girl, and Anne did not think that the meeting between the two could have gone any better than this; it was a start if nothing more.

"Kitty, where is Lady Misseldon?" Anne questioned wondering where the other lady that she had appointed to Mary's household was at; it did not look good for Anne's standing in Mary's eyes if her step-daughter believed that Anne had appointed two inept ladies to her service.

"Forgive me Madam, I did not hear you come in," came a voice from behind them, both Mary and Anne turned to see the young woman, standing at the doorway, a bible and crucifix clutched in her hands, she curtsied to Anne with a muttered "Majesty," before doing the same to Mary, " My lady."

Like Katherine she was a beautiful woman, and if Henry were not so infatuated with Jane Seymour, Anne would have worried that it would be the twenty three year old Ursula who would be stealing her husband's affections.

She was a lot like Anne, Lady Ursula, quick of tongue and sharp of wit, with pretty blue eyes and long brown hair, but she came from a good loyal family and Anne knew after only a week of the other woman's company that she needn't have worried about Ursula Misseldon, besides the younger woman had her eyes set on one Sir Frances Bryan, Anne's own cousin, recently returned from France.

The two exchanged quick pleasantries before Anne really noticed the contents in Ursula's hands, " Give it here please Lady Misseldon ," Anne ordered stretching out a hand, the younger woman immediately complied.

When the crucifix was placed in her hand, Anne hardly spared it a glace, she had looked at it to many times in her tenure as Queen, she had never worn it, "This used to belong to your mother," Anne said gently handing the simple jewel to Mary who looked at it as if it were the most beautiful object she had ever laid eyes upon, "now it belongs to you."

"Thank-you," Mary said bringing her lips to the cross, without a look in Anne's direction.

" I shall leave you now I think Lady Mary, you will need your rest," Anne said, William and Elizabeth were waiting for her, she had promised Elizabeth that they would practice her dance for her birthday in the gardens, " I have told your cousin Eleanor that she may pay you a visit today,"

"What of Frances?" Mary interrupted, as much as she had missed Eleanor and her little cousin Edward, it was Frances to whom Mary had always been closest to, and she had missed her dearly.

"She is not presently at court She is heavily pregnant and due to deliver any day," Anne explained, although she was not much displeased by the eldest Brandon's absence, the girl, like her step-mother and her mother before her, hated Anne with a passion, unlike Eleanor who, although feeling much the same, had always been able to hide her distaste of Anne in front of her, "I'm sure Edward will come with her though."

Mary simply nodded her in response she was happy for Frances, truly she was, but her cousins pregnancy only encouraged further feelings of resentment, Frances was a year younger than Mary and already she was married and expecting a child.

"Your brother Hal is also not presently at court, his wife is also due any day now, however I'm sure Elizabeth would not mind a visit from you, she has been talking of you constantly since I told her you were coming to court," Anne said carefully, she knew from her own daughter that the two of them were close, but she did not want to push anything on Mary, they had to do this slowly.

"I would love to see Elizabeth, I have missed her terribly," Mary said, a small smile playing on her face, before she continued quite boldly "what of William? Am I allowed to pay a visit to my brother?"

" Of course you may," Anne responded, her smile fake she did not yet feel truly comfortable leaving William and Mary alone, but she knew deep within herself that Mary would never harm her children intentionally, they were despite everything her blood, and the girl had hardly any family left, " I would never keep them from you,"

Mary could only watch stunned, as Anne left her room, her mind wondering who Anne Boleyn truly was.

* * *

><p><strong>September 5 1536 <strong>

_Sheriff Hutton Castle _

Hal Fitzroy was more than livid at the midwife standing before him, who was she some simple common woman to dare to tell him what he could and could not do within his own home.

" I will be in that room," Hal demanded furiously, but the much older midwife remained in place not once wavering to allow him entrance to his own bedchamber, where his own wife, his sweet lovely Mary, was in the early stages of her labour.

"My Lord Richmond, the birthing room is no place for men," Mistress Kent said firmly for what Hal felt was the hundredth time.

"I am the son of the King of England, you will do as I command," Hal yelled firmly, he could not believe this, did this woman not have better things to do, like perhaps bringing his child into the world and ensuring his wife's safety, all Hal wanted to do was hold his wife's hand and experience the moment that his child breathed life. Mary had four ladies and two midwives already in her room, what difference would his presence really make.

" Hal, my sweet there is nothing in that room that you will have any desire to see," Hal turned furiously on his mother, she was really not helping matters, was she not his own mother, should she not be on his side.

"I do not care for the horrors of child birth Mother, I wish only to hold Mary's hand and comfort her, I promise you Mistress Kent, I would not be a distraction to your work in any way."

"There is no persuading him Mistress Kent," Bessie said with a laugh, she knew her son's stubbornness all too well, he was after all the son of Henry Tudor.

"As you wish my Lord," Mistress Kent said smiling and Hal could not stop the rather large grin that came over his face, "but once you are in there you are not to leave is that understood?" She added firmly, and Hal very much wanted to once again remind her of who it was she was speaking to, he was a Prince of England in all but name, what right did she have to reprimand him as if he were some lowborn commoner?

"Do you think me weak of heart? Nothing in that room will make me cower," Hal said firmly leading the other woman into his bedchamber, where Mary had just begun screaming.

After three hours of screaming and bodily fluids, Hal Fitzroy was positive of two things, firstly he should have defiantly listened to his mother's advice and stayed in the other room (because men defiantly did not need to experience this) and secondly his hand was almost defiantly broken.

" I can see the head My Lady," Mistress Kent said, and Hal felt Mary's body sigh in relief, he had no idea how his stepmother had done this for over ten hours, and Hal had found himself with a much greater respect of his mother, making a child was easy, this was not, " one more push."

"Hal, I can't, "Mary cried her beautiful brown eyes red and puffy, and her reddish brown hair a tangled mess.

"Yes you can Mary, Just one more push," Hal encouraged, squeezing her wife's hand in comfort.

"You do it for me," Mary pleaded and Hal could not help but laugh, even in the most difficult of circumstances Mary never failed to bring a smile to his face.

With one final push Mary brought their child into the waiting arms of Mistress Kent, the babe did not need a stinging slap for it to begin crying, it was wailing the moment it came out of its mother's body.

"A healthy pair of lungs," Hal said happily to which Mary laughed, "Just like his mother,"

"_**Her**_ mother," Mistress Kent said sharply, "Your Grace has given birth to a very healthy baby _girl_,"

"A _girl_?" Hal questioned, truthfully he had not thought much of the sex and really he did not care as long as the child was healthy that was all that mattered to him, if they could have a healthy girl, they could have a healthy boy to, they were both young.

"Yes Your Grace," Mistress Kent said, lifting the baby up for her parents to see.

"A girl," Mary sobbed, and Hal could only hope that she was not feeling guilty, or as if she had somehow failed him, their baby was perfect, boy or girl.

"She is beautiful," Hal said, "just like her mother,"

"Can I hold her?" Mary questioned, and not a minute later the babe was cradled gently in her arms.

As soon as he laid eyes on her Hal was smitten, he did not think he had ever seen a more perfect sight in the entire world. She was more Mary than she was him, with her nose, and big brown eyes, but her hair (as fine as it currently was) was all him, a mix of his mothers blonde and the Tudor red. She was perfect.

"What shall we name her?" Hal questioned, he had not given to much thought to names, to preoccupied had he been with the child's health.

"Elizabeth," Mary said firmly, they had already decided against naming any of their children after themselves, so Mary, he knew had always been out of the question, "for your sister and grandmother...and Bessie for short just like your mother."

"Bessie Fitzroy," Hal said quietly rubbing a finger over his daughter's cheek, all was well.

* * *

><p><strong>September 7 1536 <strong>

_Hampton Palace _

_Queen of England's Apartments_

"I'm coming out now Mama," Elizabeth's voice squeaked, from behind the door of Anne's bedchamber, and not ten seconds later Anne was greeted by the sight of her beautiful, three year old daughter. The dress she had had made for Elizabeth's birthday now fit her perfectly, and Anne was more than pleased with the result, she was so grown up her little girl, one day she would make some man the happiest man in all of Christendom of this Anne was certain. Lady Bryan and Nan had twisted Elizabeth's red curls in a delicate bun, and on top of her head she wore the lace cap Anne had made for her.

"You look beautiful my darling," Anne said smiling widely, a smile that Elizabeth gladly returned, "there is just one thing missing,"

"What?" Elizabeth cried looking down at herself in alarm, clearly worried that something had been forgotten.

"Here my sweet," Anne said, shifting a sleeping William gently in her arms, he would unfortunately not be attending the feast tonight, he was still far too young for such festivities, as she handed Elizabeth a delicately wrapped parcel.

Elizabeth opened it greedily, it was the first present she had received all day long, and she had been so very very patient, but Mama and Papa had said that all her gifts would be given to her at the feast that night, and Elizabeth could not help but think that the day was lasting forever.

Inside was a delicate pearl necklace, a beautiful 'T' hanging delicately from it, this Anne had wanted to give to Elizabeth from her, she would be receiving many presents from her parents, but Anne thought it only fitting that her daughter be given such a jewel, as she herself had been given (although at an older age).

"It's just like yours," Elizabeth said gleefully, fingering Anne's white 'B'.

"Do you like it?" Anne questioned

"Oh yes Mama, it is the bestest gift I have ever been given," Elizabeth said solemnly, and Anne could not help but laugh, as she wondered if her small gift would mean very much to Elizabeth once she had her new pony or new dolls or the surplus of dresses that were going to be given to her by her parents at the feast. But all these things; the pony, the dolls and the clothes, all of them Elizabeth would grow out of, the necklace was something she could treasure and keep her whole life, as it could be altered as she grew.

"I am glad," Anne said with a smile, "now are you ready for tonight?" Anne questioned, trying not to laugh at the serious expression that immediately crossed Elizabeth's face when Anne had finished speaking.

" Yes Mama," She answered seriously, " I have been practising every night, and Lady Bryan says that I am doing a very good job," Elizabeth continued with a shy smile on her lips, if Lady Bryan, who was the strictest, most meanest, person Elizabeth had ever meant (although Elizabeth did love the older woman dearly, even if she would never say so), said it was good, than Elizabeth knew it must be true, because Lady Bryan never thought anything was good, not even sweetmeats.

"I am sure it is splendid my darling," Anne said fondly, she did not want this day to ever end.

In two days time her children, her darling little babes, were to be taken from her and sent to Hatfield. They had been at court for nearly four months, and Henry had told her (quite firmly) that it was time for them to return to the countryside, for court was no place for children as young and innocent as Elizabeth and William. And though Anne knew that this time had been drawing close once the doctors and midwifes had assured the Royal couple that little William would be perfectly fine without his mother, and that he would continue to grow strong from a wet nurses milk, Anne had knew that this day was coming, but it did not mean that she liked it. If it were her decision Elizabeth and Liam would never go back to Hatfield, she was more than content to have them raised with her and Henry, but her husband it seemed did not share such sentiments. As much as he loved their children (and of this Anne was certain) he was firmly adamant that there place was at Hatfield, and in time (for William at least) Ludlow, so that they could (when they were old enough) learn to govern and run a household.

Anne knew however that there was also another reason that Henry had been so eager to send his children away, and that reason was standing only ten steps away from Anne cleaning the jewels Anne was to wear that night. Jane Seymour, Henry had been very discreet about his relationship with his little blonde whore, whenever one of his children were present, if they were supping in the Great Hall, he would not dance with her if Elizabeth were present, and if her were visiting Anne in her rooms when one or both of the children were present he would not even wish the woman a good day, but with the children in Hatfield Anne knew that Henry would not even try to make so much of an effort as to protect his wife's feelings.

Anne knew however that there may have been one good thing about the children's return to Hatfield, she may be able to once again entice Henry into her bed without little William sleeping in the crib beside her bed. Dr Linacre had given the royal couple his blessing to once again_, be with each other_ (as the older man had said with a blush), but Henry had said that despite this, he still thought it best to wait a few extra weeks, or at least until the children had left Hampton, for her health, which was, Henry said of the uttermost importance. Once Henry returned to her bed, Anne could begin her quest of getting rid of Jane Seymour, starting with showing him the fire he was no doubt missing in Jane's cold pale arms.

"My Lady," Nan's voice called, interrupting her musing, "They are ready for you now,"

Anne nodded gratefully at her friend, before handing William into Lady Bryan's waiting arms, he would be in her care for the night (a fact Elizabeth was most pleased about, for it gave her free reign over the palace).

"Come, Elizabeth," Anne said holding out a hand, and folding down the skirts of her golden gown, "your audience awaits."

* * *

><p>Mary had not worn such fine fabric in so long, that she had all but forgotten the smooth feeling that rich materials left upon her skin. She had been very reluctant to accept Anne's gift when Kitty had put the box in her view, saying that it was a gift from the Queen in honour of the Princess' birthday, as always she had wanted to say that there was no living Queen in England, and that her own birthday had come and gone months ago, but Mary had held her tongue, it was a painful process, but she knew that thinking of Anne as Queen and her half siblings as legitimate offspring must become a habit, and besides she knew that such a rebuttal would have hurt young Kitty's feelings and the girl was such a sensitive child, and Mary had, surprisingly, grown quite fond of her, in the two days in the younger woman's company.<p>

The dress was beautiful, Anne, she was told had designed it herself, and Mary did not find it hard to believe that to be truth, Anne had always, even before her time as Queen, been very fashionable. The gown was very different to anything she had ever worn before, and it was a start contrast to the black fabrics she had become accustomed to wearing over the course of her banishment. It was a beautiful silver colour and Mary thought that the dress all but shined. There was a beautiful lace trimming at the top of the bodice and delicate pearls placed beautifully upon the top half of the gown. The skirt was however Mary's favourite, it had almost a quilted texture and was covered in tiny little flowers, the sleeves too, in the Tudor fashion, were lovely.

Her ladies had seen immediately that she had been hesitant to take the Queen's gift, but with Kitty's encouragement, Mary had been persuaded to at least try it on, it had looked beautiful on its own, and then Ursula had handed her a three-string pearl necklace and a matching French headpiece( also covered in pearls), and Mary had all but fainted, what were Anne's motives behind this, why was this woman who had despised her for so long, treating her as if they were the truest of friends.

It had been Kitty, and her gasp of amazement when Mary had been fully dressed (jewels and all) that had convinced Mary to wear Anne's gown, if nothing else if would be a show of good faith to both her father and his wife.

She had never been as nervous as she was now, standing outside of the Great Hall, waiting for her name to be announced. She could hear many voices emitting from the Hall, Elizabeth's birthday celebrations had started not a half an hour ago, and yet already they seemed to be in full swing. She hoped her little sister was enjoying herself, and that she liked the small gift Mary had had Ursula purchase for her the previous day, it was nothing big, but Mary thought Elizabeth at least would appreciate it. Despite her fear she was excited to spend the night with her sister and mingle with the courtiers she had not seen in what felt forever, especially her cousin Eleanor it had been too long since the two of them had danced together. The only disappointment was that neither of her brothers would be present, Hal was still in York with his wife, and William, with whom Mary had become infatuated with as soon as she had laid eyes on the boy, was deemed too young to attend Elizabeth's birthday, she was going to miss them both when they returned to Hatfield in two days time.

"Your Majesties, The Lady Mary Tudor," she heard someone announce, and with a small look at her ladies, Mary walked slowly through the entrance, each step seeming to last an age.

She could hear the shocked gasps of those around her, her appearance at court had been kept quite secret and so many still had not know of her presence at Hampton, despite her being there for two days, she had not been seen for nearly five years in public, really she was not surprised that many had not recognised her. Very few people curtseyed or bowed at her entrance, those that did were mostly Anne's ladies, one slender blonde bowed as low as if Mary herself was the Queen of England, but it was in the centre of the room that Mary's focus was truly on.

Her father, dressed well in a simple black ensemble and gold chain, looked as regal as ever, his hand was intertwined with Anne's, and older woman wore a smile on her face Mary, could not tell if it were feigned or not.

Anne looked beautiful, even Mary could not deny the fact, She wore her hair down in lose black curls and had a very regal tiara atop her head. Her dress was one of the most simple Mary had ever seen her in, it was gold in colour and the corset was fitted perfectly on her once again slender frame, like Mary she wore bell sleeves with a beautiful lace trimming, on her bodice was a elaborate Tudor rose (Mary noticed that little Elizabeth had a very similar pattern on her own gown). Her jewels were also exquisite, a matching set of pure white pearls, the necklace, Mary thought with it tassel effect was perfect. Anne was the picture of a Queen, of a woman who was happy and content, but Mary knew that this was more than partly an act for her daughters benefit, in this room Mary knew was her father's mistress, and she could not blame Anne if she did not feel entirely at ease.

Mary took a deep breath before making her final steps towards the royal family, hoping with everything that she had that her nerves were not showing, her eyes locked with that of her father, and Mary was pleased that he looked shocked by her attire.

All around her people were slowly bending their knee's, out of the corner of her eye she saw Cromwell looking very uncomfortable doing so, Mary thought he looked even more displeased than Anne's father and uncle.

When she finally stood in front of them, Mary dropped to the ground in a deep curtsey, Ursula and Kitty did the same, "I ask his majesty for his blessing," Mary said respectfully.

With a smile, Henry addressed his eldest child, "My own daughter," he said, before taking her hand in his, after she had rose from the floor, the two shared a little smile before he led her in front of Anne and Elizabeth.

" May I present you to her Majesty, Queen Anne," Anne could feel Mary tense as their cheeks made contact in the briefest of kisses, but she was glad Mary had not let her distaste of such an action show to the people around her.

"And your sister the Princess Elizabeth," Henry continued smiling brightly at his younger daughter, who looked up at Mary with the fondest of smiles. Mary could not believe how much Elizabeth had seemed to grow, she had seen the girl only the day before, perhaps it was simply Elizabeth's attire, the beautiful blue gown, and pearl 'T' pendent that was making her seem older than her three years.

"Sister," Mary says bowing slightly, "Happy birthday." Elizabeth's only response was to smile brighter, and Mary found herself truly glad, that despite the fact that their mother's were rivals, that Anne had never poisoned Elizabeth against her older sister. Mary did not know what she would have done without Elizabeth presence these past three years, and she did not know how she was going to survive without Elizabeth's charm and innocence once the little girl returned to Hatfield, for the first time without Mary waiting for her.

Mary had not been expecting her father to speak again, at least not in such an angry manner as his eyes scanned the room, "I remember that some of you were desirous that I should put this Jewel to death,"

Looking around the room Mary found that she could not quite stop the terror from overcoming her body, how many had called for her death, she had thought it to be only Anne and her family, were there truly others, men of power and influence, who could she trust. She could see the look on Anne's face and that of her relatives, but there were other's Mary felt that also looked... guilty.

Suddenly the room was too small and the air to hot, she could feel her legs give way, and was all but prepared for the feeling of the cold hard ground, but the ground never came. Her father had caught her, for the first time in years she was safe in the arms of another.

" I've got you, it's alright," Henry whispered, taking Mary's much smaller hand in his own, " be of good cheer Mary, for I swear nothing else will go against you," Mary could not help the smile that covered her face in response to his words, but a little voice in her head wondered for how long, how long would her father really protect her against harm, how long before her happiness no longer mattered to him, he had got what he wanted from her, she had signed the oath, how long would it be until he found something else to occupy his mind, yet these factors left her mind, as he kissed her hand gently, and placed it inside of Anne's, the Queen's hands were cold and sweaty to touch, she was nervous, the woman had everything she had ever wanted and more, yet still she feared for her safety, Mary tried her best to give Anne a smile, but she feared it came out as only a grimace, it was going to take a lot of time and effort for the two of them to be comfortable around one another. Mary knew that she must make the next step, Anne had clearly taken the first, and yet, despite Anne's obvious trying, Mary just did not know if she wanted to take such a step.

"Continue," her father bellowed, taking little Elizabeth by the hand and leading her through the crowd of bowing courtiers.

Boldly Anne entwined their arms together and started walking around the room, Mary could tell by the looks on the faces of those around them, that they were shocked both by the action and Mary's calm response, not flinching away, Mary decided, not running off and screaming at Anne to never lay a hand on her again could be her next step.

"Are you happy, Lady Mary?" Anne questioned, and Mary honestly did not know how to answer her. Was she happy, it had been so long since she had felt anything other than miserable, and while she certainly did not feel miserable at the moment, she did not think that she was completely happy either.

" Yes, Madam," Mary answered, trying her best to sound happy. It was not a complete lie, she was happy to be back at court, to be reunited with her cousins and siblings and of course to once again be in her father's good graces, perhaps complete happiness was not too far off.

" Forgive me Mary, I know you must want to have some fun, I just wanted to inform you that you are now an Aunt," Anne said with a small smile, Henry had been overjoyed when Cromwell had informed him that he was, for the first time a grandfather, he had not even been displease to learn of the child's sex, but in his excitement he had forgotten to inform any of his children, and Anne thought that in only fare that Mary know from her mouth instead of someone else's, considering Elizabeth and the Brandon children had already been made aware of the birth of the King's first grandchild.

"The Duchess has delivered?" Mary questioned, and Anne thought it was the happiest she had ever seen the young woman look.

"Yes to a healthy baby girl they have named Elizabeth, Bessie for short of course," Anne said cheerfully. Although she would have never have wished her step-son's child ill had it been born male, she was glad that it had been a girl and not a boy born, to her husband's illegitimate child, a boy, so close in age to William, Anne knew would have been difficult, the people loved Hal Fitzroy as they loved Mary, and there had been rumours that before William's birth that the King had been planning on passing a bill that made Hal eligible to inherit the throne, a girl gave Anne more time to secure William's succession and possibly bear a Duke of York.

" That is the most wondrous of news," Mary replied, she could see her cousin out of the corner of her eye, she wanted so much to leave Anne's presence and talk to Eleanor, but she did not want to be disrespectful and incur the wrath of her father so quickly.

"You needn't look so worried Mary," Anne laughed, "I am not holding you prisoner; go be with your cousin, I have to get Elizabeth ready anyhow."

Henry watched his daughter from the corner of the room with George Boleyn talking nonsense beside him, he could not believe how much Mary had grown, nor how beautiful she looked, she was just like Katherine had been at that age, stubborn, graceful and elegant, everything he had wanted in a wife, yet when he had first met her she had been another's, and that fact had made it impossible for them to have ever lasted, he hoped that one day Mary would be able to understand that. He had never wanted to hurt her in his divorce from Katherine, he wanted only to correct a wrong and marry the love of his life, if Katherine had only submitted to his will perhaps she would still be alive and well, perhaps once Mary herself fell in love she would see the all consuming power it had.

"George," Henry said quietly interrupting his brother-in –laws voice, "Everyone says that my daughter is innocent, that she doesn't know any unclean or vile speech, do you believe that? Do you believe that anyone could be that innocent?, " George looked at him confusedly, clearly not understanding why Henry was choosing to speak to him of all people about his eldest daughter and her virtue, " Go and find out," George nodded his head briefly, before immediately complying to his King's wishes.

George found her in deep conversation with Eleanor Brandon and the Duchess of Suffolk, he honestly did not know why he was doing this, how did he even know that Mary would talk to him, it was not as if she had any reason to trust him.

" Lady Mary," George said, with a slight bow, all three woman looked at him as if her were the anti-Christ, but Mary followed him all the same, " I wanted to apologise for the behaviours of my family towards you these past three years Lady Mary, although I took no direct part in it I did watch it happen, I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me?"

Mary looked at him suspiciously before answering, a small smile gracing her lips, as she spoke with all the grace and dignity of a Princess, " I will try my lord Wiltshire , after all Jesus tell us to forgive everyone," she finished with a small smile, and George was suddenly struck by how beautiful she was, this was not some little sickly child, this was a woman full grown, and she had inherited all of the beauty of both her parents.

"Do you like games Lady Mary?" George questioned with a sly smile remembering why it was he was conversing with a sworn enemy in the first place.

"Yes," Mary responded curtly, and George had the distinct feeling that she no longer wanted his company.

"There is a new game at court you might enjoy,"

"What is it?"

"It's called Cunnilingus, it's an old country practise," George could hardly hide his mirth at Mary's innocent expression in response to his words; this girl was as innocent as they came.

"How do you play it?" Mary questioned her voice full of interest.

" Well you, Uh, you," He could see her face getting more annoyed with every word he spoke, but he could not think of an appropriate lie, God he hoped she didn't ask one of her ladies, eventually he could do nothing other than laugh.

"I think you are making fun of me, my lord," Mary said firmly, before bending a knee and walking away from him, George could only bow his head, the smile never falling from his face. Just wait until Mark heard about this one.

* * *

><p><em>The Great Hall<em>

His wife looked positively radiant, and he knew that too all in the room, they would look the perfect royal couple, seated as they were, their hands lovingly intertwined and matching smiles on their faces as they waited for Elizabeth's performance to begin. Henry's eyes however were not for his wife, nor even for the elaborate stage that had been constructed for Elizabeth to showcase what Anne had told him she had been practising for weeks. His eyes were only for Jane, his sweet pure Jane was dressed in the dress she had worn when they first meet, and it was as if he had been transported back to that night, where nothing else had mattered but her, his sweet pure angel, she had noticed him staring almost immediately, and she wore on her pale face a coy smile, as if it was there little secret, and the mere thought had Henry's blood racing.

"Sweetheart, if you could just avert your eyes away from your little blonde whore for a few moments , our daughter is about to begin," Anne's voice cut through him like ice, and he did not know whether to feel angry or guilty.

While it was true that he had promised Anne to always be true to her, and that he knew it was highly inappropriate of him to be all but drooling over Jane on Elizabeth's special day, Jane was so different to any other mistress he had ever had, in that she was more suited to the role of a wife than she was of a mistress, and for that reason Henry was infatuated with her, she was everything Katherine and Anne had never been, and it made him lust after her more than he had with any other (save Anne). This was not some fickle relationship as it had been with Mary Boleyn, Madge Shelton, or Eleanor Luke, and while he had been with Bessie Blount for many years (and cared very much for her) his relationship with Jane was different to that one as well, because if the circumstances had been different it would be Jane sitting on a throne beside him now, other than Anne he had never envisioned any of his mistresses as a wife, and he could not help but wonder what would have occurred if Jane had come before him instead of Anne, but every time he did that his mind quickly turned to Elizabeth and William, without Anne his precious children, his jewel and his heir, would not be here today.

Knowing that it would not be prudent to make a scene and ruin Elizabeth's birthday, Henry decided against chastising Anne openly, choosing instead to squeeze her hand, in a way that could not be taken as an apology, in warning, it was Anne's job to love and honour him above all else, not too publically criticise and humiliate him.

" Her Royal Highness The Princess Elizabeth presents, A tale of Swan's," a herald called and Henry focused his attention on his daughter, and he was shocked by what he saw as the red curtain rose, the stage had been turned into an exact replica of _Chateau Vert_, the masque in which he had first laid eyes on Anne, Elizabeth, and those of Anne's ladies that were participating, were clothed in replica's of the dresses that Anne had been wearing that day, Elizabeth's little sash even said Perseverance.

" _Perseverance you are my prisoner now," _

Henry tried to keep his focus on Elizabeth, who was dancing far beyond her years and looked exceptionally beautiful, the whole court it seemed were falling in love with the little Princess, he could not however keep his mind from straying to that day fourteen years ago.

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm Anne, Anne Boleyn," _

She had stayed in his thoughts for days, he could neither wake nor sleep without his thoughts turning to the mysterious beauty, she had captivated him body and soul, at the time, he did not think any woman could possibly compare to her, he still did not believe any woman could, yet it was no longer Anne occupying his every thought, why that was he did not know.

When Elizabeth had finished there was a thunderous applause, and Henry had never been more proud to call her his daughter than he was in that moment, at the same time however he felt a desperate need to get away from Anne, and the feelings, the memories, Elizabeth's performance had provoked from him.

He needed Jane, just for one dance, he needed Jane, Elizabeth would hardly even notice, Anne would, but it was high time she got used to it, Jane was not going anywhere, no matter how hard she tried to make it so, Jane was his, just as Anne was, was it really so hard for a person to love two people at once?

Surely Anne would grown to see that just because he desired Jane, did not mean he did not love her and their children.

* * *

><p>Anne was trying desperately to keep her focus on Elizabeth, who at the present moment was dancing with George, but with every new tune that Mark played the task was proving to be harder and harder.<p>

It had been over a half an hour since Henry had left her side, with a promise to be back with the new Ambassador from the Scots momentarily, and after five glasses of wine Anne knew it was almost time for her to retire, yet she could not force her heated gaze away from them, her husband and Jane Seymour had yet to leave each other's arms, since the moment Henry asked her if she would like to dance. He had not paraded a woman around so openly since his courtship of Anne, and the thought left her sick.

Anne remembered that with Mary, her sister had never been paired with the King in a dance, her husband, at that time, William Carey, a completely unremarkable man, never left her side, it was when a momentary swapping of partners occurred that Mary had always found herself in the arms of the king

Did Henry really hate her that much to not show her even that small courtesy? It was almost sickening to watch as his little blonde wench paraded herself for all the world to see, including Anne's daughter, who for the time being distracted by Anne's brother.

Anne could see the look her father and the Duke of Suffolk were giving her as she swallowed the remains of her sixth glass of wine, and their looks when mixed with Henry's antics, once again starting another dance with Jane Seymour, caused her to laugh rather loudly, in what some may call a hysterical nature.

" Majesty," Charles Brandon's voice said from beside her, she was shocked it was not her father reprimanding her for her most un-queen like behaviour, " is something the matter? Or are you simply amusing yourself at our expense?" Anne did not know what to make of these words, she could not decipher the Duke's intent, and these days she never quite knew where she stood with Charles Brandon.

" Forgive me Your Grace," Anne said lightly, as if nothing at all was the matter, " I could not help but laughing at the King's proposition of introducing the new ambassador to me, for whilst he was finding him, he seems to have stumbled across his great prostitute and forgotten the whole thing," Anne said laughing as she pointed to her husband and his whore.

Her words it seemed had not only shocked the Duke, but her father into silence, "Excuse me Your Grace, Papa," Anne said with a light smile, as she made her way through the sea of bowing courtiers and towards Henry and Jane, who had momentarily stopped their dancing as Mark was preparing to play another tune, with all the grace and dignity of a Queen of England.

" Excuse me Lady Jane, " Anne said standing in front of her husband, who looked very much in a state of both shock and disbelief at his wife's antics, this was unheard of behaviour, usually even Anne could manage to keep a mask in place until she was behind closed doors, but she had tried that approach, she had been ice, just like Jane, she had been as docile and as obedient as a stone, when George had informed her of Jane's elevation to 'official mistress', well no longer, it was time she once again became fire, and showed Henry just what it was he was missing.

"Majesty," Jane said, her voice not hiding her displeasure in the slightest, she made no move to stand aside.

"I wonder if I would be able to steal my husband away from you for just a moment," Anne's voice was sickly sweet, and she did not wait for Jane's response, before she called to Mark, "Mark play a Volta," Anne called, and the look in Henry's eye told her that he too remembered the last time such a tune had been played; it was the night they had conceived William.

Anne was glad when everyone else continued to dance around them, she did not need an audience for this. She noticed almost immediately than Henry was struggling through the number, but Anne was not sure whether it was due to the pain in his leg, or the anger that was all but seeping from his body.

"Anne what are you playing at?" Henry growled into her ear, the sound sent shivers up her spine.

"Forgive me husband, I thought you might want a break from that pale stiff wench," Anne said, pressing her body close to his, she felt him stiffen immediately against her as soon as their body's touched, " Tell me my lord," Anne whispered, her tongue all but inside of Henry's ear, " Do you get hard as soon as Jane's body touches yours? Or does it take some coaxing?"

" Watch yourself," Henry whispered furiously, but Anne did nothing but laugh.

"Tell me husband, are nights with her as hot as fire or as cold as ice, does she whither under you, does she scream your name, "

"Anne,"

"I bet she doesn't," Anne taunted pressing her lips against her husbands, "She is not half the woman that I am."

When the music stopped playing, Anne bowed as low as she had ever done in her life, making sure as she did so that Henry got a full view of her breasts, " I think I shall retire my love, the Princess' and I need our rest,"

As she passed Jane Seymour, Anne could not help herself, "He is all yours mistress Seymour, try to please him... if you can," the words were spoken just loud enough for the other woman to hear, and as she took Elizabeth by the hand, Anne felt a sense of triumph as she looked back and saw that Henry was making his way to his throne, with a expression of wonderment upon his handsome face.

* * *

><p><em>Queen of England's Apartments<em>

Anne had put Elizabeth to bed immediately, and she was glad that her little girl had been far too preoccupied by her uncle George and cousin Edward to have noticed her parents display, Anne would have to remember to thank George the following day, if not for him little Elizabeth would have had a lot of questions, and Anne honestly did not think she would have been able to answer them truthfully.

William was the only other person in her rooms when he came, her little boy was sleeping soundly in her bedchamber, and Anne just prayed that Henry did not shout too much, she was in no mood to try and settle William down for the second time that night.

She had expected his coming, for she knew that Henry Tudor, King of England, would never simply let his wife embarrass him (in front of his own mistress) without consequence. She had therefore prepared appropriately. Anne had ordered her ladies to leave her be for the night, and although most were hesitant to comply with such a demand, they all did so without much complaint. Anne had then proceeded to remove all jewels from her body, and dressed herself in her plainest shift, plainest and most revealing.

Henry was in for a rude awaking if he thought she was going to play the doormat any longer.

Henry entered her chambers with all the grace of a mule and it was clear to Anne that he was not sober, alcohol suited neither of their fiery tempers, however she,unlike Henry, had had a few hours to let the effects of the wine she had consumed fade, Henry looked as if he had stumbled straight from a brothel to her rooms (and with the way her husband had been lately Anne would not have been surprised in the least if that was the case).

"Henry," Anne saidvwhen he was before her. He looked ill, Anne mentally noted, as he looked at t her with an expectant glare; his eyes were bloodshot, his face pale and clammy, and a thick line of sweat was glistening from his forehead. If the circumstances were different Anne would have called for a doctor, but Henry didn't need medicine now, no all her dear sweet husband wanted was to yell and criticise her, to hurt Anne in every way he had sworn not to, to embarrass and humiliate her as he continued to constantly put his own needs and desires before that of his family.

Anne had been a fool to think that her son's birth would make Henry see sense, it had only done the opposite, now he was free to do as he pleased, he had got his heir from her, she had given him his long awaited prince, and in thanks Henry had made Jane Seymour his official mistress.

For Anne William was safety, for Henry William was something akin to freedom...freedom to fuck whoever he liked.

"Sweetheart," Henry slurred, grabbing Anne roughly by the shoulders and pulling her up towards him, their lips were within touching distance, but all Anne could think was that she would have bruises in the morning, " I have come to talk,"

"Maybe you should do so when you are sober," Anne retorted pushing his hands away from her, and taking a step backwards.

"Do not forget who you are talking to my love," Henry said, his slurred words sarcastic in nature, "I am your King above all else, do not forget it,"

" And do not forget my love that it is I who has given you everything, without me you would not have your precious heir's, without me you would still be trapped under the control of the Pope and the Emperor, without me your only legacy would be a daughter and a bastard son," Anne countered, her words getting bolder and louder with every word.

"That's enough," Henry said, his words dark and foreboding, " I will not have another display like tonight, do you hear me, I will not have you making me the laughing stock of Europe."

" Your pale blonde slut had done that for you," Anne spat, she could not believe this man was the same one she had married, the father of her children, " What happened to the man who always told me that we should be truthful with each other, that it was the definition of love, why can't you see that there cannot be three people in a marriage Henry, why can't you see that she is destroying me, that she is destroying us?" With every word, Anne could feel her tone getting more pleading and desperate, but her husband's face showed no emotions inclined towards sympathy or even understanding.

" And why can't you see that you must shut your eyes and endure, like your betters have done before you," Henry said and Anne realised they had had this fight before, _how can you say that to me don't you know I love you a thousand times more than Katherine ever did, _" Why can't you see my dear sweet wife, that I can drag you down as quickly as I raised you, you were mistaken if you thought that our son has given you any power to meddle in my affairs,"

Anne could not stop the tears running down her face, but she prayed there was not enough light in the room for Henry to see them, " I love you a thousand times more than she will ever be able to, you are mistaken husband if you think that your great whore's love for you matches mine in anyway,"

" Do not speak of her, " Henry bellowed, moving towards her with such speed and anger that Anne could not help but flinch, " She would be twice the Queen you are, be grateful for your children Anne, for if not for them you would not still be in my bed,"

" Then take me Henry," Anne said, their blue eyes glaring furiously at each other, she could not hide the tears now, " right now, go on take what is yours, use me and love her, because when the time comes it will be my child who sits on the throne of England, not her weak blonde brats."

She had been expecting a sharp and stinging slap, what she got instead was a ferocious kiss, one that was deep and burning, it set her whole body on fire with a mixture of lust and hate.

Oh yes, she would have bruises in the morning.

* * *

><p>9 September 1536<p>

Hampton Palace Courtyard

Anne had neither spoken nor looked at him for two days. When he had awoken the morning after Elizabeth's birthday he had been hoping to find his wife nestled against his body, hot and sweaty from their passionate session of love making, instead he had found nothing, nothing that was except for his sweet lovely Jane looking at him in shock and disbelief, he had not needed to explain to her why he was naked on the floor of Anne's sitting room, with two chairs overturned and a broken vase littering the floor.

Jane's response however had only served to make him grow more fond of her (if that were even possible), so accustomed was he to screaming matches with Anne, and disappointed looks from Katherine, that Henry had expected Jane to lash out, to make some sort of a scene and a fuss, but she had not even asked for an explanation, she had simply helped him find his clothes, and informed him that _' the Queen was paying a visit to the Princess'_, she had even accepted his kiss goodbye, without a moment of complaint. She understood,Jane knew that Henry could not simply stop sleeping with Anne just because he had named her his one and only mistress, Anne was his wife; he had a right to her bed, just as much as he did to Jane's.

That was a concept Anne had never understood, she had always been possessive.

Anne had made a point of ignoring him for two days, she had even feigned sickness when Henry had requested her presence, so Henry was more than livid that she now had the audacity to stand beside him as if nothing had happened, not the fight, nor the night together or even the past day and a half, Anne was acting as if everything between them was normal, it frustrated Henry greatly that the only emotion she was showing was towards their children. Once again Anne was acting in a most un Queenly manner and forgetting her sacred title, but he was more than accustomed to this side of Anne, it was her overly fake attitude towards him that Henry was fuming over.

But, for the time being at least, Henry knew he had to let the issue be, now was the time for them to say their goodbyes to Elizabeth and William, Henry's focus needed to lie entirely upon his children.

Both of his children had already said their goodbye's to their Brandon cousins, and Charles himself (the Duchess was nowhere to be seen), as well as Anne's brother ( and his horrid wife) and father, and even Mary had come down to the small courtyard to say goodbye to her half-siblings, a fact that much warmed Henry's heart.

Now it was time for them to say goodbye to their parents, and Henry had never remembered the experience being so difficult before.

Elizabeth was yet to shed a tear, acting, as she was, with all the grace and dignity that benefited a Princess of England.

"Goodbye Mama," Elizabeth said, trying her hardest to be brave.

"For now, my darling girl, "Anne responded bending down to her daughter's level and wrapping her in a fierce hug, Henry feared she might never let go, " you be a good girl for Lady Bryan, and do as your told,"

"I will Mama," Elizabeth promised solemnly.

"I know you will," Anne said letting go of her daughter, and placing a light kiss on her forehead, "I love you Elizabeth, and I pray you never forget it."

"I love you to Mama," Elizabeth said, ending their goodbye with a small curtsey, before she turned to her father.

"May I have William?" Anne asked, the tears now running openly down her face, and Henry was quickly reminded of their recent night together, he had forgotten she had been crying.

"Goodbye my boy," Henry said kissing William on the head and handing him over to Anne, who took him gratefully in her arms.

Henry then turned to Elizabeth, and it pained him greatly to see that she was on the verge of tears.

"Elizabeth, my beautiful jewel," Henry said beckoning her towards him with a wave of a hand, once she was within touching distance Henry lifted her into his arms and spun her around, " I am going to miss you,"

"Me too Papa," Elizabeth said, wrapping her chubby hands around her father's neck, she was getting heavier.

" We will see you soon I promise," and this time Henry meant it, after so long together he could not imagine not seeing his children more often, and he knew without a doubt that Anne would never again go without seeing her children for so long, " You must promise me to be a good girl, and look after your brother...make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble hmmm,"

" I promise Papa," Elizabeth said, laughing when Henry tickled her a bit.

With a quick kiss Henry placed his daughter on the ground and led her over to where Lady Bryan, and two of Elizabeth's maids, along with William's new wet-nurse were waiting for them. Anne was still whispering loving words into William's ears, and Henry had to admit that whatever his wife's flaws, she was a loving and devoted mother...his children were lucky to have her.

"Come darling," Henry encouraged, handing Elizabeth over to Lady Bryan, "the ride to Hatfield is long and tiresome."

With a sombre nod of the head, Anne relinquished her hold on William with a kiss, before handing him over to the wet-nurse, "You must keep me updated on their progress weakly, Lady Bryan, I want to know everything that happens with them, no matter how dull or inconsequential it may seem," Anne ordered firmly, and Henry could scarcely hold back a laugh.

"Of course, Your Majesty,"

"Relax sweetheart, once they are settled, we shall visit them," Henry soothed placing an arm around his wife's shoulders, he did not notice when her whole body tensed beneath his.

With one last curtsey, they were gone, and Anne had left his side as soon as the carriage was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>October 3 1536 <strong>

_Sawley__, __Lancashire_

Robert Aske had always prided himself of being an even tempered and loyal man, he had never been one to create a scene nor raise his voice, his father had always said that his youngest son would not be likely to ever cause anyone or anything harm, not even the lowliest of animals, nor the cruellest of persons. And Robert had to admit that cruelty and anger had never before been traits he associated with his character.

Yet now as he watched, Sawley Abby, his parish and safe haven for as long as he could remember, burn to the ground, Robert found that these two traits- his kindness and loyalty to both his king and country- were slowly disappearing leaving in their place an all consuming rage.

" Look what they've done John, "Robert said quietly, his voice grave and a mix between anger and disbelief. How could the King have allowed such atrocities to happen, "Just look."

The man seated beside him, one Mister John Constable, looked just as shocked by what was happening around them, but he, it seemed, did not have the same ability to mask his anger, " It's all Cromwell's doing, " John growled out, "Cromwell and that sect of heretics in London, that bastard." John's words were spoken in a fierce growl, and Robert could only imagine what would become of them if someone were to hear them speaking in such a way about the King's most beloved minister.

" I tell you now Mister Aske," John continued, " people, they're no longer willing to stand by, and watch their faith, and everything that they care for, be stripped away. I heard just yesterday, that two of Cromwell's commisioners were attacked in Lincolnshire. And here in Yorkshire, and a man of the commons stood up in his own church and said go away to follow the crosses. For what they've taken from us, we can follow them no more." Robert could not say he was surprised by John's words, this had been coming for a long time now, King Henry and his ministers had all but forced his people's hand.

King Henry was a beloved King, and so the people had never truly questioned his reformation, there was corruption in the church of this even Robert, a most devout man would admit, but this, the carless dissolution of religious houses, merely for the crowns benefit, this was something the people could just not condone, especially when it was done without cause.

The people had accepted their King's breaking from Rome, Robert himself had signed the oath, they had (belatedly) accepted his marriage to Queen Anne and divorce for the Dowager Princess, they had welcomed the royal children with open arms, but this they could not forgive. And so really the only thing Robert was truly surprised by was that the rebellion had not spread sooner from Louth Abbey.

"What am I supposed to do, John?" Robert questioned, his tone desperate, almost pleading, he did not want to take action against his King, but truly he saw little other choice.

"The commons here, in Lincolnshire, everywhere. They're prepared to fight, to save what they love," John said, his voice growing more passionate with every word, as he looked at the ruins of the Abby that had been a refuge to him. It was clear to Robert that he had given this much thought, "But they need captains, they need clever, educated man to lead them."

"I'm no leader, John," Robert said, and he wasn't lying, he was the youngest son, barley 36 years of age, who was he to know of leadership.

"Don't decide now, " John said reasonably, "We'll call a meeting, then decide... For the love of God,"

_For the love of God, _Robert had no doubt that whatever was to be decided would shape the course of England forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so loved, liked or hated was it worth the wait? Review and I'll give you my love ;) **

**Oh and just a note, on the Pilgrimage of Grace, I know it started in Louth Abbey (which I did mention) but I thought I would stick to the show on this, so as not to confuse not only my readers by myself as well. Also Robert Aske will be his historical, unmarried self in this fic. **

**Also I know there were rumours that Henry fitzroy's marrige to Mary Howard was never consummated due to Henry's fear for his sons safety if he participated in to much sexual activity, but as you can all tell by the birth of little Bessie I will not be sticking to history on this one ;) **

**So what's going to be the Royal's response? **

**Will Henry start listening to Anne's advice? **

**Will Anne and Mary finally find common ground? **

**Just where are Brereton and Chapuys? **

**What of the Jane, Anne and Henry love triangle? **

**And Just what is the package that George and Anne were expecting in October? **

**you'll just have to review to find out ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: **

**First of all let me just say that I am so beyond sorry that I have not updated this story sooner, there were many circumstances beyond my control, including the loss of the usb that had an almost completed copy of this chapter on it, and I just had trouble re creating what I had wrote, and a very nasty case of writers block. Still that is no excuse for how long this chapter has taken to get out. I also apologise because I do not think this is the best chapter I have ever written and due to my creative juices not flowing the way I would have liked them to I had to end the chapter sooner then I would have liked to be able to start fresh with chapter 11, which I promise will be up a lot lot sooner. **

**This chapter does contain some important moments both from the show and created by myself which lead in to bigger things to come in the future. **

**Thank you so much to everyone that has stayed with my story and continued to review and favourite it and me even with the time it has taken me to update. Also a big thank you to my anonymous reviewers who honestly do give me some of the best feedback and who I wish i was able to reply to directly. **

**On a more serious not I did get anonymous reviewer by the name of french girl, accusing me of erasing France from the map in my story because both Henry and Anne called themselves the King or Queen of France, to clear that matter up: **

**I know that Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor were never the monarchs of France, however the english Kings often adopted that title as the Kings of England believed that they had a lawful claim to the throne of France, through the mother of King Edward 111 ( Isabella of France). Queen Isabella was barred for the french throne due to their Salic laws (which prohibited female monarchs). They argued that Edward should have inherited by right of her. The French disagreed, and settled the matter else where. Even in the Tv show Henry called himself the King of France. I know that he was not, and France and King Francis and his children will play a very important part in this story in no way have i or do i intend to erase them from history. **

**Anyway on with the chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. they keep me going. **

**I own nothing **

**Chapter Ten: For King or Country: **

* * *

><p>October 7th 1536<p>

Hampton Court, Queen of England's Apartments.

Anne was seated in her sitting chamber, George next to her happily conversing with Mark. Their "package" they had been informed had just arrived, and Anne just hoped it would make it safely to her rooms before either her father or uncle heard word of it.

She was anxious, excited even, and as such she could not help her constant glances at the doorway, she felt as if she had been waiting forever and at this point in time her patience had very much reached its limit. She was in desperate need of some light in her life. The absence of her children still pained her greatly and as such she had had very little reason to smile over past month.

When her courses had been late Anne had been elated, thinking (somewhat foolishly) that it would no doubt cause Henry to once again look kindly upon her and treat her with love and respect. He had always been more prone to gentle and kind behaviour when she was pregnant, a pregnancy (with a possible Duke of York) she thought would make him somewhat more discreet in his conduct with Jane Seymour, for she was sure that the memories of her pregnancy with William were as present in his mind as they were in hers. However her momentary feelings of elation quickly disappeared when Jane Seymour had pranced into the room, a new necklace and headpiece adorning her body.

It was too soon, she realised that now, she had only just gotten Henry into her bed, it was too soon to lose that small comfort now. Henry would no doubt insist he forsake her bed for the sake of their unborn child and she would not have been able to argue with him. She had only just set the wheels of her mission to get rid of the Seymour's, a pregnancy would have set her plan back by at least a year.

When she had awoken one morning with the all too familiar feeling of being wet and sticky, Anne had all but cried in relief seeing that both her nightdress and bed were stained red. Only Nan had known that there was any possibility that she may have been pregnant, so Anne knew there was no chance of some rumour spreading and finding her husbands ears, for he no doubt would have seen this as a failure of Anne's, where as Anne herself saw it as a chance.

She could not fall pregnant again. Not until Jane Seymour, and the threat that she and her family possessed were vanquished. Anne would not rest until that horrid woman was out of her life for good, for the sake of herself and her family, Jane Seymour could not in anyway be apart of their life.

Henry had also been rather distant with her of late, not that she was unaccustomed to his harsh and cold behaviour, this she just felt was different.

Since William's birth, Henry had at least been trying to keep up the pretences of a happy marriage (despite his naming of an official mistress) in order to convince his nobles and the ambassadors at court as well as the common people to an extent that since the birth of their son, any problems that had once existed in the royal marriage were no longer present. Yet lately he had not even given her that kindness, however Anne felt some reassurance in knowing that she was not the only one.

Her husband too had been distant in his dealings with his little minx, Anne knew this because Jane had been present for her duties almost everyday and not in the company of Henry, when before hand she would have feigned sickness to spend days on end with Anne's husband, what they did Anne did not want to know. She imagined enough of it on her own.

Anne was not in anyway a stupid woman, she had been given one of the best educations a girl could be given she knew when something was afoot. Charles Brandon had send his wife and children, save young Eleanor, away from court, he claimed they left to comfort Frances after her recent stillbirth, but Anne knew there was more to it than that. Hal Fitzroy had been recalled to court without his wife and newborn child only to leave not even three days later, and Henry had sent five members of his household guard to Hatefiled. No one would tell her anything however, she was probably not meant to know any of this, not even George would relent to her constant requests for information, and her father and uncle had told her to focus her attention on quickly getting herself with child. Henry, well Henry had told her not to "meddle in his affairs."

Anne was being kept very much in the dark and she did not like it one bit.

If something was going on, something serious, something that was causing such secrecy from those around her, Anne felt that as the anointed Queen of England, and as the mother to the future King that she had the right to know just what it was that was causing such a fuss.

" Your Grace, " Jane Parker's voice called interrupting her musings, she could not help but notice the heated (and slightly suspicions) glances, her sister-in-law was aiming in the direction of her brother, and Anne had just been thinking that things had been getting better between George and his wife.

" What is it Jane?" Anne questioned with a small hopeful smile, was it finally here the moment she had been waiting months for.

" The Lady Mary Stafford is here to see you My Lady, as are her children and husband." Anne could not help the beaming smile that spread across her face at the mere mention of her sisters name, she and George had been planning for their older sisters return to court since Anne's near miscarriage. At the beginning Anne knew that George had only been doing so to offer her comfort and soothe her, she never truly believed he would go through with their plans and defy their father, and right in this moment Anne was more than thrilled that he had been willing to face their fathers wrath simply to make her happy.

She was also truly happy that Mary had decided to bring her husband and children with her, it had been too long since Anne had laid eyes on little Henry and Cathy, and she had never even meet her sisters second husband. Anne was more than a little intrigued to lay eyes upon the man who had stolen her sisters heart; the man for whom she loved so much that she did not care if it meant losing all the earthly things she had once cherished and loved above all else.

" Let them in." Anne ordered immediately, standing up from her chair and flattening the skirts of her gown. It was a simple enough dress, green and gold in colour, she had worn it once or twice before. She wore only one piece of jewellery, her famous "B", her hair she wore down, not a crown or headpiece in sight. She wanted to look a sister and an aunt, not a Queen. Her family, Anne now understood must come above all else.

Her sister looked well. That was the first thought that came into Anne's subconscious when Mary came before her for the first time in almost three years. The country life it seemed suited her.

She had put on weight, but Anne thought that it suited her well, her hair she wore down, and her dress was a simple brown, with a French hood upon her head. Her husband was behind her, a small baby cradled in his arms, that Anne knew would explain Mary's obvious weight gain, Mary had always found it a tiring process to lose her pregnancy weight, and when she had been Henry's mistress he had claimed that he liked her better "plump."

William Stafford was, like William Cary beforehand, not a very remarkable looking man, he seemed to Anne to be kind and good looking enough, but he was no King, and after spending so long in the beds of two Kings, Anne always found it strange to see her elder sister with someone so common.

When Anne had last seen her sister she had been heavily with child, and already a mother of two by her recently deceased husband. Now it seemed her sister was a mother to four, two girls and two boys. Cathy and Harry, Anne had of course known, but when she had last seen them they had been only ten and eight, despite them being only three years older Anne hardly recognised them.

Cathy, was, as she had always been, the image of her mother, there was not an ounce of her father in her, and the girl was all Boleyn. Harry, in contrast was a blend of both his parents, and although he favoured Mary, it was clear from his eyes and nose who his father was. There was no denying that these two children where the children of William Carey, and Anne could still not believe nor understand why many believed them to be her husbands children, if her niece and nephew had been Henry's bastards, then they would have been recognised as such.

The other two Anne had never laid eyes upon, the little boy was his father in every way, and he was quite a handsome little thing, the babe Anne could hardly see, but the child's clothes gave her sex away. Her sister it seemed had a family and a life any person would be envious of.

"Your Majesty, " Mary spoke formally, her husband following suit, as she and the children bowed low, the sight made Anne's heart break slightly. This was her sister, not her subject, these people were her kin, the kin of Royalty, and she did not think it proper for them to be treated as anything less.

"Sister, please Mary, " Anne said smiling as she walked towards them, "I was your sister long before I was your Queen."

" Oh Anne," Mary said sighing happily, as she wrapped her arms around her younger siblings slender frame, within seconds of her sisters touch Anne found herself crying, tears rolling freely down her face.

Anne did not know how long they were embracing for all she knew was that it ended to quickly. When she looked at Mary's face red and splotchy Anne thought that she must have looked the same, and it warmed her heart to know that Mary too had felt the pains of their separation as she had.

After moving away from Anne, Mary made her way over to George and greeted him with a small kiss on the check, as if they had been parted for a mere day not years, but then it had always been Anne who her siblings had been close with. With Mary because she had all but raised Anne once their mother had died and during the years in France, it had been Mary who Anne had sought guidance from, and with George because Anne had always been more than willing to keep him entertained during his youth, and it was a relationship that had only grown as they years went on, Anne could see now that as she had grown closer to George she and Mary had drifted apart somewhat.

" And just who are these little gems?" Anne questioned with a coy smile, as Mary broke away from her greeting with their sister-in-law.

"Cathy and Harry you know," Mary said waving a hand in the direction of her two eldest children.

" That I do," Anne said ruffling little Harry's hair before she turned to the toddler next to him. He was a precious and robust looking child, who was wearing a small shy smile upon his face, as he clutched tightly to his fathers hand, "and who might you be?" Anne questioned, lowering herself to her nephews level.

" I'm Edward," the little boy said without a care for courtesies or titles, and Anne found the boldness of his words to be reminiscent of something her Elizabeth might do, the two of them were almost the same age, Anne was sure they would get along well.

"It's very nice to meet you Edward," Anne said in a voice that was reserved for her own children, "and is this your sister?" Anne asked feigning innocence as her gaze wondered to her brother in law, and the infant in his arms.

" Yes, " Edward nodded seriously, " that's Annie."

" Annie?" Anne pondered in some shock, after everything they had been through her sister had still named her daughter in Anne's honour. As small as the gesture may have been, it filled Anne with happiness; to her it was the greatest of honours.

"She is your image," Mary said from behind her, and Anne gratefully took the sleeping child into her arms, "the eyes are the only difference,"

The young girl _was_ very similar to Anne, even at such a young age (the babe couldn't have been more than 9 months old) she had a full head of dark glossy hair, the exact colour and feel of Anne's own, she also had all of the Boleyn features, and Anne's olive complexion, the girl was a beauty. She could have been borne out of Anne's own womb; she was as much Anne as little William was Henry.

"George," Anne said turning to her brother, who himself had also been reacquainting himself with their nieces and nephews, " perhaps you could show our dear young nephews and William around the castle, so that they may get familiar with their surroundings," Anne knew as soon as her eyes locked with George's that her brother had got her subtle message. She wanted to be alone with her sister and nieces; it had been far too long.

With a mere nod of his head George was leading William, Harry and Edward from the room, effortlessly striking up a conversation with their brother in law, who was but a stranger to them. Anne had known Mary's past husband well enough, her new brother in law however had been no more than a name for three years; It was a fact Anne knew she was to blame for it was also one she was quite ashamed of. She should never have cast blame on Mary for following her heart, Anne saw that now, for had Anne herself not done the same thing with Henry. At the beginning she may have only strived for a place in his bed, but after she had fallen for him, Anne had been determined to marry him, no matter the thoughts of others or the consequences she may have faced. She should never have condemned her sister for following her heart; she should have celebrated it and encouraged her father and brother to do the same.

"How are you sister?" Mary questioned once both sisters were seated across from one another in Anne's sitting chambers. Anne was thankful of her ladies for taking young Cathy and Annie off their hands momentarily, their sister in law was the only lady who remained with them, it seemed to Anne that the others had realised that the two sisters wanted a few precious moments together. "And how are William and Elizabeth?"

Anne smiled fondly at her older sister, Mary had always been more susceptible to forgiveness than any of them, even as children Anne had often escaped Mary's anger after mere days, even if she had done something extraordinarily horrible like ruin Mary's favourite dress, or lose her favourite jewel, or even break her favourite doll. Her smile lasted only seconds however when she realised with some shock that Mary had yet to lay eyes on William, she had cut her sister from her life in such a way that she had denied her the right to see her nephew or even attend his christening.

"We are well," Anne replied smoothly, trying not to let her anger at herself be known, " we will have to arrange a visit soon, perhaps we could even house your children at Hatfield, they have every right to be educated amongst their cousins."

" Your Majesty that is an honour I do not deserve," Mary stated, clearly more than a little shocked by her sisters proposal.

" No it isn't, and its sister please Mary," Anne responded her voice gentle, she knew that like herself, Mary would be having fears of being separated from her babes, especially Annie and Edward, "besides it will be good for William and Elizabeth to have other children to play with."

A small and tentative "Majesty," from Anne's doorway, cut off Mary's response. Anne did not need to turn around to see the owner if the voice, she knew the face by heart now, every hair, every feature was permanently ingrained in Anne's mind, more often than not entwined with that of her husband.

"Mistress Seymour," Anne spoke her tone icy and cold, she looked at the younger woman with cold distaste, noticing with a sneer, that the little wench had another jewel upon her neck. It was a Phoenix pendent and Anne could not help but think that the jewel did not suit the meek and simple woman in front of her, "you are late...again," Anne's voice was cutting and pointed and Jane Seymour all but flinched away from it.

"Forgive me my Lady I was..."

" There is no need to make up excuses Mistress Seymour, for they tire me greatly, " and they are always the _same_, _I was not feeling well; my father needed me; my brother needed me; I took a stumble and thought it best to lye down_... all of it Anne knew was code for _I am fucking your husband and there is nothing you can do to stop it_, " I'm sure you had some _**official **_duties to attend to," Anne was pleased to see the uncomfortable expression that crossed Jane's face, she had never been so weak with Katherine, Anne had always made a point to stand up for herself, no matter who it was that was insulting her. Anne could hardly imagine sweet little Jane Seymour taking on a Queen, nor a knight, nor a chancellor, Yet Anne had taken on all of them and more, the Pope, and King Charles…Anne had beaten them all.

Jane made no response to Anne's comments, she merely stood at the doorway waiting for a command, her ahead held annoyingly high, as if to send Anne some sign to say you can not touch me, and Anne hated it because she knew it were true. She had beaten Wolsey, and Katherine, the Pope and Thomas More, but she could not beat Jane Seymour, and sometimes Anne doubted she ever would.

"Leave," Anne spoke, fighting back tears that were threatening to well in her eyes, Jane Seymour would never see the pain she was causing her, for Anne was a Queen and a Queen she would be.

When Jane had left the room, Anne turned back to her sister and saw that Mary's face was filled with sympathy, and Anne hated that too, for it only brought the tears forward.

" So that was..."

" My husbands official mistress, yes," Anne finished all but spitting out the title, " a pleasant little creature isn't she?"

It took mere moments for Mary to wrap Anne in her arms, and offer the comfort only a sister could. She said no more than " it will be alright" but Anne felt extremely comforted none the less, and she could not help remember the last time Mary had comforted her in such a way, three years ago when Anne had been carrying Elizabeth and scared of the loss of Henry's love and the birth of a daughter, both had eventuated, but Anne was only scared of one now.

She didn't know how much longer she would be able to survive without her husband's love, Henry was still her everything, and it hurt Anne so much to think that he may not still feel the same way.

* * *

><p>October 10 1536,<p>

Yorkshire, Northern England:

The crowd that had gathered at the local tavern was a large and rowdy one. Robert Aske was in no way surprised by the number that had accumulated even though originally it had only meant to be a small gathering, intended for the people of Yorkshire to be able to congregate and discuss their grievances over the recent desolation of Sawley Abbey, more then a few it seemed had grievances to share.

It was the first time Robert could ever remember being given a reason to believe that the common people would actually dare to take up arms against their King. Robert had truthfully thought it only mere grumblings, now it looked set to turn into a rebellion, and that was something that Robert Aske could just not condone; He would be no rebel and he would certainly not be a leader of such a force.

Robert noticed John Constable from within the numerous faces jump onto a barrel and begin to speak. "Friends, friends! We've come here so that you can listen to and talk to this good man: Mister Robert Aske." His voice was loud and course and certainly not lacking in passion.

"Aye," the crowd loudly cried as one, in any other circumstances Robert would have found himself flattered, but he knew it was not truly him the crowd was cheering, it was his mission. And perhaps Robert thought perhaps that was the start he needed.

"Now, some of you already know him as the Duke of Northumberland's legal man," John continued, his voice being interrupted only by a few jeers from the crowd, truthfully this had been the reception Robert had been expecting, nobles were not popular men among the commons in such times and only their servants were seen in a lesser light than them, "Hey, hey! Now, he's always been honest and fair-minded in his dealings with the commons, so Mister Aske can speak for himself."

Robert did not know where to begin, what was he supposed to say to these people. What thoughts could he possibly express that would not lend himself to supporting of violence, yet also showed this distrustful lot that he supported their cause. "Evening, gentlemen," was what Robert settled on, climbing onto the barrel next to John as he did so.

"Evening," the crowd murmured in greeting. Once again Robert took this as a positive sign, they were not yet throwing pitchforks at his head.

"Now," Robert begun wanting to get to the heart of their problem immediately, he would not be able to help solve their grievances by being ignorant of them, "tell me what it is you all want?"

"Mister Aske," one man said, Robert could not see his face, but the voice was clear, " all our feast days are abolished and gone. Should it please the King's Grace that we might have our holidays back?" A few voices murmured their agreement.

"We want the abbeys restored and demand that this advance of heresy be halted," another man added, "We want these new heretic bishops like Cranmer to be cast out and him and Cromwell to be supplanted by men of noble birth." He continued more loudly, over the cheers that had begun to erupt.

"Aye," the people yelled, and Robert could not help but feel inclined to agree with their demands, for they were things he too wanted. He wanted the feast days he so enjoyed as a child restored, he wanted the abbey that had given him so much comfort and joy returned from the ashes, and most importantly he wanted Crammer and Cromwell removed from office, for Robert firmly believed that without such heretics around him King Henry surely would not have made such poor and devastating choices.

"We may as well call for the removal of Queen Anne then, for it is she and her family that brought these men to power," cried a voice in the back of the tavern. His words sent the rowdy crowd into a thick silence for none knew what to say.

Since the birth of Prince William the common people had all but hailed the Queen as a saint, no man, woman or child dared question her marriage to the king now; she would never again be labelled as a concubine or a whore. There were also rumours circulating around the countryside that it was Queen Anne, Katherine of Aragon's most hated rival, who had been the reason for the Lady Mary's return to court, and this, along with the fact that King Henry had acknowledged the Lady Jane Seymour as his official mistress, had warmed the common woman to her plight, those who had once been Katherine's most loyal subjects would now not say a word against Queen Anne.

However there were some who, while never questioning Anne's claim to the Queen's crown nor the legitimacy of Princess Elizabeth and Prince William, did cast some blame on the Queen for her large part in the reformation, for if not for her it never would have occurred. If Henry had never wanted to wed Anne Boleyn, England would never have broken its ties with Rome.

Robert himself did not know where he stood on the issue of the Queen. A part of him did want to blame this dire situation on her entirely, but he knew within his heart how unreasonable that was. Queen or not Anne Boleyn was but a woman, in the end the decisions that had been made were done by that of the King and his ministers, and Robert like every other in the countryside had heard the talk, Queen Anne, it was rumoured, was advocating the plight of the commons, it was said she had openly disputed with both mister Cromwell and the King on the issue of religious houses, begging them to see reason and to change their course to help instead of hinder the life's of their English subjects.

"Our quarrel lies not with the Queen good sir, if the rumours are to be believed than she is our fiercest ally," few men murmured in agreement to Robert's words but the response was not as convincing as he would have liked.

" Rumours? We hear rumours, Mister Aske, that new taxes are to be levied against us; on our cattle and our christenings, on our marriages and our births!" Anther voice yelled, closer this time to the front.

"Mister Aske, they even will destroy our parish churches and steal all their treasures," another man yelled, his voice almost pleading.

Robert knew that he had to make them see that he was on their side, he just had no idea how he could achieve such a thing without encouraging their obviously violent tempers, not that he blamed his fellows for feeling anger, he too had felt the burning rage to take action, but he knew within his heart that violence would not be their saving grace. "Alright, gentlemen, alright," Robert soothed waving his hands slightly towards the crowd in what he hoped was a soothing gesture, "And what do you reckon you can do to stop them?"

"Mister Aske!" One voice cried, the owner of the voice moving to the front of the crowd, he was a man no older than twenty five years, and yet his face was filled with more pain and anguish than most men would experience in a lifetime. "Before our lands, our goods, and our houses are taken from us by the church commissioners, we will fight!"

"Aye!"

"And we will die!"

"Aye!"

This was what Robert had feared most. Their words no matter the intent behind them were treasonous, and to take such a violent action as they were speaking of would almost certainly only eventuate in death. Robert could not help but wonder what would occur if he stood idly by and let such an action unfold; would their blood be enough for the King to relent or would they bleed in vain.

"That is our full answer, Mister Aske!" The same man exclaimed, his voice full of passion and purpose.

"Aye!"

Robert could not help but lower his gaze at the crowd's response. So this was it, it seemed he had a lot of decisions to make. Their cause was surely a worthy one; of this Robert was certain.

"I know you are angry. The destruction of the abbeys is a terrible- a criminal thing since they represent by their very presence an exalted ideal to all of us," Robert soothed, thinking that perhaps if he could convince them of his agreement with their quarrels then perhaps he could calm them from the rash action they looked all but certain to take, "But, gentlemen, this call to arms, to rebellion against the King's Grace, is something which on my conscience I cannot agree to."

"Nonsense," some shouted, and Robert braced himself for an onslaught of insults. When it did not come he continued.

"Since the King is our body and soul, then an attack upon him is an attack upon the commonwealth and upon God himself!" Robert explained calmly. He had signed the act of succession, it was not the Kings supreme authority he had an issue with, it was King Henry's actions under that authority that Robert wanted to right.

"Did you hear that, men? The gentry don't care for us," an angry voice called, and in that moment Robert was very worried that all his and John Constables work would be for nothing, but then the man spoke again, and from his words Robert saw their course laid plainly before his feet. "Christ died for the poor. You remember that, Mister Aske?"

It was Christ they lived for; he was their saviour not King Henry. He gave his life for his people, and that was something Robert realised that King Henry needed to understand, they were not his servants, they were his people, through the wounds of Christ it would be known.

The wounds of Christ.

* * *

><p>October 11th 1536<p>

Hampton Court, Queen of England's Apartments

Anne truly did not know why he had come. They had not had a proper conversation for what she felt was weeks, she had hardly seen him at all over the last week, and now when he did bother to pay her a visit he spent the evening exchanging glances with that slut, did he have no tact. Or was it simply that he no longer cared to spare her feelings.

She felt so foolish now, so stupid and naive. She had spent almost an hour getting herself ready, when she had been informed that her husband had decided to share his evening meal with her Anne had been so stupidly happy. She had had her ladies do her hair in lose curls and put her in one of her favourite gowns, a simple but revealing dress, deep and red in colour, for she knew Henry loved her in the colour. She had thought he had come to share her bed, to converse, or even to perhaps tell her what had been happening that had been making him so distant and unavailable over the past month, although truthfully she already knew, George had told her only that morning (in the strictest of confidence) that her husband was fearing a rebellion.

He had not come for Anne. It was a realisation that was making her feel sick to her stomach, he had come to catch a glimpse of his mistress and he did not even have the grace to hide it.

Not much had been said between them, he had inquired about her health as she had done with him, they had talked briefly of her sister and her young family, Henry had not had a problem with their presence in the slightest, her father however had had a very different response, but there was nothing he could do Anne knew that, Mary and her family were safe for as long as Henry was happy with their presence her father could do nothing. Henry had even given her his approval for young Edward and Annie to be moved to Hatfield, once appropriate preparations had been made, and Anne could do nothing but hope that that may mean a visit with her children was on the cards.

" Lady Bryan wrote to tell us that William had begun to pull himself up, and that Elizabeth continues to be the brightest child she has ever known," Anne said remembering the letter she had received the day before, she had no doubt that Henry too had received such a letter, but she thought that brining up their children might remind Henry why it was that he was with her and not Jane Seymour.

"Hmmm." Henry pondered in response, Anne thought he looked to be deep in thought, but still he would not speak to her.

" Your Majesty," She started, quite boldly, she was not some meek little thing, she was not his mistress she was his wife, he had no right to ignore her, Anne thought it was time she reminded him of that, Jane Seymour she thought would never be so bold, " Why will you not speak to me?" Her voice was calm and even she would not show weakness.

Henry looked at her as if he was ready to yell, she was prepared for him too, had she not dealt with his temper tantrums a hundred times? Henry King of England did not scare her; after all she was the woman who had conquered his heart…once.

He did not yell, and Anne did not know if she was relived or disappointed. Instead he sighed loudly, before speaking in a tone that sent shivers up her spine. "Because I am disappointed,"

" Why," Anne questioned biting back shock. How could he possibly be disappointed in her, she who had given him his heir?

" I am disappointed, because you are not yet with child." Henry's voice was cold and cutting and Anne did not truly know what to say to him, too many thoughts too many emotions were running through her mind, anger being the most prominent one.

The nerve of Henry the absolute nerve of that man to dear question her ability to conceive a child when he had visited her bed but three times since she had been cleared to perform her wifely duties.

It took two to conceive a child she was not the Virgin Mary she could not make him a Duke of York alone.

" Perhaps My Lord," Anne started her voice low, " a child could be conceived if you would visit my bed. "

Henry stood from his chair gracefully, and Anne feared that he was going to hit her, she had seen that steely gaze in his eyes enough times to know that she had crossed her boundaries. He stood behind her one arm over her chair resting on her shoulder, their heads all but touching.

" Never speak to me in that way again," He whispered his voice a dangerous tone, before kissing her check in what would be considered in any other circumstances to be a sign of love, but Anne knew without a doubt that love was not in anyway the message her husband was trying to send her.

* * *

><p>October 14th 1536<p>

York, Northern England

More had come then he had expected, _that was becoming a sort of occurrence_, and with every weapon forged every sword sharpened with every name he wrote down Robert Aske could think of only one word, Rebellion, it echoed in his head more and more every day. He had agreed to lead them, oh yes he had agreed. But was this what he had agreed to? He had never wanted this, and yet here it was an army all but laid out before his feet, and more would come oh yes he knew more numbers would come, he could not turn back now. He had given them his word; he had promised he would lead them, to bring their grievances before the King and his council. This was no rebellion; no matter how much the word repeated itself in his head this would not become that. A pilgrimage was what he lead nothing more and nothing less.

"What's your name, lad?" Robert asked the next one in his line, he couldn't have been any older than eighteen years. How many young lives would be lost for their cause? Robert did not want to think of it.

The boy responded in what Robert knew was a tone full of nerves "Charlie, Sir, Charlie Raw."

"Trade?" Robert continued, the line of questioning being the same it had been for hours.

"Shepherd." Charlie Raw replied his eyes slightly downcast.

Robert nodded writing down the boy's words without too much thought, but he did not dismiss him as he had all the others. That was meant to have been Roberts final question yet for some reason he could not place his finger on, Robert did not send young Charlie away with a wave of his hand, there was something about the boy (perhaps it was the unfortunate birth mark that covered his face) that made Robert yearn to protect him almost; to make sure he knew what he was getting himself into.

"Do you know what we're about, Charlie?"

"Yes, Captain Aske." Young Charlie said with a nod his tone full of seriousness.

"We are not rebels," Robert started wanting to let young Charlie know all that he was thinking. "We are pilgrims and we have a pilgrimage to go on. If you want to join us, then you shall swear to be true to the Almighty God, to Christ's Catholic Church, to our sovereign Lord, the King, and to the commons of this realm, so help you God."

"I do swear." Charlie said placing his hand on a bible lying before him

Robert placed a piece of cloth in the boy's hand, the design was his own, it was their badge of sorts, and a representative of what they were fighting for. "Wear this badge. It shows the five wounds of Christ to prove that the commons will fight in Christ's cause."

"Yes, Captain."

"God bless you, Charlie." Robert said, and he meant it. God bless and save them all, for they would certainly need God in the coming times.

* * *

><p>October 17th 1536<p>

King Of England's Privy Chambers

Henry Tudor did not think there had been a time in his forty-five years where he had been so angry or shocked. Never had he imagined his body would be able to hold so much rage.

He had thought that the Pope's constant denies of a divorce and Katherine's stubbornness had been bad, oh how wrong he had been, his anger at Katherine and at the Pope and the fucking Emperor and any other traitors that had ever crossed his path was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

His people, his own subjects, were rebelling against him, some band of lowly commons was daring to question the authority of their sovereign lord...and Cromwell had allowed it to happen.

"Why didn't you know?" Henry whispered furiously, he was trying to remain even-tempered but as he looked at Cromwell all but cowering in his direction Henry's anger boiled over.

Fuck calm, his country was rebelling against him, now was not the time for calm.

"You are supposed to know everything that goes on here," Henry insisted his voice still nothing more than a dangerous whisper. "You told me there was little opposition; on the contrary, you told me that most people were glad to see such places dissolved. You were wrong." _And Anne was right_. Try as he might Henry had not been able to push that thought from his mind since word of the rebellion had reached his ears.

Anne had been right. She had warned him of this well she had tried to, and he had believed Cromwell and now his people were taking up arms against him. The thought only made him angrier, much angrier. And he was glad to see Cromwell's body trembling slightly.

"You didn't know anything. Knave!" Henry screamed his anger and frustration finally reaching boiling point as he hit Cromwell on the back of the head, force not lacking. "Sit down. Write this." He ordered he would put these ungrateful servants back in their place.

"We take it as a great unkindness that our common and inferior subjects should rise against us without any grounds." Henry started, thinking over the appropriate words in his head, once his chancellor was seated and ready, " As for the taking of the goods of the parish church: it was never intended. Yet, even if it had been intended, true subjects would not have dealt with me, their prince, in such violence but would have petitioned me for their purpose…Now, I command you rebels to go home and sin no more. And remember your allegiance: you are duty-bound to obey me, your king, both by God's commandments and by the law of nature."

Once he was assured that Cromwell had written everything down Henry left the room and his chancellor with no more than a slamming door. Surely now they would see reason, they would not go against their kings commands and by God if they did, Henry knew exactly who would be to blame.

**A/N: I hope that was not too disappointing for you all. Please leave a review they really do help a lot. Thank you all for taking the time to read. I am sorry again for how long it took me to get this out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : **

**Hi All,**

**Here is the next instalment, I really hope it is ok (or even good) because it was an absolute bitch to write, like really difficult, but eventually I got it out, and I'm really happy that this chapter is finished and that some storylines and now closed so that I can start afresh with the next chapter.**

**Anyway thank you as always to everyone who has reviewed/alerted or favourite the story it really does mean the world to me and I hope you all continue to do so.**

**Thank you as always to my anonyms reviewers as well.**

**As always I own nothing.**

**Chapter 11: All or nothing**

**York, England**

_**October 27th, 1536**_

Robert did not think the word overwhelmed could cover the range of feelings that were racing through his mind as he looked at the crowd before him. It was an army in all but name, there were almost ten thousand men, ten thousand the number seemed incredible, especially when one considered that all of them had one purpose.

If he had been scared or worried before he didn't even know how to begin to explain what he was now. He was not too stubborn to say he was petrified, because he was, he was terrified of what would happen to them all, what King Henry would do to them all of their cause was not won, he didn't even want to begin to think of how many lives would be lost, how much blood would be spent, Robert just hoped that none of it was in vain.

He was a young man still, just thirty-nine years old, he was unmarried and had no living heir, he still had so much left to live for, he could not help but think that maybe the actions he was taking were throwing away so much. He held no illusions, he knew that there was a very real possibility that their pilgrimage would lead to his death, but despite his trepidation he knew within his heart that he was doing the right thing. Their pilgrimage was a just cause; they had every reason to express their dissatisfaction with the Government that was leading them, but yet that didn't mean that it would be easy, or that the King would see their point of view. The declaration, King Henry had released not a week before was proof enough of that.

A smart man he knew would have turned away after Henry's proclamation, but Robert had known that that wasn't an option. They had worked so hard, it would be disrespectful to every person now standing before him, if they had of ran scared, when Henry and his government had ordered him too. They would not be seen as serious if they ran away from a fight, they had a just and reasonable cause, and Robert knew that he could not stand back and let injustice prevail.

" All commons, " John Constable's voice said from beside him, the both of them were seated on horses, and despite the large and unruly crowd, his voice rang clear, each word loud and strong, " Stick together, now is the time to arise or else never so forward, forward to York, forward in pain of death, forward in God's name, FORWARD."

This was it; there was no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>October 30th<strong>

**Whitehall Palace, London**

_**The Lady Mary Tudor's Chambers**_

" A rebellion?" Mary questioned, her voice shocked and slightly higher then she would have liked it to be, considering young Kitty was only feet from her. It wasn't that she didn't trust young Katherine Howard, she did, it was just that despite the friendship she had formed with her ladies during her short time at court, she had to always remember that they were the Queen's woman first, especially Kitty, who was the Queen's own cousin by blood.

She was shocked about the news the ambassador had come to her with, she had heard rumours of course, rumours of unhappy commons and fights breaking out in the countryside, but she had not truly believed them. Even when Court had moved from Hampton to Whitehall a week past, she still hadn't believed it was for any specific reason. Her father and Anne had been at Hampton for a very extended period, despite the rumours; Mary had just thought the Royal couple wanted a change. She saw now that she had been naive in her thoughts.

The people of England loved her father, and they know longer resented him for the removal of her and her mother, in fact they know loved Anne and young William and Elizabeth. The thought of a rebellion so soon after the birth of a Prince of Wales was something she would not have dreamed possible, yet she knew Chapyus would not lie to her, for the longest of times he had been her only friend.

" Yes, princess," Chapyus responded evenly, Mary thought he almost looked happy, not that she blamed him of course, he was no subject of England, and it was no secret even to her, that he did not care for her father, especially after he cast aside her mother, " they are calling for the restorations of the Abby's, Some say they are even calling for your own restoration."

There had been no such calls, of this Chapyus was absolutely positive, but Mary needn't know that. The people of England were now as consumed in the harlot as the King was, but he needed a window, something to get the young princess on his side.

" I should hope not," Mary said, trying to keep her voice calm, she was still ever so aware of the presence of her ladies, she did not want any of this conversation reaching Anne's ears. She was shocked to find however, that the words she spoke were indeed truthful, and she knew that would be a shock to Chapyus, but she knew that now was not the time, she could not have any doubt placed upon her loyalties, not so soon after she had been reconciled with her father, and although Anne had been nothing but kind to Mary (to Mary's utter shock) whenever they were in each others presence, she knew it would not take much to scare Anne into thinking that Mary was leading some rebellion against her children in the hope o f her reinstatement to the English throne, _as was he rightful place. _No Mary did not want the people calling for her restoration, not now, maybe not ever, she had only just got her freedom back, she would not let it be taken away so quickly, especially when she held no blame.

" Princess?" Chapyus questioned quite unable to hide his disappointment, " is this not what you wanted? To bring England back from heresy to claim your rightful place as your father's heir," his words where for her ears only, yet still she felt a shiver go up her spine, if someone where to hear him, she would get no second chances.

" I do not know what I want excellency," Mary said, and it was true, for so long she had thought that all she wanted was to be made a Princess again, to make her mother proud, but her life lately had been nothing but enjoyable, yes it was difficult at times, but she had felt herself enjoy her life again, and she did not want that feeling to go away, even if it meant she would never be Queen, " But as for the rebels, I cannot support their actions, nor do I wish to, for they are traitorous. " And they were in the literal sense of the word, although she had no feelings of ill towards their calls for the Abbey's to be restored, she was a loyal catholic through and through and nothing would ever change that, however it was not their right to make calls against her father in such a way, he was the King a rebellion was not the answer, if they wanted their terms to be listened to they should have dealt with it in a peaceful and respectful manner, her father may have listened to them then. He may have even seen how poisonous heretics such as Crammer and Cromwell were to his reign. By raising arms against her father they would have only made him angry, angry and resentful. Her father was a proud and stubborn man he would not be happy about his people questioning him in such a manner of this she was certain.

" But Princess, surely."

" I do not wish to speak of this anymore ambassador," Mary interrupted forcefully. She would not speak of it, she could not, if the rebels were indeed calling out for her rights, when her father came to her she would give him no reason to doubt her, even if she did believe in their cause, The king must never know.

* * *

><p><strong>October 31st 1536<strong>

**Whitehall Palace, London**

_**King of England's Apartments**_

The room was dark and dim, the only light coming from the blazing fireplace emitting warmth in the cool room. It was late, especially considering the nature of the conversation-taking place between the three men that occupied the chambers.

Henry had chosen the two men across from him with much thought and consideration. He thought of them as his two most trusted allies, but even so he knew that as a King facing a rebellion he had to be very careful with whom he placed his trust in.

Charles had been the easiest choice; Henry knew without doubt that Charles Brandon would never betray him. The to of them had grown up together after all, Charles was his brother by law, if not by blood, he had always been closer to Charles then he had ever been with Arthur. He needed Charles now more than he ever had before, and Henry knew without a doubt that Charles would tell him his honest thoughts on the problems he was currently facing.

The other man had not been an easy choice. It wasn't that he did not like George Boleyn; it was more that he did not know if he could trust the younger man with such important information and duties. George was still young at heart, but Henry knew he could trust him to act in his best interests. For George would do anything in his power to protect his sister and her status as Henry's Queen.

He had called them so late so as not to alert any prying ears and also as to not alert Cromwell. His chief advisor was most certainly still not in the king's good graces. The rebels had not laid down their arms in response to Henry's threats, instead their numbers had only grown fiercer, and rumours were that nobles were now joining their treasonous actions. Henry could just not stand this unrest a moment longer, he needed to take actions and he needed to take them now.

"When I was five my mother and I were taken across London to the tower," Henry started slowly, four eyes staring directly at him, " there was a rebellion against my father, the Cornish rebels were actually at the city walls, and inside everything was panic, fear, we had no news of the royal army, or my father, my mother tried to remain calm, but she was terrified so was I, I was sure we were both going to be killed, " That fear was coming back to him now, and not just for his sake, for Anne's sake, for his children's sake, especially William and Elizabeth, he would not stand idly by and watch his wife and children be murdered and raped in front of him by some lowly commons who were nothing more than unworthy and traitorous subjects.

Neither Charles nor George spoke, and Henry was glad for it, he wanted to keep this short.

" George, " Henry said looking at the youngest Boleyn sitting in front of him, "I am appointing you commander of the royal forces, you will ride north as soon as possible, The Duke of Richmond will be waiting for you, you will find guns and ordinance at Hungerfer, but don't tarry there," Henry knew that Anne would not look kindly upon him for doing this, for sending her dear brother to the front line of what could amount to a war. But he had no other choice, he could not leave Hal their alone, his son was far to young (and valuable) to lead any sort of army, Hal needed guidance and the army needed a leader, George, as a likable and strong young man, would be able to provide both.

" No your majesty, I will do all your majesty commands and more," George responded dutifully, not letting any of his true emotions show on his face, not that he knew what he was truly feeling. He would be lying if he said he was not a little scared, although he did not think a full rebellion was truly marching their way, there would still be dangers he was not stupid enough to think there wouldn't be, but he was also proud. Proud that he had been chosen for such a task, not his father nor his uncle nor even Charles fucking Brandon, Henry had put his faith in George, and George could not help but want to gloat even if just a little.

" These rebels are traitors George full of wretched and devilish intents, they must be punished for their detestable and unnatural sin against their sovereign, just as my father punished the Cornishmen." Henry finished, the look in his eye almost deadly, "Charles, " He continued after a moment of thought looking at his closest friend with a look of complete and utter trust.

" Yes, Your Majesty," Charles questioned, his tone curious. Like George he had had no idea of why it was he had been summoned, and to be honest he was a little disappointed- no hurt- he was hurt that Henry trusted George Boleyn of all people, a man of only 24 years and no experience in war, with such an important task. Charles had always been Henry's most trusted friend, ally and servant, and yet he had not been deemed important enough to treat with the rebels.

"I want you to escort the Queen and the Lady Mary to Hatfield," Henry started slowly. He had thought long and hard about the decision he had made.

His wife would not be happy about it. Mary would not refuse him, she had no reason to, but Anne, Anne would refuse to go, at first he knew she would. She would think he way trying to punish her, trying to send her away so that he could be with Jane, but that was not his intention. He had already sent Jane to Wolf Hall, a move Henry had made for Anne's benefit, she had to leave and he would do anything he could to make that happen. Hatefiled was the safest place for Anne; he would not risk the chance of her being taken hostage.

" I will do all Your Majesty asks and more," Charles responded quite taken aback. It was no secret, to anyone, not even Henry that Charles Brandon and Anne Boleyn, had never quite gotten along and although his feelings for her had softened somewhat over the past months, Charles still didn't know exactly where his relationship with the Queen of England stood. He no longer thought of her as an enemy, but he didn't know if he yet considered her an ally.

From the corner of his eye Charles could see George Boleyn's eyes squint in deep thought. Charles was almost certain, that the youngest member of the Boleyn clan, was not too happy with Charles' position as his sisters protector, Charles too thought it slightly odd, that Henry would chose, him, a man that was well known to have shown his displeasure in Anne's elevation over the years, over her own flesh and blood. Charles knew that the young Lord Rochford was feeling the same level of confusion that he was, and he was sure Anne too, would put up some protest, but Charles didn't care, he was Henry's man as he always had been, it was the King Charles listened to and obeyed.

" I'm sure you can understand the importance of such a task Charles?" Henry questioned, his tone grave. He was not only charging Charles with the safety of his wife, but also his children, his heirs, even Mary, he could not risk Mary being used as some sort of inspiration for those who still dared to question the legitimacy of his marriage to Anne. He was charging Charles with the protection of all he held dear in the earth, he knew he could trust no one else with such a task, " The Queen's removal to Hatfield must not be made common knowledge, I will be sending three of my household guard with you, and Anne's sister will accompany you as well, but that is all, it must be kept as much of a secret as possible, it will happen in the very near future so you must insure you are ready. "

" Yes, your Majesty," Charles nodded, still suffering from some small level of shock.

With a nod of his head Henry dismissed them both, the hour was late, and he wanted to be alone with his thoughts, he would not even try to hope for sleep, he knew there was no hope. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the same thing, Anne dead on a scaffold, his children in chains, while he lay his head down on a bloody block. He would do everything in his power to not make his dreams a reality, and if that meant incurring his wife's wrath then so be it.

* * *

><p><strong>November 1st<strong>

_**Whitehall Palace**_

Over his time at the English court, Chapyus had become more than accustomed to its ways. The nobles and servants alike all danced to the tune of their King. If Henry was saddened then so to was his courts, if the King was happy and merry then the court would be alight with dancing and gossip. It was no different now, everyone from kitchen hand to duke knew of the Yorkist rebellion, the King was angry and displeased and as such his court was tense, each soul scared of the King turning their anger on them.

Even his concubine it seemed was not safe. At the present moment she sat on her throne, her face as pale as a ghost, and her hands folded nervously in her lap. She was as always dressed as the Queen she pretended to be, but yet she still looked a scared little girl.

King Henry stood talking to a group of men; the expression on his face did not look pleased.

" You are sure?" Chapyus said to the man standing beside him.

" Yes, the harlot will be moved shortly," Brereton said his voice low, but Chapyus could sense a certain sense of hope in his voice, he too had been feeling it, ever since news of the commons rebellion had come to his ears. Things were finally falling into place.

" To Hatefiled?" Chapyus questioned, a small smirk playing on his face.

" Yes,"

" And you are to accompany them?" Brereton simply nodded in response, Chapyus knew they were both thinking the same thing, the Harlot and her bastards all in one place with no one there to protect them. God truly did work in mysterious ways.

" Darcy and York have betrayed me," The shout was deafening, Chapyus hardly even needed to look to see who the voice belonged to, he had experienced King Henry's temper tantrums many times, "well we shall see what it may come to, and why hasn't Richmond and Rochford attacked yet, all I hear is their complainants and their excuses, you know what I think, I think they have become afraid of their own shadows, I have a mind to go north myself, I'll lead the army, ill teach these bastard ingrains and rebels a fearful bloody lesson in slaughter ."

Oh yes Chapyus thought no longer able to hid his smile there would be slaughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Queen Of England's Apartments<strong>_

Anne sat quietly in her bedchamber, a book in her hands, Nan slowly brushing her long dark locks, with Mary across from her talking softly, Anne had lost track of what she was saying, something about young Cathy she was sure.

The last three days had been long and tiresome for her, that night had been especially tiresome, her husbands out burst was still ringing in her ears. She had not seen her husband much since their move to Whitehall and she just wished he would let her in more. The rebellion was no secret to her now; it was common knowledge that the people of England were rebelling against Henry and his Government. She had warned him of such events, she had warned Cromwell, and her father and uncle and George…oh George her dear sweet brother, Henry had sent him to treat with the rebels, and Anne could not forgive him for it. He could have sent anyone else, Brandon, or one of the Seymour brothers that were constantly at his side, all of them would have been better choices then her brother and young Hal, oh how she worried for them both. She prayed to God that there would never be a day that she would have to watch her son go off to war, she just didn't think her heart would be able to take it.

How could Henry do that to her. How could he send her dearest brother away from her, and into such danger? He had sent his whore away too, the day before they departed from Hampton, Thomas Seymour had come into her chambers and informed her that their youngest sibling had taken ill, and Jane was needed back at Wolf Hall to tend to her. Anne was not stupid; Henry had sent her away to protect her, to protect her from the dangers that were creeping up onto them all. He had sent his mistress into protection, yet he had hardly done anything for their children, and Anne herself was still at court. Not that she minded, her place was by the side of her husband as his wife and Queen she would not leave his side, even if she was petrified, even if all she wanted to do was take a horse to Hatfield and hide their with her babes.

" My lady," Bess Holland's voice said from her doorway.

" Yes Bess, What is it? Please do not tell me that some bothersome person has decided to come and see me at such a late hour," Anne sighed, she was in no mood for any visitors.

" Your Majesty, the King is here," She responded softly, and Anne can hardly hide her shock, she was fearful too, of what news he bore. The last time he had come to her chambers was to tell her that he was sending George away; she hoped that this time it was better news. Perhaps he had come to share her bed, put a Duke of York in her, in an attempt to ease the commons against violence, but Anne knew that would not be the reason, he had not shared her bed in what felt an age, the hope of another child, of something to make him treat her kindly again was a distant one.

" Nan, pass me my coat," Anne said quietly, she had not been expecting any visitors and so was already changed into her shift.

He had come with three of his household guard; William Brereton was the only one she knew by name, The Duke of Suffolk was there also, and most shockingly so was the Lady Mary.

" Anne, sweetheart, " Henry started as soon as he laid eyes on her, " You must pack some things immediately, " the look in his eyes worried her, she had never seen him look so worried before, not even when she was pregnant with William.

" Are we going somewhere?" Anne questioned, quite shocked at his demands, her husband had never been one to run and hide, it was not in his nature to sit back while other took part in action, it was part of the reasons why she loved him.

" Not we you," Henry explained, his voice final and firm, he wanted this to be a quick as possible she had to leave tonight, he was in no mood for a fight, it was too dangerous for her here, surely she would see that. Jane had, she had left without a word of complaint, she a had shed a few tears and told him she would miss him dearly, but that was all, she had done as he wished, she had understood the need for it, now if only Anne could do the same, " You are going to Hatfield tonight."

" I will go no where without you," Anne said her voice just as firm as her husbands. She had already decided that her place was by Henry's side; nothing he could say would change her mind. She would not lie, she wanted to leave, she wanted to be with her children, but she couldn't leave her husband, she needed to stay by him, as any loyal Queen and wife would.

" Anne, this is not a discussion," Henry countered his voice rising slightly, he had known she would argue, they were both as stubborn as each other, but he was determined to win this fight. He had to, for the sake of his family, this was one argument he had to win, " You are going to Hatefiled tonight, the Lady Mary and your sister will accompany you, and that is final."

" I am not going anywhere." Anne knew she looked and sounded like a spoilt child, but she didn't care, she had made up her mind, " My place is by your side,"

" Anne, " His voice was growing more frustrated by the second, " It is no longer safe for you here,"

" Then it cannot be safe for you," She did not expect him to come towards her and grab hold of her arm before dragging her into her bedchamber. Not one person made a move to follow them, she was afraid he would strike her, try to beat her into submission, even though he had never laid a hand against her before the fear was very real. The Henry she fell in love with, the man she married, the man who had fathered her children would have never laid a hand against her, but lately her husband had not seemed the same man, and she could not help but wonder if this new Henry would be against such acts of violence.

" Anne," Henry started, closing the door behind them, his voice was softer and calmer then it had been only moments before. Perhaps he had gone about this the wrong way, perhaps ordering Anne around was not the best way to get her to do as he commanded, it was time, he thought, to be truthful with her, it was the only way, it always had been with his wife, " please do not make this harder on me then it already is,"

Anne could not help but scoff at his words. This hard on him, she was almost certain that once she had left court, he would call Jane Seymour back and have her sitting on Anne's throne and wearing her jewels, her husband had wanted to be rid of her for sometime now, even after she had delivered a son, nothing had returned to normal nothing had been the same as it once was, she had been a fool to think he husband still loved her. To anyone else, sending her away may look like an act of a protective and loving husband, but she knew the truth he wanted to be rid of her and this was such a convenient excuse.

" I will not leave," Anne repeated, her voice not wavering once, " you cannot force me."

" Anne, please do not do this," Henry knew he was almost begging and he hated it, he hated feeling so weak, feeling as if he could not protect his own family, from the people he ruled, he needed to make her see reason and he needed to do it quickly, " This is not some little uprising, there are armed men marching as we speak, do not ask me to watch you get raped and murdered before my eyes,"

To say that his words shocked her would be a vast understatement. In his eyes she could see the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago, and she could see now that she had been wrong about his motives. He was scared, he would never say the words but he was, and he was worried for her, if the circumstances they had found themselves in where not so dire, she thought she would smile.

" What about you?" She questioned, her voice chocking only slightly, it was all well and good for him to say such things, for him to tell her to leave and find safety with their children, but that did not change the fact the she would not be with him, that she would not know his fate, " How can you ask me to leave you here, to go to safety and leave you in danger, how can you ask me to sit back and wait to hear whether or not you have died." There were tears in her eyes but she didn't care, she was not afraid to cry, she was not afraid to let her weakness show.

In a single moment she was in his arms, and for that moment everything felt right. In that moment there was no rebellion or Jane Seymour, there was just the two of them, but it was only a moment.

" Anne, I am the king, I cannot run away with my tail between my legs, I must stand strong," His voice calmed her only slightly, " I hold no other desire then to leave with you and be with Elizabeth and William, but I cannot do that you know I cannot."

And she did, but that didn't mean she liked it one bit. The only consent she gave him was a quick nod of the head. Deep down she had known it would most likely come to this, he would of used force if he had to, still Anne thought there would have been more of a fight, she had not planned of relenting, and yet she had without much protest, there was little other option, and besides if she couldn't be by her husband then she would be with her children, they too would need her. Maybe the space between her and Henry would do them some good, make him see that he did miss her presence.

" Thank you," Henry said kissing her temple tenderly, a part of him did not want to let her go.

* * *

><p>Charles Brandon was quite sure that he had never felt so uncomfortable in his whole life. He was a known womanizer, and yet here he was surrounded by three beautiful women, and he did not know what to say. Mary Boleyn sat directly across from him, tears still rolling down her face, as she looked at her baby, the Queen had told her countless times that she would hold nothing against her sister if she chose to stay behind with her husband and her other three children, but the eldest Boleyn would hear nothing of it, she had insisted that as long as her young daughter was permitted to come that her place was by her sister, they had already been separated too long she had said, and her children she had insisted would be fine. Yet still she had wept for most of the journey so far.<p>

Beside her sat the lady Mary, unlike Anne Mary had put up no fight in leaving Whitehall, in fact she had done so gladly. Charles wondered if she was beginning to regret that choice now, she was yet to say a word, and Charles couldn't help but think of the little girl that used to play with his daughters when he looked at her now. She had grown into a fine young woman, Katherine would have been proud of her, so too would of his Mary, she had always been very fond of her young niece, as had he. It was hard to think that he hardly knew her now, the young lady before him was but a stranger to him, the years had been hard on her, and Charles could not help but wonder if he would ever see a glimpse of that little Princess he had known so well again.

Anne sat beside him, she had yet to look away from with window beside her, she had two hands folded in her lap entwining nervously. Out of the three women she was the biggest mystery to him. For so many years he had thought he had known Anne Boleyn, known her motives and her character, but these last months had shown him that he didn't have a clue who the Queen of England truly was. Like her stepdaughter the years had been hard on her too, he could see that now, in a way she had everything she had ever wanted, but all of it had come at a price. She loved the King, he no longer doubted that, she loved him even now, when he had hurt her so much, Charles could not help but wonder, if his late wife had felt the same way about him, he wondered if she continued to love him despite all he had done to her, a part of him wished she had the other half wish she hated him. Anne should hate Henry, she had every reason to, and yet he knew she couldn't, that was one thing he did know about Anne Boleyn, she loved her husband, even though a great part of him thought she shouldn't.

Charles had no doubt that they would arrive at Hatfield safely; he also had no doubt that while they were there they would remain safe. The people of England would never strike against, Elizabeth and William, their quarrel was with Henry, as long as they remained at Hatefiled they would be safe. He was more concerned about his sanity throughout the rest of this trip then he was any danger. Perhaps he should have rode outside the carriage with the rest of their companions, anything he thought would be better than hours of this thick uncomfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>November 2nd<strong>

**Hatfield House**

_**Residence of Princess Elizabeth Tudor**_

Margret Bryan was not usually a woman who was easily startled, nor was she a woman who held much patience, and so when young Ashley Thorn entered her rooms at five in the morning with all the grace of a mule, Margret Bryan was both shocked and frustrated. The girl had better of had a good reason for waking her, the young Princess had been trouble the last two days and Lady Bryan had not had much sleep.

" Mistress Thorn, just what is the meaning of this?' Lady Bryan questioned her voice stern and demanding.

For a few moments the only response the girl gave was to move her mouth like a fish, and when she finally did speak Lady Bryan was not quite sure she had heard her correctly, " The Queen is here,"

" The Queen is here?" Lady Bryan repeated, wanting to make sure she had heard right. The girl simply nodded her head a confused look still on her face.

Getting up quickly Lady Bryan pulled on a night coat and followed the young maid out of her personal chambers and down the long winding staircase. Oh how wrong this was, she couldn't help but think, this was not how Royal visits were suppose to happen, she was suppose to be let known at least a full week in advance so that she could make the appropriate preparations, what would the Queen think of her if no such preparations had been made, but surely she would understand the visit was most unexpected, and at such an untimely hour too, something must have happened, rumours of a rebellion had reached her ears, but she had not thought them to be true and perhaps Ashley was wrong maybe it wasn't the Queen at all but rather a messenger, or someone else entirely. Yet as Lady Bryan walked down the staircase into the main entrance of Hatfield, she knew that it was no one save the Queen before her.

Something had clearly happened. Queen Anne was dressed in little more than an overcoat, underneath it Lady Bryan could just make out a nightgown, the woman she had come to know over the past three years would never have been caught dead in such an ensemble especially not when in the company of others. The Queen's hair was also not done up and there was not a single jewel on her body, if she hadn't of known better, she would have thought her some common woman. There was not a large escort with her, usually when royal visits occurred the Queen was accompanied by at least ten of her ladies, and a personal guard, yet here she stood, with hardly anyone accompanying her. Lady Bryan knew the two other woman before her, the first, cradling a sleeping baby in her arms was the Queen's own sister, during the Princess' infancy Lady Bryan had become acquainted with Mary Boleyn, the other, younger lady, she knew all too well. Lady Bryan had not expected to see the Lady Mary back at Hatefiled for quite sometime, her presence only made Lady Bryan realise how much of a dire situation the Royal family was in. The four men she paid little mind too, the Duke of Suffolk, Lady Bryan of course knew, but the other three were simply guards, she needn't waste her time on worrying about them.

" Your Majesty," Lady Bryan exclaimed, curtsying deeply, Anne could tell just by looking at her children's governess, that she was more than a little flustered. Not that Anne could blame her of course, their visit was both unexpected and unannounced, she felt sorry for causing so much trouble, but she knew she shouldn't worry about that. Anne did not care one bit about the lack of protocol; she only cared about the safety of those around her, her children especially.

" Lady Bryan, you must forgive us for this intrusion," Anne said softly motioning for the older woman to rise, she did not elaborate on why they had come, she thought it must be clear, for surely the talk of the rebellion had reached the ears of those at Hatfield, Anne just prayed that Elizabeth had not heard the talk.

" Your Majesty, there is no intrusion, you are always welcome here of course," Lady Bryan said quickly, she did not in anyway want the Queen to think that she was displeased or disturbed by her appearance, even if it were slightly true.

" Are there any rooms available, Lady Bryan," Charles questioned, interrupting the pleasantries he was sure would go on forever. He needed sleep, they all needed sleep.

Lady Bryan fidgeted anxiously in response to his words. There were four rooms currently ready for visitors. Luckily the Royal apartments that the Queen had stayed in before were on of those rooms. The other three rooms, Lady Bryan supposed would just have to do for today, at least until other arrangements were made. The Duke of Suffolk would be able to have his own chamber, and the three other men would have to share a chamber, she did not think that would be a problem as the King's men often shared chambers at court. The issue would really be as to where to put the two Mary's she did not want to insult anyone by suggesting that they were to share a room but she didn't know what else to suggest.

" There are four rooms currently prepared," Lady Bryan finally answered, her voice sounding foreign to her.

" It will suffice, " Anne said a small smile on her lips as she looked at Lady Bryan, she did not want to make her children's governess feel uncomfortable, she understood the situation they had put her in with their arrival, " Mary," she started turning to her sister, " You shall stay in my rooms with me, Lady Bryan when it is of a more reasonable hour, may you please make the preparations for the Prince and Princess to be accommodated in my rooms." Anne wanted her children and sister by her side at all times, it would be a small comfort in these hard times.

" Yes, Your Majesty," Lady Bryan said once more dipping her knees.

* * *

><p>He was bored, bored and angry and as a King Henry knew that to be a dangerous combination. These rebels had persisted for far too long, there had been to many council meetings, to many letters and declarations for his liking, he still could not believe it had gone this far, he had always been adored by his people, he always been a just and kind ruler he had always treated injustice with justice, had always done what he thought to be best for his realm, and this was how they repaid him. Henry did not think that in the history of England, that an English King had been treated in such a shocking and appalling way as he had.<p>

He looked at the three men before him with a steely glare, he needed good news and one of them had best give it to him.

" Your Grace," He started looking at the Duke of Norfolk, " What news?"

" His Lord Rochford informs your majesty that he has no choice in the matter but to treat with them in so doing he hopes to bring the nobles and the gentry to treachery and for in their own sakes and in their own interests they will discern the commons if promised a pardon as in fact happened in Lincolnshire. " Norfolk stated reading the letter his nephew had sent; he knew it was not exactly what the King had wanted to hear. There had been no crushing defeat of the rebels, his nephew and son-in-law had been outnumbered the King had not sent enough provisions or men, not that he would ever bring such complaints to the King of course.

" They are not all to be pardoned," Henry responded firmly, he was too proud for that, "not the leaders, never the leaders, but what terms does my lord Rochford intend to offer the commons to make them go home?"

" Ah, his lordship does not go into details, but to allay your majesty's fears he writes in his own hand, I beseech your majesty to take in good part whatever promises I shall make to these rebels, for surely I will never keep any of them." Norfolk finished with a slight smile, knowing that those words at least would somewhat appeases the King. George had given them time at least, time to figure out what to do, what moves to make, they would have to tread carefully with the rebels, of this Norfolk was certain.

Henry laughed loudly in response to Norfolk's words, but still despite George's assurances the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach would not disappear, he had to make decisions regarding these traitors, what to do with them and how to deal with the situations regarding the monasteries and the question of religion in his realm, He could not have another rebellion after this one, he just couldn't. A part of him found himself wishing for Anne, and it was not the first time since he had sent her to Hatfiled, he wanted to hear her opinions, he wanted her by his side, he had been right to send her away he knew he had been, but still he found himself craving for her in a way that he hadn't since their courtship, not just for her body but for her mind as well.

He needed her, and the thought scared him.

* * *

><p><strong>Pontifret Castle<strong>

" Mister Aske, Mister Aske," Robert turned and looked at the young man who had all but bounded into the main hall of Pontifret, Robert had seen him once or twice upon the men, but he did not know him by name.

They had been a Pontifret for a little over a week now. He would be forever thankful of Darcy, the man had risked so much for their cause without any hesitation, it had showed the people that even the nobles believed in their cause and it had given them hope. That hope had allowed them to stand their ground when Lord Rochford and the Duke of Richmond had come with their demands that they disembark, the Kings men had promised them pardons if they stopped their course now but none of them had relented, they had showed their strength, had showed themselves as a united front, and now it was them making demands and all without an ounce of bloodshed.

" What is it?" Robert asked the young man before him, curious as to why he had entered the hall in such a state of urgency.

" A letter from court Mister Aske," the man responded waving the piece of parchment in front of Roberts face.

Robert took the letter with trembling hands, wondering what news it could bring, or who it was from.

_To the leader of the York Rebellion, _it read, _I write this letter in secrecy to inform you of the current whereabouts of the woman who calls herself the Queen of England. King Henry has sent her from Court, to Hatfield House, the residence of her children, she has little protection and the castle would be easily taken. _

_It is there you must go, if you truly want the King to listen. _

There was no name, but with such information, Robert did not think there would be, such words were treason, if the writer had been caught giving out the location of the Queen and her children to men taking up arms against the king, there would be no hesitation in cropping them at the neck.

" What is it?" John Constable asked from beside him, when Robert had done nothing but sit in silence for a few minutes.

Robert simply handed over the parchment in response, wanting to know what his companion thought of the information. He watched as John's eyes widened as he read the words in front of him, a look of wonderment on his face.

" We must make ready to go there at once," John said immediately, " If we have them, King Henry will have no choice but to listen to us."

" Our mission was not to take woman and children from their beds, we have no quarrel with the Queen," Robert said his voice shaking slightly, he knew many would see the situation in John's way, but Robert just did not think it was at all ethical to go after an innocent woman and her babes.

" No harm would come to them," John said evenly, " We would only talk to the Queen plead our case to her so that she may convince the King our plight and make him see sense."

" The King would not take kindly to an army taking his wife and children hostage,"

" Then we will send a small group, no more than twenty of our most trusted men, Robert this may be the key to us ending this without a single drop of blood being shed, you said it yourself that the Queen was on our side."

Robert knew he was fighting a losing battle, and deep within himself he could not help but think that maybe John was right, the Queen was on the side of the commons and if they showed themselves to mean her no harm then maybe she would treat with them, maybe they could all get through this without losing their lives.

" So be it," Robert said with a nod giving his consent. He would ride with them; he could not trust such a task to any other.

* * *

><p><strong>November 16th 1536<strong>

**Hatfield House,**

_**Residence of Princess Elizabeth Tudor.**_

She had been at Hatfield for almost two weeks now, and she had yet to be given any indication of when she could return to court. She had only received one letter from Henry, who said that he missed her and the children dearly but that it still was not safe, the rebellion was still not under control, he asked he to stay strong and keep her faith, but Anne was finding it harder to do everyday that went by without any progress.

Although she would not admit it, the time away from court had been good for her in a way, it had allowed her time to spend with her children and sister and even her stepdaughter away from the politics of court, away from the always present eyes and ears waiting for her to say or do something wrong, it had also given her time away from _him, _although she would never say so out loud, Henry's absence had been good for her.

Anne knew that it was wrong in a way for her to be thinking that time away from her husband was a good thing, yet all she could think of when such thoughts crept into her mind, was her mothers voice, comforting her as she was about to depart for the Netherlands. Anne had been worried that he separation from her parents would make them love her less, but her mother had simply said with a smile, _distance only makes the heart grow fonder. _She saw now the truth of her mother's words. She had been with Henry almost every day for the past eleven years, and lately the days had been growing more tense and worrying, she had been on edge constantly at court, always worried about the state of her marriage and what (or who) her husband was doing. At Hatfield those worried were not present, there was no court gossip, there was just her children and Henry's letters, most importantly there was no Jane Seymour, no simpering little wench sending Anne's heart alight with a mixture of worry and fury every time they came into contact with each other. She missed her husband, she would not say she didn't, what Anne didn't miss was her relationship with her husband, or rather what it had been reduced to since her miscarriage two years ago. The separation from her husband and her worry over the rebellion had allowed Anne to truly remember why it was that her and Henry worked, and it allowed her to realise how much she wanted it back, and that she would do anything and everything in her power to make their marriage the way their relationship had been before Elizabeth's birth.

She had heard little of the rebellion since she had arrived to Hatefiled, truthfully she did not know if that were a good or bad thing. Elizabeth already knew too much, Anne had thought it to be best to be honest with her daughter when she had asked why It was her mother had come, and Anne did not want Elizabeth to be scared any more than she already was. Anne, however was not a three-year old toddler, she was the Queen of England, she thought that it was her right to know just what was going on, but she truly didn't know who to ask for information. Her husband she knew she would get nothing from, and Charles Brandon was still such a mystery to her that she dared not ask him, mostly because she wanted to avoid the awkwardness, and secondly because she didn't know how much the man actually knew.

She could not send letters to her brother or father or even her uncle for fear of her words being read by unkind eyes, and so Anne was left in the darkness, in her own little world were Hatfield and those within it were all that mattered.

William's soft gurgling beside her reminded Anne of the fact that she was not alone with her thoughts, " Sorry sister," Anne said softly, taking her turn in their game of chess, she had no idea how long she had left Mary waiting, " I got lost in my thoughts."

Mary simply smiled at her in response, her eyes leaving Anne and focusing on the floor beside her, where William and Annie were playing side by side, the two had become immediate friends upon meeting each other, and both had now taken to becoming quite upset when they were separated, even for just a moment. Just a few short feet from them were Elizabeth and Mary; they too had been inseparable over the last two weeks. This was how they had been spending their time as of late, Anne and her sister playing some game, while the children entertained themselves. It was becoming boring, but Anne didn't really mind, she would take boring over exciting at the moment, especially if it meant the safety of her family.

Their days at Hatefiled had become very regulated, so it was a great surprise to Anne when Charles Brandon came bursting into her chambers, without so much as a knock. He looked as if he had been running for hours, and the look on his face was of pure terror, and Anne could not help taking a deep breathe, preparing herself for what was sure to be bad news, she just prayed it wasn't Henry, George, or Hal, that the Duke of Suffolk's news concerned.

" Your Grace?" Anne questioned trying to keep the terror from her voice; she could not let Elizabeth see her frightened.

" Your Majesty forgive me, but we haven't much time, a horde of rebels has been sighted coming this way, we must hide you and their highnesses immediately."

In a matter of seconds William was in her arms, looking behind her she could see her stepdaughter taking Elizabeth into her own arms, and at that moment Anne was extremely grateful for her stepdaughters presence, her sister too had young Annie cradled against her, a look of absolute terror on her face.

" Fear not sister," Anne tired to soothe, it was not her sister the rebels were after, and "it is not you they want."

" Anne, " Mary started, but Anne held up a hand to stop her, she had to be brave she could not falter, she could not allow anyone to see her weak she was a Queen and she would act like one until her last breathe.

" Your Grace have two guards escort my sister and niece along with the Lady Bryan and the rest of the ladies here to safety, perhaps down in the kitchens, station the rest of the guards at the entrance, My children and I along with the Lady Mary will stay with you."

" Anne, I will not leave you," Mary started tyring to keep her voice strong, but Anne could see right through her sister façade, besides it was safer for everyone if Mary was not with her, the rebels could use her against Anne, and Anne could not allow that to happen. Her step-daughter on the other hand had to stay by her side, she could not allow Mary to be taken and used as some sort of inspiration to the leaders of the rebellion who might see an opportunity to return England to Rome with Katherine of Aragon's daughter.

" Yes you will." Anne said firmly, her tone leaving no further room for argument, as there eyes locked Anne knew that her sister would see that Anne needed her to leave, and with a simple nod and a small smile Mary was out of the room and on her way to the kitchens. Anne just hoped that it would not be the last time she would see her sister.

" How long do we have Charles?" Anne said, using his first name for the first time in years, there was no longer time for titles and formalities.

" A half hour at best," He responded his voice grave.

" We must hurry then,"

* * *

><p>Charles had taken them to the furthest and most isolated room in all of Hatfield, Anne had never been in it, and she held no desire to ever be in it again. It was clearly a room used for storage purposes only, old unwanted and broken things lay scattered all over the place, there was one closet and a door that led to a staircase, that they had all assumed led back to the main hall.<p>

Elizabeth was absolutely terrified. Her shaking hands were clutching tightly to her sister, Mary too looked terrified, but Anne could tell that like herself, the girl was putting on a brave face, she was after all a Tudor. Little William was yet to make a noise, but yet when Anne looked at her son, there matching eye's meeting, it was as if he knew that something was afoot. Their protector had yet to let any of his emotions slip, but Anne was sure he was worried about the events that were about to unfold.

Anne didn't know how long it was that they stayed up there for, all of them hardly daring to breathe because of the fear of being heard. At one point she thought that maybe Charles had been mistaken, at another she wondered if everything was so quiet because everyone else was already dead, but she quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind she couldn't think in such a way.

The scream was an almost welcome sound when it came, it pierced through the silent castle as if it were a thousand people screaming at once, but Anne knew there was only one voice and she could not tell if it were male or female, at least they were no longer waiting, she could not help but think, the thick silence that followed worried her, she could hear not heavy footsteps no breaking down of doors and windows, it was a fact that had them all on edge.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Duke begging to pace nervously, it was clear to Anne that he didn't know what he was suppose to do, and Anne knew know that his job was not an easy one. If he left them now to go and find out just what was going on, and they were attacked he would surely be blamed, if he stayed and waited with them, and they were attacked they would be like sitting ducks and once again he would be blamed, it was as if he were stuck between a rock and a hard place, in a way they all were.

" Your Grace," Anne spoke her voice just audible, the noise sounded foreign in the silent room, it sent a shiver up her spine. " I think it would be best if you went to see what was happening,"

" Your Majesty, my place is in protecting you and your children," Charles said his voice just as low as hers.

" It was not a request Your Grace," Anne said firmly, he was of no use to them up here, they were hidden well, the rebels would not know the way in which the castle was arranged they would not know which rooms were bedchamber or which rooms were kitchens and dining halls.

Anne could see the hesitation in his eyes, he was worried, it was the first time she had ever seen him as anything but confident, " I promised Henry I would keep you all safe," he responded his eyes downcast, Anne could tell he was torn.

" And you will be," Anne responded her voice not wavering, " You will be more help with the others, stopping them from finding us." All he did was nod in response before turning and leaving them, as soon as he departed Anne regretted her decision, but it was only for a moment she had to believe that she had made the right decision.

She didn't know how long he had been gone for before she heard the footfalls coming for the door that was hiding them, but she knew that she didn't want to take any chances, she could not be certain who was coming all she knew was that someone was coming and she didn't have long to make sure that her children and step-daughter were safe.

" Mary, " She started, walking towards the younger woman and taking Elizabeth's shaking hand out of Mary's and into her own, " Go out that backdoor and run, get yourself to safety find someone to help if you can, but do not stop until you are safe no matter what you hear or see,"

" What about Elizabeth and William…what about you?" Mary questioned her eyes wide and afraid.

" They will be fine Mary, I promise you please do this, I beg of you please,"

With a last look at her siblings and a swift nod of her head, Mary ran out of the room and through the back door, as soon as she was out of sight, Anne took her children towards the cupboard in the room.

" Mama?" Elizabeth questioned, her voice on the verge of sobbing, Anne wanted to do nothing more than wrap her daughter in her arms and tell her everything would be all right but she couldn't.

" Elizabeth, I want you to listen to me, we don't have much time, I want you to take your brother and stay in this cupboard be as quiet as you can and do not move until I come for you ok?" When Elizabeth nodded tearfully in response, Anne opened the door, and once Elizabeth was seated she handed William to her, hoping with everything that she had that he would not start crying.

As she closed the cupboard door, it took every ounce of strength she had not to burst into tears. She had to be strong, the footsteps were getting closer, and she could not give away any inclination of where her children were.

When the door finally did burst open, Anne felt as if hours had passed, when William Brereton walked through the door, she felt as if all her prayers had been answered, that feeling of relief only lasted mere moments when she noticed the musket in his hands and the blood stain on his clothes.

" Mister Brereton?" She questioned, his eyes looked crazed and frantic, and she thought she saw a moment of doubt in them as he pointed the gun towards her.

" You are no more than a whore, and you must die for your sins," He said his voice aggressive, and Anne could not help but wonder what it was that was going on, " England must be saved and your death will do that."

Anne could not help the tears that flowed from her eyes, " Please," she pleaded knowing within herself that it was of no use, she would never see her husband or her children again, and all because they had put their trust in someone that was meant to protect and serve them, " please I beg of you,"

" You must die," He said again the hand pointing the gun towards her shaking ever so slightly.

Anne heard the shot, it rang in her ears, loud and harsh, she felt the blood splatter on her cream coloured gown, yet she felt no pain and as she looked down at where the blood had appeared, it took her a few moments to realise it was not hers, she had not been shot, as she looked up again she saw William Brereton lying on the floor and Charles Brandon standing in his place his own musket in his hand.

She ran to the cupboard holding her children, as fast as her legs could carry her, and as she pulled her children into her arms she could not help the heart wrenching sobs that escaped her lips.

" Thank you God," She said so softly she didn't think anyone could have heard it, " Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope this chapter didn't disappoint leave a review they really do make me happy and keep me going. **

**I have a question for you all: three plot bunny ideas have been bugging me for a while now, and I have ideas for all of them but with this story I think I only have enough creative juices to start one new story at them moment and I wanted to find out which of the three plot bunnies people would be interested in reading. Don't worry this story will not be abandoned or forgotten.**

**So the first plot bunny I have is the King Arthur one- basically what would have happened had Henry's brother and Katherine's first husband had not have died when he did.**

**The second one is the marques of Pembroke challenge, which is pretty much Anne doesn't get executed but her and Henry's marriage is still annulled and what would eventuate from that.**

**The last one is what would have happened if Katherine of Aragon had of died during the sweating sickness in season one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: So here's the next chapter, thanks to everyone that has reviewed or alarted or favourited the story it really does mean a lot. Thanks as always to my annonymous reviewers. So this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter, it does the purpose of closing some story line's and opening up some new one's, so it is important, and I hope it does not disappoint.**

**As usual I own nothing, how sad.**

**Chapter 12: Control**

**November 20th 1536**

**Hatfield House**

_**Residence of the Princess Elizabeth and Prince William**_

As he sat looking at the three men kneeling before him, Henry could not help but think he was making the wrong decision. Anne was seated beside him, dressed regally in a dress of deep purple and gold, her favourite tiara mounted upon her dark locks, which hung loosely down her back, it was for her benefit only that he was doing this, at the moment he would have granted her any wish.

When word had reached him of the attempt on Anne's life, he had raged and screamed that anyone involved in such a plot would never know mercy, when he heard that the attempt had been made by a man of his own, his own groom, and not a traitorous rebel, he had beat his hands bloody against a wall. He had felt responsible, he had felt guilty, as if it had been his fault that his wife and children had been subjected to such torment, he still felt guilty. He had sent Anne away with little protection, thinking it was the safest thing to do, he thought he had been protecting his wife and children and instead he had been sending them to their doom. How had he not seen it? Brereton had been in his service for years, Henry had thought him to be one of his most trusted men, he never would have believed the man capable of such atrocities, but how was he to know, Brereton have never given him reason to question his loyalties, but still Henry thought he should have seen it, he should have noticed it somehow…. he should have.

He left for Hatefiled as soon as most of his anger had subdued at least enough for him to ride, but not before he ordered Cromwell to lead an investigation into Brereton, a groom was not capable of all this alone, someone else must have been helping him and when Henry found out who, he would take great amounts of pleasure in the culprits death.

The three men before him it seemed were a different matter all together, at first, when he had heard that a band of rebels had been marching to Hatfield, Henry had thought that they must have been leagued with Brereton a disguise of some sort so that Brereton could take out his plan against Anne and their children, he had been planning on having their heads decorating the tower of London, but Anne had assured him as soon as he had bought such words to her, that there was no need for that. The rebels had come to talk with Anne, they had nothing to do with Brereton in fact they had arrived an hour after the man's death, they had no weapons on them, they had simply wanted Anne to hear their complaints and bring them to his ears.

When Anne had begged him, tears in her eyes, and their children next to her (for she would not be parted from them for even a moment in those first few days), to put an end to the rebellion, to end it peacefully, he could not refuse her, but that didn't mean he didn't want to, that didn't mean it didn't hurt his pride to pardon these rebels and even give in to some of their demands.

" You may rise, " Henry said his voice firm and confident, he would not be gentle with these traitors, he could not lead them to have any allusions that they may ever try such actions against him again, but he was not cold either, he would not be known as a King who treated his subjects badly, he was beloved by the people, in ways his father never had been, but he was still their King and he had to assert his authority so he chose his words carefully, " I will let you all know, that the only reason you still breathe is because my loving Queen has begged for me to show you all mercy, and for that reason I am inclined to forget your traitorous actions,"

" We thank your majesties must humbly," Robert Aske spoke up daring to let a small smile show on his face. He had not been expecting this, he had been expecting his death and the death of those that stood beside him, and he was under no illusions that if not for the Queen such an event would have unfolded.

" I have also made a decision about this issue of the religious houses, you will all accept me as the supreme head of the church of England and renounce any ties you have with the pope and Rome, and from now on any religious houses that receive a good report will be left alone, although my men will continue to check on their dealings and make sure that they remain operating in a good and godly way, also, as for the matter of those religious houses that have been seen to be corrupt they will be dissolved but where it is acceptable they will be handed over to the Queen, and they will become schools and refugee for those in need,"

" Your Majesty is most kind and generous," Robert, said once again speaking for the group, he was their leader after all. This was more than he could have ever hoped for; to be given their freedom and be allowed to keep their Abbey's was an outcome he had never thought possible.

" You are free to return to your homes in peace, no harm will befall you," As Henry watched the three men leave, all of them obviously more than slightly relieved, he could not help but think back to a conversation he had once had with Thomas Moore many years ago, he had asked the other man if he thought it was better for a king to be loved or feared, but now Henry could see that for a ruler to be truly successful he needed both. His people needed to love him and be devoted to him but they also needed to fear him, to know that if that stepped out of line there would be punishments and consequences. And only God could help these rebels if they dared turn against him again, he had been merciful once, and even Anne wouldn't be able to convince him to be merciful again.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas 1536<strong>

**Whitehall Palace London**

Anne could not help the wide smile that was taking hold of her features. For the first time in what felt an age she was happy and content with her life, things were not yet quite perfect, but they were as close to perfect as they had been since William's birth. Jane Seymour was still an ever-present problem, her husband's mistress had returned to court just ten days ago, but she was a problem that seemed to be dwindling more and more. Henry's relationship with his whore had seemed to have cooled as of late, He no longer favoured her in public when Anne was present, he no longer shared longing glances with her instead of Anne, and most importantly he spent almost every night in Anne's bed. Yet still Anne was not stupid, she was still Henry's mistress and he still favoured and cared for her, it would still not be wise for Anne to speak against Jane not while their marriage was still mending, Anne would grin and bear it as she had been informed to do so many times, she would hold her tongue for now because for now it was she who had Henry's heart. She would never be thankful for the attempt against her life, but she was not deluded enough to think it was not the reason for hers and Henry's improved relationship, it seemed that the thought of losing her had been enough for Henry to once again treat her with love and respect, and although she still found it hard to trust him sometimes to believe that there happy accord was not just a farce to keep her in line, but she thought in time that they would go back to the way they once were.

There was of course another reason for her happiness, her children were with her, they had been since they had left Hatefiled, Henry it seemed could just not find it within himself to refuse her, and when she had asked if Elizabeth and William could return to Whitehall with them at least until the new year, he had given in far easier than she had expected.

They were currently seated in the main hall, midway through the traditional Christmas celebrations, Her and Henry were both dressed festively, Anne herself was dressed in deep reds, the sleeves of her dress (in the Tudor fashion) had black fur trimmings, the gown was modestly cut just showing enough of her bosom to be flattering, in her hair she wore a delicate wreath of green and gold, she had kept her jewellery to a minimum, a simple necklace adorning her chest. Henry too was dressed regally in a black and red ensemble his golden grown resting upon his head. Elizabeth and William were on either side of them, Elizabeth, seated next to her father, was wearing an exact replica of her mother's outfit, while William was wearing a fetching little golden outfit Anne had designed herself. They were the image of the perfect family and Anne could not have been happier.

" The Lady Mary Tudor," The Herald announced, as her step-daughter came before them Anne smiled softly, noticing that Mary was wearing one of the gowns Anne and Henry had gifted to her for Christmas. It was a deep brown in colour but it was in no way dull, it complemented her figure and complexion perfectly, and Anne thought she looked a woman grown, it was high time she was married. Her relationship with Mary had improved somewhat since their experiences at Hatfield, but still Anne knew there was room for improvement.

" Majesty's;" Mary said bowing deeply, before rising with all the grace of a princess.

" Mary," Henry said addressing his daughter, she looked beautiful, for a split second he had thought she was her mother, " I hope you have been having a wonderful Christmas,"

" I have father, and I must thank yourself and my lady step-mother for your generous gifts, I'm afraid my own gifts will pale in comparison."

At the mention of gifts Anne could see Elizabeth's face light up in delight, and Anne could not help but smile at the excitement emitting from her daughter, the young girl always did love to be showered with gifts and compliments.

Mary gifted her father a beautiful shirt, that she said was the work of her own hand, to little William she gave a beautiful rattle that he took to immediately, to Elizabeth she gave a doll (one more to add to her vast collection), Anne was more than shocked when Mary gave to her a beautiful clock, made Anne was sure by someone with quiet an exquisite talent.

" We thank you Mary for your gifts, you are too kind," Anne said her voice warm, not one word she spoke was a lie, she had not expected this of her stepdaughter.

" You must sit with us Mary," Henry said, motioning to his side where Elizabeth was seated, with slight hesitation Mary made her way to her fathers side, picking her sister up and placing her on her lap.

" Your Majesty," Anne said after some moments, when she noticed Hal Fitzroy enter the hall, " I have a surprise for you," She could not help but laugh when Henry's face lit up at her words, when it came to gifts and presents Henry was very similar to their daughter.

Her step-son was in front of them in a matter of minutes, her cousin Mary standing just beside him, holding in her hands Henry's surprise.

" Father," Hal said inclining his head slightly, " May I present to you your Granddaughter, Lady Elizabeth Fitzroy,"

Henry beamed as he looked at his eldest son and his wife he had waited what felt an age to see his grandchild, he was not even disappointed in her sex, Hal was young he would have boys to follow his name, a little girl was no problem, it was not as if his son would ever hold the English crown. With a wave of his hand Henry motioned for the babe to be bought to him. She was a beautiful little thing, and Henry was in awe of her immediately. The Tudor Line was strong.

"Joyeux son famille," he said his voice loud and clear, he was with his family, and everything was as it should be.

* * *

><p>As Jane Seymour roamed the great hall of Whitehall palace she could not help but firmly glare at the scene-taking place before her. Anne Boleyn it seemed had wormed her way back into Henry's heart, and Jane could not help but wonder how, perhaps the woman was a witch as some whispered, Jane would not find it hard to believe. It should be her, Jane should be the one sitting by Henry's side, a young family growing around them, not her, how could one woman be so lucky, to escape death and destruction so many times, while others far more worthy suffered endlessly.<p>

Jane was not stupid, not in the ways that counted anyway, she knew she was losing the King, he still cared greatly for her, Jane was sure of that, but not as he used to, she was no longer the only woman in his heart, occupying his every thought and dream and it hurt her to think that all her hard work had come to this. Why must she be punished so for doing as was expected and asked of her, she had simply followed orders, she had done everything she was told, just as Anne once had and yet she had lost, what would become of her if Henry decided to cast her away now, no man would want her, not even a large dowry could save her reputation, she would be the King's discarded whore and no one, not even Henry would be able to save her from a lonely existence. She couldn't think in such ways, Jane reminded herself firmly looking away from the royal family, she had not lost yet, things would fall into place again…they had to.

Looking next to her Jane noticed a sea of courtiers giving small curtseys and bows, and Jane was relieved to see the reason for such acts. As Princess Mary came her way Jane bowed lower than she would have to the Queen, she felt so sorry for the young lamb, who had been treated so cruelly these past years, all because of that whore, if Jane were Queen, Mary would never have been neglected in such a way, Jane would have been the stepmother the younger woman deserved, not that wench, who Mary was now forced to treat with respect after all that Anne had done to her.

" Princess Mary," Jane said softly, but the look in the young woman's eyes told her she had been heard.

" Mistress Seymour," Mary said, waving her cousin Eleanor away, she was more than curious to hear what her father's mistress had to say.

" Your Grace, I was sorry to hear of all the ills that have befallen you these past years," Jane said her voice for Mary's ears only. Looking at the woman in front of her, Mary could not help but wonder what her father saw in such a lady, with Anne, Mary had at least understood the appeal, but this Jane Seymour was so plain and dull, she would never have made a good Queen, she was far to docile.

" Thank you for your sympathies," Mary responded evenly, perhaps in another life the two of them could have been good friends, but Mary knew that would never happen now, her loyalties could never be questioned, she could not give Anne reason to distrust her now, not when things had been running so smoothly in the Royal family as of late.

" I hope your grace that you place none of the blame on your fathers shoulders, for surely we both know who was truly to blame for the ill treatment you have been given," Jane said, her glare firmly directed at the Queen, Mary had not thought the woman would be so bold, the words she was saying were dangerous, much to dangerous for Mary to be around.

" I would hold your tongue if I were you madam, for to speak ill of the Queen is a treasonous offence, and I pray you to never do so in my presence again, " When she was finished Mary walked away quickly leaving a startled Jane Seymour in her midst.

* * *

><p><strong>February 12th 1537<strong>

**Whitehall Palace**

_**King of England's Chambers**_

" What news Charles," Henry said his voice stern and grave. He had waited too long for news, far too long. It had been months since the assassination attempt on Anne's life, and yet still his men had not found out whom Brereton had been working with, and Henry was sure he had been working with someone.

He was thankful of Charles and all he had done for his family over these last few months, so much so that not two weeks before he had granted Charles a new title, that of the Queen's protector (something that had shocked many people, Charles and Anne especially), but Henry was growing tired of waiting, he was also growing worried that no news had been heard, what if someone tried again to kill Anne and their children? Henry needed answers and he needed them now.

Charles sighed deeply, not knowing exactly how to word the information that had been discovered to his King, Henry would be furious, and Charles just hoped he would not take such anger out on Charles who was but a messenger.

" We have reason to believe that the Spanish Ambassador, was behind the assassination attempt on the Queen," Charles said, his voice just audible. He had been shocked when the information had been bought before him, for an envoy of another nation to strike against a Queen was just causes for war, and Charles was sure that Henry would see it in no other way.

" Chapyus?" Henry said, biting back shock, it was no secret that the ambassador had supported Katherine, but Henry had just not thought it within the man to strike down and innocent woman and her children.

" Yes, Your Majesty, My Lord Cromwell has taken it upon himself to place the ambassador under arrest, he is currently in the tower."

Henry nodded in response to the Duke's words fighting hard to keep his anger in check, he had a mind to leave for the tower and kill Chapyus with his own bare hands, " And the Emperor?" Henry ground out, God could only save the man and his country if Henry found out that he was behind the plot against Anne, he would not spare an ounce of Spanish blood if that were the case.

" We have no reason to believe that the Emperor had any role in the attack on the Queen," Charles said quickly, he did not want to give Henry any reason to act rashly, the information that had been found against the Spanish ambassador in no way implied that his orders came from his master, Chapyus and Brereton t seemed had been working alone, and for some time, " A letter has been sent to Spain however to detail our findings to the Emperor."

Henry simply nodded in response to his friend's words, before dismissing him with a wave of his hands; he needed to be alone with his thoughts. How had he, the bloody King of England not seen what these two men had been planning right under his nose, what would his people think of him now, a King who cannot even protect his wife and children against a common groom and an ambassador.

There would be no mercy shown to Chapyus, no matter the Emperor's response, Henry would make sure that he would experience the most gruesome of deaths.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Queen of England's Apartments. <em>**

Jane held back the bile rising in her throat with much effort, she could see her sister-in-law looking curiously at her out of the corner of her eye, and Jane almost cursed herself for being so weak. She could not let anyone know of her pregnancy not yet, if George were to find out he would send her away to the countryside and that couldn't happen now not when her marriage was finally healing. George had finally forsaken his sins, and Jane could not give him any reason to go back to them, she couldn't lose him, not again.

When her monthly bleeding had first stopped she had been overjoyed, she couldn't wait to tell George and her father in law, but then Mark Smeaton had walked into her eyesight, and she just knew that she would have to wait. And so, she ate little and laced her gowns as tight as they would go, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer.

" Lady Rochford, are you quite alright?" Queen Anne asked from the other side of the chamber. She had been playing a game of cards with Nan, when she had looked up to see her sister in law looking deathly pale.

" Yes, Your Majesty," Jane responded weakly, and she cursed herself for it, for as soon as the words left her mouth, Anne was on her feet, her dark blue gown rustling as she raced to Jane's side, just in time to catch her as she fell.

" Jane, what is wrong?" Anne questioned her voice shrill with panic, she may not have been overly fond of her sister in law, but that did not mean she wanted any harm to come to her, she was after all her family.

" Baby," was the only word Jane could manage to get out, her hand moving to her stomach without thought, a stomach which was far to flat for someone who was in their fifth month of pregnancy. She saw Anne's eyes light up in alarm in response to her words before everything around her went black.

When she awoke again she was lying in Anne's bed, it was more comfortable than any bed she had ever been in before, that was the first thought that came into her head. The second, when she finally gained her bearings and looked around her was worry. In Anne's bedchamber, was the Queen, her husband and father-in-law all of them with unreadable expressions upon their faces. She had no doubt that her secret was no longer hers alone.

" Jane, how long have you known?" Anne questioned eyeing her sister in law with curiosity. As soon as Jane had blacked out Anne had told her ladies to bring her Dr Linacre immediately, with Anne not currently being pregnant there were no midwives presently at court, she had also sent Mary to get George and their father. Linacre had told them that Jane was five months into her pregnancy, and the news had shocked them all into silence, George especially had been speechless.

" I only just discovered it," Jane lied, she knew that in this situation being honest would not do her any kindnesses, if she told them that she had known she was pregnant this whole time, questions would no doubt be asked of her, " With everything that has been happening I failed to notice."

" A carriage will take you to Hever in the morning," George said, he was glad that the doctor had recommended that Jane take an absence from court for the remainder of her pregnancy, it meant that he did not have to be the one to suggest it, his plan it seemed had worked, and now he would be free to do as he liked, without his wife's ever nagging voice.

" To Hever?" Jane questioned, and Anne could just see the fear in her eyes. She could not help but remember a conversation that had taken place between the two of them months ago, of Jane being worried of George's infidelities, and she couldn't help but think that maybe Jane had known of her pregnancy and been too scared to tell George for fear that he would send her away so that he could be with his mistresses, Anne had had the same fear when she had mistakenly believed herself to be pregnant.

" George will accompany you," Anne said, her voice firm, she could do her sister in law this kindness.

" Anne," George started to protest but Anne held up her hand to silence him immediately.

" I will talk to Henry, he will understand your need to be away from court until your child is delivered." Her tone left no room for argument, and immediately she saw Jane's eyes soften the worry leaving her face, George was glaring at her, but Anne didn't care, she knew all too well how Jane was feeling and no one could help her, but Anne could help Jane.

" I expect him to be named Thomas," Her father said speaking for the first time, and Anne had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at her father's vanity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12<strong>__**th**__** of March 1537 **_

_**Whitehall Palace **_

_**Queen of England's Apartments**_

It was days such as this that Anne most longed for her children, and there ever uplifting presence, it was also on these days boring and dreary that she wished she had not sent her brother away, George always knew how to make her smile. From the corner of her eye she could see that her sister too was suffering, and Anne could not help but feel partly to blame, Annie and Edward had finally been moved to Hatefiled, and Anne had organised for young Harry to be educated at the Cistercian monastery, and while Anne knew that Mary appreciated all that Anne had done for her nieces and nephews (young Cathy was now one of the Lady Mary's ladies), Anne knew that her sister missed her three youngest children.

As was usually the case in the beginning of the spring months, the air still carried a chill and looking at the clouds outside her window Anne thought that it just might rain. She was bored and she didn't like it one bit. Of course that was not all that was concerning her, Jane Seymour was not present in her household and Anne knew that meant only one thing, Anne had thought that Jane had finally been losing favor with her husband, that Henry had finally grown bored of her docile and obedient nature, but still the woman stayed, she was like a little bug that would not be squished.

" Your Majesty," Nan voice called, awaking Anne from her thoughts, " The Duke of Suffolk is here to see your grace,"

Anne nodded her head, rising slightly out of her seat, straightening the bottom of her cream coloured gown as she did so. She could not help but wonder why it was he had come to see her. Perhaps he bought news of the Spanish ambassador, when Henry told her that he had been involved on the plot against her life she had not in anyway been surprised, the Emperor she knew had given his permission for Henry to " see to such a traitor as he saw fit" but her husband had still not thought up how he was going to put the Spanish ambassador to death. Anne herself thought that he should just chop off the mans head and be done with it, she did not see the point in dragging it out. Her stepdaughter had been most shocked when she had heard her dear friend and confidant had done such a thing, but Anne knew her stepdaughter had nothing to do with the ambassador's plots.

" Your grace, " Anne said, acknowledging the dukes bowing form with a nod of her head. She would forever be grateful to the man for saving her life, but still she didn't quite feel at ease by his presence it was hard to forget that he had not always been her supporter, but there was no denying that things had changed between them, his new title, oh how she had laughed when Henry had told her, was proof enough of that, " to what do I owe this pleasure?"

" I have come on behalf of his majesty," Charles said feeling very awkward as he spoke, he didn't know why Henry had sent him to do this, " He wonders if you might join him on the hunt this afternoon?"

Anne wanted to laugh at Charles' words he knew as well as she did that the offer was mere courtesy, that it was expected of her husband to invite her along, she had no doubt that it was the Seymour's that would be with him, and of course his dear little minx would be there as well. It was on the tip of her tongue to refuse him, to wish him a good day and try to find something to occupy her mind, but she didn't.

" I would love to," Anne said smiling widely and she just knew from the expression on Charles Brandon's face that he too was shocked by her response, if you would just give me a few moments to ready myself."

" Of Course, Your Majesty," Charles said bowing as Anne made for her bedchamber, he could not help the small smile that spread across his face, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>When Anne walked down to the Courtyard Henry's eyes fell on her immediately and she just knew her risk had paid off. She had been surprised the riding habit had still fit her, it had been years ago when she had last worn it, long before she had been a mother or a Queen, and the feathered cap had still be in excellent condition, she had seen it laying there in her piles of clothes and immediately she had known it to be the right choice. She wore her hair down, as she had on that day, so many years ago, when she and Henry had finally given into their desires and acted like animals in that forest, it had been one of the most intense moments of her life, she could still remember his shout when she had pushed him off of her, the frustration that both of them had felt when they realised they wouldn't be able to properly lay with each other.<p>

Jane was on his horse, she had yet to notice Anne's presence, Anne could not help but think that the hat she was wearing looked ridiculous but other than that, Anne thought that for once Jane, in her rich satin fabric, looked a queen, while Anne dressed in an outfit from her youth, looked the mistress, but that was how Anne wanted to appear, she wanted him to remember.

" Anne I did not expect you," Henry said once Anne was in front of him, Jane Seymour still made no move to get down of Henry's horse, it was as if she did not quite believe Anne was there.

Henry could not help but feel in awed by his wife, he knew what she was doing wearing that outfit, as if he could have forgotten it. It was as if he had strayed into a dream when he looked at her, and he had to fight the urge to take her right there.

" I hope I am not intruding," Anne said with a pointed look at Jane, it was only them that she started to move, " Fear not mistress Seymour I am more than capable of riding alone."

It was an awkward experience, being surrounded by so many Seymour's, but Anne made the most of it. She spent her time pointedly ignoring her husband and instead focused on building a more friendly relationship with the Duke of Suffolk, she listened intently when he talked and laughed loudly when he made a joke, she could all but feel Henry's eyes glaring into the back of her head. He was always easily jealous.

" Is the Duchess not at court Charles?" Anne questioned, not that she was displeased with Catherine Brandon's absence, the woman hated her everyone knew it, but despite that she was usually present at court with her step-daughters, despite their age difference she had always thought the Brandon's to have an almost perfect marriage.

" No Your Grace," Charles responded, giving no reason as to why, and he was glad when Anne did not push it. His marriage was not what it had once been, Catherine had found his new title as the Queen's protector to be distasteful, she had told him that she would rather spend time in the countryside with there young children rather than watch as he fell under that witches spell.

Anne's response was cut off, by a thick drop of rain falling onto her leg, her predictions it seemed had not been wrong. Henry at first had waved it off as a light shower the hunt he declared could continue, then it began to pour, and young Thomas Seymour ever so eager to please had come up with a solution to their problems, and Anne just hated him more for it.

" Wolf Hall is not far Your Majesty, perhaps we could rest there and return to court in the morning."

" Very well done Thomas, to Wolf Hall it is," Henry bellowed, and Anne sighed loudly she would rather stay in the pouring rain then walk into that lions den.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wolf Hall<strong>_

_**Residence of the Seymour Family **_

Henry traced a finger over Jane's naked form absentmindedly, unable to erase Anne's face from his mind. He knew that she had been hurt when he had chosen Jane's bed over hers, he had seen it in her eyes when he had dismissed himself from the evening meal not long after Jane had, but she had not protested, she had just turned her head and continued her conversation with Charles and the sight had made his blood boil, oh he knew nothing sinful was going on, but still he could not help but feel slighted that she had preferred another company over his own, was this how she felt when he spent time with Jane?

" Is something wrong Henry," Jane questioned, her voice soft and sweet like it always was.

" No," Henry responded, his voice sounding unconvincing even to his ears.

Jane looked at him with a steely glare, he had never seen such an expression on her face before, it looked unnatural, " It's her isn't it?"

Jane knew that speaking of Anne could be dangerous, but she didn't care, she was not foolish she could see what was happening, she could see Henry falling back to that witch, and she couldn't sit idly by and watch it happen.

" If only she had of died," Jane said, as soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. She knew she had gone to far.

" What?" Henry responded, not quite believing what he had heard, this was not the Jane he had come to love over the last year.

" I only meant, " Jane started trying to think of the right words to say, this was not how she had planned this whole day to go, " that I wish to be with you properly, to be married because I love you so."

" Leave," Henry interrupted his voice like ice, " I do not wish to see you again,"

" Henry please,"

" Do not presume to address me as such madam, the words you have just spoken are treason, be lucky I am letting you keep your head, now leave my sight before I change my mind. "

He was glad that she did not protest again, and as the door slammed behind her he could not help but think that he had wasted much of the last year with a woman whom he did not truly know, a woman he had allowed to destroy his marriage, he just hoped Anne still bore enough love for him to let him fix it.

* * *

><p>She had been all but asleep when he came, she knew it was him just by the smell and the way his feet hit the ground, she had bought none of her ladies with her she had not thought she would need them, she was glad for it now too, if her and her husband were going to have a screaming match she did not want an audience for it.<p>

She had not been expecting him, not when his mistress was so easily available, she had also not been expecting him to climb into her bed and wrap her in his arms, she tensed without thinking and she knew he felt it.

" I am so sorry my love," Henry spoke and Anne thought he sounded to be on the verge of tears, " I have not been the husband I should have been the man that I promised to be I see that now,"

Anne did not know how to respond, she knew just by the tone of his voice that he was serious and as she looked at him she felt tears well up in her own eyes, but she did not let them fall she had to be strong now she could not forgive him so easily not after all he had put her through, " We were happy once," Anne said her voice shaking only slightly as she spoke, " I loved you and I love you still, but you have taken so much from me, it hurt me to see you with that wench but it broke my heart to see you loved another's."

" I know, Anne I know please forgive me, I was wrong I thought myself in love with her but she was not who I thought, and I know now that my heart beats only for you," He was pleading with her now begging her to take him back into her heart, Henry didn't care how weak he looked or sounded, he wanted them to be happy again to be the way they were the way they were always meant to be.

" So you are finished with her then?" Anne asked coldly, she could not help but think how long it would be before he felt himself in love with someone else again.

" Yes," Henry said immediately and he meant it, " there is only you, now and forever, I promise you I will not be with any other save you until the day I die. "

Anne simply nodded her head not truly knowing what to say she wanted to tell him she loved him that she forgave him and that they could be happy again but she couldn't, not yet it was to soon, he had to prove it, she needed actions not simply words and empty promises he needed to convince her that he was true, and only then could they be truly happy again.

" You must prove it Henry, I need you to show me that you will be true and faithful to me and only me, because I cannot go through this again."

He said nothing in response to her words, he simply kissed her head gently rubbing a finger along her cheek as he held her, and he continued to hold her as she wept in his arms all of her feeling of hurt and neglect leaving her in those moments, he did nothing more than hold her but that was what she needed.

* * *

><p>Jane had wept for hours after Henry had dismissed her, she told no one in her family of what had transpired, she could not face them. She could not believe she had been so foolish, she had had the night planned perfectly and now everything was ruined, she doubted Henry would even arrange a marriage for her, not that any man would want her, especially not one of good fortune and standing.<p>

She had planned the evening down to every last word, but she had just known that something was off with him, and she had known why and the knowledge had made her angry, so angry that she couldn't control herself. She had no idea what she was suppose to do now, she was pregnant, she was carrying the King of England's child, but still she was a lost cause.

The baby inside of her was meant to be a future King of England, but now because of Anne Boleyn he would be nothing more than a bastard, Jane did not even know if Henry would acknowledge it he hated her, she had seen it in his eyes, surely that would mean that he would hate their child too. The thought only made her weep more, she had lost, everything she and her family had built was gone, she would be forgotten and her child would be hated by all. It was all out of her control now, there was no middle ground, all was lost, and it would never be well again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, a chapter I think a lot of people have been waiting for, in regards to the removal and Jane Seymour and a Henry and Anne reconciliation of sorts, no everything is not going to be rainbows and butterflies from now on with our favourite royal couple, as you can see with Jane being pregnant, but they are working on getting back to normal, and to anyone who thinks that Henry will be getting off lightly do not fear Anne will not truly forgive him until he has proven himself so expect big changes from Henry in the future.**

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter. I just wanted to say a big huge thank you to everyone, who reviewed, favourite or alerted the last chapter, the response I am getting to this story truly overwhelms me and makes me ever so happy.**

**Ok so this is an important chapter for a few reasons, especially since our favourite Tudor Prince will be having a birthday, and a whole bunch of other stuff but I don't want to spoil the chapter.**

**Anyway on with the story, I hope you all enjoy, as usual nothing belongs to me, although I really wish it did.**

**Chapter 13: Consequences.**

* * *

><p><strong>2nd of April 1537<strong>

**Tower of London**

_**Tower Hill**_

The execution of the Spanish ambassador had been made a public affair, hundreds had come and all of them were screaming insults as he made his way towards the scaffold, no one it seemed held any sympathy for a man who plotted to kill a woman and her children.

It had been a long time since Henry had attended an execution but he had been determined that he had to see this through, he had been denied that right with Brereton, he would not be denied that right again. Anne had refused to come; she did not wish to see such things and Henry did not blame her for it.

In the end Henry had decided upon a simple beheading, Chapyus had Mary to thank for that, his eldest had come to him on bended knee and begged that he allow the man, who had been her friend and confidant that kindness, as he was striving to be a better husband and father (to all of his children) he had granted her wish.

Chapyus stood proudly on the scaffold his head held high; he did not look scared to die. When asked if he had any final words, the man simply responded, " May God have mercy on my soul," before kneeling and reciting a prayer in Spanish.

As the man's head was taken from his body in one firm sweep, Henry did not look away, in a way he saw this as the ending of one part of his life, the part that Jane had been apart of, it was a time he had sworn to forget, and God willing he would have no reason to remember it again.

* * *

><p><strong>15th of May 1537<strong>

**Whitehall palace**

_**Queen of England's apartments**_

Anne's rooms were alight, every person frantically preparing for the arrival of the Royal children and more importantly, their preparations for Prince William's birthday.

Anne could hardly believe that it had been a year already. One whole year had passed, and her son continued to live and thrive, her reports from Lady Bryan told her that despite the circumstances of William's birth that he was a healthy and happy child who was thriving more and more each day. Elizabeth too was shining, and Anne knew that soon it would be time to think of a new governess for Elizabeth so that she could start her lessons, she was already a bright child, Anne thought that with the proper education her daughter could be one of the smartest woman in all of Europe, a woman any man would want as a wife.

She was upset that George was not with them, Elizabeth too would be most disappointed but Anne knew she had made the right choice, and besides Jane was not far from her due date, perhaps the time away from court had done them well.

Much had been prepared for little Liam's first birthday, a joust and ball had been organised along with a grand feast, Anne knew it was a little much but Henry had insisted, even if Liam wouldn't remember it everyone else would.

Henry was sitting across from her, a game of cards going on between them, but neither of them were truly paying much attention to it both were far to excited, it had been over two months since they had seen their children, and with Hal and the Lady Mary at court Anne knew Henry was excited to have all of his children under one roof especially on such a joyous occasion.

Her stepchildren were both in her rooms, both of them playing with little Bessie, the young girl was turning into quite a beauty, Anne could not help but think that she resembled her grandmother greatly. Henry had all but insisted that his Granddaughter be moved to the Royal nursery, but the Duchess had refused, and Anne envied her cousin for her ability to choose, to raise her daughter as she saw fit.

Her sister, was beside her looking just as excited as Anne felt, she too was looking forward to her children's return, and while young Harry was not able attend, she knew Annie and Edward's presence would be a welcome relief.

Everything had been going well of late, Anne almost thought that things were running too smoothly it was not often that things were calm and collected in the Royal family, but Anne would not trade it for the world. Henry had been utterly devoted to her since they had departed Wolf hall, two months ago now, he had yet too look at another woman and he spent every night in her rooms. Slowly they were returning to the way things had once been between them, but still she could not find in within herself to forgive him completely not yet anyway, oh he had her heart he always had that wasn't the issue, the issue was trust. They had waited more than seven years to be married, and in that time he had remained faithful to her, it wasn't until she had given birth to Elizabeth that he started to stray, so she just could not help but wonder how long it would be until he strayed again, but she knew she could not think like that, her mother had always told her to be happy with what God had given her, so that was what she must do.

" Majesties, " Madge's voice said from the doorway of Anne's chamber, " They are here," with a large smile directed at her husband Anne stood gracefully, before taking Henry's hand and waiting for their children.

When they walked in Anne hardly recognised them, they had grown so much in so little time. Elizabeth walked with all the graces of her station; Anne could not help but think that she was going to be as tall as Henry one day. Her red hair was getting longer and curling at the ends, she wore a beautiful grey coloured gown and a little white cap in her hair; her 'T' pendant as always was around her neck. William was the real shock, her little boy was walking now, and although he had been taking wobbly steps since a few months before, he looked more sure of himself now, the wide smile plastered on his face showed a gummy smile, he had about nine or ten teeth now, probably more. Like Elizabeth Liam had grown taller, and his hair longer, Oh Anne never wanted to cut those dark locks, like Elizabeth his hair was curly, he wore a very lovely little blue outfit and he looked as if he very much wanted to run to his parents, but Elizabeth, always the mature one held him firmly. Anne just knew she wanted to do everything she had been told to do with perfection.

As they stood in front of their parents Elizabeth made a curtsey, while Liam looking very much like he had forgotten what to do bowed his head.

" Oh I will have none of that, " Anne said firmly, these were her children royalty or not, they wouldn't bow to her, " come here the both of you," immediately they ran into her arms, and Anne held them as tight as she could, from the corner of her eye she saw Mary embracing Edward and little Annie, both of whom had grown as well.

" I missed you mama," Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around Anne's neck, as Anne placed kisses all over her checks.

" Mama," William added burying his head in the skirts of Anne's green dress. Anne had been thrilled when Lady Bryan had informed her that Liam's first words were Mama, Elizabeth had said Papa first, and Anne had been glad to gloat a little, as Henry had done with Elizabeth.

" And what about your Papa, do you miss him as well," Henry said, trying to sound stern as he crossed him arms in front of his chest.

" Oh yes Papa, very much so," Elizabeth said quickly, leaving Anne's embrace and running into her fathers as fast as she could, as he swang her around (as he always did), William stayed in his mothers arms nestling his head in the crook of her shoulder as Anne placed him on her hip.

" And what about you William? Did you miss your Papa as well?" Henry questioned, pocking William's check as he did so.

" Yes, Papa," William responded smilling widely, but still he made no room to leave his mothers embrace.

" Have you both been good for Lady Bryan?" Anne questioned, to which Elizabeth nodded immediately.

" Yes Mama we have."

" And are you enjoying having your cousins with you?"

Once again Elizabeth nodded a wide smile on her face, " Yes Mama, Edward and Annie are great fun to play with."

" Good, " Anne said glad that her children were enjoying the company of other children.

As she placed William on the ground she watched happily as he and Elizabeth walked over to where Hal and Mary were seated with little Bessie, Edward and Annie soon joined them. Henry came and stood beside her wrapping a hand around her waist and dragging her close to him.

" Are you the most happy?" He questioned, she gave no other answer but to rest her head in the crook of his shoulder, yes she was, she just could not help but think how long for.

* * *

><p><strong>15th of May 1537<strong>

**Wolf Hall**

_**Seymour Family Residence**_

" You are sure?" Her father's voice was cutting and Jane could not help but tremble slightly in response to it. He was not happy with her, none of them were, Edward especially was most displeased.

She had not told them the real reason as to why Henry had dismissed her; their wrath would be too great for her to bear if she informed them of her slip up. A part of her had thought that Henry would have returned to her by now, she truly did love him, and she had believed that he loved her as well, Anne had said worse of Katherine when she was Henry's mistress and yet she had never been dismissed, why was Jane always so unlucky. When Anne Boleyn had fallen pregnant with her first child, a marriage ceremony was quickly arranged, when Jane had fallen pregnant she was quickly abandoned, not that the King had known of her condition of course, Jane could not help but think that things would have been much different had Henry known of her pregnancy.

" Yes father, " Jane said solemnly, a hand moving to her slightly rounded stomach in an effort to reassure herself, " The midwives say I am four months along, if God wills it I shall deliver in October."

" The king must be told father," Edward said, speaking for the first time, she had always been close with her eldest brother but since Henry's dismissal of her, he had hardly spoken a word to her, he blamed her she knew, just like they all blamed her. When Jane was Henry's mistress all their fortunes were made, but now they were falling back into a desolute existence.

" You are sure it is the King's?" Thomas questioned boldly, and Jane very much wanted to slap him.

" Of course," Jane said holding her head up high, " There has been no one else."

" Then we best hope it is a bastard boy in your belly, for a girl will get us naught," John Seymour said gravely and Jane did not at all like his words. She was sure that Henry would love their child boy or girl, he loved his two daughters greatly, and Jane did not know why her child would be any different. Yet still she prayed daily for a boy.

" A boy will do us naught either," Margery Seymour said shocking them all. She had not approved of Jane consenting to becoming the King's mistress and while she had seen the benefit of it, she had also feared the outcome, this outcome.

" Margery," John warned, it was not like his wife to speak so boldly.

" Oh John, we will be lucky if the King even recognises the child as his own, and if he does whose to say we will benefit from it at all."

" But mother," Jane responded keeping her voice as calm as possible she did not want to believe her mothers words, " When Bessie Blount gave him a boy she was given a fine marriage and her son made a Duke."

" Yes but the King still favoured Bessie at the time, and he had no male heir either, do you really believe he will allow a child of yours to threaten his children by Queen Anne?"

" He still treats the Lady Mary and the Duke of Richmond with affection, " Thomas reasoned, " The Queen too treats them kindly."

" Yes but neither of them were a result of Henry being unfaithful to her, were they? What do you think she will want done to the child of the woman who has caused her so much grief, I very much doubt she will want him to be given any title or fortune."

Tears welled up in Jane's eyes as she realised the truth of her mother's words, even if Henry wanted to love her child, that witch would never let him, Anne would punish her baby just to see Jane hurt.

" Still, the King must be told," Edward, said and Sir John nodded in response.

" I will write a letter, Thomas can bring it to Court, the King was always fond of you Thomas, perhaps your presence will make him want to treat the matter more kindly."

* * *

><p><strong>Whitehall Palace<strong>

**16th of May 1537**

_**The Rooms of the Lady Mary Tudor**_

" Thank you Kitty," Mary said smiling fondly at her lady as she placed a plate full of sweets in front of Mary and her two cousins. It had been far too long since the three of them had been together. Mary could hardly even remember the last time she had seen Frances, and while Eleanor (or Nell as she had always been referred to) was a welcome presence since her return to court she had missed Frances dearly, the two of them had always been close. A fact no doubt due to their mothers.

" We have missed you so much cousin," Mary said, taking a cake from the plate in front of her.

" It has been far to long," Frances agreed with a nod of her head, and Mary could tell Frances was watching her words, all too aware of Mary's three ladies.

" And I see you are with child again," Mary added, with a pointed look at Frances growing stomach, her cousin had always been a slender woman it felt odd for Mary seeing her with child. She was jealous she couldn't deny that, both of her cousins were married now, Nell only the last month to Master Herbert, and Frances was expecting her third child (although none had yet to live past their infancy), the both of them were younger than Mary, and yet Mary was still without a match. Her father and Anne both had promised to look into the matter but nothing was yet to eventuate from their talk, she feared greatly that she would die old and alone, without one single child.

" Yes, lets hope this one sticks, " Frances' tone was dark, and Mary couldn't blame her, Mary could not think of what would be worse to never have children or to lose them.

" Oh Frances," Nell sighed admonishing her elder sister, " Mary does not need to hear your negativity."

" It's quite alright Nell, I."

" No, Eleanor is right, you have far more reason's to complain then I do." Frances said firmly, she did not know how her cousin had such strength, " I don't know how you do it Mary, I don't know how you can even stomach the sight of that woman, let alone treat her as the Queen of England."

" Frances, you mustn't say such things." Nell said, shocked at her sister's boldness. It was no secret to anyone not even their uncle, that the two Brandon sisters disliked (or in Frances case hated) their aunt, while they had adored Queen Katherine, they took after their mother in that way, however even Frances had never been so bold before. They had always been cordial with Anne, they had never been warm to her or gone out of their way to speak to her, they had also always treated little Elizabeth and William with kindness, they had done all that was to be expected of them as nieces of the King, Nell was worried about her sisters new found boldness, she didn't want to think about what would happen if unkind ears heard her speaking in such ways about the Queen.

Frances had the decency to look somewhat ashamed before biting her bottom lip and sighing loudly. Her sister was right, it was dangerous to say such things, their cousin was finally welcomed back at court, nothing could ruin that, " I am sorry Mary, I spoke out of turn, it's just…."

" I understand Frances," Mary said taking her younger cousins hand in her own, " the years have been hard on both of us."

Mary often found herself wondering if she would ever find herself without the hardships that so often plagued her. She had finally been feeling at ease with her life, content and happy even, when the incident at Hatefiled had occurred, and then of course the aftermath of it all. She had cried hysterically when they told her it was Chapyus who had been responsible for the attack, she could not help the feelings of guilt either that overcame her when she had been told. He had been her friend and confidant, when she had no one else and she grieved his death (in private of course), yet she knew her father was not wrong in his dealings, he had struck out against Anne and her children in any country it was a treasonous offence and he had done it for _**her**_. Mary knew that the ambassador had taken the actions he had in the hope that Mary would once again be her fathers heir, and she could not forgive him for that; she would never wish to see William or Elizabeth harmed, not even if it meant she would be queen one day. She could also not forgive him for placing her in such danger, she was grateful that neither her father nor Anne had even suspected she might have been involved in the plot.

" Yes, they have been," Frances said with a stiff nod of her head, she knew that when compared to her cousin Frances had few reasons to complain, yet still since her mothers death Frances felt that nothing in her life had gone quite to plan.

" Yet things do seem to be looking up, just look at our dear Nell, how is married life treating you cousin?" Mary said quickly her tone happy and bright, she wanted to change the subject to talk about happier topics.

Eleanor's marriage had been a grand affair, as was to be expected for the King's own niece, many had whispered and wondered how much greater the weddings of the King's daughters would be, but Mary had tried hard not to listen to such talk. Elizabeth was just a child, and Mary, well she tried not to think about such things; she didn't want to get her hopes up. If and when her father choose a match for her she would be glad for it, until that moment she would try not to think about a marriage and children because it hurt too much when she did. For now she was content and that was how she wished to remain.

* * *

><p><strong>19th of May 1537<strong>

**Whitehall Palace**

The celebrations for William's birthday were the grandest Anne had ever seen. Jousts had been run the whole day, and a grand ball and banquet was currently underway. Elizabeth had enjoyed attending her first joust, although she had been disappointed when her father had not participated, she had wanted someone to wear her favour and Anne could not help but once again be thankful to Charles Brandon, who without his wife present had asked for the young princesses favour, he had won the day, and Elizabeth had been thrilled.

William, Anne knew, would hardly remember any of the festivities, but Anne also knew they were more for Henry's benefit then they were for their son. Their boy had made it through his first year of life that was something the whole country was thankful for, everyday little Liam grew stronger and everyday Anne thanked God for him. She hoped that Elizabeth would not feel slighted by the fact that the festivities in honour of her brothers birthday were far more grand and elaborate than her own, Anne knew her daughter was a bright child, she knew that William would always be considered more important because of his sex, Anne just hoped that Elizabeth didn't think that her parents thought of her as less than her brother, Elizabeth would always be their darling girl.

William had gurgled happily throughout the entire celebrations, he had seemed quite pleased with all the attention he had received and he enjoyed his immense pile of gifts as much as any one year old could, he had made no protest when Lady Bryan had come to take him to the nursery but the little pout on his lips had showed that he was in no way pleased at missing any of the festivities. Her step-children too seemed to be enjoying themselves, Mary especially was enjoying the festivities she was an excellent dancer and it was no shock to Anne, that she had a line of suitors waiting to dance with her.

" Are you enjoying yourself sweetheart?" Henry questioned from beside her, their hands entwined, she knew his leg was paining him and so she had made the decision to sit by him rather than take part in any of the dancing, it was just an enjoyable watching, especially Elizabeth and young Edward Brandon, who were trying and failing to keep up with the adults.

" It has been a wonderful day," Anne said smiling widely, and it had been, so far this year had been going much better than the last. Her husband was acting like the Henry of old again, her sister was returned to court, her children were thriving, and her relationship with her stepdaughter was much improved. She was the most happy.

" Elizabeth will truly be a beauty," Henry said smiling at the sight of his youngest daughter, Francis and the Emperor both continued to make offers for his daughters hand in marriage and Henry could not help but think that one of their son's would be a very lucky man.

" Like her sister I hope," Anne said quietly, she did not want to risk angering her husband, but she felt it was the right time to bring up her step-daughters unmarried status, " Henry, have you thought about a marriage for Mary?"

" Oh Anne not this again," Henry responded dismissively, " You should worry more about your own children's marriages."

" William and Elizabeth are both young, Mary is a grown woman now she should be married by now like Hal," Anne continued she did not want to give in, " Surely there is someone you can think of being worthy for your daughter."

" Perhaps," Henry responded evenly, he was in no mood to fight with his wife, not when she was only trying to help, but Mary was his daughter he would marry her off when he found someone suitable, " But I do not wish to talk of it now."

Anne simply nodded her head, it was a start, " and I was thinking that we could arrange for Elizabeth to have her own governess, there are too many children in Hatefiled now for Lady Bryan to manage on her own. "

" I will leave such arrangements in your capable hands darling," Henry said with a smile, and then in a lower tone he added, " I shall visit your bed tonight." Anne simply nodded in response, but Henry knew she was happy. They were happy again, everything was as it should be, he was finally at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>6th of June 1537<strong>

**Hever Castle, Kent**

_**Boleyn family home**_

Jane's screams had seemed to last an eternity, he was sure she had been in labour for over a day now. The sounds she was making cut through the air and left a feeling of guilt and despair in the pit of his stomach. George could not help but wonder if this was his fault, he was the reason she had been stressed throughout her pregnancy, and since they had arrived at Hever relations between the two of them had not been much improved.

Jane had tired, George knew she had been trying, but their marriage was too far gone, he did not want to save it, now he feared his coldness towards his wife would cost him everything. He was not surprised when the doctor came out covered in blood, a forlorn expression plastered on his face, his wife's screams had yet to cease.

" What is it?" George questioned, a sweaty hand running absentmindedly across his face.

" I am sorry my Lord, Lady Rochford's labour has not been easy on either her nor the child, I must ask you, if it comes to it, do we save the mothers life or the child's?"

George did not know what to do. He knew what his father would say, what his father would want, another wife was easily found, another child, an heir to the Boleyn name was not. Jane would want him to choose their baby too; he knew that, yet a part of him did not think it was the right thing to do. If Anne or Mary were ever in such a position George knew that he would want them to be spared, he would not risk their lives, but he loved and cared for them, he didn't love Jane, yet he didn't think it fair that she should die just because she had married a man who would never love her.

" The child," George said quietly, praying that God would forgive him for the decision he had made, " But do what you can for my wife."

The doctor simply nodded his head, before returning to the chambers, where Jane's screams could still be heard.

It was another hour before the doctor returned, Jane's screams had stopped, yet the doctor did not look any less grave.

" Lady Rochford has delivered a male child," The doctor made no mention of the child's health, and that worried George immensely, a male child was all he said, he made no mention of Jane's health either.

" Are they both healthy?" George questioned, standing before the doctor, he wanted to hear the Doctor say that both mother and child were healthy and would continue to strive, but George did not think that would be the answer he received.

The doctor did not speak for a few moments and George could not help but think that he was wondering what was best to say, and George knew that could not mean good things, " I'm afraid my lord that the labour was not easy on the Lady, her health I fear is deteriorating."

George sighed at the man's response before shakily asking his next question, " What of the child?"

" Only time will tell my lord," George just knew from the man's tone the he didn't hold much hope.

" I will see them both now," George demanded, not even waiting for the doctors response before he made his way into his wife's chambers, he was not expecting the sight he was met with.

The room smelt of blood and vomit as he looked at his wife George could not help but think she looked like death. She was as pale as a ghost, and he could see thick drops of sweat falling from her face, he was sure she had been crying too, the baby was cradled in her arms, it looked to be far too small of a bundle.

He sat in the chair that one of Jane's ladies placed on the side of the bed for him, he hardly wanted to look at the sight of them, but he knew it was the right thing to do. When he looked at her Jane smiled hopefully, and he hated himself, in that moment he hated himself for everything he had ever put her through. This was never what he wanted.

" We shall name him Thomas of course," Jane, said her voice quite and croaky, George wondered if she knew she was dying or that their child too could be dying.

" Of course, my father will be thrilled." George exclaimed, putting a happy smile on his face.

" Would you like to hold him?" Jane questioned her voice and eyes hopeful, and in that moment he couldn't refuse her, no matter how much he wanted to. His only answer was to nod his head, and before he knew it the child was placed in his arms.

He looked like Jane, but he had George's nose and a head full of brown hair, he was too small though, and he had yet to open his eyes, George could only tell he was still alive by the slight rising and falling of his chest, the babe was yet to make a sound. He had wished he had never agreed to Jane's proposal to hold him, because now the child was real, and it was his and he couldn't help loving it.

" He is beautiful Jane," George said because really it was all he could think to say, " He'll be a fine little soldier one day." George knew it wasn't true, he doubted very much that his son would live for another day, but he couldn't say that too Jane, not when she too was dying.

" He'll be just like his father," Jane said, her voice getting weaker and her breathes more ragged.

" Here," George said placing Thomas back in his mothers arms, " I am sorry I have not been a better husband Jane."

" It's alright," Jane, said, a smile still on her face, George could hardly hear her now, "everything will be well now."

She breathed only a few moments more, as did their son, mother and child died in each other's arms, and for the first time in a long time George Boleyn cried.

* * *

><p><strong>12th of June 1537<strong>

**Whitehall Palace,**

_**King of England's Privy Chambers**_

" Your Grace," Thomas Culpeper's voice said from his doorway, interrupting Henry from his reading.

He had appointed the younger man as one of his personal grooms not long after Brereton's treachery was discovered, Henry was becoming more pleased with appointment everyday, Culpeper was eager to please, he was quickly becoming one of Henry's favourites.

" What is it Master Culpeper?" Henry questioned, he was eager to see Anne, she was much grieved to hear of her sister-in-law and nephew's death and with their children not currently at court, Henry knew she was in need of something to take her mind off of her troubles.

" A Mister Thomas Seymour to see you, he says it is urgent."

Henry scowled in response to the news, he was in no mood to deal with Seymour's, he knew it would only remind him of _**her**_, yet still Thomas had always been one of his favourites, it was not his fault that his sister had acted in such a way, if it was so important that he would risk coming to court without an invitation Henry knew he should probably hear what he had to say.

" Send him in," Henry said with a nod of his head. In mere seconds Thomas Seymour was in front of him, a grim expression on his face.

" Your Majesty," the youngest Seymour brother said with a nod of his head.

" Mister Seymour," Henry replied coldly, he did not want to give any of the Seymour's any reason to believe that he was inclined to welcome them or their sister back into his favour, and though he liked Thomas he knew that his presence would not at all be a comfort to Anne, he needed his wife to see that he was changing and that he was trying to make amends for the wrongs he had committed.

" Your Majesty, I come on behalf of my father and sister Jane," His voice was nervous, his hands were shaking and Henry just knew he was worried that any mention of Jane would cause an unfavourable reaction from him.

" I do not wish to hear of your sister Thomas, I thought I had made that perfectly clear," Henry did not yell, but his tone was cold and cutting.

" Your Majesty I…"

" If that was all Mister Seymour I must ask that you return to Wolf Hall immodestly and do not return until you are summoned."

" She's pregnant." The words were said so quickly and quietly that Henry thought he had misheard them.

" Excuse me?"

" Jane, she is pregnant, with your child Your Majesty." Thomas repeated, his words more deliberate this time, he had done as had been asked of him, he had delivered the message, what the King choose to do with them was out of his hands.

Henry knew there was little point in questioning if he were the father of the child, he knew without a doubt that he was the only man Jane had been with and only months ago he would have been thrilled with such news, but not now, not when his relationship with his wife had finally begun to mend.

" The midwives expect she will deliver in October," Thomas added, when the King had yet to respond.

" You will tell no one of this," Henry said after some thought, " Not until you have my permission to do so, the lady will remain in Wolf Hall out of sight, when she has delivered the child a suitable marriage will be found for her, if no such match can be found, a place in a nunnery will be made available to her."

" And the child?" Thomas dared question his voice sounding far more confident and brave then he felt.

" I have yet to decide," Henry responded with a wave of his hand, he needed to speak to Anne before he made any decision regarding Jane's child, if she asked him not to acknowledge it as his own then he would do so, no matter how hard such a decision would be.

* * *

><p><strong>21st of August 1537<strong>

**Whitehall Palace**

_**Queen of England's rooms**_

It had been two months since he had been made aware of his former mistresses condition, two months and he had still not found a way to tell Anne, the Seymour's and Charles were the only other people who knew Jane was with child, Henry was shocked he had managed to hide it for so long, he had known it had been essential to be discreet until he found the best way to inform his wife.

He was sent letters every two weeks from Thomas Seymour informing him of Jane's progression, she had had no trouble, the pregnancy was an easy one, Henry could not help but wonder if the Seymour's were being truthful about such matters, although he had heard from the midwife himself to say that they were, he just could not help but think that they were placing an unusual amount of emphasis on how well the pregnancy was going, as if to tell him that Jane was fertile, that she was capable of bearing healthy children without difficulty, unlike his wives.

He had been completely devoted to Anne since the news had reached him. He had not gone a night without visiting her bed, he ate every meal with her, he listened to her worries and he kept her in the loop in regards to political matters, he had been the husband he had always promised he would be, he just hoped that that was enough to show her, that Jane's pregnancy did not and would not affect their marriage.

It would have been easier if Anne was pregnant, he could not help but feel a little disappointed that she was not yet with child, he knew she too was feeling the pressure, but Dr Linacre had told them both that nothing was out of the ordinary, they were both healthy, Anne continued to have her monthly bleedings, there was no reason as to why they would not have any more children. Henry just hoped she didn't take the news of Jane's pregnancy as a slight against her, he would not love Jane's child or favour it anymore then he did his current children, he had no doubt that Anne would fall pregnant again, and William and Elizabeth were healthy and strong, he could wait a little longer for his Duke of York.

" You are early sweetheart, " Anne said coming before him, a wide smile plastered on her face. She looked beautiful, her hair was twirled in a delicate bun, and her dress was a rich mahogany with black fur outlines around the bell sleeves, it must have been new for Henry had never seen it before. She was yet to put on any jewels but Henry thought it better that way, he doubted she would feel much like leaving her chambers after he told her his news.

" Would you ladies mind leaving us for a few moments," Henry ordered, he was met with a chorus of your majesty's as all of Anne's ladies departed the rooms, some of them had slight smiles on their faces, and Henry could not help but think that they must think he wanted to take Anne there and then, and while he would not be opposed to it Henry knew that it wasn't the right time. He had to tell her about Jane, October was fastley approaching, he didn't have much time left.

" Is everything alright Henry?" Anne questioned, looking nervously at her husband, he looked nervous, it was not a sight she was accustomed to.

" Anne please, sit," Henry, pleaded, motioning towards one of the chairs in her sitting chambers, as Anne sat down, he took the seat across from her, and placed his hands in hers. He didn't even know where to begin.

" Henry, you're scaring me, is it the children?" Anne questioned her eyes filling with unwanted fear at the mere thought that something could have happened to her babes.

" No, no," Henry soothed, he did not want to put her in a panicked state, " William and Elizabeth are well, it is nothing like that."

" Then what is it? Henry, my love, tell me." Anne pleaded her eyes locking with his.

" Mistress Seymour is pregnant."

Anne did not know if he continued speaking, for her time had stood still as soon as the words had left her husbands mouth. She had thought herself free of Jane Seymour, she had thought herself happy and safe, she had been drastically mistaken. She would never wish the child ill, even if it were the child of her enemy, even if the mere thought of such a child made her blood boil and her stomach churn, she would never wish it ill, she just prayed it wasn't a male.

The child would never sit upon the English throne, it was a bastard in any country, but that did not mean it did not worry her. Surely Henry would see this as a sign, that his mistress became with child while Anne's womb remained empty, perhaps this would cause him to fall back into that whore's arms, or maybe it would make him look at her unkindly if she continued to not conceive, she had to conceive a child, she had to present Henry with another living child or else she would be doomed, she could not lose his love again.

" Oh," was the only audible response she made to his words, she could not think of anything else to say.

" I will not acknowledge it, not if you don't want me to." His words shocked her; she had not expected him to make such an offer, to put his child's fate in her hands.

She knew what her father and uncle, and probably any other would tell her to do, she did not even think Katherine would have refused such an offer, but Anne could not find it within herself to accept. A child needed a father just as much as a mother, and Anne would never deny an infant, an innocent child the right to know it's own father, no matter its mother, or its station in life. The child was Henry's as much as Mary and Hal were, it had as much of Henry's blood as Elizabeth and William could claim, it was her husbands child, she would not allow him to ignore it, no matter how much she might want him too.

" No," Anne said firmly shaking her head, she felt a few tears fall to her cheeks but she payed them no notice, " It is your child, I will not have a child ignored and neglected, not simply because its existence pains me."

" Anne, you don't need to do this, I promise you this changes nothing between us, I am more than content with you and Elizabeth and William, I don't need anything else." Henry said rubbing circles across her hand, she wanted very much to break the contact between them, to cry and scream and show him how much this had hurt her, but she couldn't.

" I am not doing this for you," Anne responded, her eyes glaring daggers into her husbands, before she grabbed his face and locked her lips against his in a fierce embrace. She knew he was shocked by her actions, and truthfully she had no desire to lay with him, but she felt as if she had little choice, she needed to conceive a child, she needed to put Jane Seymour and her bastard from her mind, and focus on bearing a Duke of York, after she did that she wouldn't need to worry anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I hope you were not disappointed in Anne's reaction to Jane's pregnancy. Also I am sorry to anyone who was upset by the death of Jane Boleyn and little Thomas, my reasoning behind being so cruel will be known in time. The next Chapter will jump to October and that will bring with it some new arrivals, as well as much more fun for our favourite Tudor family and their court.**

**Please review as they give me such inspiration and make me ever so Happy, and when I am happy I write more _hint hint, hint hint _**

**Oh and for those of you who read/ follow my other story, Gods Gift Comes With a Prince should be updated very soon as well.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow I got this out fast, for some reason this chapter pretty much wrote itself, maybe it was because I have had this chapter planned out in my head since the story began. It is a long Chapter also so yay.**

**A lot of important events happen in this chapter, we have announcements, betrothals and new arrivals. So I hope you all enjoy and are not disappointed in anyway.**

**Thank you as always to everyone who reviewed, favourted, or put the story on alert, a huge thank you to my anonymous reviewers as well.**

**Anyway, as usual I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: A mothers Love.**

* * *

><p><strong>21st of September 1537<strong>

**Whitehall Palace**

_**Queen of England's rooms**_

Anne sighed slightly, as she placed a hand on her stomach. She was not yet showing, but the action felt somewhat comforting, she was only a month along it didn't yet feel real. Henry had been thrilled when she had told him, she could not help but smile at the memory.

" _My love," It had been late when he had came to her rooms, he had been busy with council meetings all day, Anne still could not quite believe that he was keeping his promise of staying in her bed every night, even when it was clear he was tired. _

_She had spoken to the midwife that morning and the woman had confirmed her suspicions. _

_As soon as Henry had reached the bed, he fumbled for Anne's shift, his hands beginning to life it, but Anne stopped him immediately grabbing onto his wrist as firmly as she could, she would not risk her child's health. _

" _Anne, What is it?" Henry questioned, a confused look in his eye. _

" _We can't," Anne said a smile lighting up her face, it was the happiest she had been since she had learnt of Jane Seymour's pregnancy, " I don't want to hurt the baby." _

Unlike when she was pregnant with William and Elizabeth, Henry had promised her he would take no mistress throughout the duration of her pregnancy, yet still Anne could not make herself feel at ease.

By now the whole of England probably knew that the King's former mistress was with child, and Anne could not be deaf to the talk no matter how much she tried, she could not ignore it and neither could her husband. Jane's pregnancy was going well, or so the Seymour's said, Anne still found it hard to picture the woman heavy with child, she never seemed the mothering type, at least not to Anne.

They were yet to tell Elizabeth or William, it was too soon, Henry her sister and the midwife who had inspected her were the only ones who knew, they would make the official announcement when Anne was showing, there was no point announcing it yet, especially not with Anne's history. She had been so tempted to tell Elizabeth when they visited Hatefiled for her birthday, Anne could still not believe Elizabeth was four, but she didn't want her daughter to feel outshined on her special day and so she and Henry had agreed that they would tell the children when they told everyone else.

The issue of Jane Seymour's pregnancy had not been so easy to avoid, Elizabeth had been confused when Henry had informed her that she would have a new sibling but that like Hal and Mary the baby would have a different mother to her. Anne had stayed silent the entire conversation, she hadn't wanted to say something that turned Elizabeth against her father, so she had sat with William in her arms, wondering if Jane Seymour's child would have the same soft dark locks as Liam.

For the sake of the child in her belly Anne was trying not to think too much of her husband's bastard, but sometimes she found it difficult, more often then not it was all she thought of. She was also worried about her child's sex. She had a desperate craving for apples, quite like the one she had had when carrying Elizabeth, with William it had been oranges, she was worried of what that meant but she knew it could mean nothing Mary she remembered had craved chicken with both Cathy and Harry, she was probably stressing about nothing, and besides Henry had already assured her that he would be happy with their child no matter it's sex, Anne just worried that he would not feel so happy if Jane Seymour bore him a son and she only a girl.

" You are glowing sweetheart," His voice startled her, she had not even heard him enter her rooms, she smiled as he came before her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Their relationship was going well, her husband was trying; yet Anne still felt on edge at times especially now that she was pregnant.

" You are too kind," Anne responded, she felt bloated and sticky all the time on top of that she had been vomiting frequently, much more than she had with any of her last pregnancies, she thought it would be a sign that the child she was carrying would be trouble.

" I thought we could go for a walk in the gardens," Henry said offering his arm to his wife, he had important matters to discuss with her.

" First, I would like to speak to you of something, " Anne said her voice taking on a serious tone, she had thought a lot about what she was going to say to Henry she believed she was making the right decision, " I believe I have found a suitable husband for the Lady Mary," the look on her husbands face told her, that he had not been expecting those words to come out of her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>25th of September<strong>

**Hever Castle, Kent**

_**Boleyn Family Residence**_

He had been summoned back to court, George had thought the summons would have come sooner, and from his father too, but it seemed Anne had stepped in to make sure the George had enough time to properly grieve for his wife and child.

Anne had said she needed him, and George had never been able to refuse her.

He had done a lot of soul searching since Jane and Thomas had died, he had written to Mark and now his former lover was on his way to France and the French court, he would do well there. It had broken his heart to dismiss Mark in such a way, without even being able to see him once last time, but it had been the right thing to do, he still cared for Mark, but he had made a promise to himself to respect Jane's memory.

His father would no doubt be trying to find another match for him too, and George knew he had to treat this wife better than his last, for he did not want to feel the grief of losing another child.

He would leave Hever in the morning, it might end up being good for him to return to court, to be away from this place were so much death had occurred, yet still he didn't quite know if court was the most peaceful of places to be.

He of course knew that the King's former mistress was pregnant, but Anne had not said much of it in her letters to him, he could tell she was trying to put on a brave front, knowing his sister she was no doubt devastated by the news, and as he did so often George found that he wanted to hit Henry Tudor across the head.

His sister was not perfect he had been raised alongside her, he knew she had faults, but she was a good Queen and mother, and she loved the king with all her heart she always had, George did not understand how his brother in law had been so blind, he was just glad, that since his nephews birth that matters between the two of them had gradually improved, still he did not like to think of his sister in pain and suffering because of the actions of one man, even if that man was the king. It was just another reason that he was determined that when he married again (it was not a question of if, his father would not allow the Boleyn line to end) he would treat his wife the way he should have always treated Jane, even if the two of them had never been compatible, he saw know that he should have tried harder.

* * *

><p><strong>27th of September 1537<strong>

**Whitehall Palace**

Katherine Howard, or Kitty as most people called her, enjoyed being at court immensely, she felt as if court was all but made for a young girl like her. She was sixteen now, and one of the most desired ladies at court too. She was an important member of court, being the cousin of the Queen of England, a favoured lady of the king's daughter and of course the niece of the Duke of Norfolk, it was no wonder that the men of the court always seeked her attention.

Her uncle expected great things from her, as did her cousin, Queen Anne had taken a fancy to her, she liked sending her gowns and jewels and Kitty was forever grateful of her kindness. Currently she was wearing a beautiful gown; it was her favourite in her ever-growing collection. The sleeves, in their Tudor fashion, and bodice of the dress were a beautiful lilac colour, while the rest of the dress was a fetching brown, the bodice was adorned with a floral print, and she wore her long hair down, no headpiece in sight. The necklace she was wearing had once been her mothers, and Kitty thought it suited the dress well, she knew that she was quickly becoming one of the best dressed ladies at court.

Currently Kitty found herself dancing with one Mister Thomas Culpeper; he was new to court and obviously in love with her. Truthfully she did fancy him, he was handsome and from a reasonably good family, but Kitty knew to keep her options open and if she were being honest she was enjoying being courted far too much to put a stop to it.

"Ouch," Thomas said suddenly, and Kitty immediately stopped her movements. No one else had seemed to notice.

" What is it?" Kitty questioned a little frustrated, she didn't want him making a scene not when the king and Queen were present.

" You stepped on my foot," She could not tell if he was angry or not.

" Thomas, I am so very sorry! I do apologise." Kitty said sincerely, feeling a little embarrassed, she could feel her face going red, he didn't respond to her, he just began to walk away, and Kitty just wouldn't have that, She was Katherine Howard, no man would make such a show of her, " I am so sorry," She tired again following him, she didn't know why he was making such a fuss, it was not as if she had done it purposefully.

She followed him behind a curtain, intending on either telling him off or apologising some more, " Thomas, I'm so sorry, I thought…" She was more than taken aback when he locked their lips together.

" You didn't step on my foot," Thomas said a smirk on his face, Kitty couldn't help but think that he must think himself very clever, " I wanted a moment alone with you."

Despite being slightly angry by his antics, she couldn't help but smile brightly; he was being ever so romantic.

" Would you like me to kiss you again?" He questioned, and she couldn't help but blush, before shaking her head and offering him or her hand.

" You may kiss my hand," He did so without any complaint.

" I hope I might see you again, my lady," He said respectfully bowing his head ever so slightly, Kitty could not help but think that he was a most proper gentlemen.

" With my cousin, The Queen, present of course you may," Kitty said very seriously, she did not want anyone to think her actions improper, she knew the gossip that could come from such meetings, she had lived at Lambeth long enough to know the king of talk that would spread, as the cousin of the Queen, she could not be at the centre of any such gossips.

* * *

><p><strong>1st of October 1537<strong>

**Whitehall Palace**

_**Privy Chambers of the King of England**_

Mary stared open mouthed at her father and his wife; she could not believe what they were asking of her. While it was true that she had often dreamed of the day that her father would find a husband for her, and often wished for the chance to be a mother, this was neither what she had been expecting nor what she had had in mind. Looking at the man sitting beside her, she could see that he too was uncomfortable with the idea_._

She could all but see her mother turning in her grave at the prospect of her only daughter, the granddaughter of Isabella and Ferdinand, the cousin of the Holy Roman Emperor marrying George Boleyn. Aside from the fact that she did not think the man a worthy match, of her, the King's eldest daughter, there was also the fact that the two of them were bitter enemies. Well if Mary was being truthful that was not completely true, neither of Anne's siblings had ever done anything against her, in fact George had always been courteous with her, but she couldn't imagine that Thomas Boleyn would want this for his son and heir.

" Have you spoken to father of this?" George was the first to speak, all but reading Mary's thoughts.

" Yes," Anne responded evenly, she was still surprised that neither Mary nor George had put up a fight, there was still time for that however, her husband too was quiet he had agreed to the match to please her, and Anne still wasn't sure if he was completely happy with it, " He agreed to the notion." It was true her father had been more pleased than Anne would have expected, especially since he quite detested Mary, yet his eyes had shone with delight when Anne had told him of her plan, the marriage would bring another tie to the throne for the Boleyn family, Anne should have known her father would be pleased.

George nodded subduedly, she would not have been his first choice, but he knew he had little choice. The papers had already been drawn up, Archbishop Crammer and Cromwell were present, they were not being asked, they were being told what would happen.

George could see the reasoning behind such a match, he was the Queen's sister and Mary the King's basted daughter, the marriage would make Mary a Boleyn, it would mean her children, the King's grandchildren, would be Boleyn's, it would mean that Mary would never be able to rebel against Anne's children without placing a strain on her own family. He supposed Anne must feel somewhat fortunate with Jane and Thomas' death, it meant that she could find a suitable husband for her stepdaughter, one with enough standing and wealth that the people of England would never be able to accuse her of being cruel.

" When would the wedding take place?" Mary questioned her voice hoarse. She had decided against protesting, the memory of her banishment all too fresh in her mind, if she wanted to remain happy and in her father's good graces she had to comply to his (or his wife's) demands even if every bone in her body was telling her to scream and cry and tell her father that it wasn't fair, that she was a Princess of England and she would not be married to someone so far beneath her.

" Your father and I have agreed upon Christmas, it would give George an appropriate amount of time to grieve and us time to make preparations for the wedding." Anne said smiling slightly, she was worried that Henry had yet to speak, she didn't want Mary to think she was forcing her father into this, the both of them had agreed, Anne had bought the suggestion to him, he had agreed upon it, he could have refused her, if he really wanted to he could of. She just wished he would act at least somewhat happy, Anne firmly believed that George and Mary could be happy with one another, but it was clear that no one else in the room shared her sentiments.

" Christmas?" Mary questioned, that was only just over two months away, she felt as if she would need a whole year (or more) to prepare herself for this, two months just didn't seem like an adequate amount of time.

" Yes, we hope that it is sufficient for you both," Henry said speaking for the first time since Mary and George had been placed in front of him. He could tell neither his brother in law, nor daughter were particularly pleased by the match, he was still unsure of it himself. He saw the reasoning behind it, he understood the reason Anne had thought of such a match that was why he had agreed to it, that did not mean he was particularly fond of the idea, he just did not like the idea of giving his daughter away, he knew it was stupid, but she was still his little girl, his pearl, he just needed a little time to get used to the fact.

He noticed both Mary and George nodding in response to his earlier question, which truthfully had forgotten he had even asked.

They all signed the papers laid out before them by Crammer; an announcement would be made that evening. Anne was the only one that remained next to him once the whole affair was over with; he noticed with a smile that her hand was resting on her stomach.

" That went better than I expected," Anne said looking curiously at her husband. She was still unsure where his mind was at.

" Yes," Henry said nodding, they had both expected hysterics from both parties, Mary especially, and yet neither had bought any complaints.

" Henry, are you alright?" Anne questioned taking her husbands hand in her own.

" Yes," He said again, smiling at her, Anne noticed that the smile didn't quite meet his eyes.

She was just about to respond when he stopped her, his voice firm, " I think you should return to your rooms sweetheart, I have a council meeting scheduled shortly," He didn't know why he wasn't telling her, his thoughts about Mary's marriage, he knew she would just think him an overprotected parent, and he also knew there was nothing more to it then that.

Anne left the room without a word, Henry would make up for his dismissive nature that night, he just did not want to speak of it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Bradgate Park, Leicestershire<strong>

Frances Brandon (now Grey) was more than accustomed to the pains of childbirth, having gone through them two times already. Frances just hoped that this child would not die, as her other two had. She was afraid, that if this child did not survive that her husband would try and find a reason to be rid of her, he had mistresses she knew he did, she pushed those thoughts from her mind. She was the niece of the King of England, her mother had been the Queen of France and her father was the most powerful Duke in the realm, Henry would be a fool if he tried to divorce her.

She was surprised he was present, he had not been for her latest labour, she had informed him by letter that their daughter had been born dead, since then things had not been well between them. Oh he never mistreated or abused her in anyway, but Frances could just sense his cold detachment every time he spoke to or about her, he no longer loved her like he did in the first years of their marriage, since their son had died and their daughter after him, she knew he blamed her for their lack of living offspring, as if it were her fault that God enjoyed taking those she loved most from her.

She had not been as excited or as happy as people had expected her to be when she found out she was with child again, but Frances had made a deal to herself when her daughter had been stillborn, she would not love a child until she knew it would live and strive, it hurt less that way.

The labour was somewhat easier than her last two had been, in the back of her head Frances could all but hear her mothers voice telling her that that was a good sign, but she pushed such thoughts from her subconscious, thinking of her mother only made her sad, she needed to put all of her strength and thoughts, on the child she was birthing, she would will It to live, no matter the cost.

It was a short labour, the midwife had said it would be from the beginning, when she heard the sound of a child's crying, she sighed in relief, it was a sound that had been missing the last time she had been in such a position, she still remembered the eerily silence that had followed the birth of her dead child, she was not afraid to smile at the child's wailing at least it meant it was alive.

" What is it?" Frances questioned her voice tired, she wondered if all woman did that, questioned the child's sex before even asking if the child was healthy, she supposed every woman, in someway hoped for a son first. Frances had, she had hoped and prayed for a son, during her first two pregnancy's, now she really only wanted a living breathing child, yet still she had asked the question.

The hesitation before the midwife spoke was enough to tell Frances she had birthed a daughter, the woman confirmed her suspicions in a subdued tone, " My Lady you have given birth to a very healthy daughter."

" Giver her here then," Frances had said seriously, shaking away her tiredness she needed to hold her child, to feel her and see that she was real.

The midwife complied almost immediately, dropping the still wailing infant into Frances outstretched arms. The young infant looked a Tudor, she reminded Frances so much so of her late mother that it shocked her. She had a mop of reddish coloured hair, and her face was lightly covered in freckles, she hardly looked at all like her father (except for her nose), and she had no trace of her Brandon lineage. For an instant Frances thought to name her daughter Mary, for her mother and cousin but another name had entered her mind as quickly as that one had came, of course she would have to speak to her husband of it.

" I hear we have a daughter," Frances had not even heard him enter the bedchamber; she had expected him to wait until she was clean and ready for visitors, her husband had always had a weak stomach.

" Yes," Frances said nodding, she would not apologise for it, a living daughter was better than a dead son, she had heard rumours that both of her uncles wives had apologised when they had presented princesses instead of princes to their King, but Frances was not birthing royal children, her daughter was healthy and quite beautiful, she needn't apologise for that.

Henry walked over to her and the child somewhat tensely, as if he was scared that any sudden movements would make the child begin it's wailing again (it had stopped once placed in her mother's arms).

" She looks like your cousins," He remarked, she noted that he did not sound disappointed.

" She looks like my mother," Frances said, a small tear falling from her eyes, she hoped he hadn't noticed.

" Then shall she be Mary?" Henry questioned, as if he did not expect her to refuse the offer.

" I was actually thinking of the name Jane," Frances said, still not taking her eyes away from her daughters face, " There are already enough Mary's, and I think the name suits her well, " Frances added a way of explanation, she would not say her real reason for liking the name, aside from the reasons she gave her husband, Frances could not help but think that it would somewhat hurt Queen Anne, to hear that she, the niece of the King, had named her daughter Jane, as if in honour of the King's ex-mistress.

She was not usually such a hateful person, yet when it came to the Queen, Frances found that she, like her mother and step-mother, could just not help herself, and besides she really did think the name suited her young daughter.

" Lady Jane Grey," Henry said rolling the name on his tongue, yes she liked it well.

* * *

><p><strong>5th of October 1537<strong>

**Wolf Hall**

_**Seymour Family Residence**_

Jane did not think she had ever been so bored in all her life. Thomas had been strict with his instructions when he had returned from court; she was to remain out of sight, her condition to be a kept a secret, no doubt Jane thought bitterly, to appease that woman. Jane had thought the measures only temporary, she had thought that once her condition had been made public knowledge that such precautions would be removed. They were not, Jane did not know who to blame for that, her family, the King, or Anne. A part of Jane thought, or hoped if she was being honest, that Henry was having her be so careful so that their child remained in good health, she knew though that it was more likely that her family were keeping Jane and her bastard out of sight until the King deemed otherwise.

Her sister's had been keeping her company mostly, and although she was always glad for their presence, there was only so many card games and so much gossiping that one could take part in. Mostly Jane just wondered about her future. The King had said her would try to find a suitable marriage for her, however he had also said that he may send her to a nunnery, either way Jane knew she would lose her child, the Queen would never allow Jane's child (especially if it were a male) to be raised thinking that he had any right to the throne of England.

Jane was more than convinced that her child was a son. Her mother had told her not to put so much weight and hope in the child's sex, her mother told her she should pray only that her child be healthy, her father and brothers had not shared such sentiments. The child they were convinced had to be a male.

Jane already knew what she was going to name her child. If it were a girl, Jane would name her Margery, when Jane pictured her child as female she imagined a girl very much like herself, blonde and pale, yet intelligent and strong like her father, a daughter any man would be proud to call his own. If it were a boy (and Jane very much thought it would be) she would name him Edward, she knew Henry was fond of the name, and she could not help but think her brother would be pleased with it too, when she pictured the child as a male, it was the image of Henry, but gentle and sweet, a son any mother would be proud to call her own.

She knew without any doubt that she would love her child no matter its sex, she just hoped she was not the only one. The most important thing, Jane found herself contently thinking, was that her pregnancy was progressing well, the midwives expected that she would encounter no problems, the child was constantly moving around in her womb, and Jane herself felt as well as could be expected.

She could not help but think with a slight smile, that she was much better suited to birthing children then the Queen, but then she remembered that she was trying not to think such things, she had never been such a hateful person before, she had never been the kind to say bad thing's about another, even if she did think that they deserved them, yet still she found it hard, especially when it was Anne Boleyn she was thinking of.

* * *

><p><strong>7th of October 1537<strong>

**Hatfield  
><strong>

_**Residence of Prince William and Princess Elizabeth Tudor**_

At the age of four Elizabeth thought herself a rather bright child, more so because she was constantly told as much, but also because she often found herself understanding things that were not expected of her.

When her mother and father had informed her on her birthday that she was getting a new governess she had been upset, not that she would ever act so in front of her parents, Lady Bryan had been hers long before Liam was born, Elizabeth had never minded sharing her, but now she would be denied the woman completely, simply because she were a girl, and Liam a boy. Elizabeth did not think it at all fair.

Liam was the future Prince of Wales, the future King of England, and as such he needed Lady Bryan's attention all to himself. Therefore Elizabeth needed a new governess, a complete stranger, rather than the woman she had remembered since being very small. Her mama had said that her and papa, were only appointing a new governess for Elizabeth so that she could start her lessons, and while Elizabeth was excited at such a prospect, she also felt a little hurt, that it was her and not Liam that had to get a new governess.

Her parents had also told her that she would be getting a new brother or sister too, but like Mary and Hal her mama would not be the babies mama, Elizabeth had found that odd, Mary and Hal were both born before her parents were married, it didn't make sense to her how this new baby had come about. She didn't dare ask her parents, and Lady Bryan had told her that she was to little to be worrying about such things, and that she most certainly shouldn't question her parents over it, Lady Bryan seemed to think that the new baby would somehow hurt Elizabeth's Mama, and as such Elizabeth had kept quite about the whole thing. She had however heard the name Jane Seymour mentioned by a few of her ladies when they thought she wasn't listening, Elizabeth knew the name well enough, she remembered her father dancing with the blonde haired lady at court a few times, her ladies had said that she was the babies Mama, but Elizabeth didn't know what that meant either, and her cousin Edward was absolutely no help at all. Maybe, Elizabeth thought, her new governess might tell her, if she wasn't as strict as Lady Bryan that was.

" Princess?" One of Elizabeth's ladies said from her doorway, it was Mistress Perry, Elizabeth had just finished getting dressed in one of her new gowns she had been gifted on her birthday. It was a lovely shade of pink, and Elizabeth thought it suited her well, as she had become accustomed to doing Elizabeth wore her 'T" necklace, she had hardly gone a day without wearing it in the last year, " Are you ready Lady Champernowne, is ready for you."

Elizabeth nodded her head in confirmation, all the while wondering how she was suppose to say her new governesses name, it sounded difficult, before following her ladies down the flight of stairs that led to the entrance of Hatfield. She heard someone addressing her to the room; a picture of bows and curtseys met her as she entered the room.

The lady that was to be her governess, was a lot younger than Lady Bryan, but Elizabeth thought she looked somewhat older than her mama, she had dark black hair and kind eyes, her figure was somewhat plump, and she was dressed in a plain black gown, she smiled at Elizabeth when she stood in front of her.

" Mistress Champernowne, May I present to you, the Princess Elizabeth, your new charge," Lady Bryan's voice said, her tone as always serious, although Elizabeth liked to think that Lady Bryan sounded somewhat upset. None of the other children were present, and so the introductions were short.

" It is a pleasure to meet you My Lady Princess, " Mistress Champernowne, said with a smile, Elizabeth thought she had a nice smile.

Elizabeth smiled in response, as she knew she must, " It is nice to meet you too Lady…" She stopped short looking at Lady Bryan for some sort of comfort, she knew the woman's name would be too hard for her to say, and she did not want to look silly in front of her new governess.

" You may call me Kat, if it pleases your highness," The woman- Kat said smiling again, Elizabeth nodded in response feeling her cheeks go red in embarrassment.

" Do you like games?" Elizabeth questioned, after a few moments of silence, her mother had promised Elizabeth that she would find her a governess who like to play games.

" I love games," Kat responded and Elizabeth detected no lie in her tone.

" Would you like to meet the others?" Elizabeth asked, she knew Edward wanted to meet the new Governess, who would be taking over his care as well, while little Annie would remain with Lady Bryan, Elizabeth was also sure that Kat would like to meet Liam, people were often excited to meet her brother.

" Yes, " Kat said, smiling once again, " I would like that very much."

As Elizabeth took Kat's hand in her own and led her up the stairs to the nursery, she could not help but think that Perhaps this Kat lady wouldn't be too bad, her mother had picked her after all.

* * *

><p><strong>12th of October 1537<strong>

**Wolf Hall**

_**Seymour Family Residence**_

Jane screamed for what she felt was the thousandth time, her voice was hoarse and her face sweaty and clammy, her nightgown was all but soaked through, there had been no point in changing it, her sheets too were a wet bloody mess. As easy as her pregnancy had been, her labour was three times as difficult. She herself had lost track of the hours, but Elizabeth had told her it had already been two days and nights, this was the third.

The king had been informed when her water had broke, Jane just hoped he had not heard that he labour had taken a turn for the worst, the doctor and midwife thought the baby was in a difficult position, neither of them had held much hope, but this was the King's child, illegitimate or not, and as such they were obliged to do all they could.

Jane was forever grateful of her sisters' presence. Margery and Dorothy were on either side of her, squeezing her hands, and rubbing a damp cloth across her head when she needed it. Elizabeth had been running in and out of the room, informing her family of the progress, or lack there of.

The pain she was experiencing was the worst she had ever experienced in her life, every time she felt a contraction cursing through her body, Jane felt as if she were being ripped in two, She had heard the phrase 'one more push,' more times then she could count.

She could not help but think she was being punished, punished for her wanton actions, for taking a married man to her bed, but surely, surely God would not punish her child for its parent's actions.

" Only a little longer Janey," Jane could not even tell which of her sisters was speaking, she thought it might be Margery, but she wasn't sure, she also found it hard to believe her words, they had been said too many times now. Jane could not help but wonder if she and her child were a lost cause already. The pain she was feeling was enough to make her think she was dying, and neither the doctor nor midwife was yet to look anything but grim.

Still she found herself hopeful at her sister's words, perhaps this time they were right, " Are you certain?" Jane questioned her tone both hopeful and pleading, her eyes she knew were full of tears, but she found she didn't care, her eyes found the doctors and she saw that his expression didn't look as grim as before.

" The head is crowning now my lady," The midwife said, Jane thought she too looked a little less grim.

" One more push should do it," The Doctor added, Jane could not help but sigh at relief in response to his words, would this ordeal finally be over? Would she finally have her child in her arms?

Jane used the little strength she had left, to give one last push, she felt her child leaving her body as she did so.

It took a few seconds, but the child eventually gave an almighty wail, she wondered if all of Henry's children had good lungs.

" What is it?" She heard herself question, her voice weak and tired.

" You have given birth to very healthy little boy, My Lady," The midwife responded, Jane smiled widely as the woman's answer, She had delivered the King a son.

" May I hold him?" Jane questioned, she noticed Elizabeth leave the room, no doubt to tell their family the good news.

The midwife and doctor both looked worriedly at her; as if they thought her too weak to hold the child, her sisters too were exchanging concerned glances.

" Perhaps when you are both cleaned up Janey?" Margery, she knew it was Margery this time, said firmly; Jane could only nod in response.

Once her sheets and gown were replaced, and the baby placed in a warm blanket, the child, her little boy was placed in her arms.

He was a truly beautiful boy, and Jane was in love the moment she laid eyes upon him, he looked nothing like his father, he was blonde and faired skinned like Jane, she noticed too that his ears, mouth and nose all resembled her, she did not know about the boys eyes, he was yet to open them, but she thought he was rather long and plump looking Jane thought that to be a Tudor trait, well at least she hoped. He looked healthier than Prince William had when he was first born; Jane took that to be a good sign, that perhaps the difficult labour would not affect her child's health.

" Have you thought of a name for him?" Dorothy questioned, cooing at her young nephew.

" Edward," Jane said firmly, " His name is Edward."

Edward made a soft noise in response to Jane's answer as if giving his approval to the name.

" Little Edward Fitzroy," Margery said, Jane did not know why but the words made her eyes shine with tears. Her son would never be a Tudor; he would always be seen as a bastard, the name Fitzroy would forever follow him that was if the King even decided to give the child the name.

Deciding to put such thoughts from her mind, Jane kissed her child's head full of blonde hair, she would worry about all that later, for now she needed rest, and her child beside her that was all that truly mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>15th of October 1537<strong>

**Whitehall Palace**

Henry started at Cromwell a look of shock overcoming his features, he thought his mouth must be hanging agape, but he did not care, he had a right to be feeling at a loss for words.

Anne sat beside him, he dared not look at her face, and he regretted now allowing her to stay in the room. Cromwell had given him a look as if to say that the Queen should not be present, Henry had dismissed it, saying that whatever the man had to say he could say in front of his Queen, had he known what the news Cromwell was bringing towards him was in regards to, Henry would have dismissed Anne immediately, Cromwell had no tact no empathy he had told them of Jane's child without a note of sympathy in his voice, he would have been able to find a way to break the news to Anne more easily, and with far more care for their unborn child.

Jane had delivered a son; the note said her-their child was healthy, Henry was at least glad for that he had lost enough children.

" Has the lady thought of a name for the child?" Henry questioned not knowing what else to say, he didn't want to upset Anne.

" She had thought to name him Edward, if your Majesty permits," Cromwell said, Henry could see Anne stiffen in result to the mans words, perhaps she had thought to name their newest child Edward, she knew he was fond of the name, " Although they wondered of the child's surname."

Henry knew what Cromwell's words meant, they wanted to know if he would acknowledge the child as his own, if he would allow the boy, his son, to bear the name Fitzroy.

Henry wanted to acknowledge the boy as his own, he truly did, he did not want to deny any of his children, be they trueborn and baseborn, the chance to have a father, but he also did not want to upset his wife. Although it had been Anne, that had told him to acknowledge the child as his own, she had seemed almost determined that he do right by the child, he had not expected that of her. She had been kind to Hal, and to Mary too (once she had relented), but neither of them were a result of his unfaithfulness to her.

" It shall be Fitzroy of course," It was Anne's voice who broke his musings; he could not help but look at her with a slightly confused expression upon his face.

" Sweetheart, I do not have to acknowledge the child, I can provide for him in other ways," Henry said gently taking his wife's hands in his own. He noticed that she had her free hand cradling her stomach, she did that so often now, he had not noticed it while she was pregnant with William or Elizabeth. He did not want Anne to think he was forcing the child upon her, if she wished it, he would place the child in a good family and pay for his upbringing, his wife would not have to be hurt by the child's presence.

" No," Anne said firmly, just like she had the night he told her of Jane's pregnancy, the night they had conceived the child in her belly, " It is not the child's fault." Henry knew without a doubt that her words were meant as an attack against him, he also knew she would say no more than that, not in front of Cromwell, he also noticed that Anne had refused to call the child a he, he knew she would be disappointed in the babies sex, he also knew that she would never say so out loud.

Henry simply nodded in response to her words, if Anne wished for him to acknowledge the child he would not say no to it, " Inform the Seymour's, that I approve of the name, and that the boy, Edward may bear the name Fitzroy, I will visit him in time." Henry ordered before waving Cromwell away with a flick of his hand, he wanted a few moments alone with his wife.

" Anne," Henry started but immediately he was stopped.

" I do not want him raised with the Seymour's, " Anne said her voice serious; he could not help but think she was angry with him again.

" Of course not sweetheart, " Henry said grasping her hand more firmly, " I will find suitable arrangements for the boy, once he is older." Perhaps he could house Edward with Hal, he and young Bessie would be of a similar age, it would be good for the chid to be raised with family.

Anne nodded hear head, his words being enough for her it seemed, before she stood without a single word and made her way for the door, " I fear I am tired, I must rest," She said as if remembering he was there once she was at the door, she did not wait for his response before she left the room, her black gown rustling as she did so. Henry just hoped this whole situation would have no affect on their child.

* * *

><p><strong>24th of October 1537<strong>

**Whitehall Palace**

Anne looked at Charles Brandon, with a firm glare, just whom did this man think he was refusing her entrance into her own husbands chambers.

" The King does not wish to be disturbed," Charles said, for what Anne thought was the third time, when Anne crossed her hands over her chest she could have sworn she had seen him smirk.

"And why not?" Anne questioned, she had been intending to tell her husband off. He had yet to see the child, and for some reason that bothered her. She had been intending to tell Henry that his country would survive one day while he went and paid a visit to the child, yet now the Duke of Suffolk was refusing her entry into his chambers.

She noticed that Charles had a weird look upon his face, as if he were thinking over what to tell her, immediately she thought the worst, had her husband already taken a mistress?

" Has he taken a mistress?" Anne questioned her voice quiet she was as always aware of the ears around her.

" No, your Grace," Charles said quickly, Anne detected no lie in his tone.

" What is it then Your Grace? I am the Queen of England you will answer me," She had not used such a tone in over a year, not since her disagreement with Cromwell over the ministries.

Charles look at Anne worriedly, in response to her raised voice, he knew she was pregnant, he did not want to be seen as a cause of stress to the pregnant Queen, if something were to go wrong, and truly he saw no reason as to why the woman could not know why Henry had locked himself in his chambers with orders not to be disturbed, by anyone.

" His grace has received a letter from Wolf Hall, " Charles said his voice soft, audible only to Anne's ears, " It seems Jane Seymour has succumbed to childbed fever, the doctors say her health has rapidly deteriorated, they do not believe her long for this world."

Charles had expected the woman to smile slightly and leave it at that, the death of her rival, the woman who may have supplanted her, Charles had been sure would have been a welcome relief, The Queen however did not smile, and Charles could not quite decipher the look in her eyes.

" So the King has gone to retrieve the child then? To pay his respects to the Lady?" Anne questioned her voice soft but questioning. She would not blame Henry for that, she couldn't find it within herself too, besides she did not want the child left with his mothers relatives, not if there was no reason for him to be.

"No Your Grace, He simply wishes to be alone with his thoughts," Charles thought Anne almost looked angry at his words, he could not understand why.

" Your Grace, I wish for a horse to be made ready for me, " When he made no move to reply to her demands she added more sternly, " With haste."

" Do you wish to go for a ride Your Majesty?" Charles questioned confused, this was not the reaction he had been expecting.

" Yes, " Anne replied nodding her head, her tone was still firm and serious, " To Wolf Hall."

" Wolf Hall Your Majesty?" Charles was quite sure he had misheard her, what business did the Queen have at Wolf Hall.

" Yes, so I would appreciate it if you would find someone to ready my horse, a guard too would be acceptable," Charles quite thought she had lost her mind; perhaps her pregnancy was interfering with her emotions.

" Your Majesty, I do not think it best for you to make such a journey in your current condition," The last of his sentence was said in a whisper, hardly anyone knew of Anne's pregnancy, and he did not want to give Henry reasons to believe that he had let the news slip, speaking of the King, he would be most displeased if he had discovered that Charles had allowed the Queen in her delicate state to leave the castle for Wolf Hall without a royal guard, he would most likely lose his head for such an action, " I am sure the King would not wish for you.."

" What Henry does not know won't hurt him," Anne interrupted, an annoyed expression plastered over her beautiful features, " Now Your Grace, you can either help me or not, but I assure you nothing you do or say will stop me,"

" As your protector..."

" As my protector it is your duty to protect me is it not?" Anne retorted a small smile on her lips, " Henry will not be pleased to hear you have let me go alone. "

Charles looked at Anne with an irritated glare, there was no getting out of this one, he could not restrain her without risking injury to the child, and if he did not go with her and something happened.. Henry would never forgive him; He had no choice but to accompany Anne on her journey to Wolf Hall.

" Fine," Charles spoke between clenched teeth, he had no care for formalities now, " But we will take one horse only, I do not intend to let you ride."

Anne only smiled in response to his words, and Charles very much thought that had been her plan all along.

* * *

><p>The ride to Wolf Hall was tiresome and somewhat awkward, Anne sat side saddle on the Duke of Suffolk's stead, she was not even dressed in a riding habit, Anne just hoped she looked regal enough once she was in front of the Seymour's. Truthfully she did not know why she was doing what she was doing, the Duke had not asked her and she was glad for it, she didn't really think much on the matter, she just knew she had to get the child away from it's mothers family, now that Jane was on her deathbed there was no more need for the child to be housed with that family. She would not have them filling the child's head with nonsense and ambitions for the crown. She was glad Charles had headed her words and rode in haste, they would make it their by nightfall at this speed. Although there was a downside, the high speeds and constant motion of the journey were making her feel nauseous although she would never say so out loud.<p>

" I Can see the gates now Your Grace," Charles Brandon's voice said, she had almost forgot he was there, he had been so quiet when they had left, Anne thought he had been sulking. She sighed heavily in response to his words when she saw that he was not lying, she did not think she would have lasted much longer, once she had the child she would ask the Seymour for a carriage, they would not refuse her.

She would not stay long, of that she was certain, they would not want her to at any rate, she would give them as much peace as she could, she was not there to interrupt their grieving.

She could not say that their shocked faces at her appearance did not amuse her somewhat, they bowed low to her all the same, they would never refuse the Queen of England, not without risking the loss of their heads, especially now when they were so far from the King's good graces.

No one said a word to her other than their muttered; "Your Majesties," she did not think they had even noticed Charles' presence, in the back of her mind she wondered when exactly he had become Charles rather than Brandon or the Duke of Suffolk.

" How is the Lady?" She questioned first, she could not find it within herself to say Jane's name out loud, she did not like acknowledging her, she had little choice now however.

"Yesterday evening the doctors thought for sure they could save her, but during the night her fever grew worse again, they say they have tried everything they know, they do not think she will last till the morning," It was Thomas Seymour who spoke, the other members of the large family seemed either to scared to address her or to distressed by the recent turn of events, they must have thought their fortunes made when Jane bore a son, even she could find sympathy for them in such a time.

" And the child?" Anne questioned, she did not wish to speak of Jane any longer, she had no desire to make her journey any longer then need be.

" He is perfectly healthy," again Thomas Seymour gave the reply, and Anne could just see the confused look on his face, they probably thought she had come to curse the child in someway; she was not stupid she had heard that some called her a witch.

" I wish to see him," Anne said evenly, her tone gave no room for an argument.

" He is with Jane," This time it was one of the Seymour sisters that responded to her, her voice was void of any curtsies, she sounded as if she had been crying for hours, Anne thought she would be very much the same if it were Mary who was on her death bed, " She does not wish to be separated from him, not until…"

" I will see them both then," Anne said softly after a few moments of thick silence, she did not hate Jane enough to separate her from her child in her last moments of life, yet still she felt the need to see the child, to take him as soon as Jane had breathed her last breath.

She was led to Jane's rooms by Margery Seymour, as they got closer to the bedchamber Anne felt as if the thick scent of death, of blood and vomit and who knew what other bodily fluids would all but overcome her. Jane's mother left her at the door, Anne was not sure if it was because she did not wish to see her dying daughter or if she had sensed that Anne wanted to be alone with the child and its mother, truthfully she didn't care for the reasoning all that mattered was that she did not have an audience.

Anne could hardly tell the figure on the bed was even breathing when she first laid eyes upon her. Jane was dressed in a white night dress, as Anne walked closer she noticed the sweat glistening across the woman's forehead, her stomach was still large and round, and in her hands she cradled the child; It was a much larger bundle than William had been.

When their eyes locked Anne could see the confusion and fear in her counterparts eyes, Anne thought she must have been as confused by Anne's presence as Anne herself was. Perhaps she had been thinking that Henry would come for her in her last hours, Anne had wondered the same thing when Charles had first informed her of Jane's condition.

Neither of them spoke however, Anne took the unoccupied chair beside Jane's bed, and just watched, she had yet to lay eyes on the child, he was nothing more than a pile of blankets, she could not help but wonder who the child would resemble.

" Please," Jane's voice came out as a chocked whisper, Anne struggled to hear his words " Do not punish my child."

Anne looked into Jane's dull eyes and found that despite their mutual dislike for each other, that she couldn't deny the woman's dying wish, she would have asked for the same for her children, to be left motherless was a horrible thing.

" I will make sure he is looked after," Anne said hoping that Jane could sense the truth in her words, " I promise."

Jane simply nodded her head her eyes shining with tears before looking back at her son. Anne noticed absentmindedly that a bible lay on Jane's bedside table, the priests had most likely already tended to her, as she picked it up she opened it, smiling slightly at the verse it had opened to, it seemed somewhat fitting, taking a deep breath she began to read.

" To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven. A time to be born, and a time to die, a time to plant and a time to pluck up that which is planted. A time to weep, and a time to laugh. A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together. A time to mourn, and a time to dance. That which hath been is now, and that which is to be has already been. A time to get and a time to lose. A time to keep, and a time to cast away. A time to rend, and a time to sew. A time to keep silence, and a time to speak. I said in my heart, God shall judge the righteous and the wicked, for there is a time for every purpose under the sun."

It took Anne a few moments to realise Jane had stopped breathing, it wasn't until the child started fidgeting in Jane's arms, that Anne noticed the woman's chest had stopped its movements, carefully Anne took the babe from its mothers cold and lifeless arms, it was the first time she saw him.

He was his mothers image just as William was Henry's, he was blonde and pale just as Anne had always imagined Jane's children would be, yet when he looked at her, opining his eyes widely, it was not Jane's eyes she saw staring back at her it was Henry's. He had his father's eyes and for Anne that was enough.

" Hello there Edward," she cooed, it was the first time she had said the child's name, Edward made to move a hand towards her in response to her words, " I will never be your mother, but I will try to be your Mama."

She had made her decision as soon as she laid eyes on the boy, the boy was her husband's child and she was determined that despite his status, despite the pain his birth had bought her, despite the way he looked, she would love him, for no child deserved to raised without the love of a mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you all think, I hope no one is disappointed in Edward's birth/ Jane's death, I also hope you enjoyed the inclusion of Jane Grey, as well as a betrothal for Mary Tudor (finally!), even if it is a slightly unusual one, although I had dropped hints in previous chapters. Oh and Anne is pregnant Yay.**

**In regards to Anne taking Edward- When I initially planned out this story, I always knew that I wanted Jane to die birthing Edward as she did in history, I also knew that I wanted Anne to take a significant part in the boys life despite his parentage. Anne will raise him as his own, although he will always know that she is not his real mother, the two of them, as well as he and William will have a very important bond in the future, So I do hope no one thought it out of character.**

**The next chapter, will Have Henry's reaction to Anne and Edward, a wedding, a birth and something very important for Elizabeth.**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you all think; they really do inspire me to keep writing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here it chapter 15, It is an important chapter but somewhat of a filler chapter as well. I hope you all enjoy it, as it was a pain to write at times. **

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourted or put the story on alert, your continued support keeps me going, and is the reason I am inspired to continue writing. A special thank to my anonymous reviewers as always. **

**I own nothing. **

**Please enjoy. **

**Chapter 15: All is well**

* * *

><p><strong>October 24th 1537<strong>

As she had expected one of Henry's grooms was waiting for them in the courtyard of Whitehall, they had been gone for too long for their presence or lack thereof to go unnoticed. It was well past supper time now, and her husband would no doubt be angry. She cradled the infant in her arms closer, as the carriage they were riding in came to a stop, Charles had elected to remain outside, and Anne was somewhat glad for it, the quiet had allowed her to be alone with her thoughts, she had done the right thing, she knew that without a doubt.

The Seymour's had looked somewhat agitated when she had informed them that she was taking Edward with her, none of them had said a word against her orders, but she could see the distrust in their eyes, no doubt they thought she was intent of murdering Jane's child, she could not help but laugh slightly at the thought.

" Your Majesty, " Thomas Culpeper's bowing form was what met Anne when she exited the carriage, Edward firmly in her arms.

" Mister Culpeper," Anne said evenly, she noticed with a slight smirk, that her husband's groom had an almost frightened expression upon his face; no doubt her husband was in a foul mood.

" Your Majesty, the king requests both yourself and the Duke of Suffolk to attend to him immediately."

" Well then we must be going," Anne said smiling lightly, out of the corner of her eye she saw Charles' face take on a grim expression, that only made her smile wider, Henry would cease his little tantrum once he realised the reason for which she had left the castle.

The walk to Henry's chambers felt like they lasted a lifetime, Anne was tired both physically and mentally the day had been long and all she wanted to do was find her bed and fall to sleep. Edward stayed sleeping the entire time; his blonde head nestled slightly against Anne's chest. A midwife would have to be found that day, Anne had not even thought of the need for one in her haste to get her husbands child away from his mothers family.

" Anne," Henry's voice was raging at her before the door to his chambers was even closed behind her, " Where in God's name have you been?"

" I had certain errands to run," Anne said smoothly, she was surprised her husband still had not noticed the bundle in her arms; she was also worried that his screaming would wake Edward.

" Errands?" Henry raged further, " And tell me Madam, what errands could you possibly have to run with the Duke of Suffolk, and without my knowledge?"

Anne's easy smile immediately disappeared at her husband accusing tone; his meaning did not go unnoticed to her ears. How dare he accuse her of such things, especially when she was currently carrying his child in her womb.

" I went to collect your son." Anne said her tone grave and serious, as Henry's eyes finally found the bundle in her arms.

He looked beyond shocked at her declaration and it seemed she had left him at a loss for words.

" You what?"

" The lady has died, I already told you I would not have him raised with the Seymour's," Anne explained her voice rising only slightly.

" You should have at least discussed such matters with me, especially in your condition I would have had the child removed myself, it was not your duty."

" I would not have him left with them a moment more than necessary," Anne countered her head held high.

" I will send a letter to Hal, see if he will house the boy with young Bessie," Henry responded his voice finally sounding somewhat calmer. He had not expected such rash actions from his wife, this was his child, and it was not her place to act in such a way.

" No," Anne said firmly, her grip on Edward tightening as she spoke, " He will be housed at Hatefiled with his siblings."

Henry looked at his wife in shock, yet another thing he had not expected of her, " Leave us," he said addressing his groom and Charles, he did not want an audience, not for this.

" Anne I cannot ask that of you," He said softly once the room was empty.

" You are not asking anything of me," Anne responded her voice rising slightly, " This is your son, I will not have him locked away like a dirty little secret."

" Yes, but still surely there are better alternatives…"

" No, he will be raised with his siblings," Anne said finally, she had made up her mind as soon as she had laid eyes on the boy, she would not be persuaded.

" Why are you doing this?" Henry questioned more than a little confused, Anne had detested Jane with every fibre of her being, he could not comprehend why on earth she would want to see Jane's child raised alongside her own.

" Because that is your child Henry I will not deny him a fathers love and nor will I deny him a mothers," the last of her sentence was said almost silently but the look on his face told her that he had heard her.

" This is what you want? Truly?" Henry questioned, finally allowing some small glimmer of hope to enter his thoughts.

" Yes," Anne replied smiling slightly, " Now would you like to hold your son?"

She could see the look of doubt covering his face as soon as she asked her question, he didn't want to upset her and while the thought warmed her slightly, she was also slightly angered by it, did her really think so little of her after all that she had just done to prove that Edward was not a problem to her, he still thought she would be upset if he held the child.

" I, Yes," Henry stuttered, he could not quite remember a time in his life when he had been so nervous.

Without hesitation Anne placed the bundle in her arms into her husbands, her hand falling to her slightly growing stomach as she did so. As Henry looked down at the boy, his son in his arms he could only see Jane, and the thought pained him slightly, this boy would be a living representation of all he had done wrong by his wife, but he supposed if Anne could deal with the child's appearance, then so too could he.

" He has your eyes Henry," Anne said softly, she could tell just looking at her husband that he was somewhat disappointed that the boy did not resemble him.

Henry just smiled in response, already he was more than in love with his child, another healthy son, his line was indeed strong.

* * *

><p><strong>December 23rd 1537<strong>

It had been many years since a royal marriage had taken place in England. Mary could not help but think that the last proper marriage of members of the royal family had been between her parents, not since then had England seen such festivities. Her father and Anne had sought to rectify that today, despite her status as an illegitimate daughter of the King, no expense it seemed had been spared for her wedding day, the bells of London were ringing loudly and the streets were decorated lavishly, Mary could not help but wonder how much effort would be put into her siblings wedding days.

The roads to Westminster Abbey were lined with hundreds of commoners (perhaps even thousands), Mary was seated in a splendid carriage, her father by her side, the both of them were waving out the crowds, and for a second Mary forgot all the troubles that had overcome her, it was only for a second however, for when the carriage stopped in front of the entrance to Westminster everything once again came crashing down upon her.

Mary knew she looked beautiful, her dark locks were (as was the custom) hanging in lose curls down her back while a delicate lace veil sat prettily upon her head. Kitty had been put in charge of doing her hair and make up, and her young lady had been thrilled at the prospect. Anne had designed her dress, it was the single most beautiful piece of clothing Mary had ever placed upon her body. The fabric was of course white in colour; it was rich and heavy to touch. The dress was cut squarely and modestly, but it was extremely flattering on Mary's slender figure, gold thread adorned the bodice; skirt and sleeves of the gown, around her neck Mary wore a jewelled necklace with a matching set of earrings. She looked a Princess of England, yet it was not a Prince that she was marrying.

Her father took her hand and led her out of the carriage, he had already informed her countless times of how beautiful she looked, and Mary couldn't help but think he looked a little overwhelmed by the whole situation. Anne and Elizabeth had been in the carriage in front of them, Elizabeth had been the only one of her siblings (other than Hal) who was able to attend the union, William and Edward were considered too young and fragile for such an event.

Mary had been more than shocked when she had learnt that the Queen had taken Jane Seymour's child into the royal nursery, Mary could never have imagined her mother treating Hal in such a way, Anne continued to surprise her daily. They had both been appointed Edward's godmothers, Mary had been thrilled by the honour, Thomas Seymour had served as the child's only Godfather, the choice had upset Anne somewhat but she had dealt with it all the same. The boy was growing into a sweet child, and already William and Elizabeth were besotted by him.

Anne was dressed splendidly, as always, her father had announced Anne's pregnancy at the beginning of the month, she was four months along now, her stomach growing rounder with everyday. The gown the Queen was wearing was a light shade of purple, as if to signify her royal status to all in attendance, it was embroidered with a silver and red pattern around the bodice, she wore a large and elaborate necklace around her neck, and her hair, like Mary's, was flowing free a large tiara sitting upon her head. Mary thought that she looked like a woman who had everything she could have ever wanted. Elizabeth too was dressed as befitting her station in a lovely green coloured gown, her red hair arranged in a delicate bun. Mary could not help but remember the last conversation she had had with her sister and stepmother, nor the feelings that the conversation had left her with.

_Anne had taken to requesting that Mary eat her nightly meals in the Queens rooms, so that they might be able to discuss the wedding and any arrangements they wanted. So it had mostly consisted of Anne telling Mary her thoughts and Mary agreeing with them. She had no interest or feelings of excitement towards her wedding, only dread. _

_Elizabeth had just recently arrived at Court, and Anne had decreed that her daughter could stay up later than usual in order to talk over the preparations for the wedding. Elizabeth had been very excited about the whole event. _

" _When will Uncle George and Mary be married?" Elizabeth had questioned, Mary was sure her sister had been told countless times already. _

" _Soon, darling, just before Christmas," Anne had responded smiling lovingly at her young daughter. _

" _Mama, says I'll have a new gown for the wedding, and another for when I am betrothed to Charles of France, but yours will be white since you're the bride." _

_Mary did not know why Elizabeth's words had bothered her so much, Elizabeth had meant no harm by them, and yet Mary had been hurt. Elizabeth, her much younger sister was to be married to a Prince of France, the second in line to the throne now that the dauphin had died, it had been agreed upon by both parties and the French King would visit England the following year to finalise the match. Mary, a woman grown now, a granddaughter of Spain and a daughter of England, was to marry George Boleyn, a man who could only thank his titles and fortunes to the rise of his sister. Mary just did not think it fair. _

" _Mary, " Anne's voice had startled her musings and Mary could still remember the confused expression upon her face, " The princess just spoke to you." _

" _Pardon, Your Grace," Mary had responded respectfully, placing a smile upon her face as she looked at her little sister, " I am sure your dress will be beautiful, Elizabeth." _

Even now on the day of her wedding Mary felt much the same. She had been betrothed to both the dauphin of France, and the Holy Roman Emperor for a time, for a time she had been the future Queen of England, yet now she was nothing, her father had recently granted George the title of Duke of Rochford, so that was something at least, when Thomas Boleyn died she would be a duchess twice over, yet Mary could not help but think that Queen Mary I had a slightly better ring to it.

It had been a long while since she had dwelled on such thoughts, since William's birth she had not allowed herself to think of what could have been, yet today, on her wedding day she could not help it.

" You look beautiful Mary," Elizabeth said smiling widely at her.

" Thank you sister, " Mary responded glad that her voice did not give out on her, " As do you. You look lovely too Madam," Mary added quickly, looking at Anne with the best smile she could give.

" Thank you Mary, " Anne said smiling in response, she could tell that her stepdaughter was anxious, she had been too on her wedding day, " My brother is a truly lucky man."

With that Anne and Elizabeth left them, Mary could not help her body shaking she was so nervous. She knew she had little reason to be, George Boleyn, had never been unkind to her, and since their betrothel he had gone out of his way to get to know her somewhat, she felt a little guilty that she had blocked most of his advances.

" Fear not, my daughter, " Her father said softly from behind her, " I will not let any harm come to you." With that Mary begin her decent down the long aisle of Westminster Abby, towards her future.

After today she would no longer be The Lady Mary Tudor, she would now be Her Grace, Mary Boleyn the Duchess of Rochford.

* * *

><p>George was glad that King Henry had decreed that there would be no public bedding ceremony. George knew however that their bed sheets would be collected the next morning. Both the King and his sister would want evidence of the marriage being consummated, and his father had made it perfectly clear to him, that he could not allow the marriage to be annulled. It was too important a match for both the Boleyn and for Anne.<p>

His wife had looked beautiful, she had looked a true Princess walking down the aisle, and George, for just a moment was besotted with her. The ceremony itself and the feast afterwards had gone by in such a blur that George hardly remembered it. Time had seemed to still now however.

Mary's ladies had changed her out of her wedding gown and into a nightdress, she stood in front of him now, her hands clasped firmly together, George wondered if this were a sign of nerves, or perhaps it was anger.

" It is getting late, " George said after too many moments of uncomfortable silence, he got into the bed in front of him, more than glad that Mary followed without needing to be prompted.

George was in no way new to sex, he was a known womanizer or both males and females, yet he refused to ever take part in the act with an unwilling companion again. He would not force Mary, his father, and Anne and even the King be damned, if he had to wait he would wait.

He was surprised when Mary turned her head to blow out the candles next to them; he was even more shocked when she placed her lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>February 3rd 1538<strong>

**Greenwich Palace**

_**Lord Chancellor, Thomas Cromwell's rooms**_

Thomas Cromwell looked at the bible in front of him with a firm and unwavering smile. It was the first of its kind on English soil, and finally Cromwell found that the reformation he had worked so tirelessly to achieve was coming to be a reality.

He had labeled it the great bible, a bible for England's subjects, written completely in English. A bible for the common people for those not educated enough to know Latin, it was something even the Queen could not be disgruntled by.

Since the rebellion, Cromwell had found himself out of favor with the King and Queen both, yet slowly King Henry had returned to trusting him with the important matters of state, most specifically with the issue of the religious reforms. This Bible was something for England and King Henry to be proud of, and Cromwell knew he was the reason for it.

It had been he that had reached the agreement with Francis of France, regarding the betrothal of Prince Charles to Princess Elizabeth, He had also been in talks with the Emperor regarding a match for Prince William, yet Queen Anne had been opposed to the idea, she thought her son to young to be tied down with a betrothal, and with the Queen currently pregnant and exercising more power than ever before, Henry had been inclined to agree with her. Still Cromwell knew that King Henry appreciated his efforts nonetheless.

Slowly he was returning to a position of power and influence, and soon Cromwell was sure that everything would be as it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>April 21st 1538<strong>

**Greenwich Palace,**

_**Queen of England's Apartments**_

" This will be a quick labor Your Majesty, " Catherine Nobly's voice said from between Anne's legs, " I'm already at four fingers."

Mistress Nobly had been returned to court as soon as Anne had entered into her confinement, Anne had not wanted a complete stranger, and she had enjoyed the woman's company when she was pregnant with William. That was almost two years ago now; Anne could not help but think how fast time had gone.

Her sister and Nan were on either side of her, as always Anne was grateful for their presence, she was sure she must have been hurting their hands somewhat, but neither of them complained.

Henry had been informed as soon as her waters had broke; no doubt he was celebrating in his rooms with her family and Charles Brandon. She could not help but feel a little resentful that while she was in excruciating pain bringing their child into the world, he was relaxed and calm no doubt enjoying games and court gossip.

" Quick but painful," Anne moaned loudly as another contraction assaulted her body, it was funny really how every time she found herself with child, she forgot the pains it took to bring her children into the world.

Although she complained of the pain, Anne had to admit that this was the least pain she had experience in the birthing rooms. Elizabeth had been a painful birth and William had been twice as painful as that, and while she was in pain it was not nearly as bad as it had been the past two times.

" You are doing so well Anne, " Mary said from beside her, her voice was a comfort as was her presence, " It won't be much longer until you have that little Duke of York in your arms."

As with William and Elizabeth everyone had taken to referring to the child in her belly as a male, no one even entertained the possibility that the child was a girl, Anne had only mentioned it once to Henry herself. As much as Anne would have liked another daughter, she knew that it wasn't for Queens to hope and pray for girls, sons were what were needed to secure a kingdom, daughters were useful, but it was a son she must always pray for.

" I can see the head Your Majesty," Mistress Nobly said, and Anne could not quite believe it, she had hardly been in labor for an hour yet, " One more push should do."

Anne did not in anyway need to be told twice, taking a deep breath she pushed with all the might she had, watching as her child left her womb and entered the world, landing in the waiting arms of Anne's midwife.

The infant's wails were immediate, loud and strong, Anne could not help but think that they almost sounded demanding. Other than the child's wails, all Anne could hear was silence, no one it seemed wanted to speak.

" Is he healthy?" Anne questioned, scared that her child was somehow deformed in someway and that was why no one would speak, she could not see it from her position on her bed.

" Yes, Anne, it's just." Mary's voice stopped short, and immediately Anne knew the reason for the thick silence. She had delivered a girl then, not the long awaited Duke of York.

" It's a girl then," Anne said lifting her chin high, she refused to feel disappointed, she would love her child no matter its sex, a baby girl was no disappointment to her, and in time Henry too would get over it.

" A very healthy and beautiful Princess," Mistress Nobly added, looking down at the infant in her arms with a smile. She was a much larger baby then Prince William had been, and much healthier looking too, yet the Prince was now almost two, there was no reason the young princess would not strive as well.

" I wish to hold her, " Anne ordered, looking firmly at the bundle of blankets that was her child.

" Once you are both cleaned up of course, " Mary said soothingly.

" I wish to hold her now," Anne ordered again this time more firmly, she did not care for appearances at the moment, she just wanted to hold her child…. her daughter.

Immediately the child was bought to her, and as soon as she laid eyes upon her daughter Anne was in love. Already the girl had a head full of dark hair, just as William had, the girl was the image of Anne, the very living image of her mother. The little girl looked at Anne with curious eyes, she was still sobbing loudly, she had her father's eyes, just like Edward then, Anne thought, her mothers looks and her fathers eyes. She was a very beautiful baby, and Anne was sure she would grow into a great beauty.

Anne had already decided on a name for her daughter, as soon as she had started craving apples Anne had made a list of girls names just in case, she just needed Henry to agree with her, she did not see why he wouldn't.

" Hello, my darling daughter, " Anne cooed softly and immediately she stopped wailing, " Poor little one, you are not desired, but you will be none the less dear to me. A son would have belonged to the states, you will belong to me."

* * *

><p>When Henry walked into Anne's rooms, just an hour after the birth of their daughter, he found them to be all but silent. He would not lie, the birth of another daughter was not what he had wanted, while he had three son's only one of them was legitimate, A duke of York would have secured his line for good, yet he was more than sure that they would have more children a Duke of York would come, and besides William was a healthy and happy child, he had no need to worry.<p>

Anne was staring contently at their daughter when he entered the room, she looked up at him with worried eyes, and Henry just knew she was afraid he would reprimand her, just as he had when Elizabeth was born, _by gods grace boys will follow. _

" Henry, I'm Sorry," Anne said her voice quiet, she did not want to apologize to him their daughter was perfect, she had nothing to apologize for, but still she found a certain need too.

" Oh sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for," Henry said quickly, he never again wanted to hear her apologize for the birth of a healthy child, " She is most welcome."

Anne could do nothing but smile at her husband's words, and as he came to sit beside her on the bed, she nestled her head into his chest, her eyes never leaving their daughters face.

" She is beautiful Anne," Henry said, placing a light kiss on the infants check, " Shall she be Princess Anne then, since she looks so much like her mother."

" No," Anne said quickly, she had already picked her daughters name, " I am honored but no, I wish to name her Charlotte, after the Duke of Suffolk, if it pleases you of course?"

Henry just smiled wider at his wife in response to her words, Charlotte was as good a name as any, and he was more than happy to honor his friend in such a way, for if not for Charles neither Anne nor their daughter would be with him now. Perhaps he could ask Charles to be his daughters Godfather, and Anne would no doubt want her sister to act as Godmother, Eleanor of Austria had already agreed to act as a Godmother too, be it boy or girl, and Hal could be Charlotte's other Godfather.

" Princess Charlotte it is then my love, a perfect rose of England."

* * *

><p><strong>June 1st 1538<strong>

**Hever Castle, Kent**

_**Boleyn Family Residence**_

" You are sure?" Mary questioned looking at the midwife in front of her with unease.

" Yes, Your Grace," The midwife responded with an easy smile. Mary had instructed Kitty and Ursula to find the woman in secrecy, she did not want anyone to know she was consulting with a midwife especially if her suspicions had turned out to be false, " You will have a child by February of next year."

She had started to feel ill two weeks ago, George had sent her to Hever, the country air would do her well he had claimed, but even then Mary had thought she might have been with child. She had said nothing to anyone of course, Kitty and Ursula had been the only ones to know, Cathy (her niece now she supposed) had stayed behind at court, Mary had not thought she would be absent for long, now she supposed she would be here until her child was delivered.

She would not tell George yet, she did not see the point, she knew better than anyone the troubles a woman could have with bearing healthy children, her mother was proof enough of that, a pregnancy did not grant you a healthy living child. She would tell him when she was certain all was well with the child in her womb until then, there was no point.

She would pray for a boy, Mary knew that George would never criticize her for the birth of a daughter, over the past seven months she had learnt a lot about her husband, and while she would not say that she loved the man, she did not hate him either, they had an easy relationship, they let each other do as they wished, it was Mary thought the easiest way. She had grown to care for him in a way, and the fact that he had not taken a mistress led Mary to believe that he cared for her somewhat as well.

Her father in law, would no doubt want a her to have a male child, a boy to continue his line, George was more patient, he would be pleased with a girl just as much as with a boy, but Mary knew that things did not always go to plan when birthing children, if she had a healthy boy first, she would not need to worry for the rest of her years about delivering a son. Her mother had been forced to do so, and Mary did not want to share that fate.

Her father too would want a grandson, although he had not been displeased at all by Charlotte's birth, Mary could not believe it had been over a month since Anne had delivered Mary's newest sister, and now Mary herself was pregnant, everything was moving far too quickly. She had only just got used to the idea of being a wife and now she would have to get used to the idea of being a mother too.

Secretly she had always wanted a daughter, a girl to share a bond with like the one she had shared with her mother, but she knew she couldn't hope for that, not yet, a boy must come first.

* * *

><p><strong>September 7th 1538<strong>

**Greenwich Palace**

It had been eighteen years since a foreign monarch had stepped foot on English soil. It had been The Emperor Charles then, and now it was Francis of France, a different monarch and a very different England. When Charles of Spain had come to England, Anne had been nothing more than a lady in waiting to Katherine, Henry had just noticed her but even then she would not have been able to picture the future they would have together. She was the Queen now, and this time it was her presenting her daughter to another country.

She had spent weeks preparing the festivities and getting the castle ready for Francis' large family. She had ordered the finest food and made sure that, everyone from herself and Henry too her ladies in waiting and simple grooms were dressed in the latest fashions. Elizabeth's gown had taken months to create; Anne had wanted no one to outshine her daughter on her special day.

As of that day, Elizabeth was five and Anne could not quite believe how much her daughter had grown nor how beautiful she was. The dress Elizabeth was wearing was pale blue in colour; Anne had spent almost a week debating which colour her daughter's gown should be, Francis Anne had remembered, had always been fond of blue. The dress had bell Sleeves, and a silver underskirt, the neckline was embellished greatly with Jewels, and Elizabeth wore her red hair down, a small tiara upon her head. No one could deny her status as a Princess of England.

William, now two year of age, was also in attendance and dressed splendidly in a cream doublet, he was growing into a very handsome young man. Charlotte too was at court, but being only five months old, she was far too young to attend the festivities.

Hal and Edward were stood slightly behind the Royal family, not directly in sight but not hidden away from view either. Anne would not have had that. She knew that Edward was slightly in awe of the whole experience; he was not yet one, but Anne had not wanted him left out. After the introductions with King Francis were done with, William and Edward would be bought to the nursery. Mary was the only one of her husband's children not present; Henry's eldest was in Kent with Anne's brother, heavy with their first child. Henry had not wanted to risk his grandchild's life by having her travel and attend the festivities.

Henry and Francis had already spent much of the day together, the treaty between them both had been signed that morning, since then Henry had spent the better half of the afternoon showing off the Royal ships, thankfully the day had gone without incident, Henry had assured her that both he and Francis had been hospitable with each other.

As a fanfare of trumpets announced the French Royal families arrival, Anne could see her young daughter stiffen slightly beside her, she was only five, it was more than expected that Elizabeth be nervous.

" Brother," Henry said nodding his head slightly, once Francis was before him.

" Brother," Francis responded with an easy smile.

" Allow me to introduce you to my wife Queen Anne," Henry's voice was proud as he introduced her, for the first time since their marriage no one could dispute their union.

" A pleasure Madam," Francis said placing two chaste kisses upon each of Anne's cheeks. It had been years since they had seen each other, Francis still could not quite believe that the woman standing before him had once been the same girl who had served his wife, the sister of his short lived mistress, now the Queen of England.

Francis had not bought his wife (and one of Charlotte's godparents) with him. It was no secret that Francis detested his new bride, preferring the company of his mistresses over the company of his Queen. While Francis had always taken mistresses during his marriage to Queen Clause, Anne had seen herself that he was always fond of her, Eleanor of Austria It seemed was a different story all together, Francis it was rumoured all but ignored her existence, Anne could not help but feel sorry for her French counterpart, Anne knew all too well what it was to be without your kings love.

Like Anne and Henry, Francis had bought two of his children with him. The boy was obviously Charles, the Duke of Orleans, he was a handsome boy, it was said he was the handsomest of Francis' sons as well as the most loved. The girl must have been the Princess Margret; being that Francis had no living daughters remaining other than his youngest Anne did not think it could be anyone else. The dauphin, as Anne had expected was nowhere to be seen.

" Allow me to introduce my children," Henry said his voice growing more proud as he mentioned his children, " This is our son Prince William and our daughter the Princess Elizabeth."

William and Elizabeth both made their bows (as they had been instructed too), muttering out "Your Majesty," as they did so. They were both understandably nervous, but Anne was proud of them none the less, and she knew just by looking at Henry that he too was proud of their children.

" And allow my to introduce my youngest children, Charles the Duke of Orleans and Margret the Princess of France, " Francis sounded just as proud as Henry had at the mention of his children, and like William and Elizabeth, both Margret and Charles made their respective bows to Anne and Henry.

" So this is young Elizabeth," Francis smiling down at Anne daughter with a fond smile. Elizabeth had been told that the French King might signal her out, Anne just hoped her little girl was not too nervous to play her part.

"Oui, votre majesté," Elizabeth responded in her practiced French, she had taken to the language just as Anne had, Anne noticed a fait tinge of red covering her daughter cheeks, when Francis knelt down and kissed both of her cheeks.

" Your are a very beautiful princess, my son is a very lucky boy to be betrothed to such a beauty," Elizabeth smiled widely under Francis praise, and Anne was glad to note that he seemed somewhat enchanted by her.

"Merci de votre majesté," Elizabeth said dutifully thanking Francis for his compliments as she gave another little curtsey.

" Charles, " Francis called motioning for his son to come stand beside him, " Allow me to introduce you to your future wife, Elizabeth Princess of England, the future Duchess of Orleans."

" It is a pleasure to meet you Your Highness," Charles said civilly, his English heavily accented, taking Elizabeth's hand in his own and kissing it gently. Anne could not help but wonder if the young boy truly was pleased by the match, he was eleven years older than Elizabeth and already a young man of sixteen, he surely wouldn't be overly pleased to be marrying a child, yet if the boy was displeased with Elizabeth he did not show it.

" It is a pleasure to meet you to Your Highness, " Elizabeth responded, " I look forward to the day we are to be married."

As Elizabeth finished her words, the whole court erupted in loud applause, Anne had never been more proud of her daughter; she would make a fine wife for anyone. Yet Anne could not help but feel a little saddened by the whole event, Elizabeth was her first-born child Anne did not like the idea of losing her. It had been agreed upon by both parties that Elizabeth and Charles would be married once Elizabeth reached the age of twelve, Anne still had seven years before her daughter left for France, yet for some reason seven years seemed too short of a time.

Anne knew she was being silly, Charles was a great match for her daughter, France was a place so dear to Anne's heart than it only seemed fitting that it should become dear to her daughters heart as well. This was what she had always wanted for her daughter, she could not let her motherly attachments get in the way of that.

This match was just as important for Anne as it was for Elizabeth, finally a foreign monarch had accepted her as the Queen of England and it had been confirmed with the hand of her daughter. For now she was content, for now at least all was well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo what did you all think? I hope no one was disappointed that it was Princess Charlotte who was born and not a Duke of York, Charlotte as I have planned her, is one of my favourite of the Royal children and I am looking forward to writing her. She and Anne will also share a very special bond, and Henry welcomed Edward with open arms, why would he not after all. **

**Mary is also pregnant, what do you all think it will be a boy or a girl? I know but I'm not telling, ha-ha. For now Mary is going to live a peaceful life mostly away from court, Her and George's relationship will continue to grow stronger, especially after the birth of their first child. **

**The something important for Elizabeth that I eluded to in the last chapter, was of course her betrothal to Charles Duke of Orleans, there will be a lot of twists and turns to come in Elizabeth's life in France, I think it is fair to say however that she will do her parents proud. **

**This was a mostly happy chapter for our favourite Royal family, however never fear things will once again become 'interesting' in time. **

**Please please please leave a review, and let me know what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter 16, I apologise in advance that it is not the most interesting of chapters, there are important occurrences however, and this is more of a lead up chapter to the next few.**

**As always I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourite or put the story on alert. It means the world to me to have so much support for my work. Thank you also to my anonymous reviewers.**

**As always I own nothing. I do hope you enjoy the chapter, even if it is a little boring. I promise you the next chapter will be full of action.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 20th 1539<strong>

**Hever Castle, Kent**

_**Boleyn Family Residence**_

Katherine Boleyn was a beautiful little baby. She was a small thing having been borne a few weeks before she was due, but the midwives and doctor had informed both Mary and George that there was nothing to be concerned about, the child would thrive, they had no doubts.

Mary did not think she had ever seen George look so happy as he had when they were informed that they had a _**healthy**_ child, as well as that Mary had had no complications in the birthing chamber. Mary supposed he had lost his last child and wife from childbirth, it must have been a relief to him to not have to go through that again. He would hear none of her apologies over the birth of a daughter, nor would he hear any of her promises that boys would follow, he was happy and content with their daughter, and Mary felt much the same.

The little girl had hardly any traces of her Boleyn blood, yet she didn't look a Tudor (or York) girl either. Mary's daughter looked like her Trastámara ancestors, and so Mary had settled on a name for the girl long before George had even laid eyes upon her. Like her parents (and grandparents) little Katherine had dark hair, glossy and black in appearance, she also had a set of beautiful blue orbs and when Mary looked into them she could almost see her mother looking back at her.

Her father would be displeased by her daughter's name and no doubt her resemblance to Mary's mother would upset him somewhat, but Mary did not care. Her mother had always been the one constant source of love and happiness in her life; her daughter could have no other name. George had stiffened slightly when she had suggested Katherine, he had thought to name the girl Mary or perhaps even Elizabeth, but Mary knew within her heart that she would accept no other name for her daughter than the one she had already given her, George had really had no choice but to agree, besides he had said that Katherine suited their daughter well.

She was not a quiet child, in that way she was a Tudor girl. She had cried for hours after her birth, only stopping when she was in Mary's arms. Mary was more than slightly enchanted by her daughter, and George too was overly pleased with her, the both of them had sat together for what felt like an eternity just looking at Katherine with small smiles plastered on their faces. For just a moment Mary thought she had loved her husband, after all without him she would not have her precious daughter.

They were alone now, George had gone to write letters to their father's and Mary's ladies were sleeping in the room adjoining hers, the three of them had been a great help during Mary's labor, and Mary could not help but think that the ordeal had exhausted them more than it had her. Kitty and young Cathy had been extremely pleased by Mary's choice of name for her daughter, both of them had said that Katherine was a good English name, and a pretty one at that, while Ursula had had a look in her eye that Mary just knew to mean that not all, would think so fondly upon her child's looks or name, yet she had said nothing of it, and Mary was glad for it. Her daughter was perfect, she looked perfect and her name suited her well, she had done her duty as a wife, at least for now.

Mary was almost shocked to find that she was not disappointed in the slightest that she had birthed a daughter, while it was true that she had prayed daily for a healthy son, her mothers pain all too present in her memory, a part of her had always wanted a daughter, someone to share a bond with, a bond similar to the one she had with her mother. A healthy daughter would always be better than a dead son. She had no doubts that her step-mother too would be pleased that she had a new niece rather than a nephew, no doubt she would not wish any sons upon Mary until she had produced a Duke of York.

* * *

><p><strong>February 26th 1539<strong>

**Hatfield House,**

**Residence of the Royal Children**

It was always trips to Hatfield that Anne most enjoyed more than anything else. The time she got to spend with her children always seemed so short and far between, and so Anne cherished her visits with her children more than anything else. Unfortunately Henry was not able to accompany her, he had important matters to deal with regarding Cleves and their German alliance, and so Anne had ventured to Hatfield alone, with only her sister for company, while she would have liked Henry to be with her, she truly didn't mind much as long as she got to see her children.

It was not merely a social visit however, as much as Anne would have liked it to be, she had important arrangements to make regarding her children's household, and she was not sure all of her children would be pleased by them, Elizabeth especially she was sure would be somewhat distraught, but Anne knew she had little choice in the matter. Four royal children (Edward included) was far to much for the small spaces of Hatfield to accommodate, and William and Elizabeth were both old enough now to have companions of their own, Anne did not want to separate her children, but she felt she had no choice, Elizabeth would be six in September, and as the Future Duchess of Orleans, it was only proper for her to leave the nursery and Hatfield in order to move into an establishment of her own. Anne just hoped that her eldest daughter didn't resent her too much for her decision.

Lady Bryan greeted "Your Majesty," Anne as always looking stern and proper, the children were standing behind her (all except Charlotte) looking excited and nervous.

" Your Majesty," Elizabeth, William and Edward said in union mimicking the older woman's bow.

Anne shook her head in response to their actions, before getting down to their level and opening her arms in front of her, it did not take long before three little bodies were in her embrace, laughing and giggling and talking all at once, Anne could not make sense of any of it.

" Children, Children," She soothed trying to stifle a laugh, " be calm now and let me look at you."

The three of them stood before of her, and as always Anne was amazed by how much they had changed since she had last laid eyes upon them. Elizabeth seemed at least another foot taller; there was no doubting that her eldest daughter had inherited the Tudor height. She had lost her childish chubbiness now; she stood tall and slim, her red hair falling to just below her shoulders. Anne was pleased to see that Elizabeth was dressed in the green gown Anne had had made for her, her 'T' pendent too was flashing proudly around her neck. She looked a true Princess. William stood in the middle of his siblings, he would be three soon, and Anne knew that Henry was planning to invest him as the Prince of Wales in celebration. He was dressed smartly in a black doublet, his dark black locks fell to just below his ears, he grow more handsome every day, and like always Anne was shocked at how much he resembled her husband. Edward stood nervously beside his elder siblings, biting his lips (as he always did); he always found such situations daunting. His hair, which at birth had been pure blonde, had slight tinges of red visible, yet still he was the image of his mother, he was almost as tall as his brother now (despite the age gap between them), like Elizabeth he had inherited the Tudor height.

" You have all grown," Anne said smiling fondly, " Now tell me have you all been well behaved for Lady Bryan and Kat?"

" Yes Mama," Elizabeth and William responded immediately, Edward remained silent beside them, his teeth still firmly planted in his lip, Anne was worried he was going to make himself bleed.

" Edward," Anne said looking at the boy with kind eyes, " Have you been a good boy?"

" Yes Mama," Edward responded dutifully his eyes downcast. Anne just smiled at the boy before picking him up in her arms and placing him on her hip. She could still remember the first time he had called her 'Mama," it had been his first word, Lady Bryan had almost fallen over in shock, clearly worried about Anne's reaction to her husbands illegitimate child addressing her as if he was one of her own children, but Anne had not minded, she had been thrilled by it, she had raised the boy almost from the moment of his birth, she considered him her child just as much as any of the others.

She knew he realised that he was different to the other children, when he had been younger it hadn't mattered, yet since his first birthday, Anne had noticed a change in the boy, he had become more reserved, more shy and nervous, even before the age of two he knew he was different, and Anne knew there was nothing she could so to change that, Edward would always feel out of place, Anne just had to make sure that he knew he was loved.

" Where is Princess Charlotte?" Anne questioned, she had no doubt that her youngest child was simply sleeping, but Anne wanted to be sure that nothing was wrong with her, she was still only young, Charlotte was more susceptible to diseases than the others.

" She is asleep Madam, I thought it best to not disturb her, if Your Majesty wishes I can have her bought down," Lady Bryan explained a slight tone of nervousness in her tone.

" No it is fine, I do not wish to disturb her, have her bought to me when she wakes." Anne said before turning to her sister, " Mary go find Annie and Edward I am sure you have missed them greatly."

Mary nodded gratefully to her sister words, before following one of the children's maids up the flight of stairs and towards the nursery, the changing of the children's household would be difficult on Mary as well, but her sister was yet to put up a fuss.

" Children, I have exciting news for you all," Anne said, putting Edward on the floor, as she took a seat, smiling gently at the little faces in front of her. She would give them the good news before the bad, " You all have a new niece, your sister has given birth to baby girl her and your uncle George have named Katherine."

Henry had not been displeased by the birth of another granddaughter; Anne's father was another matter all together, yet still Anne knew that her father was more than slightly pleased to have another grandchild with royal blood, boy or girl. Mary's choice of name for the child however (Anne had no doubt it was her stepdaughters choice and not her brothers), had displeased them both to some extent. Anne did not blame Mary however, it was no secret that Henry's eldest was close to her mother, and if George was to be believed the little girl resembled her maternal grandmother greatly, it was only natural for a daughter to want to pay tribute to her mother, Anne herself had done so when Elizabeth was born. Still Mary must have known that her choice of name would have displeased her father somewhat, but Anne was sure that once Henry met the child he would forget all about the importance of her name.

" Will the baby come and live her with us?" Liam questioned his eyes huge and curious, he no doubt wanted another playmate after he had been denied the opportunity with Bessie Fitzroy.

" No my darling, not yet anyway, Mary wants to keep the baby with her," Anne said, she had not been surprised in the slightest by Mary's choice, if Anne had been given such a choice she would have done the same thing, children were far more important than a position at court.

" Will we get to see the baby?" Elizabeth questioned, it was weird for her to think of her older sister having a baby, but still Elizabeth always liked it when new babies came, although Charlotte was a bit of a nuescience sometimes, in fact she had heard Lady Bryan complain once or twice, that the newest Princess was the most difficult of any of the Royal children.

" In time Elizabeth she is still far too young to travel," Anne responded, before putting a firm expression on her face, she did not want to scare her children, but she did not want to give then any reason to believe that she might change her mind if they asked her to, " I have some very important news for you all, your Papa and I have decided that you are all old enough now to be given some companions of your own age…"

" You mean other than Edward and Annie?" Elizabeth's eyes were alight with excitement, William too looked excited, even Edward Anne thought had a slight sparkle in his eyes, it saddened Anne to think that she would have to be the one to take that away from them.

" Yes, but that is not all, we have also decided that Elizabeth is now old enough to leave the nursery and form her own household, so we have decided to gift you the Palace of Beaulieu." Neither William nor Edward's expressions changed, Elizabeth however looked immediately downcast, the boys were still too young to understand that the Palace was not a mere gift to their sister, it was her new home.

She had thought long and hard about which residence would be best suited for her young daughter, Beaulieu was a beautiful place (hence its name), it was large enough for a royal household but not too large for one of Elizabeth's size, it had just recently been refurnished, and it was close enough to the majority of the royal residences for visits to be made. Anne did not in anyway want her daughter to think she was being punished, and in time Anne was sure that Elizabeth would realise that her parents had made the decision only for their daughters benefit.

" I have to leave Hatfield?" Elizabeth questioned, her eyes locking with Anne's. She did not want to let her mother see that she was upset by her parents decision, yet still she could not help feeling somewhat saddened by the news. Hatfield had been her home for as long as she could remember; she had been there the longest yet it was she who was going to be forced to leave. It just wasn't fair.

" Oh my sweet, I know it sounds terrifying, but it will not be that bad I promise you," Anne soothed gently taking her daughters hand in her own, " You will have new friends to play with, and new tutors as well, and Beaulieu truly is a beautiful castle, much larger than Hatfield. "

Elizabeth simply nodded her head in response to her mothers words, her expression not softening in the slightest, so Anne decided to try a different approach, " You know Elizabeth, when I was just a little older than you, I had to leave my home as well, but I had to go to a foreign country and although I was scared and sad to leave my parents and siblings, it turned out to be one of the best experiences of my life."

Again Elizabeth just nodded her head in response to Anne's words, Anne thought it best to leave the subject there, she would get no where with her daughter today, in time Elizabeth would understand.

" Lisbth is leaving?" Edward questioned (He still had not quite mastered the letter E), he was looking up at Anne with tears in his eyes, when Anne turned to look at Liam she saw that he had a similar expression on his face, it was no secret that the boys idolized their older sister, the move would be as hard as them as on Elizabeth.

" I am afraid so my darling," Anne responded gently, " But it is not all bad news my dears, all of you will be getting new companions, and Charlotte will be getting a new governess, I know it all sounds scary and strange now but I promise you all that it is not as terrible as it sounds."

It had taken Anne just over a week to choose her children's companions, it was important that they had children of good breeding to associate with but it was also important that they be children from families loyal to the Tudor name, and more importantly loyal to Anne. For Elizabeth Anne had decided upon six companions. Her nephew Edward would remain in his cousin's household, as the two of them had formed a bond and Anne wanted to make sure Elizabeth had something familiar with her. Robert Dudley, the son of John Dudley, the Duke of Northumberland was her second choice, the boy was only a year older than Elizabeth and was from a good family. The Duke of Suffolk's eldest boy was her next choice, like Mary's Edward, Elizabeth was also close to her Brandon cousin and Anne wanted Henry's nephew away from his stepmothers influence. Elizabeth's female companions had been easier to decide upon; Anne had decided to honor her ladies by choosing some of their daughters to be a companion to Elizabeth. Lady Zouche, one of Anne's most trusted companions, had eight children with the youngest two being twin girls (Joan and Joyce), born in the same year as Elizabeth. Margret Wyatt (now Lee) was the sister of Thomas Wyatt, Anne had all but grown up with Margret and as such she saw it only fitting that their daughters grow up together as well, and so Elizabeth's last companion was little Anne Lee, born just a year after Elizabeth.

William's household had been harder to decide upon, Edward and Annie would of course stay with him, but being the future Prince of Wales (and King of England), Anne knew that finding suitable companions for William would be much more difficult than it had been for Elizabeth. In the end she settled upon Jane Grey (as with Edward Brandon, she wanted to keep the girl away from the influence of her mother), as well as Barnaby Fitzpatrick, the son and heir of Barron Upper Ossory, the boy had been sent from Ireland as a sign of his father's loyalty to England. Anne's last three choices fell on Henry Brandon (Charles' second son, his third, named Charles, would join Charlotte's household when she was old enough), Henry Sidney (the son of one of Henry's favorites), and finally Henry Hastings the son of the earl of Huntingdon and Margret Pole. They would need to come up with nicknames for the three Henry's so as to not cause confusion.

" Your Majesty," Lady Bryan's voice said, interrupting Anne's musings, Charlotte was nestled in the crook of her arm.

" Oh there she is," Anne, said happily rising from her feet and taking her daughter into her arms. She was almost one now; Anne could not quite believe how fast the time had gone. She was turning into a true beauty, or as Henry liked to call her his Rose of England, her dark locks were getting longer every time Anne laid eyes upon her. She had just recently begun taking wobbly steps (if Lady Bryan were to be believed), and her first words had been 'Mama,' another child Anne could gloat about, so far it had only been Elizabeth that had called for Henry first.

" Lady Herbert and the other children will be here in two weeks time Lady Bryan, do you think you can manage until then?" Anne questioned, she knew it must be hard, even with Kat's help to deal with six young children and their households. Blanche Herbert had come highly recommended, Anne just hoped she would have the liveliness to keep up with her youngest daughter, while Lady Bryan nor Kat would never say so, Anne knew without a doubt that Charlotte was a difficult child, already she had her mothers temperament.

" Yes, Your Majesty, although we will be sad to see the Princess Elizabeth, and young mister Stafford leave us."

* * *

><p><strong>12th of March 1539<strong>

**Hever Castle, Kent**

_**Boleyn Family Residence**_

Thomas Boleyn was not often a sick man. It was a very rare occurrence that he ever fell ill. Yet now he had been told that he was on his deathbed. The doctors told him he had contracted the sweat, there had been a small outbreak of it in Kent, his carriage had passed through on the way to Hever, and now at the age of sixty-two years he was going to die.

He knew that he had lived a life that many men would be envious of, his youngest daughter sat on the throne of England, and his Grandson would be King. His son was a Duke in his own right and married to the King's eldest daughter, illegitimate though she may be, her bloodline was a royal as they come. His eldest daughter, once so full of promise was his only disappointment, she had married a commoner and given him children yet still Mary was high in royal favor her children educated with their cousins one day perhaps they would do his legacy and his name proud.

He had been travelling to Kent to see the newest addition to the Boleyn family, though only a girl she still had royal blood in her veins and Thomas just hoped that one day Mary would grant George a son, to make sure that his name did not become forgotten. He thanked God that neither George nor little Katherine (nor even the Lady Mary) had contracted his illness, as soon as it had been discovered what he had had his rooms had been cut off from everyone else, he had no doubt that his son and daughter-in-law would be leaving for Court soon enough, after the funeral of course, Little William was to be made the Prince of Wales on his third birthday, Thomas could not quite believe he was going to miss it.

He found it funny really that it was on his deathbed that everything truly came into perspective for him. Since Mary had caught King Henry's eye he knew he had become a different person, he had never been pleased with her dalliances in France, but in England it had been different in England it had reaped rewards, and as soon as there was just the slightest chances of Anne becoming Queen, nothing else had mattered. In his heart he knew he had acted wrongly he had mistreated his children in order to gain royal favor, Elizabeth would have been ashamed of him, for punishing Mary for following her heart as they once had, for allowing George to enter into a loveless marriage and for Anne, for pushing her into the King's path and then threatening her for not providing a male heir quickly enough.

He just prayed that God and his children forgive him for his ways, for in some part all of his actions had always been about them, about creating a future for them and their children, of keeping the Boleyn line strong through any means possible, and no once could deny that he had at least achieved that. His children were secure as were his grandchildren and their children after that. Boleyn blood was firmly attached to the throne, Anne had delivered three royal children, one of them a healthy Prince of Wales, she was secure and she would be for the rest of her days. George was married to the King's daughter his children would be grandchildren to the King, he would be a Duke twice over, and already his son had a vast fortune, which would no doubt increase after Thomas had passed. Mary he was sure would survive too, Anne would make sure that no harm would come to her sister again, her husband Thomas had no doubt would be given titles, nothing too grand but enough to provide for Mary and her four children, Thomas supposed he too could help her more than he had in the past.

His wealth he would decree to be split among his four children and their heirs, evenly split three ways, most would solely leave their fortunes to their heirs, and trust that they would do what was best by their siblings, and while Thomas had no doubt that George would provide for Mary and Anne in whatever way he could, Thomas did not want to give everything to one child, after all Mary and Anne were the reason he had such a fortune in the first place.

His estates too he would split between his children, Blickling Hall in Norfolk he would leave to George, it was a much larger estate than Hever and it would be a suitable home for his future grandchildren. He would leave Hever to Anne, it had always been her favorite childhood residence and he knew that even now she was still fond of it. He would leave his Rochford estate in Essex to Mary, there he had no doubt she would be able to live out the rest of her days in peace and quiet, with all the comforts she had always so enjoyed as a child.

In his last moments and with his last decrees, Thomas Boleyn left the world knowing that his children and his line were secure and would be for many more years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>10th of May 1539<strong>

**Whitehall Palace**

_**Queen of England's Apartments**_

Anne had been dressed in blacks for almost two months now; her father's death had affected her more so than it had her siblings. In her youth, Anne knew she had always been her father's favorite child, he had always showered her with love and affection even though she was not as beautiful as her sister (by English standards at least) nor a male heir as George was. When she heard of her father's death that was the man that she grieved for, not the man he had become in his search for wealth and fortune.

Henry had not allowed her to attend the funeral, she had been beyond furious with him for not allowing her the chance to say goodbye to her father, but she knew he was simply afraid that on her journey to Hever that she might have contracted the sweat. A private Mass had been said for her in the chapel of Greenwich, and Henry had personally funded her father's burial, after William's birthday celebrations were over with, Anne would pay a visit to Hever (which she now owned) and visit her fathers grave.

Her children had been informed, Elizabeth especially had been more than devastated by the news (or so she had been informed), at her age she was just beginning to understand the concept of death, Anne still remembered Elizabeth's confused eyes when Anne had told her that Edward's mother had died and that was why he was living at Hatfield with her and William, now being almost two years older Elizabeth understood. William had not so much understood, yet still he had looked sad, as he understood that he would no longer be able to see his grandfather nor receive gifts from him anymore. Young Edward's reaction had shocked her most of all, despite not knowing Thomas Boleyn well, Anne's father had never much taken notice of Henry's illegitimate son, Edward had wrapped his arms around Anne's neck (for she had wanted to inform her younger children herself) and told her that he was very sorry for her loss, at not even two the little boy seemed far beyond his years, as Elizabeth always had, it must have been a Tudor trait, for Jane had never been a bright woman. Charlotte of course had not understood, but seeing that her siblings were acting saddened she too had followed suit.

Anne had not had very long to grieve, Charlotte's first birthday had passed with minimal celebrations, Henry had understood that Anne was still much to saddened by her fathers death to even begin to plan a royal celebration, so instead the two of them had journeyed to Hatfield and spent three days there, once again Anne had been shocked by how quiet the household seemed without Elizabeth there, yet she supposed the extra children made up for it somewhat. They would have to organize a visit to Beaulieu, just Anne and Henry so that Elizabeth would not think them to have forgotten her. After Charlotte's birthday Anne had again not been given any time to grieve, Henry had made his decision, William would be invested with the title of Prince of Wales on his third birthday, and as such festivities had to be planned, along with that of course were the negotiations with Cleves.

The German alliance had been one put forth by Cromwell; Anne found it a much better alternative than Spain and the Emperor. William Duke of Jülich-Cleves-Berge, was as far as Anne was concerned an important political alliance, he was a protestant leader, and Anne thought it necessary to have allies in both the Protestant and catholic factions, as an added bonus the man was an enemy of the emperor and soon to be an ally of France, both were things that Anne was more than content with. No agreements between the two parties had of yet been reached, however the Duke was sending his second sister Anna to England as a matter of her education and in order to sort out negotiations between the two parties. Anne too had had to make preparations for that visit, which would be taking place the following year.

Both of her stepchildren had already arrived at Court. Hal had come with both his wife and young Bessie, who now almost aged three was growing into a true English beauty, Henry as he did every time he saw his eldest granddaughter asked if the couple would not consent to the girl being raised with her aunts and uncles, but Mary as always refused. Her stepdaughter and her brother had also bought young Katherine with them, and once Henry laid eyes upon the girl his hate of her name was quickly forgotten, however Anne had seen just for a second a look of grief in his eyes as he looked at the infant who so resembled his first wife.

Unlike Anne both her brother and sister where no longer in their mourning clothes Anne supposed that neither of them had ever been as close to their father as she had, and Mary especially had been the most hurt by him. Due to her fathers death (and George's marriage to Mary), Anne's brother was now more powerful than even the Duke of Suffolk, he was second only in power to Hal Fitzroy, being that he was now both the Duke of not only Rochford but Wiltshire as well, her father had shocked everyone by stating that he wished for his earldom of Ormond to pass down to Mary, with no protests coming from their brother, Henry had agreed and Mary was now a countess, in his last moments Anne was sure that her father had tried to right all the wrongs he had once committed. Anne knew that it displeased quite a few members of the court, that her siblings had gained so much from her fathers death her uncle Norfolk was especially displeased that his nephew now outranked him.

Elizabeth was to arrive that day, along with her companions; the other children (as well as their companions) would arrive two days before Williams's birthday. It was not a usual occurrence for children to be present at Court, but Anne and Henry had decided that the occasion called for festivities that not only the adults but that their children would remember as well, as such many of the high ranking families (most of them in some way related to Henry or Anne) had been invited to bring their children along for the celebrations, a lot of them Anne knew would be pushing for their children to gain a place in one of her children's household.

" Your Majesty," Nan's voice said breaking Anne from her musings, " The Princess is here."

" Send her in," Anne said unable to hide her smile as she rose from her chair, it had been too long since she had laid eyes on her eldest child, far too long.

Elizabeth walked into Anne's chambers with all the graces expected of her station. She wore her red hair down a pretty French hood sitting prettily upon her head; her dress was a magnificent shade of green, with red lining the sleeves and bottom parts of the dress. It was not a dress Anne herself had designed, Anne supposed it was one of Elizabeth's own creations, she had sent a dressmaker over to Elizabeth just over two months ago, she had informed him that if her daughter wished to have a dress in a certain style or color that he was to abide by her. Her daughter it seemed had inherited her mother's eye for fashion.

Following her daughter was Elizabeth's governess and her six companions (all of whose parents where attending the festivities), the six children looked slightly in awe to be standing in the Queen of England's chambers.

A chorus of " Your Majesty," and a vision of bows met her as soon as the children were standing directly in front of her.

" Oh Elizabeth," Anne said happily outstretching her arms, she was more than pleased when Elizabeth all but ran into them, " How beautiful you have grown."

" I have missed you Mama," Elizabeth's voice said sounding slightly muffled as Elizabeth had buried her head into the skirts of her mothers black gown.

" And I you," Anne responded, affectionately running a hand through her daughters red locks, they were not set in curls as they usually were, and the appearance of straight hair made Elizabeth seem older than her years, " Now are you going to introduce me to your companions?"

Elizabeth nodded her head with a nervous smile before taking a deep breath, " Well you already know Eddie, " Elizabeth began motioning to her cousin, who smiled in response before bending his knee slightly.

" Hello Edward, " Anne said smiling at her nephew, " Would you like to see your mother?"

Edward simply nodded his head excitedly before running off into his mother's arms. Anne dismissed her sister with a nod of her head, knowing that Mary was no doubt anxious to bring her son to her husband.

" And Lord Edward Brandon you know as well," Elizabeth added motioning towards her elder cousin, the boy was his mothers image and Anne as always was startled by it, she couldn't imagine the pain his appearance bought to Charles or her husband.

" My Lord Lincoln," Anne said smiling down at the boy fondly, he had always been a nervous child, and unlike his elder sisters he did not hate Anne with a passion, just another reason to bring him into Elizabeth's household before his stepmother got her claws into him.

" And this is Robert Dudley," Elizabeth said moving onto her next companion, he was a handsome enough lad, with dark hair and almost black eyes, Anne could not help but notice that Elizabeth blushed slightly as she had introduced him, Anne would store that piece of information away for a later date.

" A pleasure my lord Dudley," Anne said gently, the boy however did not seem as nervous as the others, he stood proud and tall before making his bow.

" And these are the Ladies Joan and Joyce Zouche," Elizabeth said pointed at the twin daughters of one of Anne's ladies, before motioning towards the last girl in the line, " And this Is Lady Anne Lee."

All three girls curtsied to Anne who did nothing but smile kindly at them in response. Elizabeth let out a slight sigh of relief once she was done with her introductions, and Anne just knew her daughter, ever the perfectionist, had wanted to do everything as she had been instructed to do. It worried Anne sometimes how much her daughter strived to please and be perfect, Anne could not help but think that perhaps her years before William's birth had had more of an effect upon her than either of Anne or Henry could have imagined. Elizabeth had seen her parents struggle to give her a brother and England an heir she had been told to always pray for a brother, now Anne could not help but think that maybe such things had led her eldest to believe that she was not important enough. It was a thought that made Anne shudder.

* * *

><p><strong>12th of May 1539<strong>

**Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk**

It had been a long time since he had been away from court for a reasonable length of time. Charles had seeked Henry's leave, at least until the celebrations for Prince William's birthday and ennoblement, in order to spend some time with his wife, who was currently heavy with child, and no doubt lonely given the fact that all but one of their children was no longer residing at their residence.

His relationship with Catherine had been nothing but strained since Prince William's birth, more so because of Charles' elevation to the role of The Queen's protector and his appointment as Princess Charlotte's godfather. Catherine had been hurt by such elevations, and she had not been seen at court for almost two years now, her absence he knew had been noted. It was no secret her allegiance would always lay with Katherine of Aragon, given who her mother was that could not surprise anyone, however she was incapable of relenting even a little bit when it came to the matter of Anne Boleyn.

He found her sitting and staring out of a window, it was a dreary day. She was dressed in a beautiful blue gown, her bump only slightly visible; she was not that far along. She had grown pale and despite her pregnancy Charles thought her to look thin.

He knelt down beside her and placed a hand upon her slight bump, " Sweetheart is all well with you?" He questioned, she gave him a blank expression in return, Charles could not decipher any of the emotions that were present on her features.

" Yes," She replied nodding her head, although Charles could tell just from the tone of her voice that she was not being truthful with him, as he looked at her she took a deep breath, before shaking her head, "No, for sometimes I think I do not want this child in my belly."

Charles could do nothing but gasp at her declaration for her to wish ill of him was one thing, but for her to wish ill of their child was another thing all together, " Oh my love, why do you say so?"

" For it will always be hunted," She responded evenly, once again looking out the window, " unwanted, unloved, because it reminds me of everything you have done against me, and everything you have done for _her_, better it be gone before it was ever born." The last of her statement was said in a fierce whisper; Charles did not think he had ever seen her look so angry yet defeated at the same time. She walked away from him without another word and Charles was left to be alone in his thoughts.

He could not help but wonder if she were right. Had he done wrong in supporting the Queen, in saving her and her children's lives? Deep down he knew he had not, it would have been wrong to let Anne and her children die, to watch her as she drowned in her despair over an unfaithful husband as Mary once had. He simply could not stand by and allow that to happen again, yet had he done the same thing by Catherine, had he not watched as their relationship crumbled. Yet he had not done wrong by her, he had simply made decisions that she had not agreed with, and now he was being punished because she could not find it in her heart to let go of the hate and anger she felt towards one woman. When they had first been married their feelings regarding Anne Boleyn had bought them together, yet now they were tearing them apart, while he had grown and adapted to the situation she had remained the same. Their relationship had not been able to develop, and now it was destroyed.

Perhaps once their child was born, Charles could work on repeating it, to try and make her see where he was coming from, yet perhaps he was destined to always face an unhappy marriage, no matter how much his relationships had prospered in their early years in the end it always seemed that they failed, this time however he could not say that the blame lay on his shoulders alone, it would take more than just his efforts to fix his marriage, yet Charles was determined to at least try.

For now however he had to think of another convenient excuse as to why his wife would not be present for another lot of Royal celebrations.

* * *

><p><strong>19th of May 1539<strong>

_**Whitehall Palace**_

Henry was not usually excited or even nervous before official ceremonies, yet today his stomach was in knots. He couldn't quite place why, it was a joyous occasion, the first time in his Kingship that he would have an official Prince of Wales, a healthy heir who was in everyway his pride and joy.

It was not often that he wore a crown, even for official ceremonies, his crowns were often hot and bothersome to wear, yet today he knew was one of the few occasions in which it was necessary. Anne too had elected to wear St. Edward's crown, the crown she wore on her coronation day, no matter the burden it surely placed upon her, he had known that she too had saw the need for it.

Today they had to be seen a Royalty, today William would be created the Prince of Wales; it was a day for them to signify their status to all who were present. The other members of their family also had to be dressed to perfection.

All of his children were present, as were his two granddaughters (who were for now in the crowd of courtiers with their mothers) for the first time he had a united family, and for the first time he was able to show it to all, to all the people who had ever doubted him and his choice in Anne.

Henry himself was dressed in his finest clothing, a black and cream outfit, with a matching fur coat thrown over the top. His outfit shouted Royalty from the rooftops (especially when paired with his jewels); he did not want to be subtle about his position, not today. Anne was seated elegantly in her throne beside him, her dark hair she wore down she crown sitting perfectly upon her head. The dress she was wearing Henry knew was of her own creation, he also knew it to be recently made, and he thought she looked like a goddess in the fabric. It was white and gold in colour(the first time Anne had worn anything other than black since her fathers death), with an elaborate skirt and bell sleeves, the bodice of the dress was adorned with jewels, and neckline was cut low, yet not too low at the same time. She wore only her 'B' necklace, but Henry thought that was all she needed. It was not the clothes nor the jewelry that made his wife look a Queen, it was her poise and Grace, with the most simplest of dresses and no jewels in sight she would still look the Queen of England.

Elizabeth was seated beside him, dressed as beautifully as her mother in a dress of yellow, her red hair was placed in a delicate bun, and she sat proud and graceful with all the dignities of a Princess of England. Charlotte was on Anne other side, his little Rose had finally stopped her fussing just in time for her brother to be presented, and while she was not dressed as splendidly as her sister, she still looked a beauty in her deep red gown, and beautiful lace cap.

His other children were standing behind his throne. Mary looked for the first time in an age truly happy with her life, and Henry knew he had Anne to thank for that more than any other. His daughter thrived at being a mother; it seemed to be the one thing that gave her joy more than anything else. His three illegitimate children were all dressed in blue, and while Mary and Hal both looked at ease by the proceedings taking place, little Edward looked lost and confused, more than once Henry had seen his youngest son looking longingly at Anne, and Henry just knew it was killing his wife to not be able to give the boy any comfort, that was no doubt the reason he was clutching onto Mary's hand as if his life depended upon it.

A trumpet of Fanfares announced William's entrance to all in the room, as Cromwell (who was leading the proceedings), announced him.

" His Highness Prince William, The Duke of Cornwall and Earl of Chester."

He looked only slightly nervous, and even though Henry had seen his son just that morning he could have sworn that William had grown again. Anne had designed his outfit; a fetching ensemble of red and gold, and around his small shoulder William wore the red fur robe often worn at ennoblement ceremonies. He wore no crown on his head but that Henry knew would change once his son had been invested his title.

A chorus of murmurs followed the boy as he walked, yet William did not seem bothered by it in the slightest, Henry knew that he was more than used to such attention. When William was standing before his parents, he knelt down carefully on the step that had been provided for him. Henry could not help the wide smile that covered his face as he looked at his boy, out of the corner of his eye he could see Anne looking very much the same.

" William Tudor," Cromwell's voice began, his words slow and deliberate so that all in attendance could hear him, " You are by order and permission of King Henry today created The Prince of Wales."

As Cromwell finished his words, Henry rose from his throne, taking the small crown that was given to him, before kneeling down before his son (ignoring the slight twinge in his leg as he did so), and placing the crown upon William's head. Tenderly Henry kissed his son on the cheek, " Arise Your Grace," he said happily before lifting William into his arms and placing the boy upon his throne, letting all who were present know that this was their future King.

The future of England.

King William III

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So this was a filler chapter in a way, and things are still running quite smoothly for the Tudors, however there were some big moments in this chapter, as well as moments that are to come that were eluded too.**

**Mary and George have had their first child, a daughter, I did not think that Mary would pick any other name for her first-born daughter other than her mother's name. I hope no one was disappointed that Mary did not have a boy, especially since her and George were both happy with young Katherine.**

**The Royal children had many big moments in this chapter. All of them (except for Charlotte) have been given new companions, most of these companions were historical companions of either Elizabeth or Edward, and none of the children are fictional, the twin girls of Lady Zouche are the only ones that I have made up, however she did have eight children with her husband and none of their names were ever recorded. Charlotte has also received her own governess, Blanche Herbert, who is another historical figure who took charge of Elizabeth's household when Lady Bryan went to Edward. She will have her hands full with Charlotte that is all I will say. Elizabeth has also received her own residence and is now separated from her siblings and while she may resent her parents for the move now, in the long run she will thank them for it. William is now the Prince of Wales, a very happy occasion for the family.**

**Thomas Boleyn has lost his life, yet I do think that in someway in his final moments that he redeemed himself a little.**

**Lastly we caught a brief glimpse into the marriage of Charles and Catherine Brandon, whose marriage is not travelling along very well. She is distressed by his newfound civillness towards Anne, and Charles is distressed that Catherine cannot see that he is making the right choices, in his mind anyway.**

**In the next chapter we will have the arrival of Anne of Cleves (who will be referred to as Anna in this story, as was her birth name), we will also receive some news from Cromwell who will be plotting again, Hal Fitzroy will also feature in the next chapter. As well as a few other exciting things I have in store.**

**Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter, and leave a review they really do inspire me to continue writing oh so much.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter took a while to update, it was slightly difficult to write and life got the****better of me. However it is an important chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Thank You as always to the people who took the time to review the last chapter as well as putting myself or the story on the favourite/alert list, the amount of support this story has been getting still outstands me. **

**A small note on the character of Anna of Cleves, she will be very similar to Joss Stone's portrayal as well as the portrayal shown in Phillipa Gregory's the Boleyn inheritance (the only of her books I actually enjoyed), as in the novel (and somewhat eluded to in history), Anna's brother and mother were not the greatest of people I will leave it at that. **

**As always I own nothing. Please read and review and of course enjoy. **

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><strong>November 30<strong>**th**** 1539 **

_**Suffolk **_

When Charles entered the halls of Suffolk Manor he found them to be all but deserted, so accustomed was he to the hustle of bustle of his halls, that the quiet unnerved him, it sent him on edge, it let him know that something was not quite right.

He had intended to return to Suffolk and his wife until after their new child was born, and he had been hoping on convincing her to return with him in January for the German visit, he did not hold much hope, but he thought that perhaps once their child was born that Catherine might be more inclined to spend time with him.

" Your Grace," One of Catherine's maids bowed low as she noticed him, she had a bowl of hot water in one hand and a cloth in the other. Immediately Charles realised why the manor seemed so deserted, his wife no doubt had gone into labour.

" Mistress Smith," Charles said with a nod of his head, " Is the Duchess in labour?"

" Yes Your Grace, they begun early this morning," She responded not quite meeting his eyes, something was definitely not right, and Charles could not help but think that it must be something to do with his wife and unborn child.

" And?" Charles questioned, wanting more information.

" There have been…complications my lord," The girl continued to look at her feet, the word complications when in the context of childbirth where never a good sign.

" Has a doctor been called for?" Charles questioned anxiously.

" Yes, I can get him for you if you wish Your Grace?"

" No," Charles responded quickly he did not want to take any help away from Catherine's side, " Send him to me when it is over with, tell him I want every precaution taken with my wife and child."

It seemed to Charles to be hours before anyone came to see him again, he felt as if he had been sitting quietly and alone for far too long, and his thoughts were not comforts to him. He was only glad that all of his children where no longer living at Suffolk, he did not wish for them to see or endure the agonizing wait for news.

When the doctor finally came before him Charles knew what he was going to say before the man even opened his mouth, there was still stains of blood on his clothes, and his look was that of fear and disappear.

It was no consolation to him that the child, his daughter (she would be named Catherine) had lived, and was healthy and in good spirits. His wife the woman he had spent the last seven years with was dead, and what was worse she had died hating him. Mary had died thinking he hated her, and Catherine had died hating him, yet he had loved them both, and it was in their deaths that he had realised it the most.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** of January 1540 **

_**Palace of Placenta, Greenwich **_

Anne had ordered that the main hall of Placenta be decorated in rich colours of reds and browns, she had done her research into German culture and fashions over the past months, she had wanted everything to be perfect for Anna of Cleves' visit and she did not want the young lady to feel any more out of place than she needed to, Anne had found that German and English cultures were quite different, she had no doubt that Anna would feel foreign in there land. And while Anne herself was not much of a fan of muted colours, that although bold were quite boring she thought it something she could do to put the woman and her companions at ease.

Of all of Henry's children only Mary and Elizabeth were present. Hal was currently expecting his second child and so with Henry's leave he had decided to remain in Richmond with Mary and young Bessie. Their younger children were all deemed far too young for the event, and in any case they weren't needed anyway. They were all dressed quite simply, Anne had made sure that herself, Mary and Elizabeth were dressed beautifully, yet she had not wanted them to outshine their visitor and she had wanted them dressed gracefully rather than splendidly. She knew already that the German's thought the English too free with their money, and she did not want to give Anna of Cleves any reason to believe it.

As such both Anne and Mary were wearing gowns that they had already owned. Mary was dressed in the gown that Anne had had made for her return to Court. While Anne was wearing a dress of deep burgundy, with a small amount of gold thread embroding her waist. It was a simply dress, that she had been fond of wearing while Henry had been courting her, she had always liked in because while it was simply it was also elegant and graceful looking. Elizabeth was the only one of them wearing a new outfit, but given her age that was to be expected, children were always growing. Elizabeth was also dressed the most extravagantly out of all of them, but Anne once again attributed that to her age. Her eldest was dressed in a beautiful gown of off white satin and lace that had a beautiful flowing effect. Her red hair was worn down (it now sat just at her shoulders), a French hood atop her head and her pearl 'T' necklace was as always in place, a matching set of earrings (recently bought) were also in place. Her daughter was growing into a true English beauty, and Anne was glad for it, better she be an English rose than a foreign beauty like Anne.

Her husband of course could not be convinced to dress simply; at least she thought he did look rather handsome. He was dressed in a splendid outfit of purple and gold, and there would be no denying to anyone in the room that he was not the most important person in the entire realm.

From her position on the dais Anne could see Cromwell fidgeting nervously, he knew as well as they all did, that the outcome of the German alliance might just determine his future and his position in the royal court.

The sounds of trumpets announced to all present that their guest had arrived. The lady walked gracefully towards them, an air of royalty surrounding her (although could not help but wonder if perhaps her hands being clasped together was a sign of nerves) she met with bows on either side of her, and her companions followed closely behind her. Anne had never before seen the type of dress the lady was dressed in. Like Anne she was dressed in burgundy and gold, yet unlike Anne, her dress could not be called simple. Anne could only imagine how much time it had taken to make such a dress, and while she was not to fond of the dress, nor of the headdress and jewellery Anna was wearing, she could not help but think that the woman was pleasant to look at and that her choice I fashion (no matter how foreign) suited her well, Anne supposed they must all look oddly dressed to her as well.

Anna bowed gracefully once she was before them, and Henry stepped forward, Anne, Elizabeth and Mary remained in place.

Henry took hold of Anna's arm and kissed one of her cheeks chastely, " My Lady, " he began softly, " we are here to welcome you to our court and country."

" Your Majesty is very gracious" Anna responded with a smile, her nerves slipping away slowly. Her accent was thick, yet Anne thought her English was quite good, "and I am very happy to be here."

" Allow me to introduce to you my daughters, " Henry said moving to stand beside Anna, before waving a hand towards his daughter, " Her Grace, the lady Mary,"

Anne could not help but be nervous in wondering how her step-daughter was going to approach their guest, she knew from her brother that Mary was not overly pleased in their new choice of ally, no doubt she had wanted an alliance with a catholic nation, Spain Anne was sure was always in Mary's mind. Anne just hoped that her stepdaughter would at least remain civil.

" Madam." Mary said, her curtsey low and deliberate, Anne could not help but sigh in relief. When Mary moved away, Henry turned his attentions to Elizabeth.

" The Princess Elizabeth." Henry said proudly, as Elizabeth made her way before them, clutching her small bundle of flowers in her hand tightly.

" For you," Elizabeth said with an outstretched hand, after making her curtsey, " I think they are pretty,"

" Thank You Princess," Anna said taking the small offering with a bright smile, " I Think you are pretty to." Clapping erupted throughout the hall, Anne had no doubt it was initiated by Cromwell, she could just see the look of joy erupting from his smug face, yet Anne clapped all the same, she did not think that the meeting could have gone any better.

" And of course," Henry said finally, a loving look etched upon her face, " my wife and Queen, Queen Anne."

Anne made her way towards her husband and Anna gracefully, she bowed slightly once she was in front of them, as Anna curtsied low to her, then she placed a kiss on each of the woman's checks.

" It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, " Anna said, stumbling slightly in her words.

"Ganz meiner Frau," _The pleasure is mine Madam,_ Anne responded kindly, her German was just as accented as Anna's English, yet Anne had been determined to learn some of the language before there meeting, she had always had a skill for them.

Once again the hall erupted in a chorus of applause, and Anne could not help but think that Cromwell had done well in this regard, yet still there was much for them to discuss with their new ally.

* * *

><p><strong>January 12<strong>**th**** 1540 **

**Sherriff Hutton Castle **

_**Residence of the Duke and Duchess of Richmond and Somerset**_

Hal was for the second time in his life facing the wrath of an angry midwife, and once again he did not care, he had faced the horrors of childbirth once, he would do it again, seeing his child bought into the world was something he would not miss, it was too special a moment.

It would be a quick delivery, the midwife had informed them of that as soon as Mary's waters had broke, yet he did not quite think that was a comfort to his wife, who seemed to him to be in more pain than she had been with Bessie, and she was squeezing his hands that hard he thought they might break, yet he did not move and nor did he flinch, he was determined to see this through.

When it was all over with Mary had delivered another girl. A healthy and beautiful girl, but a girl nonetheless. He waved away all of her apologies, he would not even let her utter the words, yet he did feel a wave of disappointment, he was not disappointed enough to criticise or be angry at his wife, yet still when the squirming little bundle was placed in his arms, he could not help but wish that she had been borne a male, his father would no doubt be disappointed, yet Hal knew that both he and Mary were still young, they had had Bessie quite young, more children would follow, he just prayed that one of them would be a son.

" What she we call her?" Mary questioned, looking at her young daughter with a smile. While Bessie had been a mix of the two of them at birth (although as she had grown she had resembled her father and paternal grandmother more and more), their new daughter was her mother's image; she was a Howard girl and a beautiful one at that.

Once again Hal was stuck at the idea of a name, they had once again neglected to discuss girl names, during the course of Mary's pregnancy and with Mary refusing to have any of their children named after themselves he was at a loss to think of any girls names that he actually liked, or that suited his new born daughter.

" What about Margret?" Hal questioned, rolling the name on his tongue, it was a strong name, and a name that was popular in his family, yet not overly popular that every girl at court had the name.

" Margret," Mary ponded, her eyes never leaving her daughters face, " I like it and we can call her Maggie for short. "

" Margret it is then my love," Hal said placing a light kiss on his wife's head already his disappointment over his daughters birth was disappearing, " Little Maggie Fitzroy, I am sure Bessie will be thrilled. "

* * *

><p><strong>January 17<strong>**th**** 1540 **

**Palace of Placenta, Greenwich **

_**Queen of England's Apartments **_

" Have you been enjoying your time in England, Lady Anna?" Anne questioned, looking at Anna across from her with a smile. They were currently enjoying a game of cards, Anna it seemed was quite fond of card games, it was one thing it seemed that the English and German courts had in common.

" Yes Your Majesty, yourself and King Henry have been most kind, although I fear I have not been much help with the negotiations." The last of her sentence was said in a laugh, and Anne knew that Duke William, did not truly send his sister to be in charge of the negotiations between their two nations, she was simply a symbol a way of apology for him not being able to come for himself, yet Anne could not say that she was disappointed. Anna was a contrast to her English companions and Anne was enjoying her company very much.

Duke William she had heard, was a stern and stubborn creature, she had also heard rumours (although she would not say so to Anna) that he was often cruel and somewhat abusive to the woman in his family. Anne's good friend Margret of Navarre's daughter was currently betrothed to the man (they were due to be married the following year) and lately Marguerite had been sending letters to Anne, fearing for her daughters wellbeing once she was to be married, for she too had had the same rumours as Anne. Anna however was yet to say one word against her brother (not that Anne had thought she would), so Anne thought it best to let the issue lie.

" Is England much different from Cleves?" Anne questioned, she had always been interested in foreign culture, and even in a nation such as Germany she was sure to find some interest.

" Yes quite, " Anna responded with a nod, Anne could just tell that most of her focus was on the cards in front of her, she had a competitive streak Anne did not often see in woman (well at least not when concerning a game of cards), " The dress and food, and King Henry too, is quite different from my brother."

" Oh really?" Anne questioned, perhaps this was her chance to truly find out about the Duke of Cleves, " In what ways?"

"They are just different," Anna responded quickly, looking as if she feared that she had spoken out of turn, to Anne's horror the girl looked as if she was waiting for someone to strike her, or to reprimand her, even though as far as Anne was concerned the girl had said nothing wrong.

" Lady Anna, you need not to fear anything or anyone here, you can speak freely." Anne said gently placing a small and kind smile upon her face.

" I do not know quite what you mean, Your Majesty," Anna responded, her eyes downcast, and her German accent getting stronger with every word she spoke. Anne could just tell she was nervous and frightened as well.

" Anna please, I do not mean to frighten you, but I have heard rumours of your brother's character, I wish only to find out if such rumours have any merit." Anne urged gently, using the voice she would use when trying to coax one of her children.

" He is my brother and my lord, he rules our homeland with a strong will and good sense, he rules his family in the same way." Anna responded, her voice full of worry, and her eyes full of tears.

Anna" Anne began, she thought that perhaps, if she put her questions forth in German, that Anna might be more inclined to open up to her,"hier sicher sind Sie , wird keinen Schaden zu Ihnen kommen , während Sie unter meinem Schutz in England sind . Sie können frei in meiner Gegenwart zu sprechen. " _You are safe here, no harm will come to you while you are under my protection in England. You can speak freely in my presence. _

Finally Anna looked at her, her brown eyes full of fear, yet Anne could tell that she was warming to her somewhat. Really Anne no longer needed an answer, Anna's response to her questions was enough of an answer, her silence had spoken more than an answer ever would. The girl was afraid of her brother, she was afraid to even speak one word against him, clearly the rumours Anne had heard had some merit to them and Anne was determined to make sure that she did everything in her power to protect her new German friend, and if she could somehow help Marguerite daughter that would be an added bonus, she did not think it would be hard to get Henry on her side.

"Mein Bruder," _My brother._ Anna began, her voice quiet, yet somewhat stronger when she spoke in her own language,"ist ein guter Herrscher , es ist wahr, er unser Land mit dem gesunden Verstand regiert , aber er ist kein guter Mensch." _Is a good ruler, it is true, he rules our country with good sense, but he is not a good man._

It seemed to Anne that the more Anna opened up, the more at ease she felt in letting Anne in on her secrets. Anne was beginning to think that the rumors she had heard about the Duke Cleves had been somewhat watered down, it seemed to Anne that Duke William was a lot worse than she had ever expected.

"Er hat mich oder meine Schwestern nie gut behandelt , und in den letzten Tagen meines Vaters , oh Ich mag es nicht , daran zu denken . Er ist ein Tier, es ist die Hölle unter seinem Dach ist ." _He has never treated my sister's well, or myself and in my father's last days, oh I do not like to think of it. He is a brute; it is hell under his roof. _Anna continued, and Anne could only begin to think of all the things her German counterpart was not saying.

Anne could not help but notice that while Anna, had made mention of herself and her sisters (and even her father's treatment) at the hands of her brother, she had made no mention of her mother, and Anne could not help but question why, "Was deine Mutter , hat sie nicht intervine?" _What of your mother, does she not intervene? _

Anna sighed loudly at the question put before her, most girls had a special bond with their mothers (even when it may seem that they are closer with their fathers), Anne had no doubt that Anna was more afraid of speaking ill of her mother than she was of speaking against her brother. Yet still the German princess spoke, no doubt she thought to have found a friend and confidant in England, Anne just hoped that she could be of some help.

"Meine Mutter ich fürchte, ist ein großer Teil der Grund, mein Bruder ist sie , dass er ist." _My mother I fear is much of the reason my brother is they way that he is. _Anna began her voice low yet firm, Anne was glad that the younger woman was warming up to her, it would mean that Anne would have a better chance of offering her help, as well as being able to inform her dear Marguerite of the dangers that may face her daughter should she marry into German royalty. "Sie ist eine strenge und strenge Frau, sie eine Liebe zum Lernen oder Musik nicht gefördert hat oder sogar tanzen für sie denkt, dass solche Dinge schaffen eine mutwillige Frau." _She is a strict and stern woman, she does not foster a love of learning or music or even dance for she thinks that such things create a wanton woman. _Suddenly Anna stopped talking and immediately her hand went to her head, Anne feared that the girl was going to hit herself, to punish herself somehow for speaking ill of her family, for that no doubt was how she had been treated for the majority of her life, yet Anna simply rested her head in her hands before sighing quietly, "Ach ich fürchte, ich habe zu viel gesagt." _Alas I fear I have said too much. _

Anne could not find any words to say to comfort the woman in front of her, so she simply outstretched her hand and took one of Anna's own hands into hers. " I promise you I will do everything in my power to offer you safety and protection, _**ich verspreche**_." _I promise_.

And Anne meant it too, she would talk to Henry that evening and tell him of the situation, she hoped that he would agree to allowing Anna to stay on English soil, perhaps if they offered a suitable husband for Anna, an English noblemen who was worthy of a Princess of Cleves, then maybe just maybe the Duke would allow for his sister to stay in England, such a notion no doubt would strengthen their alliance with Cleves, and keep Anna in safety and hopefully in happiness too. Anne too would write to Marguerite, and tell her all that she had learnt of the Duke, Francis would not want to risk harm to his niece no matter his need for an alliance, well at least Anne hoped he would not.

* * *

><p><strong>February 20<strong>**th**** 1540 **

**Blickling Hall, Norfolk **

_**Residence of the Duke and Duchess of Rochford and Wiltishire **_

As Mary watched her young daughter in front of her, contently playing with the doll in her hands, she could hardly believe it had been a year, a whole year since she had been bought into the world, and of course into Mary's life. It would be an understatement to say that motherhood had changed her, for Mary it had given her a completely different outlook on life, in the way that she now had a life that depended solely upon her, it was a love and a bond that was completely unconditional and Mary would not change it for anything in the world.

In some ways it made her think somewhat differently of her own mother. When she had been birthing young Katherine, she had felt a level of respect for her mother (and even for Anne) that she had not thought possible, the pain of bringing a child into the world was a horror not often told, yet still it had all been worth it in the end. Yet as baby Katherine grew, Mary could not help but feel a level of resentment towards her mother, for almost a decade Mary had defended her mother's choice in fighting for her crown and her rights and the Queen of England, Mary herself had only relented because she had felt that she had no other choice, and also because it had been in her mind that her mother had rather died than give up her title, yet Mary had now realised that in choosing to fight for her title her mother had also chosen to forsake her daughter. Mary did not think she could ever do such a thing, no title or amount of royal favor would stop Mary from being in contact with her daughter, if she would have to live as a commoner with no title or fortune to speak of she would of without hesitation if it meant she remained in contact with her daughter. If her mother had of simply relented, perhaps Mary would have been with her in her final days, perhaps they would not have been so cruelly separated, and while Mary knew that her mother had always been a proud and stubborn woman she could not help but think that their relationship, their bond as a mother and daughter should have been more important than a crown. It was a thought that of late had plagued her, yet she did not like to ponder such things for too long, she loved her mother that would never change.

As her daughter continued to grow, she also continued to resemble her maternal grandmother more and more, yet Mary could not help but think that the resemblance between the two stopped at their similar appearance. Her daughter was a Boleyn in nature, George had said so from the beginning, and now after a year in her daughter's company Mary could not help but agree. Little Katherine was a Boleyn girl through and through and Mary knew too well what a force such girls could be.

With every trip she made to court (and such occasions were occurring less and less of late) her father (and often the Queen as well) requested that young Katherine be placed in the royal nursery, each and every time Mary refused. George she knew was not much bothered either way, they had appointed a governess (as was expected with rich and noble families) yet she was there only as a matter of convenience, When Mary was called to court, the governess would take over young Katherine's care, but Mary was never gone for more than a week or two at a time, Mary was content with her life, she no longer held any desires of being the Queen of England and nor did she wish to be away from her daughter unless it was an absolute necessity. She was happy with her life in the country away from court and with her daughter, although it could be lonely at times, she had her ladies that was true (and she was thankful for the three of them more and more), but with George often at court she was often bored, she wanted another child, she wanted a son, a younger brother for Katherine and an heir for her husband.

" My she has grown," George said from beside her, looking on at their daughter with a happy smile, for all his faults Mary could not deny that George was a good and loving father, and as much as she might not like to admit it he was also a good husband, it was not often the two of them argued, most of the time they were just happy to sit in each others company their daughter in-between them. As much as Mary may have detested the idea of marrying George Boleyn in the beginning, it was now clear to her that they were a good match for each other in all the ways that truly mattered.

" Yes she has, can you believe it, a year old already?" Mary responded with a smile of her own. The past year had gone by quickly it was true and Mary could not help but wonder why it was that the years of her misery, of her separation from her mother, and her term in Elizabeth's household had seemed to last an eternity yet her time with her daughter had seemed to last only a matter of months, she could not help but wish that it was the other way around, " She will need a sibling soon." Mary added looking pointedly at George, who looked as if she had suddenly grown three heads.

They were intimate with each other, Katherine was proof enough of that, yet it was not something either of them truly spoke of, when it happened it happened when it didn't nothing was said, yet Mary had a desire from more children, and there was only one way for such a thing to occur.

" A sibling for young Katherine hmm," George pondered out loud with a mischievous grin before standing from his chair and picking Katherine up and swinging her around causing a fit of giggles to erupt from his daughters mouth, " what do you think Katie would you like a little brother or sister?"

" Yes Papa," Katherine responded, still giggling, both Mary and George knew that she had probably not fully understood the question presented to her, Yes, papa and Mama were the only words the little girl had truly mastered, she was only one after all.

" Well then we shall have to give her one I suppose," George responded with a mock smile, before adding a little more seriously, " But it will have to be after the negotiations with Cleves are finalized, I am expected back at Court in a few days."

" Of course," Mary responded with a nod, she could wait a few months, and "It will be a son this time, I am sure of it."

" Mary, you could give me a hundred daughters and I would not be disappointed." George said soothingly, he was not his father or hers, while he did want an heir to carry on his name he would be just as happy with a daughter, especially if they were similar to Katherine.

Mary just smiled in response to her husbands words, she could not help but think that if she had of married a foreign prince or duke that they would not be so kind or caring towards her, maybe everything truly did happed for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>18<strong>**th**** of April 1540 **

**Palace of Placenta, Greenwich **

_**Lord Thomas Cromwell's rooms **_

Cromwell could do nothing but smile at the small mirror in front of him, his eyes locking with the reflection in front of him. He was still dressed in the crimson robes he had been wearing during his ennoblement ceremony, and he held no desire to take them off anytime in the near future.

For his work in the negotiations with Cleves, he had been awarded an earldom, he was now the Earl of Essex, my how mister secretary Cromwell had risen. He was firmly back in Henry's favour, the negotiations with Cleves were strong, and an agreement was all but finalized, along with the negotiations between the two nations regarding trade and commerce, there was also the matter of marriage negotiations (Queen Anne's idea unfortunately) between Anna of Cleves and an English Duke, the English candidate had yet to be agreed upon (but William of Cleves would have nothing less for his dear sister) along with this an agreement had been reached that a marriage would also take place between one of the English royal children (future or present) and the Duke's future children, but Cromwell knew they had years before such an agreement was finalised, the Queen was not overly thrilled at the idea, yet Cromwell did not think he would have to worry about her objections for long.

Anne Boleyn was becoming a problem for him, once she was his most valuable ally, yet now it seemed she was his sworn enemy. It had been when he had allied himself with the Seymour's that was when she had truly turned against him, oh she had used the excuse of the ministries, she had claimed that he was not being just and moral in his conduct in the dissolution of the monasteries (that had got the commons on her side), but Cromwell knew that she had felt slighted, that she had felt that he would have helped to turn Henry against her, oh and he would of, if it would have been for the better of himself (and England of course) he would have seen her executed, he might just still.

While he may not have had the Queen's favour it was quite clear that he once again had Henry's ear, and he could not help but think that could be his solution to the problem of Anne Boleyn. If she was replaced with a woman of Cromwell's choosing, a woman of a placid nature and temperament then he had no doubt his power in England and the King's council would double. Anna of Cleves he thought would make a good choice, given her docile nature, yet she was too firmly allied with the current Queen. It would have been a blessing for him in a way if Anne had of miscarried Prince William four years ago, Jane Seymour would have been a good candidate, she was a woman who was made to obey and serve, and as was proven with Edward Fitzroy she was more than capable of bearing healthy children, but that option was lost to him now, and besides finding a replacement wife for the king was not truly the issue, getting rid of Anne would be the real problem.

She had birthed three healthy children (one of them a healthy and robust prince), she had taken the Kings illegitimate children into her family, and returned the Lady Mary to the kings good graces, on top of that there was the issue of the pilgrimage of grace and the assassination attempt against her and her children lives, which had made the common people support her completely, her work with the religious houses had made that support triple over time. Therefore Cromwell knew that getting rid of the Queen would be a problem, the King was once again in love with her, as he had not been since their courtship, and Cromwell could think of only two ways to truly be rid of her. If she was poisoned, there would be no option of the people of England or anyone else for that matter rising up against her disposal, poison however was traceable and could lead back to him and Cromwell could not allow that to happen. His second option, he knew would be somewhat more complicated, yet it was an option he had thought about once before, when Henry was in love with Jane Seymour and wanting to be rid of his current wife (if she failed to give him a son that was), in that way it was a benefit that Cromwell had already started to draw up the papers needed, but to charge a Queen with adultery was a delicate and dangerous matter, especially given the fact that all three of her children resembled the King in some way.

Cromwell knew however that Henry was a jealous and proud man, if it was mentioned he would no doubt think upon it, the Queen too with her wit and charm could in many situations be seen as a flirt, if Cromwell could create evidence that was strong enough, he did not doubt that Henry would believe it, the trouble would be finding people loyal to him, that still had ties to Katherine of Aragon, enough so that they would want to see Anne Boleyn replaced. Adultery was a punishment enough for death, charges of treason to Cromwell was sure he would be able to fabricate, if Anne was executed or sent to a nunnery for her supposed crimes the succession would not be an issue, William would still be the heir, but Cromwell would be able to wield more control over him, and if a suitable wife was found he was sure he would be able to wield power over her as well, and if he had the support of the Prince of Wales and Queen of England then no doubt he would have the support of the King as well, and then he would be unstoppable, he would have more power than Wolsey or Thomas Moore could have ever dreamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you all think? Please leave a review to let me know I hope it was enjoyable. **

**This was a very important chapter, for many reasons. **

**Firstly, Catherine Brandon has died, however her child (a daughter) did survive, this will have an effect on Charles who will for a time feel quite guilty and be somewhat withdrawn, he will also have a few problems warming up to his new daughter. **

**Anne (Anna) of Cleves has come to England as an envoy for her brother, and also to better her education and cultural learning (no doubt to make her more desirable as a wife), she has also revealed the harsh treatment she has endured at the hands of her brother the Duke (as well as the cold indifference of her mother), this leads Anne to worry both for the safety of Anna but also of the safety of marguerite of Navarre's young daughter Jeanne, who is betrothed to the Duke. In order to put an end to Anna's sufferings Henry and Anne suggested that she be betrothed to a powerful English noble as part of the two nations negotiations, this also unfortunately promised one of Anne's current (or future children) to a marriage with Cleves. A question to you all, should I have Charles Brandon marry Anna of Cleves or an Au or other historical figure? **

**Hal Fitzroy and his wife have welcomed another child (and another daughter) who they have named Margret (Maggie). While they are both slightly disappointed in the sex, they will get over it in time, and she is a more than welcome addition into the extended Tudor Family. King Henry however (while he will dote on his new granddaughter) will be disappointed that he has not yet been presented with a grandson. **

**Mary, George and little Katherine (Katie) are doing very well, Mary has settled into her role as a mother, wife and Duchess quiet well and is finally at peace with all that has happened to her (for the most part), they are also planning on having another child, although that may still be a couple of chapters away. **

**Cromwell, for his efforts with the negotiations with Cleves, was rewarded with an earldom, and instead of being thankful to his royal sovereigns he is well and truly stuck in his plotting ways, I wonder how his plan to either poison or have Anne charged with adultery will unfold. **

**Once again I ask that you all leave a review they really do encourage me to get the next chapter up quickly. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so so sorry this took so long to get out, I have no other excuse than life getting the better of me, and that this was a long(ish) chapter that also contained some very important events. I sincerely hope that the wait will be worth it and that you will all enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you as always to my faithful readers, especially those who take there time to leave a review, or place myself or my story on their favourites list and the alert's list. It really does mean a lot. Thank you also to my anonymous reviewers. **

**Anyway I won't ramble on too much, on with the story, I do hope you all enjoy, and please remember to review, I would love to know what you all thought. **

**Chapter 18 **

* * *

><p><strong>22nd of April 1540<strong>

**Beaulieu Palace**

_**Residence of the Princess Elizabeth**_

" Do I have any letters Kat?" Elizabeth questioned as she did every morning just after her morning meal was finished with. She was almost seven now, and she was constantly finding herself eager for news, while she loved having her own residence and she enjoyed the company of her companions quite well, she also often felt lonely without the presence of her family. She found it quite unfair really, that Liam, Edward and Charlotte all remained together at Hatfield, while Elizabeth had been sent away on her own.

" Yes a few," Kat responded looking at her charge with a fond smile, " The Duchess of Wiltshire has written to you, as has the Duke of Richmond…"

" Has the Duchess delivered?" Elizabeth questioned her eyes wide with excitement.

" Patience your Highness patience, it is not polite to interrupt." Kat reprimanded lightly, yet Elizabeth could tell her governess was not truly mad at her, there was a smile in her eyes, that let Elizabeth know she was as pleased with her as always.

" Forgive me mistress, I forgot myself," Elizabeth replied with her eyes modestly lowered. Kat thought she looked her mother's image when she did such a thing, for sure the girl would be a handful, but then with her parentage there was not much other option. God help the Duke of Orleans to have a wife with both brains and beauty, God help them all.

" You have a new niece Elizabeth, they have named her Margaret."

" I shall write a letter of congratulations after my lessons," Elizabeth responded although she could not help but think that her father would be somewhat displeased, _yet another granddaughter, _"I would very much like to meet her perhaps they could come to the Palace, it has been so long since I have seen Hal."

" Perhaps Elizabeth, such a thing would have to be discussed with their Majesties first however." Kat responded gently, she knew Elizabeth missed her siblings greatly, but the girl never truly complained.

" Have my Mama and Papa written to me?" Elizabeth asked, her excitement over her new niece greatly subsided at the mention of her parents.

" Yes," Kat began, but was once again interrupted.

" Is there a Royal summons, am I to go to court?" Elizabeth's eyes as always were alight with happiness at the prospect of being returned to court. Kat could not help but feel saddened that she would have to remove that light with a few simple words.

" I am afraid not Your Highness, perhaps once the dealings with Cleves are done with."

" Perhaps." Elizabeth responded an air of annoyance present in her voice. She had been at court when the Lady Anna had first arrived, but she had quickly been sent back to Beaulieu the next day. She understood that her parents thought her to young for court especially when negotiations with foreign nations were taking place, and she also knew that she was lucky being the eldest because she did get to attend court festivities more than her younger siblings, yet still she could not help but feel slightly upset and hurt that her parents so easily and so often sent her away. And what was worse was that in a few years time she would be living in France and then her only contact with her family would be through letters. It just wasn't fair.

" Now Elizabeth, I wont have you moping about, you know your parents love you very much if it was really an option I am sure they would have you and your siblings with you at all times, but court…"

" Isn't a place for children, I know. May I be excused Kat?"

Kat just nodded simply, as she watched Elizabeth rise from her seat with all the grace expected of her station, Kat had no doubt that had Elizabeth been born a male that she would have made one of the finest rulers Europe had ever known, the girl was intelligent far beyond her years, already she had all but mastered French and had a way with languages Kat had never quite seen before. She was also witty and charming, and as much as Kat detested saying so quite manipulative as well, she knew how to get her way in all circumstances, Kat did not think it right that Elizabeth could only hope to be a Duchess of France one day, it did not seem enough for a girl with such potential.

As Elizabeth left the dining hall, she could not help but let out a sigh, she knew she had to be strong all the time, she was a Princess of England and a Tudor she did not bend and she did not show weakness, but sometimes it was hard, sometimes she wished that she wasn't a princess at all, although she knew she mustn't, so many people would wish to have the life that she did, it was not right of her to wish it away.

" My Lady Princess," As soon as she heard the voice from behind her it was as if all of her troubles had left her.

" Robin," Elizabeth said smiling widely at her companion. Robin (or Robert) was her favourite of all the members of her household. She felt as if she could talk to him about anything and everything, no matter how silly or improper it might be. He never judged her and nor did he treat her differently because she was a Princess or a lady, he treated her just as a friend, and Elizabeth was always glad for it.

" Shall we take a walk in the gardens, my Lady."

" I should like that very much."

* * *

><p><strong>30th of April 1540<strong>

**Hampton Court**

_**Thomas Cromwell, the earl of Essex' apartments**_

Cromwell looked at the papers lying out on his desk with a stern expression. On each of the pieces of parchment were written a culmination of dates, names and places, to be exact they were the dates, people and places he had taken a lot of efforts to bring together in order to accuse the Queen of adultery and treason, it had been easier than he had thought and he just hoped that convincing the King of Anne Boleyn's guilt would be as easy as fabricating the charges against her.

Being who he was he of course had spies in the Queen's household and among her ladies, from such sources he had managed to secure the names of all the men the Queen took or had taken favour to over the course of her tenure. Her brother was of course chief among them, however he was not foolish enough to try and implicate George Boleyn in his plots not when the Lady Mary remained his wife and the mother of his children, if Jane Parker were still alive it would have been easy enough, but Mary he knew would not speak a word against her husband, once she would have, one the kings eldest would have been glad of an opportunity to be rid of Anne Boleyn and her family, but now the girl was a Boleyn herself and Cromwell knew she would never risk harm to her child or her title. The other names that came before him were of more use to his needs; Thomas Wyatt, Mark Smeaton and the Duke of Suffolk were the three names he found to be most suitable.

Wyatt had already been drawn to the King's attention years before when Henry was first courting the Queen, his love for Anne had blinded him despite many claiming that she had once taken Wyatt as her lover Henry would not listen to any of it, yet Cromwell was not determined to make the King believe (whether it be truth or not) that the Queen had been in a relationship with Wyatt before her marriage, that she had not in fact been a virgin and that she had kept the man at court as one of her personal favourites. Mark Smeaton had been the Queen's personal musician, he had spent many hours in her chambers and she had often flirted, danced and touched the man (a rub of the arm here, and kiss on the cheek there) in ways that were most unqueenly. Smeaton had also been sent to France just over three years earlier, around the same time Anne had found herself pregnant with Princess Charlotte, Cromwell knew it was nothing more than a coincidence that the youngest royal child looked nothing like the King, but it was a happy coincidence for him for he believed it to give credit to his version of events. Smeaton was sent from Court so quickly and quietly, without any explanation at all, Cromwell would give Henry the explanation, and with some luck he would have Henry looking into his youngest child's eyes and doubting they were his own looking back. Cromwell knew that he had more than enough to send the Queen to the tower, with Wyatt and Smeaton alone (if the King were to believe him that was, although he saw no reason why he should not), however he also knew that he needed more people on his side, before he bought his report to Henry, there had to be rumours, rumours that the Queen was unfaithful, a reason for him to look into such allegations, and for that he needed someone the King would trust above all others, someone who was like a brother to Henry, and Cromwell knew there was only one such person to fill such a role.

The Duke of Suffolk had once been a staunch enemy of the Queen, once they had hated each other with much passion and distaste, yet the Duke was now one of the Queen's ally's, so much so that he had been given the title and duty of her protector, it was a drastic change, a change that many would call odd peculiar even, it was certainly something worth questioning, that perhaps hate had turned into lust and lust into love. Cromwell would bring such findings to Brandon, along with the growing list of evidence (fabricated as it was), and hopefully in an effort to save his own neck the Duke would side with him against the Queen, and help him to convince Henry that his beloved wife had been unfaithful, and in doing so had committed acts of treason against him.

With luck England would need a new Queen very soon, and Cromwell had a whole list of woman he thought would be more than capable of filling such a role.

* * *

><p><strong>10th of May 1540<strong>

_**Hampton Court**_

Deciding upon a suitable match for Anna of Cleves had been a difficult process and somewhat tiring process for all involved. The Duke of Cleves had been extremely difficult to please, nothing but the best England had to offer would be suitable for him, and finding an unmarried man of nobility, of the right age that fit to such high standard's had proved to be laborious. At first the thoughts of Henry and his councillors (as well as Anne herself) had sided towards the Duke of Suffolk, William of Cleves had been happy enough with the prospect of his sister being married to one of the most powerful men in England, but Charles would not be convinced, he was still grieving the death of his wife, and he was staunch in his belief that he would not marry again, not even at the demand of the King.

Anne had almost given up hope completely with the Duke's refusal, she had believed that all of her efforts had been for naught, that was until her uncle Norfolk had put forward his own suggestion. His eldest son, Anne's own cousin, was still not yet married, and while there had been talks of a marriage with Frances de Vere, her uncle had put such talks on hold, believing that a better match was more than possible for his son and heir. And so Henry put forward the betrothal between Anna of Cleves, and Henry Howard, the earl of Surry and future Duke of Norfolk. William of Cleves had all but leapt at the offer when put towards him, not only was Henry Howard, the heir to the Duke of Norfolk, he was also an earl in his own right and close kin to the Queen of England and her offspring, it was an offer which was more than fair, and something Anne was more than glad to see come to pass. Anna of Cleves was to stay in England, and the betrothal between Jeanne of Navarre, and William of Cleves was broken, Francis had headed his sisters warning Anne had achieved more than she had originally hoped for.

Now Anne found herself seated in the chapel of Hampton court watching the wedding of her cousin and the lady of Cleves take place. Despite Anne's protests that Anna allow for her to create a suitable wedding dress (in the English fashion) for her, Anna had refused, _Until I am married I am still a German woman_, and so she had walked down the aisle in a dress that was as foreign as the one she entered England with, yet still Anne thought she looked quite beautiful, in her own way. In English culture, it was custom for a bride to wear white on their wedding day, yet Anna of Cleve's was dressed in different shades of silver, her dress was nothing Anne (or another English woman) would have worn, yet it suited Anna well, even with its interesting styling. The bride wore her long chestnut locks down, and like she had when she had first came to England she wore a roped necklace around her neck, and instead of a veil she wore a rather extravagant headdress, Anne just hoped her cousin would be pleased with his new bride, she did not in anyway want to take Anna out of one unbearable situation only to place her in another.

Other than Anna's own marriage, the Duke of Cleves had also demanded one of the royal offspring for his own future children. Anne had not been pleased by such a development, but Cromwell had insisted it was a necessary measure, if she truly wanted the Cleve's Princess married to an English noble. William of Cleves had been left without both a sister and a bride, it was only logical, and Cromwell had argued that the Duke too had to be given something out of their negotiations. She thanked God that William of Cleves had not been interested in Charlotte, for either himself or his future sons. He wanted a Prince of England for his future daughter, there had been no stipulations that the Prince of Wales be that prince but Anne knew well enough that the heir to England was what the Duke was after, he wanted one of his children to be a Queen of England, thankfully Henry would not agree to such a thing, he did not want a betrothal for William so young and so the agreements were worded with only the words ' A prince of England,' and besides Anne knew not to worry too much, betrothals were broken all the time, she herself had been betrothed two times before her marriage to Henry and neither of them had come to realization. For now she needed to only concentrate on all that had so far been achieved. Anna's marriage and the German alliance were huge achievements not just for Anne but for England and the reformation of the church as well.

The wedding had been a relatively small affair, other than the fact that both she and Henry had attended. The German ambassador and the officials that had come with Anna were present, as was Cromwell and the Howards of course (her uncle as always looked quite pleased with himself); there were no other members of the court present. Anna had not wanted a large and frivolous reception, such things were not in her nature, and Anne had no doubt that the young German had been quite nervous. She was a shy and reserved creature Anne just hoped that in her new environment Anna would continue to grow, in both confidence and ambition.

From the corner of her eyes Anne notices Cromwell's gaze upon her, she felt as if his eyes were burning into her very soul. As she turned her head to look at him, his expression changed from being cold and calculated to warm and congratulating as he turned his frown into a smile and nodded his head in her direction. Anne, not wanting to cause a scene at Anna's wedding, did the same, placing an uneasy smile on her lips and nodding her head before turning her attention back to the ceremony-taking place in front of her.

" Is everything alright sweetheart?" Henry said from besides her taking her hand into his, it was as if he had noticed the change in her mood.

" Yes," Anne responded, forcing her smile to go wider, " Everything is perfect."

Most likely she was overreacting. It was not often that Cromwell looked anything but glum, most likely he wasn't even looking at her intentionally, no doubt he was sulking over the fact that it was she who was being given the majority of the credit in the Cleves negotiations. Yet still she felt uneasy, but she assured herself that she must not worry about such trivial things, not when everything had been going so well as of late.

* * *

><p>Anna stood awkwardly in front of her new husband. She felt almost naked wearing nothing but her shift, and standing in the dimly lit rooms that were to now be her new apartments…with her husband of course.<p>

She was thankful to the Queen, and to the King as well for organizing the match, for taking her away from her homeland, away from the cruel ways of her mother and brother, she was truly thankful. Yet England was still so foreign to her. She knew little of their culture and their ways, she found their state of dress to be to French and their ideas of religion odd, she was not yet used to any of it, she just prayed that it did not take to long until she became accustomed to it all.

She had always been taught to be a virtuous maid. She had never been told of what to expect of her wedding night, or how she must act or hope to please her husband. She had been raised under her mothers strict moral guidance, always she had been taught that men did not like girls and woman who were wanton, in either act nor thought. In Cleve's a woman's education was not seen as something important, yet in England Anna had seen that it was becoming more prominent. Anna hoped that her new husband would not much mind the fact that she had been given no formal education. She knew how to sew, she was quite skilled at needlework, and she knew to how to play cards quite well, but she did not know how to dance, or how to sing or play an instrument. She could read and write of course, but as was her luck she could only do such things in her native tongue. She had learnt some English, even more during the course of her stay, she just hoped the Earl would not mind if she sometimes could not understand both his words and actions.

Anna was determined to adapt. Queen Anne had already given her permission to use her own dressmaker, she would wear gowns in English fashions with gable hoods upon her head (never French), she would learn the language, the culture, and the dances even. She would become a perfect English wife, and God willing she would bear her husband many healthy sons.

" Wife," The earl said with a nod of his head, once the room was empty of courtiers. There was to be no bedding ceremony of that she was grateful.

" Husband," Anna responded with a slight dip of her knee.

" Shall we go to bed?" Anna could do nothing more but nod as she climbed into the large wooden bed, she just prayed that in her lack of knowledge and experience she could still somehow manage to be pleasing to her new husband.

* * *

><p><strong>19th of May 1540<strong>

**Hatfield Palace**

_**The Residence of William Prince of Wales, and the Princess Charlotte Tudor**_

" Make way for Prince William, Make way for his grace."

Margaret Bryan watched as her young charges filled into the dining room of Hatfield. Today was Prince William's fourth birthday, and as such the King and Queen Anne had given their permissions for a small feast to be held in their sons honor, no doubt, Margaret believed in an attempt, to make young William forget that he would not be spending his birthday with his parents, nor either his elder sister. The King and Queen were no doubt preoccupied with their German visitors, the Prince and Princess Charlotte had both been displeased by the news, as had little Edward Fitzroy, but Margaret knew well enough that their grievances would be much forgotten in a few days times. And for now they would be much to preoccupy with the festivities that had been organized.

Prince William came into the room first (as was custom), Margaret could still remember the day he came into her care, small and skinny, but handsome nonetheless. Now at four years of age he had grown tremendously, he was still handsome, as handsome as his father, with his mothers enchanting eyes. He was tall for his age (although not quite as tall as his elder sister, nor even Edward Fitzroy) and while he was not a chubby child, he had filled out quite well and no longer could he be called skinny nor certainly sickly. Behind the Prince of Wales, came the Princess. Charlotte was just recently turned two and she was by far the most difficult of King Henry's children, all of whom had been under her care at one stage in her life. All that saw the young princess complemented her beauty (for a beautiful creature she was, the most beautiful of the King's daughters Margaret thought anyway) and while the Princess could be most pleasant at times and was often affectionate, she was also stubborn and did not respond well to being told what to do (by anyone save her parents and elder brothers that was), most said she was her mother in miniature form, and when she heard such things Margaret could not help but thank God that the Queen had seen it fit to appoint Blanche Herbert as the Princess' primary governess. The Queen was a good and just woman and Margaret had no doubt that Charlotte too would be just a goodly as her mother, but Margaret also knew that the Queen was a force to be reckoned with, Charlotte no doubt would follow in such things.

Once the Prince and Princess were seated, the rest of their companions came walking into the dining halls, in order of precedence, more rightly in accordance with the titles their parents currently held. Edward Fitzroy was the last child to enter the room, and Margaret could not help but sigh at the sight of the child. Out of all the children in Hatfield young Edward was by far the most quiet and reserved, he was a shy and gentle boy who did not do well with large crowds and strangers. When he was alone with only his siblings or the King and Queen present, he was more bubbly and talkative, often being just as energetic and full of life as the Prince of Wales. Margaret knew well enough that the child was confused by his position in life. His father was the King of England, yet while his brother and sister were labeled Prince and Princess' he was simply Lord Edward, the bastard son of the King.

For Henry Fitzroy such things had been easier, like Edward he had been born a bastard, yet unlike Edward, Henry had never been raised with his royal siblings nor had he been shown any affection by Queen Katherine. Edward thought the Queen his own mother, and Queen Anne in turn thought of the boy as her son, he had been raised alongside his royal siblings as if he were equal to them, yet when it came to official ceremonies he was considered unimportant, the King's other son, the illegitimate one. Sometimes Margaret wished that the Queen did not so dote upon the boy or even allow him such freedoms, it would have been easier perhaps if the Lady Jane had not died in childbirth, if his mother had not died perhaps Queen Anne would not have taken so fondly to the boy, so much so that she called him her son.

The Queen was fiercely protective of the boy, as much as she was of her own natural children, Margaret supposed the boy had been in her care since just after his birth, it only made sense really that Queen Anne would almost forget that he was not her own son, that she had not birthed him as she had her other children. Margaret could still remember an incident, almost a year ago now, which had left the Queen in a state of rage.

_It had been just after Edward's second birthday, The Queen and King had been unable to attend on the day, but had organized for a visit just a few days afterwards. For the first time the boys Seymour relatives had been permitted to see the boy. Their presence had left Edward confused, the boy knew well enough that he was no Prince, and that the Queen was not his biological mother, yet the presence of his uncles and aunts as well as his grandparents, all of them with blonde hair and pale skin like himself, had left the boy in quite a state. _

_For the first time, he had seen how different he truly was to his siblings, for the first time another woman had been labeled his mother. _

_One of the ladies of Hatfield had taken pity upon the boy; Margaret still remembered the conversation she had had with the girl. _

" _Poor little Prince," _

" _He is no Prince," Margaret had responded, her voice had been harsh and cold she knew, but she could not allow for anyone servants or children alike to address the King's illegitimate child as a Prince, for now the Queen doted upon his, but would such things last? And the King, how would he take to his baseborn son being addressed as befitting a Prince, especially considering who the boy's mother was. _

"_I only meant.." _

" _He is a bastard, you would do well to remember that." _

_She had not realised that the boy was within hearing distance not until the next day, when he had been sitting upon Queen Anne's lap and had nervously questioned her to the meaning of the word. _

_The Queen had never looked so intimidating, Margaret had never seen her so furious. Edward never said who he had heard the word from and for that she was grateful, yet still it was she who has faced the Queen's wrath, if she was to hear that such a word had ever been uttered in her children's household again there would be sever consequences. _

Despite the Queen's regulations, Margaret knew that young Edward still found it hard to comprehend his place in the world, and neither she nor Lady Herbert knew how to properly deal with the boy. He was treated as the King's son, in many ways as a Prince, however Margaret also knew that she could never have him placed above the other children in her care, the nobles would not take kindly to a bastard (king's son or not) being treated as if he were above their own.

" Edward," Prince William's voice called, waking Margaret from her thoughts and bringing her back to the scene in front of her.

At the sound of his brother's voice Edward looked up from his spot at the end of the table and towards his half brother, seated at the tables head.

Edward said nothing, but their eyes locked and it was as if they were communicating in silence. " Come sit with me Edward."

Margaret could not help but sigh, she was more than used to this by now. A chair had been left vacated next to the Prince, as if the other children too knew by now, that the Prince of Wales would call for his brother to sit beside him, for by now it was as if that were custom.

With a nod of his head, Edward moved from his seat and sat beside his brother, and within seconds there was a smile on both of their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>6th of June 1540<strong>

_**Hampton Court**_

It almost felt as if it had been an age since he had been to court, since Catherine's death he had not wished for much company. Henry had allowed him to grieve and for that Charles was truly grateful, even when he refused to marry the German Princess, the King had not been too angry with him, both the King and Queen Anne as well had told him to take his time, to return to court when he felt good and ready to do so. He regretted his return now. He had hardly been back at court for a whole day, when Cromwell had had him summoned.

It was not usual for the two of them to be alone together. Neither liked the other, and both only saw it necessary to be in contact with each other for matters of council. As such Charles could not even begin to imagine why it was that Cromwell wanted to speak with him.

When he entered Cromwell's rooms Charles found him sitting behind his large desk, a stack of papers perched in front of him, and an unpleasant smile etched upon his face. Just looking at the man sent a shiver up his spine, Charles felt uneasy in his presence and it had been a long time since such a thing had occurred.

" Your Grace," Cromwell said once Charles entered his line of sight. Cromwell made no move to arise from his chair, nor even give a nod of his head. It was decree that he do such things, Charles was a Duke, and labelled the Queen's protector on top of that, he outranked Cromwell who was a simple earl, and chancellor, at least when Wolsey had been in a position of power it had been a cardinal Charles had been paying his respects to.

" Cromwell," Charles ground out between clenched teeth, taking the unoccupied seat across from Cromwell without being asked to do so.

"It is pleasing to have you back at court Your Grace," Cromwell's tone of voice in no way matched the pleasant nature of his words. It was clear to them both that he was being sarcastic, and Charles was in no mood for games.

" What is it you want Cromwell?"

Cromwell just smiled, he too was in no mood for pleasantries and small talk, the duke's return had finally allowed for him to set his plan in motion, now he only needed to set the wheels turning. No doubt the Duke would be more interested in that state of his own neck than that of the Queen's, he did after all have a small litter of motherless children that he needed to attend to.

" I recently came across some information regarding Her Majesty and was thus given some cause to look into her dealings and her affairs." Cromwell said his voice slow but clear, he could almost see his words echoing in the Duke's head, as if he were trying to properly understand the meaning behind them, in time no doubt he would.

" I am sure you asked his Majesty's permission for such a thing?" Charles questioned he was more than a little confused. What was it that Anne could have done that would intrigue Cromwell so much?

" I had not wanted to worry him, in case my information proved to be false…but now…"

" What is it you believe her to have done Cromwell?"

" Why don't you see for yourself," Cromwell responded, passing the first of the papers in front of him into the Duke's hand.

He watched as the Duke read and as his eyes widened in shock, as he looked at the charges Cromwell had bought up against the Queen. It had taken what seemed an age but in the end Cromwell truly believed he had fabricated a large enough pile of dates and witnesses to convince the King, all he needed now was a strong ally, he had a way to achieve that as well.

" You do not possibly except the King, or myself for that matter to believe such garbage?" Charles responded his tone angry as he threw the sheet of paper back onto Cromwell's desk, he did not want to be involved in such things, they were treasonous and absurd in everyway.

" The Queen is a threat…"

" To who?" Charles interrupted once he would have agreed with the man, not now, " To you?"

" With or without your support I will bring these allegations to his Majesty."

" And what is to stop me from telling him? What is to stop me from brining this to the Queen's attention?"

" This," Cromwell said a smirk upon his features as he passed another piece of paper into the Duke's hands. Now was when his plan truly came into action.

Cromwell could not help but laugh as he watched the Duke's face light up in comprehension.

" You bastard."

" The King will never believe…"

"Why would he not? The King had always been prone to jealousy, especially when regarding the Queen, and it is also true that the two of you have spent a large amount of time together in the privacy of her apartments, it is true to that your relationship and feelings towards each other have quite changed since Prince William's birth, and then there is the fact the Princess Charlotte looks nothing like the King…"

" Charlotte has Henry's eyes."

" Yes she does eyes quite similar to your own your Grace, to Mark Smeaton's even. A lot of people have blue eyes."

Cromwell once again could not help but laugh as the Duke looked at him with a mixture of worriment and hate, he knew as well as Cromwell that Henry was prone to paranoia that if given a push in a certain direction that he could be led to believe anything, with the evidence Cromwell had, fabricated or not, doubt at the very least would creep into the King's mind and soon enough perhaps with a bit more digging and false information that doubt could turn into something more serious...something more deadly.

" It seems we have things to discuss Cromwell."

And it was then that Cromwell knew he had won.

* * *

><p><strong>10th of June 1540<strong>

**Hampton Court **

_**Privy Council Chambers**_

Thomas Cromwell was in excellent spirits as he walked into the council room and made ready to sit at the head of the table. The King and Queen were currently at Hatfield and tomorrow he and the Duke of Suffolk had arranged for a meeting with the King, today Cromwell would bring his findings to the council, by the end of the month, perhaps the week (God willing) England would be in need of a new Queen.

The Duke's agreement to his plans had made everything so much easier. Mark Smeaton would be bought back to England and then a confession would be tortured out of him. He would be no loss; it was the loss of the Queen that would be the most important. The King's marriage to the Queen could not be abolished, it would not need to be to have her executed, besides how could adultery be committed if the couple were never married, no the marriage would not be made void, Prince William was far to important, Cromwell would stress such things to Henry, even in his grief the King would see the need for such things.

Anne would not go down without a fight, this Cromwell knew, they would have to make sure she had no contact with the King, she could no be given the chance to convince him of her innocence. Cromwell would find a girl, pretty and young to distract Henry, while they organised how to kill his wife.

" I call this council meeting to order."

" Cromwell, Do not sit there," The Duke of Suffolk said from beside him as he made a move to sit in his chair, " that is no place for you."

" Your Grace," Cromwell began confusion evident in his tone, " I am not sure I understand what you are speaking of."

" Traitors do not sit among gentlemen."

" My lord Cromwell," This time it was the voice of George Boleyn, Cromwell did not even know the Queen's brother was returned to court, " You are arrested for treason."

" I am no traitor," Cromwell exclaimed his voice on the edge of hysteria, Charles Brandon had betrayed him. He had been betrayed, " I ask you on your consciences, am I a traitor?"

" Yes!" came a chorus of replies, " Traitor, Traitor, traitor."

" I am no traitor, I am no traitor," Cromwell cried as he was forcefully removed for the council chambers, " No, no, no."

" You have saved my sister from a most heinous plot Your Grace," George said, once Cromwell's cries had stopped echoing around the room.

" No person deserves such unjustness, nor to be condemned to die on false charges."

* * *

><p><strong>28th of July 1540<strong>

_**Tower green, London**_

She had never before attended an execution, neither in her time as Queen nor even in her years before then. Henry had not asked her to attend; such things were not expected for a woman, executions were gruesome and bloody affairs, unseemly for a lady let alone a Queen. Yet Henry had been determined that he would attend and Anne too wanted to see this through.

They were seated together in the Royal box, Henry wore an outfit of black with golden thread, executions were not a time for fashion yet Anne had been determined that she would look the part of a Queen. Her dress was pale blue in colour, in some lights it was almost grey, black fur adorned the bottom of her sleeves, which opened to reveal lilac undersleeves. The bodice of the Dress was quite plain, adorned only with pearls around the square cut neckline, and the skirt of the dress opened to reveal a patterned underskirt. She wore her hair in a simple bun, a pearl necklace around her neck.

Many had come for the execution, nobles and commons alike. Cromwell had never been beloved by the people, and Henry had made his crimes or attempted crimes public knowledge, as such the crowd that had gathered was a rowdy one. Anne still could not quite believe how drastically Cromwell had turned against her, nor even how quickly. Once they had been allies, once Anne would have even called them friends, but like so many (like she herself for a time) powers had corrupted him so. He was no longer a person she recognised and she quite detested the fact that without her influence and that of her family, he would never have risen so highly.

The accusations he had wanted to bring against her had been absurd, even without the Duke of Suffolk's warning, Anne was sure (well she hoped at least that Henry would have seen such things as well). The list of _evidence _he had compiled had been long and detailed, yet it had lacked any proper merit or facts, he accused her of adultery when she was confined with one of her children, he accused her of having relations with men at Hampton when they had been stationed at Whitehall, she would never have been found guilty, yet he had believed that Henry would trust his word over Anne's own, that he would doubt Charlotte was his, she was just glad that Henry had been quick in his actions, and that he refused to see or receive any contact from Cromwell.

Henry had been beyond furious, he had wanted Cromwell to suffer some horrific execution, to be boiled or burnt alive, to be hung drawn and quartered, but Anne had convinced him to make do with a simple beheading, his death was enough, she saw no point in making a show of it.

When she looked at the executioner standing on the block waiting for Cromwell to arrive she immediately noticed something was off with him, he looked almost ill, and as Anne glanced at her brother she knew exactly what had occurred.

George in his anger, had expressed his own desire to make Cromwell pay, he had expressed that himself as well as the Duke of Suffolk and a few other nobles at court (her cousin Francis for one) had wanted to make sure that Cromwell would suffer in his death for the crimes he had committed both against her and against England. Anne now knew what he had meant; the executioner was clearly drunk the execution would no doubt be botched.

" Henry, Sweetheart, the executioner…"

" I know Anne."

" But…" Anne said confusion and disbelief in her voice, how could he allow for such a thing to occur, it was barbaric.

" No," Henry interrupted his eyes like ice, " It is what he deserves."

Anne could make no response to her husband's words, for she knew that in part he was right. Cromwell would have had her innocently murdered, he would have left her children motherless and had her youngest daughter removed from the succession just for good measure, simply because he believed her to be a threat. A threat to his power, a threat to his desire to rule England through her husband. Perhaps this was what he deserved yet still it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

When he walked through the crowds, he looked a poor peasant Anne almost didn't recognise him, his appearance was dishevelled his clothes simple and unkempt, for a second she almost felt pity for him. The crowds were loud and jeering, his own words were hardly audible over the noise, the cries for his head to be chopped off, yet for some reason Anne had it all as clear as day every word he spoke.

"Gentlemen, you should all take warning from me, who was, as you know, from a poor man made by the Prince into a great gentleman and that I, not contented with that, not with having the kingdom at my orders, presumed to a still higher state. My pride has brought its punishment. Lord, grant me that when these eyes shall lose their use, the eyes of my soul may see Thee. God Lord and father, that when this mouth shall lose his use

"Kill him!"

"That my heart will say unto Thee Father, into your hands I commend my spirit."

"Come on now! Take his head off! "

"I pray for the Prince, the King and the Queen and for the Lords of the Council and for the clergy and for the people. Now I beg you again that you will pray for me."

It took three blows to kill him in the end, three devastating blows, and Thomas Cromwell was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I hope you all enjoyed it, once again I ask that you review for it gives me inspiration to write. **

**As I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, this was an important chapter for our characters, both new and old. **

**Cromwell's plots were discovered and he has now paid the price for his foolishness. I would never have let harm come to Anne, I was surprised that so many of you all thought I would. **

**After much debate I decided to have Anna of Cleves married to the Earl of Surry, Henry Howard, Anne's cousin. I did this because they were closer in age, and also because my Charles is still grieving and I do not believe he will be married again. **

**We also got an insight into how the Royal children are travelling in particular, Elizabeth and Edward. Elizabeth and her relationship with Robert Dudley will be further explored expect some drama in the future. **

**The next chapter will see a time jump to 1542. Once again I ask that you review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to post this chapter, it caused me some difficulties as this was a chapter I knew I had to get through before beginning to post the next chapter which I am really excited to be writing. Yet still I hope you all enjoy it and please review if you do. **

**Thank you as always to my reviewers and a special thank you to my anonymous reviewers as well. The continued support this story gets inspires me to continue writing. A thank you also to all those who placed with myself or the story on their favourite or alert list. **

**As always nothing belongs to me. Please enjoy. **

**Chapter 19 **

* * *

><p><strong>June 10<strong>**th**** 1542 **

**Hampton Court Palace **

_**Royal Nursery **_

" I won't wear it you can't make me! No! No! I'm not going to!" As Anne walked into the nursery of Hampton the last thing she expected to be hearing was the sound of her youngest child screaming and making a fuss, yet as she walked into the room she found that her ears had not deceived her.

Standing in the centre of the room was her Charlotte, her arms crossed against her chest and her lip turned into a pout. On the floor Anne noticed the green gown she had recently had made for her daughter in a messy heap, Mistress Herbert seemed most distressed, Her other children not so much. Behind Charlotte and her governess was Elizabeth a slight scowl on her face as she watched her younger sister's antics, William and Edward both had slight smirks on their faces that was until they noticed Anne enter the room.

" Is there a problem Lady Herbert?" Anne questioned trying not to laugh at her daughter's stubbornness; even at her mother's entrance Charlotte's expression did not change.

" Your Majesty," Lady Herbert responded no doubt surprised and embarrassed at the Queen's entrance. She bowed hastily before rising and answering Anne's original question, " Her highness Princess Charlotte, is not overly fond of the dress she is to wear this evening."

" And why not?" Anne questioned her gaze directed at her youngest child, it would be difficult to think of Charlotte as anything other than her baby, yet in five months time she would have another baby, and Charlotte would no longer be her youngest child. Placing a hand on her pregnant bump, Anne could not help but pray that the child she was carrying was a son, a duke of York for the realm.

Charlotte's eyes met hers as if in a challenge, and Anne knew she had a fight on her hands " Its not red." Charlotte responded simply, her voice firm.

Anne could not help but sight at that, she knew well enough that her daughter had a fascination with the colour, no doubt partly due to Henry's nickname for her, he called her rose, and Charlotte it seemed was determined to look the part. Yet still Anne knew how such things could be tiring to Charlotte's governess, it was tiring for Anne, to constantly think of different shades of red to design her daughter's gowns in, yet now was not the time for Charlotte's folly's, the girl would wear the dress Anna had had made for her or Anne would forbid her to take part in the festivities.

Anne gently lowered herself onto the ground so that she was of a similar height to her youngest daughter, Blanche Herbert moved from her position to stand behind Anne as she did so. With gentle hands Anne picked up the pile of green fabric that was scrunched upon the floor and examined the gown her daughter seemed to so dislike. It was a beautiful gown, soft and yet bold in it's colouring, it was a colour she knew the commons called Tudor Green, with fitted sleeves and golden panelling upon to bodice and skirt of the gown, Anna had also had a matching gold head piece made for Charlotte to wear. It was a beautiful gown and it would suit her daughter well.

" Charlotte," Anne said gently, handing the gown over to Lady Herbert behind her, before taking her young daughters hands into her own, " do you know what is to happen tonight?"

" There is to be a feast," Charlotte said her eyes alight with excitement just at the mention of the festivities that were to take place, Like Anne and her sister had been in their youth Charlotte was fond of all things that held some level of extravagance.

" Yes but do you know what for?" Anne questioned from the corner of her eye she noticed Elizabeth biting her lip, no doubt to stop herself from answering her mothers question, her eldest was still too bright for her years, and always eager to please.

" Ireland," Charlotte mumbled her eyes downcast, no doubt she had not truly been listening when she had been informed of the reason she was to come to court, the festivities were all she would have had reason to care about, she was not yet four after all.

" Yes my sweet," Anne replied gently, " Your father has been declared the King of Ireland in truth and not just name, so we must celebrate, and we must all wear green in celebration."

There was of course more to the act then what she would tell her daughter, but her children were young and for now the information they had been given was enough. Her and Henry and William after them, would be known as the King's and Queen's of not just England but Ireland as well, the Crown of Ireland act it had been labelled and it was a victory for Henry and his councillors, and reason to celebrate of late they had had more and more such reasons.

After Cromwell's death things for her family had only become better and better with each year. Her stepdaughter and brother had welcomed a healthy baby boy; they had named Arthur, over a year ago, the king's first grandson and her brother's heir. Henry's nieces and the Duke of Suffolk's daughters had also birthed children, both of them daughters (Catherine for Francis and Margaret for Eleanor). Elizabeth's betrothal to the French Prince remained intact, while relations with Spain and Cleves remained favourable, Anna of Cleves had given the earl of Surry two children (a son Thomas and a daughter Jane), within the first two years of her marriage, And Anne's own children remained healthy and well, and beloved by the commons and nobles alike.

Anne had been shocked to learn of her pregnancy, it had never before taken her so long to conceive and a part of her had feared that she might have become barren. When her courses had sopped she had feared the worst, and instead of seeking out a physician or a midwife she had kept the news hidden, but then sickness had overcome her and cravings for foods she usually disliked had begun, and her pregnancy had been confirmed. She and Henry both thought that this would be there last child, and while, he claimed that he would be pleased with a son or a daughter, Anne knew that a son was needed, it had to be a boy this time, William was healthy and robust, but Henry's brothers, Arthur, and even his younger brother Edmund, had been as well and both had died. She needed a healthy Duke of York, for the peace and prosperity of the realm.

" I want it in red." Charlotte's voice was angry and firm as she broke Anne from her musings. With any of the other children Anne's earlier words would have been enough for them to relent, yet Charlotte was not the other children, God's help her the girl was her in miniature, with her fathers stubbornness and anger in her as well.

" Charlotte Tudor," Anne begun her voice firm but not loud, she would not yell at her children, she would not have them be scared of her, but she would be firm with them, they had to know that insolence and disobedience where not things she looked fondly upon. The rest of her scolding was cut off however, as those around her (save her children) dropped to their knees with muttered, "majesties," letting her know that her husband had arrived.

" Sweetheart," He began, his voice chiding her gently, as he stood next to her and lifted her from her position on the floor in front of Charlotte, " You must be more careful in your condition."

" Forgive me Henry, your daughter was misbehaving." She noticed with some glee that Charlotte had the grace to look somewhat ashamed at her words, as William favoured her, Charlotte favoured her Henry, she was always eager to please her father even when she was being particularly bold, a word from Henry would always put her in her place. He dotted upon her as a father only could his youngest daughter, as her father had once dotted upon her.

" I had thought I heard raised voices," Henry responded evenly, Anne could see the ghost of a smile upon his lips, " What seems to be the problem."

" She dislikes the colour of her gown," Anne responded just as calmly, " Even though it is a lovely gown, that suits her well…"

" It is not red." Charlotte interrupted, before bitting her lip as if to stop herself from saying anything else that may get her into anymore trouble.

" Charlotte, my rose," Henry began taking Anne's unoccupied place on the floor in front of their daughter, " Tonight I am afraid you must wear the dress your mother has made for you, we must all wear green tonight, myself your mother, your brothers and sisters too, but tomorrow I will have a dressmaker make you a version of the dress in whichever colour you choose, how does that sound."

" In red Papa, I want it in red." Charlotte responded a large smile on her face as she engulfed her father in hug, before letting him go and walking up to the skirts of her mother's dark gown, " Mama, can you help me get dressed for tonight."

God help her indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hampton Court Palace, <strong>

_**The Great Hall **_

Mary laughed loudly as she watched Elizabeth dance with William, as Edward danced with young Bessie Fitzroy. The festivities in celebration of the crown of Ireland Act were in full swing, it was late into the night now, and the great hall of Hampton was abuzz with swirls of colour and the drunken laughter and chatter of the courtiers and royals alike.

Anne had allowed for the elder of the Royal children, and grandchildren to stay up late into the night with the rest, while young Charlotte and Mary's own children, Katherine and little Arthur, along with Hal's youngest Maggie, had been put to bed many hours before, Katherine and Charlotte had been none too happy about being put to bed, while the others were given permission to stay, yet Mary doubted that both her sister and daughter would have fallen asleep as soon as there heads hit the pillows of their beds.

Her father had decreed that the entirety of the Royal family, from himself right down to her Arthur and Maggie Fitzroy be dressed in shades of green, and Mary had found it difficult to find a dress of the desired colour, that would sit well over the small swell of her ever-growing belly.

In the end the dress she had chosen had been pale in it's colouring, with simple embroidery and puffed sleeves, she wore her hair in loose curls with large earing's and no other jewellery, the bodice of her gown fitting tightly over her bump, she was not yet so far along that she needed to wear gowns with dropped waists, and this was the smallest she had ever been in any of her pregnancies. Anne sat beside her, a hand on her large bump and a smile on her face, pregnancy suited the Queen well, and like Mary she was dressed simply. Anne wore a gown dull and green in colour, with a floral pattern (silver in colour) covering the entirety of the gown, her sleeves were tight fitting and the neckline scooped. Like Mary Anne wore her hair down, with a large and elaborate tiara adorning her hair, she wore no other jewellery yet still she looked a Queen.

Mary knew that she still would not call them friends. A part of her, smaller than before but still present none the less, still hated Anne Boleyn with a fiery passion, yet the other part of her, the more reasonable and logical side of her told herself that she had no reason to. Without Anne she would not have her children, and they were worth more than any crown. She loved her husband, more than she had ever thought possible, and she knew well enough that Anne too was behind her marriage, and then there were her younger siblings, she loved them too, and no longer did she care when they took precedence over her, no longer did she feel the need to call of think of them as Usurpers, she would hand William the crown of England and she would do it gladly. She held no love for Anne Boleyn, but she loved her children, her husband and her siblings, all of which in a way had come from Anne, the woman who had once been her biggest enemy and threat, she did not love Anne, and nor did she hate her, sometimes she did not think she even liked her, but she respected her and was often grateful to her as well.

" You look well Mary," Anne said from beside her, both George and her father were dancing with the rest of the court, George had taken his sister as a partner and her Father had young Kitty Howard on his arm, but Mary knew well enough to think little of that, Kitty was in love and her father had not looked at a woman save Anne since Jane Seymour had fallen from grace.

" As do you," Mary responded with a slight smile, she could not help but think that pregnancy suited the Queen more than it did herself, " Do you have any inclination of what it could be."

Anne smiled tightly in response to Mary's words, the sex of her child was the talk on every mans lips both in court and without it. Anne knew by now that when it was a girl in her belly she craved apples fiercely, with William it was oranges, this time around neither fruit had taken her fancy and her cravings had been odd and peculiar, she could only hope that that meant it was a boy she bore.

" The astrologers tell us it is a boy." Anne responded simply, trying not to think of how they had said the same thing of Elizabeth once, " What of yourself?"

" I feel it is another boy," Mary said her hand finding her small bump with gentle hands, " but truthfully I do not feel it matters much, as long as the babe is healthy." She noticed that Anne's eyes hardened in response to her words. No doubt Anne wished to be able to think of the children she bore with such ease, Mary had watched her mother pray for a son time and time again, and she had seen her mother lose a bit of herself each time her prayers were left unanswered.

" Your father and I pray for you, the both of you." Anne replied, her words genuine, yet soft, no doubt this pregnancy plagued her more than her last, Mary knew well enough that it may be the last child born to her father, Anne would soon be beyond her fertile years, she needed a boy, not to secure her position, the King would never forsake her again, not her bed or her heart, no Anne needed a boy for England, now more than ever, William was healthy, but a spare was always more desirable than a horde of princesses Mary's own father was proof enough of that. Yet Mary also knew well enough that Anne would never wish any of Mary's children ill, there may have been little affection between the two woman, but their rivalry was no longer present, Mary held no more aspirations for the throne, even with the birth of Arthur, and Anne loved Mary's children because they were George's children and Boleyn's they were her blood, and if Mary had learnt one thing about Anne Boleyn over the years it was that the woman was fiercely loyal and protective of her own.

" And I for you, Your Majesty, I pray that it is a boy this time, truly I do." Mary said, and Anne found no lie in her words. The whole of England it seemed wanted a Duke of York, God save her if she did not deliver one.

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>**th**** of June 1542 **

**Hampton Court Palace, **

_**King of England's Apartments. **_

He could not remember the last time he had felt so nervous, perhaps it had been when Anne was last in labour with Charlotte, he had always felt uneasy when one of his woman were delivering a child, he hadn't always bee, he remembered when Katherine was first pregnant, that first time so many years before, he had not been nervous. He had believed that a pregnancy so early in their marriage had been a sign from God a blessing on their union a proof that the Pope's dispensation was just and that Katherine had indeed come to him a maid as she claimed.

She had given birth to a girl, Henry was not even disappointed when he had been told that it was a girl, a princess and not a prince, not until he saw her, that weak sickly little babe with a tuff of orange hair, he had bounded into Katherine's bedchamber without any care for the midwife or the doctor who were trying to speak to him, to explain, he had ignored them, he had only wanted Katherine and their child, when he saw the babe everything changed. He did not need to be told that the child was not long for the world, Katherine's face and his daughters appearance had been enough, they had buried her as Catherine if she had of lived she would have been thirty two years old, a Queen of some foreign nation and a mother no doubt, but she had died and everything had changed after that. She was pregnant a further six times after that and ever time he got more and more nervous when she entered the birthing chamber, other than Mary, all of the children Katherine birthed him were either stillborn or died to young for him to even remember their faces, he could hardly even remember little Hal, the boy they had dubbed the new years Prince, the boy who had lived for fifty two wonderful days.

So used to such tragedies as he was, he had even been nervous before the births of his bastards, when Bessie had told him she was pregnant, he had been thrilled yet still he had worried, worried that she would bear him another dead son and all of Europe would call her cursed and yet when Bessie had present him with a healthy baby boy Henry had known that it wasn't him who held the blame.

Anne's pregnancy with Elizabeth had given him familiar feelings to Katherine's first pregnancy. He had viewed it as a sign from God, a sign that he was right to put Katherine aside for Anne, so strong was he in his beliefs that he had crowned Anne with St Edward's crown, thinking g that she held a Prince in her womb and that it would be almost of coronation for him as well. He knew now that he had been harsh with Anne after Elizabeth's birth, too harsh, he should have been happy with a healthy daughter, all Katherine had ever given him were dead children, Elizabeth had been a sign, just not the one he had been searching for. If Anne had of lost William, like she had there second child, Henry knew that he would have replaced her for Jane, as much as he liked to think that he wasn't capable of such cruelty Henry knew well enough that he was, he had never been so nervous as he was the night of William's birth, of all the children he had, William had made him the most nervous. Yet still Anne's labour with Charlotte had left him with nerves always he was worried for the health of his children, with Charlotte it had been for he health and less so whether or not Anne would bear him a son or daughter.

When Jane had gone into labour with Edward it had been a different kind of anxiousness than any he had ever before experienced. He had been worried for the child of course he had, when he had got word that the labour was a difficult one he had prayed for hours for his child to make it into the world, yet not once had he worried for Jane, he had never wanted to see the woman dead, yet a part of him had hated her for how she had played him and for the man he had become when he was with her and all he had done wrong in that time, part of him still did hate her. He never once prayed for Jane to bear him a son, Anne had been pregnant with Charlotte at the time, and Henry had not wanted any news bought to her that would have bought harm to her or the legitimate child in her belly. When word reached him that the lady had born him a healthy son, he had been pleased enough but truthfully he had tried to think little on the boy or his mother, when news reached him that Jane was dying he had never expected things to unfold the way they had. He had never expected to play a large part in Edwards's life, not in the way a father should be, he was always prepared to provide for the boy, to recognize him, but never had he thought he would be given the chance to see the boy raised, if not for Anne he would hardly know his son.

Not often, but sometimes he forgot that Edward was not one of his and Anne's children, his wife treated the boy with love and affection, she named him her son as if she had carried him in her womb and she would not allow any disrespect to come to his person. Katherine had never been so kind with Henry Fitzroy and he doubted very much that Jane would have treated his children with Anne as Anne did her son. Yet as much as they both liked to pretend Edward had come from their union, that he was their second son, the Duke of York they so desperately needed, they could not, one proper look at the boy and all you could see was Jane. He knew from Anne and from observing his youngest son that the boy felt out of place, that he did not quite know how or where he truly belonged. Such problems had only got worse as he had grown, even more so when Henry had allowed for him to have regular contact with the Seymour's, Edward would be five that year and Henry had no doubt that his son had questions. He was sure his other children did too, William and Charlotte treated Edward as if he were one of their own, they were close with their half brother because neither of them had any knowledge or memory of a time when Edward had not been with them. William especially was protective of his younger brother, Henry had witnessed it with his own eyes, and often it reminded him of how he used to be with his own younger brother, Edmund, who had been taken too soon from the world.

Elizabeth was more hesitant around the boy, she had been older when he was born, she had known of Jane, and had no doubt heard the word mistress and bastard more often than not, yet still she was fond of him and treated him no different to how Mary and Hal did their half siblings. A part of Henry just wished to leave it at that, if the boy or any of his children had questions surely they would come to him, but he knew he couldn't Edward needed some explanation of all that had occurred after and before he was born and Anne had made him see that it was him that needed to explain these things.

_It had been late when she had broached the subject; the both of them had been in bed, Anne reading a book and Henry a large pile of council papers. _

" _Henry, sweetheart, " She had said a hand on her ever-growing stomach and a small frown on her face, " I think it might be best if you have a talk with Edward." _

_At first Henry had been worried at her words, it had often occurred to him, that there might come a day when his wife decided she no longer wanted to play the mother to his bastard, and he had been prepared for it, in the back of his mind he had always had alternative arrangements ready for the boy, yet a part of him had hoped that such a day would never come. Anne had always seemed to like the boy well enough, to love him even. _

" _Has he done something to offend you sweetheart, if has just say the word and I shall have him removed…" _

" _Do you honestly think so little of me?" It had been the first time in years that he had seen her angry, truly angry, he had not seen such darkness in her eyes since his time with Jane, " Don't you know I love that boy?" _

" _Forgive me sweetheart I just thought.." _

" _Thought what, that my love was so fickle, that I could not continue to love a child that was a result of your betrayal?" Try as he might he could not help but be hurt by her words, almost five years it had been yet still she held on to all he had done to wrong her, perhaps she would never forgive him, not truly. " No Henry, I simply wanted to suggest that you talk to the boy about his mother." _

" _I swore long ago that I would not speak of her." _

" _You must," She insisted ignoring his words, " Edward needs to know of her about her to know the woman his mother was and I cannot give him that." _

" _You are his mother." Henry responded, " He thinks of you as his mother, why confuse him more than need be or make him feel any more different." _

" _Yes and I love him as a son, but he is not mine Henry, he did not come from me, and he knows that well enough…He thinks he ought to hate her." The last of her words were said in a whisper but Henry had heard them loud enough. Despite Jane's faults Henry knew well enough that Jane loved their son, it was not fair for her only child to hate his memory. _

" _What gave you that notion? We hardly speak of her, unless the Seymour's…" _

" _No it was not the Seymour's, it was one of his companions, he came to me yesterday and said that he was sorry and when I asked him what he had done, he said he was sorry that his birth had caused me pain, and that his mother was a bad woman, that she was a whore." _

" _I want to know who told him such filth." _

" _I have already spoken to the boys parents it has been dealt with, and I calmed Edward down as best as I could yet still I think it would be best if you talked to him, I have little love in me for Jane Seymour and I will not lie to him, once you loved her though perhaps you can show him that side of the woman." _

" _I believed I loved her, she was not as she seemed." _

" _Perhaps she was not as sweet and innocent as you thought her to be, yet still a part of her lives in that boy, much of his personality I believe comes from her." _

" _Yes, sometimes I cannot help but think that Edward is everything I thought her to be." _

" Your Majesty," Henry turned at the voice of Thomas Culpepper, and nodded his head for his groom to continue, once again he found himself nervous, " Lord Edward is here to see you."

The boy was dressed handsomely in a black and gold outfit, and Henry was pleased to see that his blonde locks, which were growing long and thick, had taken a red tone, he was not all Jane after all.

" Your Majesty," Edward said bowing slightly, William would have laughed and ran into his father's arms as soon as the formalities were done with, but Edward had always been a shy boy, and like Elizabeth he liked to do things proper.

" Edward," Henry said softly, taking the boy by the hand before lifting him into a hug, " I trust you are well looked after and everybody is kind to you."

" Yes, Sir," Edward responded solemnly, and Henry placed him on the ground before him, his leg had been troubling him of late and lifting his children sometimes took a toll on him.

" Good," Henry said, kneeling so that he was of height with his son, the boy was tall much taller than his elder brother already, " I have a gift for you." From behind his back Henry produced a small and well made dagger, he wanted Edward to know he was loved before he broached the subject of Jane.

" Thank you, Your Majesty," Edward replied his eyes lighting up as he inspected the dagger.

" I can see your mother in you Edward." Henry said, and little Edwards's eyes immediately started to brim with tears.

" I am sorry, I know she was not…"

" Hush child hush," Henry soothed, he did not want his son to think he should be ashamed by his birth or his mothers name, Jane had died brining the boy into the world, Edward should love the woman for that much at least, "Do you know who she was?"

At this Edward bit his lip and looked at the ground before mumbling, " She was your mistress."

Henry doubted that the boy even knew what such words meant; yet what he said was true enough and Henry would not lie to the boy, not about this. " Yes, She was, this is her." Out of his pocked Henry drew an expensive round shaped locket, he opened it and showed his son the miniature inside.

Jane had given him the locked when he had first asked her to be his official mistress and while she was he had always carried it on him. It was a pretty picture of her; she was smiling softly, her long blonde hair down around her shoulders, and wearing a gown of pale green. It was the first time Henry had looked upon her in five years, and the sight of her stunned him.

" She looks like me." Edward responded, making no move to take the locked out of his fathers hand yet his eyes never left the portrait, it was as if the boy was enchanted by it, and Henry realised with shock that this was the first time Edward had ever laid eyes upon the woman.

" Yes," Henry agreed, " She does, go on take it is yours now."

Edward hesitated slightly before obeying his father's words as if he was not sure whether or not it was some trap.

" Your mother and I made many mistakes Edward," Henry said gently, " But you were not one of them, you were a blessing to me, to your mother, to your brothers and siblings and to the queen as well, you have the best of both of us, you are a good boy Edward and I don't want you ever thinking otherwise."

" Thank You, Father." Edward responded tears still shining brightly in his eyes, he had not let one of them fall.

Henry just nodded his head in response, before brining the small dagger between them again, "Your sword, Sir."

Edward took it with a smile, before departing the room with one last bow, and then it was the King who was fighting back tears.

* * *

><p><strong>18<strong>**th**** of June 1542 **

**Hampton Court, **

_**Queen of England's Apartments **_

Anne sat across from her sister and the countess of Surrey. She could hear the rain pelting upon the window but her eyes were fixated upon her daughter. Elizabeth sat across from her governess, her flaming her hanging in loose curls down her back, Kat sat sewing while Elizabeth chatted away in French, every now and then Kat would respond to her charge, but not once did the woman correct the Princess. Elizabeth's French was flawless, and Anne was glad for it, she would need the language once she was wed.

" She truly is a clever child," Mary said affectionately, " French, Latin, Spanish, is there any language you have not seen fit for her to learn."

" There is a few still that Kat cannot teach her, just recently she has started to learn Welsh, although she does not seem as fond of it as the others."

" No doubt she can handle it though, she is as bright as you were."

" No," Anne responded with a laugh, " She is brighter, and a great deal easier as well."

" Your Majesty should be proud of your daughters." Anna of Cleves added. Anne was glad to see that the German princess wore a gown of English fashion, and despite her two pregnancies her figure had remained in tact, " They do you a credit."

Anne almost did not like the way that Anna said her words, but she placed no fault upon Anna's shoulders. Her English was still heavily accented and often her words came across blunt, with little tact or courtesy. She had to remember that Anne had been raised with two sisters and one brother. No doubt the Duke had been favoured as an only son, and Anna did not want the same to be said of the royal family, yet still Anne could not help but feel slighted that Anna would not think her capable of appreciating her daughters despite there sex.

" I am," Anne, responded firmly," Fiercely proud of them, the both of them."

" Princess Charlotte will be a great beauty," Anna said, " and Princess Elizabeth well she cannot hide her intelligence, she will be a great lady I think, if god so wills it, they both will be."

" They are England's greatest jewels." Anne added, pleased with Anna's compliments.

" The Duchess of Wiltshire too is a great lady I think, she is very serious and religious but very clever too, but like some woman I think she likes to hide her intelligence."

Anne did not quite know how to respond to that, she could have no credit for the woman Mary had become, she was not hers, Anne had not raised her nor seen to her education. " Yes, Henry is quite proud of her." Her words had come out colder than she had intended, she had not meant to be so dismissive, yet sometimes the thought of Mary still left her uncomfortable, too much had gone between them for there not to be.

" Forgive me Your Majesty, I had not meant to imply…"

" There is nothing to forgive Anna," Anne interrupted she did not wish to linger long on the topic of her husbands eldest, there was too many memories there, both pleasant and unpleasant yet still Mary was not her daughter, just as Hal was not her son, the both of them had mothers not like Edward. Anne liked to think of Mary as her brothers wife, the mother of her niece and nephew, it was easier that way, " Now tell me, how do you own children fare?"

" They are well your grace, thank you," Anna, responded her face lighting up in a smile, " Thomas is almost three now, and Jane will be two soon enough as well. I thank Your Majesty and the King or them everyday, for without your kindness I would not have them."

" I am glad to hear that," Anne said, " Two and three, they are of an age with my Charlotte."

Anna looked at her in slight confusion, yet out of the corner of her eye she could see her sister face light up in understanding, Mary knew well enough what she was about, but Anne felt she had little choice, her cousins children with the German princess were as good as any for a Princess of England, and Anna would soon have more children to keep her occupied.

" Yes, I think so."

" How would you feel about them being housed at Hatfield, Anna? Charlotte is in need of some companions and I could think of no children more worthy for the honour."

" Your Grace is kind to say so," Anna responded, if she was upset by Anne's suggestion Anne could not tell, yet for just a second she thought she saw a flicker of a frown upon Anna of Cleves' homely face, but it was gone within seconds. The girl has been raised royal; Anne must remember that, she knew how these things went. " It would be a great honour, for Thomas and Jane to be educated with the Princess. If the Earl consents of course."

He would, Anne did not doubt that. She would need to choose more companions for Charlotte, The Duke of Suffolk's young daughter would be a good choice, Charles was often needed at court, which meant that young charlotte was often left alone in Suffolk with just her governess and servants for company, in Hatfield Catherine would have her brothers and the Duke could see her more often. Charles' granddaughters too would have to be chosen, and Anne had no doubt there would be more families more than willing to cultivate Royal favour by having their children housed with William and Charlotte.

Anne also knew that once she was delivered of her babe that William and Edward would need to be moved to Ludlow. William was six now and he was the Prince of Wales, in Ludlow he would learn to rule, as much as it would pain her to have William and Edward so far from her, she knew it was an outcome she could no longer avoid. Hatfield was too crowded already with the children and their companions, it was too small a place to hold three royal children (as well as Edward) and respective household and companions, once the babe was born she would have them moved, Henry had wanted it done before she had even discovered she was pregnant, but Anne had refused and Henry had obliged her, _a mothers folly, _he had called it, she had wanted the children as close to her as possible, soon enough they would lose Elizabeth, she had wanted to keep her young as close to her as possible while she still could, She was like a lioness always protecting her cubs.

The new arrival would also mean that Anne would need to appoint a new governess. She would not remove the Lady Bryan from William's household; he was fond of the woman, as was Edward (in his own way) for a few more years at least they would need her. She would need to make appointments for baby, Lady Herbert would need the help Charlotte was a difficult charge Anne knew, she could not expect the woman to be able to care for Charlotte and a newborn on her own.

Yet Anne was in no hurry, she was not due till late November. While she waited she would make the arrangements for William and Edward to be moved to Ludlow, she would make enquiries after a new governess, and seek companions for Charlotte, but she would not put any of her plans into action not until the child was delivered, A Duke of York, for England, Anne thought firmly, it had to be. Please God let it be a son.

* * *

><p><strong>30<strong>**th**** of June 1542 **

**Blickling Hall, Norfolk**

_**Residence of the Duke and Duchess of Rochford and Wiltshire **_

" Mary," George's voice broke her from her daydreams, she could not even remember what she had been thinking of, perhaps she had been asleep that had happened more often than not of late, one moment she would be sitting thinking or talking and the next she was being woken up by one of her maids.

She was weak; her pregnancy was taking its toll, more than it ever had before.

" They told me you were unwell." George said, when she gave no answer to the contrary he all but marched over to her, taking her hand in his own. His skin was warm, it felt nice against her own cold skin, " You are freezing."

" I am fine," Mary protested, managing a weak smile. She knew how horrible and sickly she must look, dressed in a simple shift, with a pale dressing gown thrown about her shoulders. Her pregnancy sickness had become worse rather than better, and Mary had no wish to see another of her gowns ruined, " The doctors say this sickness will pass."

George looked relieved at that, she could just tell that he felt somewhat guilty that he had not been with her when she had taken ill, but Mary could not fault him for that. He had a duty, to his sister and her father, he was a member of the Privy Council he had been needed at Court, and Mary had been desirous to return home with the children. She was pregnant and Katherine and Arthur still too young to spend long periods of time at court, her place was in Norfolk now, the royal court no longer called to her as it once had and she was glad for that.

She had not wanted them to send word to her husband, she had not wanted to worry George and remove him from his post, with her in such a condition she knew he would leave everything as soon as he was given word that she was ill. He had already lost a child and wife to the perils of childbirth; no doubt he was worried to lose another. Yet Mary was not so worried, she was stronger in childbed than her mother and his late wife, she had not lost a child and she did not plan to. Katherine and Arthur were healthy children, robust and full of life, there was no reason as to why the child in her belly would be any different.

" You should have sent word earlier," George insisted, his voice firm but not unkind, he was worried for her that was all, " I would have come."

" I know," Mary responded, " But I am fine I promise you, already I feel much improved." It was only half a lie. When the sickness had first hit her, she thought herself dead, yet day by day she had improved, yet still she felt weak and tired constantly and food remained a struggle to keep down. Yet George needed to know none of that. The doctors and midwives had assured her that the sickness would pass, and that the babe in her belly was as healthy as could be, those were the only things that truly mattered. She would keep her faith and her strength there were others who had suffered more than she.

" Still, " George said, seating himself across from her, " I will remain here."

" George, you need not…"

" Do not try and change my course my mind is made up already, I will remain by your side until your time is here. The King made no protest to my leaving, the realm will survive without me." She would not sway him; he was as stubborn as an ox when he wanted to be. A Boleyn trait, no doubt, the Queen was much the same.

" I will be glad to have you then," Mary said smiling, " As will the children."

" Where is Kitty?" George said suddenly looking about the room. Eleanor and Cathy were sitting quietly in the corner with Katherine, talking in whispers and playing with dolls, but George's Howard cousin was no where to be seen.

" Oh, I have left her at court for the moment." Mary responded, she missed the young girls company, especially on days as dreary as this, and Katherine missed her too Mary knew. Eleanor and Cathy tired their best, but they were not as young at heart as Katherine Howard. Kitty never drew tired of playing with the children; perhaps it was because she had never truly had a childhood herself.

" Has she done something to displease you?" George asked.

" No not at all, I will call for her soon enough, but for now I will let her have her fun. The girl was made for court, and she had a line a suitors wanting to take her hand." She was too young and pretty to be horded up at Blickling Hall, and besides the girl would not stay young and beautiful forever let her find a husband now, while men still wanted her.

" Ah to be young again." George said with a laugh and Mary could not help but laugh along with him.

" Have we grown so old my Lord?"

" I have," George responded with a smile, " You are still as young and beautiful as you were the day we were married."

Mary smiled at his praise, and thank God that George Boleyn was not the monster she had once thought him to be, yet still she thought him a liar for now at least she did not look some great beauty, She was simply pale and sickly and growing fat, but it would be all worth it in the end. Her looks would return to her, and she would have another child as a reward.

" My lord is too kind, and blinded by love I fear." Mary responded her tone teasing.

George said nothing to that, he simply moved forward and placed a hand on her growing stomach. It was still small, just a tiny little bump on a mostly flat stomach, unlike the Queen, who although only one month further along then her, was already double Mary's size.

" Has he begun to quicken yet?" George questioned rubbing a finger along the bump. He wanted another son Mary knew, he did not care not truly if it was a girl he would be just as pleased but Mary knew that it was another Boleyn boy that her husband wanted, while Mary wanted another girl. Arthur was strong and healthy; they had no need for a spare heir. Yet for both of them all that truly mattered was that the child was healthy, that was what she prayed for most of all.

" _She_ has not yet begun to stir," Mary laughed slapping George's hand away playfully. The babe would move soon enough, the doctors has told her not to worry about that either, and so she did not.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** of July 1542 **

_**Hampton Court Palace **_

She was wearing a new gown, tight fitted and white in colour, with golden flower embroidery, and red panelling upon the bodice and skirt. She wore her hair down in loose curls, and Thomas stood besides her looking just as nervous as she felt.

He had asked for her hand in marriage, and Kitty had squealed her delight and acceptance, yet now they waited for an audience with the Queen. Queen Anne was Kitty's cousin, her own blood and when she had taken Kitty from the Dowager Duchess' household, she had assumed control over her. They needed the Queen's permission to marry, and Kitty did not know what she would do if Anne refused their request.

Kitty was at least glad for the fact that it would be only her cousin with whom they would have to talk to. The King was a far more imposing figure, and while Kitty knew that he was fond of her and of Thomas as well, it set her nerves at ease slightly to know that it was Anne's permission they need ask for.

" Your Majesty," Kitty could hear Madge Sheldon's voice announcing their entry, " The Lady Katherine Howard, and Master Culpeper are here to see you."

" Send them in." Kitty was glad to hear that the Queen sounded to be in a good mood. Sometimes it could be difficult to tell of late what kind of mood the Queen was in, no doubt due to her being heavy with child. Kitty had heard it said enough times that woman who were with child were prone to odd behaviours and quick changing moods, one of the many reasons Kitty was not looking forward to having children of her own.

She was quite fond of children; Lady Mary often said that Kitty was still young at heart, as she enjoyed her time with young Katherine and baby Arthur and unlike Eleanor and Cathy she never complained about such tasks. Kitty was also fond of her royal cousins; Princess Charlotte especially was a delight to spend time with (although she was too stubborn Kitty thought for one so young). Yet none of those children were hers, they always went back to their parents once Kitty was done with them, and they always treated her like a beloved aunt or elder sister who they could play games with and confide in without fear of a reprimand. Her own children wouldn't be that simple, she would not be able to give them back to anyone, and birthing a child looked to be far more pain that it was worth, yet she knew she would have to have one eventually, or perhaps two, a boy to carry on his fathers name, and a girl to dress up and play games with, she would have no more than three of that Kitty was certain.

As always the Queen looked elegant and regal, it was known throughout court that Anne was no due to deliver the new royal heir until late November yet already her belly had grown huge, despite there being almost five months until her due date.

" Cousin," Anne said happily, embracing Kitty quickly before moving to sit down. Kitty followed the Queen's lead, while Thomas stood behind her playing nervously with his hands, " I do hope nothing is amiss?"

" No Your Majesty, all is well." Kitty responded with a smile. Anne wanted her to be happy; it would do her well to show her that Thomas made her feel so.

" Good," Anne said clapping her hands together, before looking at Thomas out of the corner of her eye with a suspicious look, " What has bought you here then Kitty, the both of you?"

" Your Majesty," It was Thomas who answered the Queens question, his words were clear but Kitty thought his nerves were as well, " I have come to ask you permission, to take Kitty.. The Lady Katherine I mean, as my wife."

For a moment Anne made no response, instead she simply gazed at the couple in front of her, both looking as if the whole world depended upon her answer, and then she realised that it did. It seemed a lifetime ago now, but once she too had thought that her whole life had depended upon marrying the man she wanted. She had fought heaven and earth to be Henry's bride, and Henry had ripped apart a whole country to have her, she could not help but wonder if that were the kind of love Kitty and Culpeper shared. They were both young it was true, not too young, yet still she did not want her cousin to regret her choice of husband in a few years time.

" Is this what you want Kitty?" Anne questioned her tone serious but not unkind, " Is this the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

" Yes," Kitty said immediately her face lighting up in answer, " He is, truly he is."

" And you Master Culpeper, is Kitty the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

" Yes, Your Majesty." Kitty was glad to hear that Thomas answered the Queen's question just as quickly as she did. He did not hesitate, he must love her truly as he said he did.

" Then I have no reason to refuse your request," Anne said delighting in the looks that crossed the young couples faces, " It seems we have a wedding to plan Kitty."

Kitty smiled even brighter at the Queen's words, she had been so worried about Anne's answer that she had almost entirely forgotten about the wedding. She would need a new dress of course, a splendid and marvellous white gown that would be the envy of all. Every man would want to marry her, but Kitty knew that her heart belonged to only one, the man she was to marry. She could die happy knowing that she got the one thing she had wanted more than anything, to be the wife of Thomas Culpeper, no crown or jewel or gown could ever come close to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you all enjoyed please leave a review to let me know what you thought. And I promise I will strive to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible. **

**While not full of much action this chapter had many important aspects and events. The Crown of Ireland Act has been passed as it was in history. An important and joyous event for the royal family. Henry is King in Ireland in truth now more than just in name. **

**Queen Anne is pregnant with her fourth child, I already know the sex and name of the child, and I do hope that none of you are disappointed in the outcome of the birth. **

**The Lady Mary is also pregnant with her third child, having given birth to a boy, named Arthur in 1540. As with Anne I already know the outcome of this pregnancy. **

**Anna of Cleves has also been going well in England and her marriage is strong. She has also given birth to two children, a boy and a girl, Thomas and Jane. **

**Also in this story we got an insight into the royal children, who continue to grow and develop as the story progresses. For those of you who may be worried about the lack of a focus on William and Elizabeth in this chapter never fear their time will come, and I have great things in store for the both of them. But for now I thought it important to focus on Charlotte and also have a scene between Edward and his father, in relation to Jane Seymour. **

**Oh and Kitty Howard is to be married that too is very exciting. **

**The next chapter will be full of action that is all I will say. Once again I ask that you all leave a review. Thank you. **

**For those of you interested I will list the current children and grandchildren of King Henry, as I know sometimes it can get confusing with so many names to remember: **

_**Children of King Henry VIII: **_

_**With Katherine of Aragon, the Dowager Princess of Wales:  **_

**Mary Tudor, formally the Princess Mary, and the Lady Mary Tudor, now Her Grace Mary Boleyn, the Duchess of Rochford and Whiltshire. **

_**With Anne Boleyn, The Queen of England (who is currently with child) **_

**Her Royal Highness The Princess Elizabeth **

**His Royal Highness, The Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall and Earl of Chester, Prince William **

**Her Royal Highness, The Princess Charlotte **

**_With The Lady Jane Seymour: _ **

**Lord Edward Fitzroy **

**_With The Lady Elizabeth Blount:_ **

**His Grace Lord Henry Fitzroy, the Duke of Somerset and Richmond, the earl of Nottingham. **

_**The Grandchildren of King Henry VIII **_

_**By Henry Fitzroy and the Lady Mary Howard: **_

**Lady Elizabeth Fitzroy **

**Lady Margaret Fitzroy **

**_By Mary Tudor and George Boleyn:_ **

**Lady Katherine Boleyn **

**Lord Arthur Boleyn**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So I got this out a lot quicker than I thought I would, I guess that's just how it is sometimes, you can never truly control when inspiration is going to hit you. I already had the majority of this chapter planed out and I am quite pleased by the result, and I hope all of you are as well, because this is a very important chapter. **

**I had a guest reviewer named Alexandra (which is also my name haha) as me what year Anne was born in this story. For the purpose of this story Anne was born in 1509, which means she is currently 33 years old in this chapter. I hope that clears things up. **

**Thank you as always to everyone who has reviewed the story or put the story or myself on their favourites or alerts list. It really does mean so much to me. **

**As always I own nothing, please enjoy and review. **

**Chapter 20: **

* * *

><p><strong>26th of November 1542<strong>

**Palace of Placentia, Greenwich, England**

_**Queen of England's Apartments**_

When her waters had first broken Anne had been determined that she would not scream or wail or cry, Henry had insisted he be present for this birth and Anne in turn had been determined to not show weakness.

Mistress Nobly had stood gasping in horror when the King had given his request that he be allowed entrance into the birthing chamber. They had been sitting talking quietly by the fire when it had happened, and when Mistress Nobly and her ladies had begun ushering Anne into her bedchamber and Henry into another room, he had dug his feet into the ground and kept a hold of his wife's arms.

Anne had made no protest to her husbands request, she had no time to worry about such things, she had to bring a child into the world if Henry wanted to witness his child being born Anne would not stop him, she had no doubt that she would be glad for his presence, his hands would be stronger than that of her ladies, and it would be a good experience for both of them to enjoy the experience together.

Mistress Nobly had eventually found her voice and informed Henry that the birthing room was no a place for men. " I have seen men die in battle madam, I have a strong stomach." Had been Henry's staunch response, stubborn, as ever, Anne had known her husband would not let up. He would be in that room, and no one would stop him.

" King or no my focus is bringing a child into this world, I will not have you be a distraction, I have enough to deal with." In any other circumstance such words could have been treason, yet Henry said nothing to object, he simply nodded his head and followed them into Anne's bedchamber. He had not yet let go of her hand and not once had he flinched at her screams.

Despite her initial thoughts Anne had only held out for the first hour, soon enough she had been in tears screaming and crying and cursing everything and everyone. The pain was excruciating, more so than she had ever before experienced.

Elizabeth's birth had been painful, long and tiresome, it had been a new experiences something she had never before experienced. William's birth had been more painful, it had made the birth of her daughter seem as easy as taking a stroll, and it had been long too long and too painful, and it had almost made her want to swear off ever having children again. Charlotte had been quick and painful. Three times she had given birth before, yet never before had she experienced pain such as this.

Five hours she had been in labour now, five long and painful hours each one seemed to last an eternity longer than the last, and each time she prayed to God to make it all stop.

" I can see the head, My Lady." Catherine Nobly said from in-between Anne's legs, and immediately Anne let out a sigh of relief. _Another tuff of dark hair, _Catherine Nobly thought looking at the crown of a child's head. She had bought two of the Royal children into the world, and both Prince William and Princess Charlotte had had thick dark hair, this new child seemed to be following in their footsteps.

" Not to much longer my love," Henry said from beside her rubbing soothing circles into his wife's hand. The look Anne gave him in response to his words was enough to make him never want to speak again. His words no doubt were not welcome, Yet still he could not help but feel excited, he had waited too long to have another child, it had been too long until he had held a newborn in his arms. Anne's pain would all be worth it in the end, especially if it was another son they held in their arms. Anne would bear him a Duke of York he could feel it in his bones.

Anne gave an almighty push, screaming loudly as she did so, yet when she saw the babe land in the midwives arms she felt little relief.

" It is a son Your Majesties," Catherine Nobly said with a smile, yet as Queen Anne moved to gain a better look at the child in her arms, her face contorted in pain and she let out another scream.

Immediately Catherine passed the now wailing infant into the arms of one of Anne's ladies and bent down again to inspect the Queen. _How had they not seen it before? _

" Mistress Nobly, what is wrong?" Henry questioned as Anne let out another scream. His happiness for his new son had quickly disappeared when Anne let out a scream, a scream that never should have happened. The babe was safely delivered what reason was there for Anne to still be in so much pain, as if she were still in labour.

" It is twins Your Majesties, another child will be in this world in a matter of minutes."

"Twins?" Anne rasped out, she did not know if she had the strength left in her to bring another child into the world, and what of her son no one had said anything of him, was he healthy. Good God where was she going to find the strength.

Henry said nothing; he could do nothing but look on in shock, not for the first time that night. They should have seen it, Anne had grown huge during this pregnancy, her cravings had been twice as bad as with there other children, this pregnancy had been different to all the others, they should have seen why. As happy as he was that Anne would be bringing two children into the world instead of just one, he knew well enough that twins were dangerous and in many cases could be deadly. Anne was strong though, strong and able, she would not fail in this. She could not, he could not be without her, she was his wife and his Queen, the mother of his children, and he could not lose her he would not.

True to mistress Nobly's words Anne bought another squealing bundle into the world within minutes, " it is another son, Your Majesties."

Despite the pain she was in, despite how tired she was Anne could not help but smile at the midwives words. Two sons, she had given England three sons, a Prince of Wales and a Duke of York and another. Three Princes and two princesses, she did not think the smile would ever fall from her face.

" Are they healthy?" Henry questioned from beside her, Anne could just tell from his voice that her husband was smiling as well. He had been waiting a lifetime for such a thing to occur, she knew well enough.

" Yes, Your Majesty," Mistress Nobly replied, " Healthy and quite handsome as well."

" Bring them to me," Anne commanded sitting herself up with her sister's help, " I want to look at them."

No one refused her request immediately the children were bought to them, one given to Anne and the other to Henry. " The dark haired Prince was first born, Your Majesties."

It was Anne who held the dark haired babe in her arms; this was to be their Duke of York then. He was as handsome as the midwife claimed, he looked more like Elizabeth that either William or Charlotte, he did not resemble one of them but was rather a mix of both of his parents. The boy had Henry's eyes and Anne's mouth and nose, he was a long and chubby child, he would grow to be handsome.

" What shall we call our Duke of York my love?" Henry questioned, taking his eyes off the babe in his arms and looking down at the boy in Anne's arms.

Anne had thought of many names over the course of her pregnancy. Henry had been adamant that if a girl was born he wanted her to be named Anne, but neither of them could agree upon a name for a boy. Edmund, Thomas, George and James had all been suggested yet Anne did not think any of them suited the boy in her arms.

" What about Alexander?" Anne questioned when the name popped into her head it seemed to suit the boy well.

" Alexander?" Henry questioned, " Yes, Alexander the Duke of York it suits him well."

One of their sons had a name then, Alexander cooed at her in response as if giving his own approval to the name.

" What about this one?" Henry questioned, motioning to the child in his arms, " our unexpected son."

" Unexpected, but greatly welcomed," Anne responded with a smile, before lifting Alexander up slightly so that her and Henry would be able to swap children.

Her youngest was identical to his twin in all but one matter, where Alexander's hair was a dark brown like William and Charlotte his brother had a head full of Tudor red hair. The first of her children to be blessed with the colour since Elizabeth, it would make telling the boys apart easier that was for certain.

As soon as she laid eyes on the boy she knew what she wanted to name him. Henry would not need to be convinced of that much she was certain. " Henry," Anne said firmly, " There is no name more suiting."

When William was born Anne had been adamant that she would not have her first son named Henry. Despite the birth of a healthy child, all those years ago now, her marriage had still been full of unhappiness. Henry had Jane Seymour in his ear, and in his bed shortly afterwards, and Anne had feared that her husband's love for her was no longer in existence. The hurt he had caused her had made her reluctant to want to name her child after him, no matter how much she knew it would mean to her husband no matter how much she might of wanted to she simply couldn't, that had all changed now, the babes she had just birthed were proof enough of that.

When Henry had first proposed marriage to her, and when she in turn had promised to deliver him a son, it had been a Prince Henry she had always pictured in her mind. Katherine had given Henry two Prince Henry's over the course of there marriage and Bessie Blount had given him Henry Fitzroy, yet Anne had always been determined that when she birthed a son named Henry that the boy would not only live but that he would be legitimate, now that time had come and it all seemed to fit so well.

" Yes," Henry said murmuring his agreement to the name, he had always wanted a son named Henry, and while he had Hal, it had been a legitimate son with his name that he had always strived for, " We shall call him Harry though, I think to avoid confusion."

" Prince Harry," Anne said in agreement, " The Duke of…." She stopped short when she realised that she had no title to give to her youngest son. Alexander would be the Duke of York there was no doubt of that, but for Harry the situation was not so obvious.

In the history of the Royal families of England third son's ad often been given a range of titles. Henry's own younger brother had been the Duke of Somerset, but already that title was occupied by Hal, as was Richmond, which would have also been fitting for a Tudor Prince, yet Anne knew she should not worry about such trivial matters for now. Her sons were healthy, she had done her duty, she would leave their titles to her husband.

" Bedford." Henry responded to Anne's earlier question, " He shall be the Duke of Bedford."

A Prince of Wales, a Duke of York and a Duke of Bedford, three legitimate sons and two legitimate daughters, Henry remembered that Anne had once claimed that they were on the edge of a golden world, he could not think of any other time were her words had been more true.

Anne had given him more than he could have ever dreamed. They had delivered England a future to be envious of; the Tudor line was finally secured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Royal Nursery <strong>_

" What did Lady Bryan mean when she said that we had two new brothers?" Edward questioned, looking at his elder brother with two big eyes.

William could hear Elizabeth huff quietly from beside him, but he strived to be more patient with his younger brother. He had not understood either after all, not at first, not until Elizabeth had explained it to him in that impatient voice she sometimes used when she thought one of them was being particularly childish. They had been told that there Mama was to have one baby, that they would be having either a brother or a sister, no one had ever said anything about the possibility of two babies, it was only understandable that they would be a little confused.

" She had twins Edward," William said, answering his brother's question gently. He didn't want to make Edward feel silly for asking, William had done the same thing, and while Elizabeth had been patient enough he could tell that his elder sister had thought the answer obvious. It was a good thing that Edward had come to him instead of their sister, Elizabeth would have just upset him, not on purpose of course, it was just that Edward had a gentle heart, their Mama always said so, sometimes you had to be more careful with your words when you were talking to him about important matters, " And now we have two more brothers."

William noticed that Edwards's eyes got even larger at that news. He couldn't help but wonder if Edward had wished that their Mama had had another daughter instead of a son, he knew that sometimes Edward worried that Mama would replace him because he was not her real son, but William knew that his brother shouldn't worry so much, Mary and Hal were not his mothers children yet neither of them had been replaced, it was William who really needed to be worried not Edward.

Edward was not his Papa's proper son, he was a bastard just like Mary and Hal were and because of that he couldn't be replaced not truly. When it had been an announced that the Queen was carrying another child in her belly everyone had told William that he must pray for his Mama to deliver another brother, England needed another Prince, Lady Bryan had told them so, and Elizabeth had said it too in her letters, _And don't forget we must pray for mother to give father a Duke of York,_ She would always write, yet William did not understand why not truly. When his Papa died (which would not be for a long time) William would be King, Neither Elizabeth or Charlotte would be allowed to rule England instead of William because they were girls, but William had not understood why another Prince would be any different, he would still be the eldest son he would still be King after his father, he just didn't understand why everyone wanted a Duke of York so badly.

Then he had thought that perhaps his parents meant to have him replaced, as Edward always feared. That perhaps they no longer thought him worthy to be the future King, that he was not bright enough of strong enough that they needed another son to be King after Papa. When he had bought his fear to Elizabeth she had laughed at him and called him a silly boy, he wouldn't be replaced of that Elizabeth was certain but when William asked her why then it was so important that their Mama have another son, The Duke of York everyone so often wished for, his sister had scrunched up her face as if in some sort of discomfort and told him that often it was important for King's to have multiple sons just in case something terrible occurred to one of them.

"_Do you know how many brothers and sisters Papa has William?" Elizabeth had questioned, with a sigh. Sometimes she spoke to him as if he were a little baby like Charlotte, especially when he said something she thought was silly. _

" _He had two sisters," William had responded proud that he had remembered his history, One of his Papa's sisters was the Dowager Queen of Scotland, his Aunt Margaret who was also his godmother (she had died just last year), the other of his aunt had died before he was born, her name had been Mary, and she had been a Queen and a Duchess, and his cousins Francis, Eleanor and Edward were her children. _

" _Papa actually had seven siblings Liam," Elizabeth had explained gently, " He had two more sisters, Elizabeth and Catherine but they both died when they were little, and he had two brothers as well Arthur and Edmund, Edmund died when he was only little, but Arthur was suppose to be King after our grandfather but he died too and so then Papa become our grandfathers heir." _

" _Oh," William had responded feeling silly for not remembering as well as Elizabeth had. _

" _And do you know why Papa and Mama got married?" Elizabeth had questioned shortly afterwards. _

" _Because they loved each other." William had said firmly, everyone talked of how in love his parents were, and how he was lucky to have a mama and a papa that cared for one another. It was not often the way in Royal marriages. _

" _Yes, they did," Elizabeth had agreed nodding her head, " but Papa also needed an heir, before he found out that his and Mary's mother the Princess Katherine's marriage was not true and valid, Mary's mama had lost a lot of babies and so he needed to marry Mama so that she could give him a Prince, do you see now William, why a Duke of York is so important." _

_William had done nothing but nod his head in agreement to his sisters words, but he could not help but feel scared. His Mama and Papa wanted another son in case he died, it was not a pleasant thought to think, and so he had been determined not to think of it from that day forward. He would be King after his Papa that was all that mattered. _

He didn't want to say any of that to Edward or even Charlotte though, Edward would just get upset he didn't like to think of anyone getting sick let alone dying and Charlotte was just a baby still she wouldn't understand even if he did want to tell her.

" Your Highnesses, Lord Edward, " Lady Bryan said suddenly coming into the room and looking them all over with that look she often did, _she just wants to make sure we are presentable, _Elizabeth would always say, yet still sometimes the look made him uncomfortable, and besides he didn't think his parents would mind seeing them no matter what state their clothes were in, " Their Majesties are ready for you now."

One by one, they followed Lady Bryan out of the Royal nursery and into his mother's apartments. William followed first, with Elizabeth close behind him holding Charlotte's hand, and Edward lastly following behind their sisters. Edward was always last no matter what they did because he was not a Prince or Princess like William or the girls, yet still sometimes William would have liked it if his brother would be able to walk next to him.

The Queen's rooms were a flurry of excitement when they entered, yet as always his Mama's ladies curtseyed as they walked past them. When they entered his Mama's bedroom she was lying in bed in her white nightgown with one of his new brothers in her hands, the other was with their Papa, who was standing next to the bed rocking from one foot to the other.

" Your Majesties," The four of them muttered, bowing slightly, before running up to the bed and jumping on it in their excitement.

" Children, children," The king chided lightly with a laugh, " I know that you are all excited, but you must be careful, your Mama is tired and sore and you must be extra careful with her and your new brothers."

" Yes Papa," William said solemnly, " We will be."

" What are their names Mama?" Elizabeth questioned from next to him, straining her neck slightly to get a better look at the babe in their mothers arms, William saw that the baby in their mothers arms had a head full of red hair, just like Elizabeth's.

" This is Alexander," The King said bending down slightly so that they could see the baby in his arms, he had dark hair like William and Charlotte, " The Duke of York."

" And this is Henry," The Queen added with a smile, " The Duke of Bedford."

" Henry?" Charlotte questioned sounding outraged, " He cannot be Henry Mama. Papa is Henry."

At that their Papa burst into laughter, " Ah you are always so clever, my rose, we shall call the baby Harry so that there is no confusion, will that please you my dear?"

" Harry," Charlotte said rolling the name around in her mouth, " Yes, Harry will do."

" We are glad for your approval, Your Highness," The Queen said with her own laugh, before yawning slightly.

" You are tired my love, " Henry said looking at Anne with a slightly concerned look, he did not want to alarm the children, yet apart of him feared for his wife's health, the birth of twins took far more of a toll on the mother than that of a single birth it was a well known fact, he would make sure that every precaution be taken with his wife's health in the next coming weeks.

" A little, " Anne agreed with a nod and a smile, of course she was tired she had just bought two children into the world, " But I am fine truly."

" You should rest," his tone left no room for argument, she would rest whether she wanted to or not, yet neither of them could not help but notice the disappointed faces upon their children's faces as Henry said his words, " I will bring the children back to you tomorrow, I promise."

Anne could do nothing but nod her head at his words; she could no longer fight the tiredness that was all but consuming her. "I will have Mistress Nobly bring our new additions to you when they are in need of feeding," As with William and Charlotte, Anne had insisted upon feeding Alexander and Harry from her own breasts, for the first two months of their lives at least, " Elizabeth, would you like to hold one of your new brothers to the nursery."

" Oh yes Papa, " Elizabeth exclaimed taking Harry into her arms, her disappointment quickly forgotten.

Anne was asleep before they had even left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>30th of November 1542<strong>

**Blickling Hall, Norfolk**

_**Residence of The Duke and Duchess of Wiltshire and Rochford**_

" My sister has been delivered of healthy set of twins," George said reading the letter that had just been bought to their residence aloud, "twin boys." He added with a smile, no doubt pleased with his sister's success.

" What have they named them?" Mary questioned trying to keep any tones of bitterness out of her voice, it was hard sometimes. She had resolved herself long ago to accepting Anne as her queen, and her children as England's heirs, yet to hear that Anne had now delivered three healthy sons, while her own mother, _the rightful Queen,_ had been unable to deliver even one healthy son, left a bad taste in her mouth. Try as she might, it hurt her still.

" The eldest was named Alexander, and the younger boy Henry but Anne writes that they are calling him Harry for short." George answered, if he had picked up on his wife's mood he said nothing of it, and why should he, Mary had not held aspirations for the throne since William's birth, she had her children her husband and her home she didn't need anything else.

" What title wills the younger one hold?" Mary questioned, little Harry could not have Somerset, nor even Richmond, she was curious as to what title her father would bestow upon his third son, _fifth, _Mary reminded herself the King had five sons, _but only three were deemed to be legitimate. _

" Bedford," George responded, his eyes scanning over the letter for an answer to her question, " their christening is to be held tomorrow."

" You must send our congratulations, and our regrets that we were not able to attend my brother's christenings." Mary said firmly, she would not have it said again that she was a disobedient daughter, she would not have it said that she was not happy to hear of the birth of a Duke of York, _and of Bedford as well. _

" They will understand Mary, you are in no condition to travel, you will be delivering yourself any day now."

" Yes," Mary said rubbing the swell of her stomach absentmindedly. She had still not yet grown large, not as she had with Katherine and Arthur, yet the doctors had assured them that that meant little more than a small child, the baby had quickened months ago and still it kicked constantly. She needn't worry about the child, soon enough it would be in her arms and the sickness that had plagued her over the course of her pregnancy would pass, " Still it would have been nice to see them."

" Yes," George agreed, placing the letter aside, " it will be nicer to see them once we have a new cousin to introduce them too, and a new grandson for the King as well."

" Or a granddaughter," Mary said lightly, before wincing in pain when the babe kicked her fiercely.

" We will have to think of names soon enough, Henry is now out of the question I suppose."

" Yes, there are too many Henry's already." Mary responded with a nod, she knew well enough that her father had been disappointed that with her and George's choice of name for Arthur as with Katherine before him, Mary had already chosen her son's name before George had even laid eyes on the boys. Thomas or Henry would have been the name most would have thought of for Arthur, but from the beginning Thomas had always been out of the question, Mary had hated her husbands father with a fiery passion, and for George himself she had no doubt that naming their own son Thomas would have simply bought forward painful memories from the wife and child he lost before. George had suggested that they call their son Henry but Mary had shaken her head in refusal almost immediately, saying that she wanted their son to have his _own name, _when really she had simply been against the idea of naming her son for her father, the father who had cast her and her mother aside for Anne. Arthur was a good strong name, the name of her uncle who would have been King (perhaps even her father) and having her first two children named Katherine and Arthur, well Mary found it fitting, a remembrance of the past and all that could have been, " If it is a girl I had thought of Isabella perhaps, you can choose if it is a boy."

In response to her words, George's face lit up in an easy smile, two times already Mary had denied him the right to name their children, she was lucky that George was not as other men, it was not a usual occurrence for mothers to name their children, and from the look in his eyes, Mary could not help but think that her husband had a name in mind already, she just prayed it was one she liked and one that would suite the babe in her belly (if it were born male of course).

" Isabella for a girl." George agreed his smile remaining intact.

" And for a boy?" Mary questioned with a laugh.

" You will just have to wait and see my love."

* * *

><p><strong>1st of December 1542<strong>

**_The __church of the Observant Friars, Greenwich _**

Elizabeth had chosen a cream coloured gown for the christening of her new brothers. She had had Cat place her hair in loose red curls and her Mama had had a new French hood made for her, to wear as well. Her parents had named her as one of Alexander's godmothers and as such it had been important that she look her best, the role of a godparent was just as important as that of the child being christened, it was her day as much as it was her brothers, and it had seemed as if all of England had come to watch her brothers christening.

She was of course not the only of Alexander's godparents and nor was she the most important. After her mother had given birth, messengers had been sent around to many different parts of Europe, Charles of Spain and King James of Scotland had been named as Alexander's godparents, and Mary of Guise King James' wife had been named as his other godmother. Elizabeth was not nearly as important as any of them, but Alexander would at least know her and Elizabeth would see that he was a good and godly boy.

Although Liam was still just a boy, their parents had named him as one of Harry's godfathers, The Duke of Cleves was named his other godfather, and Isabella of Portugal and Anna of Cleves, the Countess of Surry had accepted the role of Harry's godmothers. The Lady Anna carried Harry besides Elizabeth who carried Alexander, a magnificent canopy was held over them, by four gentlemen, Elizabeth recognised Thomas Culpeper, Kitty's betrothed as one of them, the others she did not recognise.

Her parents had arranged for a magnificent ceremony, the chapel had been decorated in red and blue cloth, while cloth of gold hung over the doors to the chapel where they had entered through. Following Elizabeth and Lady Anna, came William carrying the taper of virgin wax, with Charlotte and Edward close behind him each with one of the babies chrism cloths in their hands. Charlotte especially had been upset when Elizabeth and William had been named their new brothers Godparents, yet when their Mama had told her of her own part in the ceremony along with the new _red _gown she was to be given, her sister forgot all of her grievances, and had been acting the angel the whole day. Following her brother and sister, came the rest of the nobles that had been chosen to attend, Hal led the way, Elizabeth had been glad at her older brother's presence, especially when she had discovered that he had bought the Duchess and Elizabeth's nieces with them. Bessie and Maggie were always fun to play with.

Her father was not in attendance, Kat had told her that he had not come to any of his children's christenings, he felt that it was important that the attention of the courtiers be placed firmly upon Alexander and Harry, and so he was with their Mama, the procession would come to them after the church ceremony was done with.

Archbishop Crammer conducted the ceremony, Elizabeth thought he must be an expert at such things by now and as she suspected he conducted the ceremony without a single mistake.

Elizabeth could still remember that when William had been christened she had been outraged when the Archbishop had dared to pour water over her younger brothers head and made him cry, her uncle George had had to hush her, Elizabeth made no such objections when he did the same thing to Alexander and then Harry, when they had both cried out their objections Elizabeth had sighed in relief knowing it to mean that the ceremony had been done well and proper and that her brothers were free of the influence of the devil. Charlotte was not so passive offering up her own objections to the Archbishop's actions while Elizabeth and William hushed her. Their sister always seemed to be causing a scene, Elizabeth felt sorry for whoever her parents would choose for Charlotte to marry, they would have their hands full for sure.

When the Archbishop had done his part the godparents, and their proxies were required to present Alexander and Harry with gifts, and a short round of refreshments were also served.

Elizabeth thought that there must have been at least five hundred torchbearers that returned the royal procession back to the Queen's apartments, all the while the royal herald called out in front of them, " God of his almighty and infinite grace, grant good and long life to the right high and right excellent and right noble princes of England, Alexander, the Duke of York, and Henry, the Duke of Bedford, the most entirely and beloved sons Of King Henry the eighth and his Queen Anne."

Her Mama was lying on her great French bed robed in cloth of gold and silver, while the King sat at her side, in a joyful tone the Queen offered her guests more refreshments while Elizabeth and the Lady Anne placed Alexander and Harry in the King and Queen's arms respectively. The guests did not stay for long however, and soon enough it was only Elizabeth, William, Charlotte, Edward, the babies, the King and Queen as well as Hal and his family remaining.

Elizabeth could still remember when she was only littler, before her Mama had given her any siblings, every day Lady Bryan had made her pray for her mother to give England a son, it had seemed a very long time before her prayers were answered, yet now her mama had given birth to three sons, A prince of Wales, a Duke of York and a Duke of Bedford, as well as Charlotte, and Hal and Mary had had children of their own, and now her father had three sons (five if you included Hal and Edward) as well as two daughters (three if you included Mary) as well as three granddaughters and a grandson.

In time Elizabeth would be married to Charles of France, and she would have to pray for a son just as her mother had, to give her husband sons and her father grandsons, to ensure that their family, the Tudor blood would never die out.

* * *

><p><strong>15th of December 1542<strong>

**Palace of Placenta, Greenwich**

_**Privy Council rooms**_

" With my nephew's recent death I fear we must make a new alliance with Scotland." The King of England exclaimed to his privy councilmen. Since his sisters disposal and her recent death England's relations with the Scott's had not run smoothly. Both were allies of France, Scotland had a French Queen and Elizabeth would soon be married to a French prince yet still, he needed to create stronger bonds between England and Scotland, he needed to assure that none of his nephew's descendants would ever come after William's throne.

" Perhaps," The Duke of Suffolk began his tone grave, as it always seemed to be of late, " Perhaps, we could offer the Prince of Wales for the young Queen, there is only a few years difference between them."

It was a tempting prospect Henry knew, it would all but join England and Scotland together yet that was what worried Henry, if the young Queen Mary proved to be infertile it would not just be Scotland that suffered but England as well, and despite his best wishes Henry did not truly believe that the Scottish lords would consent to allow their Queen to be moved to English soil nor their land to be joined permanently to that of England. No, another bride would need to be found for William, and another spouse for the infant Queen.

" As tempting as such an offer is Charles, I do not think that Scotland would agree, they are a stubborn lot and neither my sister or my nephew still lives, they have no more blood ties to us, other than their infant Queen and she is controlled by those who hate us, we must make another offer, but we must make sure it is one they cannot refuse," Henry said pondering his options, he was bound to give one of his sons to Cleves, yet he now had three legitimate sons any of them he knew would most likely suffice, but France too would no doubt be trying to secure yet another marriage alliance with the Scots, yet Henry knew well enough that they had no heir to give the Scots the Dauphin was still yet to beget a child from his wife, some claimed that the Dauphine was barren others thought that the King would name the Duke of Orleans his heir, perhaps Elizabeth would one day be Queen, " Lord Chancellor, what say you on the issue of the Scots?"

Thomas Audley was a stout man with a grey beard clearly aging in his years, yet he had been a loyal councillor too him these past nine years, and after Cromwell's execution he had taken over the role of Lord Chancellor, while the Duke of Suffolk had become Henry's chief minister. Audley looked at Henry with two keen brown eyes, and answered the King in his gruff tone, " I think that both your Majesty and the Duke of Suffolk has the right of it, we must win these Scots over with marriage as your father did with your sister, and as King James left behind only a daughter it must be done with a son, but as Your Grace mentioned I think the Prince of Wales to not be suitable, one of his younger brothers would be better suited for the match."

Henry nodded his agreement to that his chancellor's thoughts echoed his own, it would have to be either Alexander or Harry, the one that was not promised to Scotland would have to be promised to Cleves. Henry knew that Anne would not like having her sons promised to foreign nations at such young ages, but Henry knew well enough that he had to strike while the iron was hot, politics and wars were won just as much in marriage alliances than they were on the battlefield or in council meetings. Elizabeth would secure an alliance with France, and Alexander and Harry would secure the Scots and the Duke of Cleves, he would need to make an alliance with Spain soon enough, perhaps a Spanish wife for William or a Prince for Charlotte. Henry was no longer a young man; he had to secure his children's futures while he still had his strength and his wits.

" If I may Your Majesty," Richard Rich said leaning forward in his chair with a pensive look upon his face, " I would suggest the Duke of York for Mary of Scots."

" Surely the Duke of York would be better suited in England, until the day Prince William marries and produces an heir Prince Alexander is second line to the throne it would not be ideal to have him in the hands of the Scots." Put forth Audley his tone never changing.

" As true as that may be," Rich responded with a pointed look, " The Scots may find it insulting to be offered only a third son for their Queen. The Duke of York would pose no threat to Scotland's independence, and yet he is still close enough to the Throne to be tempting to the Queen's greedy councillors."

Henry considered both men's words and found that he could not pick which seemed most agreeable to him, and besides he could make no proper decision until he had spoke with Anne, he would not leave her out of such important decisions, the twins were her children as much as they were Princes of England, she was a mother first she had a right to have a say in their futures.

" I will think on these words," Henry responded evenly, " Yet I will make no decision until I have spoken to the Queen, however I will have a letter sent to Scotland expressing our interest in an alliance through marriage to the Queen and one of the Princes of England."

" As Your Majesty commands." The Lord Chancellor responded with a bowed head.

* * *

><p><strong>20th of December 1542<strong>

**Blickling Hall, Norfolk**

_**Residence of the Duke and Duchess of Wiltshire and Rochford**_

At twenty-seven years of age Mary had twice already felt the pains of childbirth, yet neither Katherine nor Arthur's births had been so painful or so tiring. Eleanor and Cathy were on either side of her (Kitty was still at court preparing for her upcoming nuptials), holding her hands and whispering comforting words, but Mary understood little of what they said, her screams were too loud and their voices too soft, and she could not keep her focus on anything other than bringing her child into the world. She feared that if she lost concentration she would fall to sleep, so great was her exhaustion, and to fall asleep would be the death of her child, and maybe herself as well. She would never forgive herself if she did not bring the babe safely into the world; it was her job as its mother to bring it safe passage.

" It shant be too much longer my lady," The midwife said from between her legs, " I can see the top of its head already."

She did not lie, the labour was quick and painful, and shortly after her declaration Mary could feel the babe leave her womb.

There was no cry though and that scared her, what scared her more was the looks on the faces of those who laid eyes upon her child.

" What is it?" Mary questioned her voice loud and full of tears, " What has happened?"

For a moment no one saw fit to answer her questions, " Does my child live or not?" Mary all but screamed causing the woman about her to flinch, before the midwife finally answered her.

" Your Grace has birthed a son," The midwife said softly, Mary could scarcely hear her, she made no mention of her sons health, " He is small and quiet and I fear…."

" He is weak?" Mary questioned fearing the answer she would be given, her pregnancy has been a difficult one, perhaps this was why.

" Yes, Your Grace," The midwife responded with a nod, " I am sorry but…"

" He will not live long will he?" _Her son would die, she had no doubt. _The midwife made no response other than to nod her head, Mary thought that she might cry, " I wish to hold him, and send for my husband." _Her husband would lose another son. _

The bundle that was placed into her arms was small and shivering, it made no sound other than small whimpers. _He was alive at least; she had not born a dead child. _The boy had a head full of dark brown hair and to Mary's eyes he looked to be the perfect blend of the both of his parents, yet he was small and pale, he was sickly to look at yet still Mary thought him beautiful, and she did not want to let go of him, she would not allow anyone to take her son from her. She had heard rumours that sometimes when such sickly babes were born that the child's parents would leave it in the hand of doctors and midwives pretending that the child did not exist that it had never existed, but Mary did not think herself capable of doing such a thing. She had carried her son in her belly, she had bought him into the world, and if she had to lose him so quickly she would be there to ease his passing.

She didn't know how long it was until George came to see them, she simply found a hand upon her shoulder and found his face staring at her. He looked as if he had been crying, but Mary would say nothing to him of that, _they have told him no doubt. _

" He will need to be christened as soon as possible," George said softly placing a finger lightly against the boys cheek, " and the doctor will need to assess him, to see what our best course of action will be…"

" I will not leave him." Mary said firmly, clutching her son tighter in her hands.

" Nor will I." George responded in a similar tone, and she was glad to hear that she did not think she could bear such a burden alone.

" He needs a name," Mary said softly, the tears now falling freely down her face, " you had one in mind I remembered."

_He will want it for another son, not this weak one that is bound to die, _" I had thought to call him Mark, but if you do not like it or you would rather another…."

" No," Mary said stopping him from saying anything more, whether the boy lived or not, he was still their son and he deserved the name his father wanted for him, " Mark is a fine name, a strong name, it suits him well."

" Mark Boleyn," George repeated an odd look in his eye as he took their son into his own arms.

For however long their child lived he would know that he was loved, whether it be a week a month or a year, Mary would make sure that little Mark would know that his parents loved him dearly, even though God had chosen to take him from them so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>23rd of December 1542<strong>

**Palace of Placenta, Greenwich**

_**Queen of England's apartments**_

" How are the children Sweetheart?" Anne looked up from her evening meal with a smile at her husband's question. News had reached them that morning from George, Mary had given birth to a son (Mark) but the child would not linger long in the world. Henry had been devastated by the news (as had she), she had not seen him since that morning, so she had been pleasantly surprised when he came to join her for supper.

It was in such times that she was glad that Henry had allowed for their children to stay at the Palace until after the new years celebrations. With the news of Mary's son, Anne wanted to remain close to her own children. Life was a precious thing, she too had lost a child, although she could not help but think that it would be much worse to have birthed a child, to see it breathe life, only to be told it would soon die. The pain of such an experience would be unbearable.

" They are well," Anne said softly, noticing that Henry looked almost relieved after her words. Perhaps Mary's child had bought forward feelings of worry about his own children, " Elizabeth continues to excel at Languages, William and Edward too are doing quite well in their French and they are enjoying being at court, but they are still displeased to be going to Wales after the celebrations, Edward especially was most upset. Lady Latimer has been introduced to the twins, Charlotte is in complete awe of her new brothers."

Henry smiled at her words only slightly, " Lady Latimer?" He questioned pondering the name; Anne just hoped he was not displeased in Anne's choice of governess for Alexander and Harry. She knew well enough that the ladies husband had been somewhat implicated in the Pilgrimage of Grace, but he had been held hostage it was not his own doing or his lady wife's.

" Catherine Parr," Anne said using the woman's given name, the Parr's were a good family and loyal, and Lady Latimer was a highly educated woman, she would do well with the Twins. While the woman had no children of her own she did have many stepchildren, no doubt she would be firm with the young princes, firm but fair.

" Ah yes, John Neville's wife. " Henry said after some thought, he had met the woman once or twice, she was a young woman, too young for Lord Latimer and pretty too, in another life he may have found interest in her, " I am sure she will be well suited to her duties."

" Yes, " Anne said nodding, " And perhaps she will be able to help Lady Herbert with our dear Charlotte as well."

Henry could not help but laugh at the last of his wife's words, his dear Rose was forever getting herself into trouble, but he could not linger long on such thoughts, he had to speak with her on the matter of the young Queen of Scots, already he had received a reply from Mary Stuart's regent lords, they would accept a marriage between Mary and the Duke of York, they wanted Alexander only, they would not hear talk of William or Harry.

" Anne, I have something important to discuss with you."

" What is it?" Anne questioned worried at the tone her husbands voice had taken.

" With my nephew dead in Scotland, it is imperative that we conduct a new alliance with the Scots," Henry stated diplomatically, he did not want Anne to think he was glad to be giving Alexander to Scotland, but she had to understand that an alliance between the two nations was of the most importance. He had to be certain that she would pose no objections to the betrothal of Alexander and the little Queen, " Scotland's new Queen is not even a month old and our twins are scarcely older, therefore it is imperative that we join our houses."

" You would seek to marry one of the twins to Scotland?" Anne questioned, in a tone that was neither angry nor upset, but rather a mix of both.

" Yes," Henry said with a nod of his head, he did not wish to cause Anne any unease or unrest but he also did not want her to think that his mind would be changed on the matter, Tudor and Stuart needed to unite again, and "Alexander seems the more likely candidate."

" So you have already decided then?" Anne spat out her eyes raging, how could he not consult her about such things, did her opinions still mean so little to him, after all this time? " Without even asking me first, this is my child you mean to sell."

" Our son will be a King, Anne," Henry said slowly keeping his voice as calm as he could. It had been years sine they had had cause to have a proper argument and he was not in the mood for one now, " and our grandsons after him."

" I am not angry about the match Henry," Anne said calming herself slightly, " I am angry because I was not consulted, Alexander is my son as much as he is your Duke of York, I birthed that boy into this world or have you forgotten that already?"

_At least she is not upset by the match, _" I should have consulted you earlier," Henry agreed with a nod, " However I wanted to see whether or not Scotland would be interested in such a match before I did so."

" It is better we make a match with Scotland than one of our enemies," Anne agreed with her own nod, her anger abiding slightly at Henry's words, " They will accept only Alexander I take it?"

" He is whom they have suggested yes," Henry said, and his words did not surprise her. William would be King of England, Mary's regents would not want to risk Scotland falling under English control, and Harry was third in line to the throne, Alexander was there best option, " And I am inclined to agree with them."

" Yes it seems the most suitable option," Anne consented, Like Elizabeth, Alexander would leave England, " There must be terms, in case the girl proves barren." Anne added thinking of all the princes that had been lost to the Stuart line. Henry's sister had lost five children in her tenure as Scotland's queen, and Mary of Guise had lost two sons before the little Queen was born. For England's security (more than anything else) there needed to be a way for Alexander to leave the marriage if it proved to be without heirs.

" I had already thought of that Sweetheart," Henry answered his tone soothing, " if the marriage should be childless, the marriage can be dissolved I will make such terms apart of the betrothal agreement."

" And what of our own succession?" Anne questioned, " What if….What if William were to die without an heir of his own body?"

" Then the throne would pass to Alexander as our second son and Duke of York," Henry answered his voice thick; he did not like to think of such things. It reminded him to much of Arthur, and now of Mary too, his poor daughter who was about to lose her second son, " The two countries would remain separate of course, Scotland would go to the first son of the union and England to the second."

" And if there is no second son?" Anne questioned, she too did not like to think of such matters, William was a healthy child there was no reason to think that he would not sire heirs of his own body, yet she had to make certain that all possibilities had been discussed.

" Then the throne would pass to Harry." _and let that be the end of it. _

" Very well," Anne responded nodding again, " You have my consent." _Not that it was truly needed, but she would need to support his idea if there was any hope that he would support hers. _" Do you plan to bestow any titles for the New Years celebrations?"

" I had not given it much thought," Henry responded glad that the talk of Scotland was at an end, " Why do you have some knights you wish to honour, or some ladies perhaps?"

" I did actually," Anne responded with a smile, " I had thought that perhaps Edward could be given a title, one that befits his station as your natural born son." _As you did for Hal Fitzroy, when you wished to name him your heir. _

" Anne….I….Are you sure?" After five years he still questioned her love for that boy, and after five years his doubts still plagued her.

" I am certain," Anne responded with a slight scowl, " It does not seem fair that Edward be the only one of your children without a title, Hal is a Duke twice over and Mary a Duchess…."

" Through marriage only," Henry added with his own scowl. It was not that he did not want to honour Edward, he did it was just picking a title for the boy that would be the issue. Hal had three titles, he was an Earl and a Duke twice over, yet Henry had had his reasons for doing so, it had been a different time then, and he had had a different wife. Edward could not be given such titles, even if he and Anne both wanted to give them to him.

" Still, the boy is old enough now, I do not need him to feel the outcast his whole life."

" As you wish my love," Henry agreed, " I will think of a suitable title for Edward, was there anyone else you had in mind?"

" Thomas Culpepper," Anne said firmly, she knew Henry was fond of the boy, he was one of his favourite grooms, and Kitty's betrothed, " He is to marry my cousin and I would like it if he had the means to give her a comfortable existence."

" It shall be our wedding gift to them," Henry responded with a small smile, " Was there anything else you wished to discuss with me before I leave?" _The twins would soon need there nightly feed, he would return to Anne later than night, first he needed to talk to Charles and have some papers drawn up for their council meeting in the morning. _

" Actually I had hoped to talk to you of the line of succession." Anne stated a firm look in her dark blue orbs.

" The Succession?" Henry questioned confused. What need did they have to talk about the succession, there had not been a need since William's birth, there was even less of one now when Anne had given him five legitimate children, " Surely the succession is clear."

" To a point," Anne conceded knowing that she must tread carefully, " William is your heir, Alexander second and Harry third, then comes our girls, Elizabeth and then Charlotte, but then what?"

" If we were to have more children then obviously they would follow their brothers and sisters depending upon their sex…"

" It is not our children that concerns me," Anne interrupted, _she doubted very much that she would ever bear Henry another child, _" I want to know who your heirs will be after our children."

At that Henry was even more confused, did Anne really think so little of there children's futures, all of their children would marry in time and no doubt all of them would have children of their own, there line was secure enough in their own children, why did Anne want to know who came after them, " I suppose Mary's children with Charles would follow Charlotte, Edward firstly and then my nieces."

" Not Margaret's?" Anne questioned with slight confusion. Margaret was the elder of her husband's sisters.

" I had not thought to include Margaret's heirs," Henry said, " at least not those she had with James, I suppose my niece by Margaret's second husband could come after Mary's girls."

" So your sisters heirs will follow ours?" Anne questioned, a slight frown about her lips.

" Yes, not that it…."

" Why?" Anne questioned, and when the King only continued to look at her with a confused expression upon his face as if she had lost her mind, Anne elaborated, " Why should your sisters children come before your own?"

" Anne," Henry responded his voice sounding worried, " Obviously our children…"

" I did not mean our children Henry, you have two sons and a daughter who were not born from my womb."

" They are bastards in the eyes of God and man, even if I wanted to include them in the line of succession, no one would ever accept them." _You had thought to do it before, _A voice in the back of his head reminded him, _you would have made Hal legitimate and put him on the throne in place of Mary. _

" Not all of them," Anne responded her eyes slightly downcast, " There are some who still call Mary a princess."

" Mary poses no threat, she would never…"

" I know that," Anne said quickly, she had no intention to turn Henry against his eldest, " Since William's birth Mary has proved to be most obedient she no longer poses a threat to our children as she once did yet still, she is your daughter and a daughter of Spain, it seems only fitting that she come before your sisters children."

" Even if I wanted to name Mary as one of my heirs I could not, she is a bastard her blood does not change that." _Once you had thought to keep her a princess if only Katherine would have been reasonable. _

" You are the King of England, the head of the Church, you could name Mary legitimate if you saw fit. Your marriage to Katherine was done in good faith, children have been declared legitimate for less than that." Anne's voice was firm, and Henry knew she would not let him leave her until the two of them had reached an agreement in regards to the succession.

" She would not be a Princess," Henry said firmly, _I will think upon another title for her, _" And I will not have her placed before either of our daughters."

" Of course not," Anne said with a smile, she would have it no other way. Spain could no longer hold any grudges against her or England with Mary named legitimate the Emperor would have no choice but to look for an alliance with England. It would appease Henry's daughter as well, to be named legitimate again, " But you will agree to my suggestion?"

" Yes," Henry said grudgingly, it would be nice to think of Mary without worrying about her bastard status, perhaps it would heal some of the hurt that these years had not, " But the boys, Anne I cannot make Hal and Edward legitimate, they are my sons yes, but there is no doubt that they are not trueborn." _They are bastards and no one would ever accept a bastard on the throne of England. _

" I do not want you to make them legitimate, there is no possible way for you to do so," Anne responded evenly, did he think her a fool, " Yet still they have the blood of a King in their veins, and both have been raised as royalty, would it not be better to see your sons placed above your nieces and nephews?"

" Perhaps," Henry agreed, he would prefer it no doubt to see his own sons placed about his sisters children, " I will bring the matter to council, yet still I do not know why you worry so much my sweet, the throne is secure in our own children."

William would be King, and his sons would follow after him, nothing else truly mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>January 1st 1543<strong>

_**Palace of Placenta, Greenwich**_

" Thomas Culpepper, you are, by order and permission of our most gracious majesty, King Henry the eights, today created the Earl of Gloucester." Thomas Audley said in his solemn tone.

Kitty could not help but clap her hands together in her excitement as she watched he betrothed elevated from a simple groom to an Earl in his own right. One they were wed, which would not be long now, she would be a countess. Katherine Howard the countess of Gloucester, she would need to buy new gowns, gowns more fitting of her new station, gowns like the one she currently wore, which was rich and red in its colouring and suited her very well.

Thomas was quickly ushered from the dais, after King Henry gave him his letters, and quickly the King's bastard son was called into the room. Kitty watched the King and Queen as lord Edward came slowly into the throne room. Queen Anne looked especially nervous, and Kitty could not help but wonder if she was truly happy about her stepson's elevation.

Anne had chosen a gown deep and blue in its colouring. It was a plain gown, with a square cut neckline, the sleeves and bottom of the gown opened up to reveal a purple fabric, she wore her hair in a simple bun, and a cross hung delicately from her neck. When William had been elevated to the Prince of Wales, she had dressed extravagantly and even wore St. Edwards crown upon her head, she had wanted to look a Queen, today she only wanted to look a mother.

Edward's steps were slow and nervous, as they so often were around large crowds, underneath his cloak of ermine he wore a fetching blue doublet and matching pants, with smart black boots. His golden locks had grown longer and fell in soft curls around his face. Her would grown into a handsome man, not as handsome perhaps as Anne's own boys, the ones she had birthed, but still Anne thought he would be handsome, a little plain like his mother perhaps but handsome nonetheless.

Edward knelt before his father with the slightest of smiles. He knew what steps he had to take, no doubt his governess had had him practicing all morning, Edward did everything with care, not unlike Elizabeth, yet while things such as this came natural to her eldest, Edward she knew was still awed by large crowds, and more often than not too nervous to let his emotions show.

"Lord Edward Fitzroy," Audley began his voice loud and booming, it was only then that Anne realised that the hall had grown silent, no doubt Henry's court were eager to see what title the King would bestow upon his illegitimate son, " You are by order and permission of our most gracious Majesty, King Henry the eighth, today created the Duke of Wessex."

At that Anne could not help but smile, she knew that Henry had had many troubles deciding upon an appropriate title for Edward, but she was glad in his choice. No matter what side of the blanket the boy was born on, he still had King's blood in his veins, he deserved a grand title. Perhaps one day he would earn more but for now a Dukedom was enough, even the Seymour's could not be upset at this.

" Arise Your Grace," Henry said softly, watching as Edward rose nervously from his knees. Once the boy was standing Henry lifted him in his arms and gave the boy a kiss on the nose, " Are you pleased my lord Duke?"

" Yes, Your Majesty," Edward responded with a slight laugh as Henry lifted him into the air again, as the crowd of courtiers began to laugh at the antics. She wondered if many of them forgot that Jane Seymour was the boy's mother, as she sometimes did. Edward was Anne's in all the ways that mattered.

" Now, go to your mother, I have an announcement for the court." Henry ordered putting Edward on his feet, Anne spread her arms and smiled widely as Edward bounded into them.

" You did well my love," Anne whispered kissing his blonde curls, before placing him next to his brother, in the chair beside her.

All of her children were present save the twins. Elizabeth and Charlotte were seated on Henry's other side, and William and Edward on hers. Hal and his girls were there as well, standing at the foot of the dais, young Maggie fidgeted nervously in her father's arms, while Bessie held her fathers hand, and stood like a proper little lady.

Mary and George were still at Norfolk, their son still clang desperately to life, and neither Mary nor Anne's brother would be parted from him in such times. Henry's announcement had been written to them in a letter, yet Anne doubted that the news would bring them much comfort.

" My Lords and Ladies," Henry voice boomed loudly and immediate the hall was silent again, " It is my great pleasure to today announce to you all, the new Act of Succession which will soon be passed through Parliament, Lord Chancellor if you please."

" It is His Majesty's great pleasure to today announce the Act of Succession to all here present today," Audley's voice was loud and firm, the crowd around him remained silent as if all in attendance were waiting with baited breath, " The current heir to the throne is Prince William the prince of Wales and any heirs of his Highnesses own body, Prince Alexander the Duke of York will follow if no such heirs are produced, followed by Prince Henry the Duke of Bedford, and the Princesses Elizabeth and then Charlotte. It his Majesty's pleasure to today announce that following the children produced between the union of King Henry and Queen Anne, will come his Majesties own natural children, It is also His Majesty's pleasure to today announce the legitimization of the Lady Mary Tudor based on the fact that his marriage to the Dowager Princess of Wales was done in good faith, and as such the Lady Mary will come after the Princesses Elizabeth and Charlotte in the Act of Succession."

At this there were grumbles and murmurs, at this the people in the Great Hall began to stir, to Anne's ears none of the noise sounded angry or displeased, rather shocked, Mary had been England's heir long before any of Anne's own children for the longest time she had been the only royal child, it made sense that the people would want to see her reinstated even if it was only after Anne's own children. The girl would never be called a bastard again.

" Following the Lady Mary, and her children " Audley continued and once again the crowd became silent, " will come Lord Henry Fitzroy and the heirs of his own body and then Lord Edward Fitzroy, if none of his majesties children, trueborn or otherwise bear capable heirs, then the Act of Succession act claims that the throne of England will pass to the children of the Princess Mary Tudor and the Duke of Suffolk, following them will the Lady Margaret Douglas the daughter of Margaret Tudor the Queen of Scotland."

Once it was clear that Audley had finished speaking murmurs and whispers once again began to erupt throughout the great Hall as the new years celebrations started anew. Anne had got her wish, it would not be long now until the whole of Europe knew of what had happened in England, and hopefully from such news would bring an alliance with the Emperor. They needed Spain, as they had needed France and Cleves and the Scots, it was imperative that they make alliances with the important families of Europe, this would be the start of the Golden world she had envisioned, when William was born it had been a possibility, yet now it was more than a reality. She had made Katherine of Aragon's daughter legitimate once again, now she wanted Spain to give her daughter a crown. Elizabeth was already promised to France, and while the Dauphin and his wife still remained without a child, there was still a possibility that her daughter could be a French Queen, if the negotiations with Scotland continued to run smoothly Alexander could be a King, if the Spaniards seeked an alliance she would convince Henry to offer Charlotte to Charles' heir perhaps in return for a Spanish Infata for William.

If things went the way she planned she could be the grandmother of the Kings of England, France, Scotland and Spain. A golden world indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>4th of January 1543<strong>

**Blickling Hall, Norfolk**

_**Residence of the Duke and Duchess of Wiltshire and Rochford**_

For fifteen days her son had lived. For fifteen days she had hoped and prayed for some miracle to save his life, to give strength to Mark's weak little body and for fifteen days she had watched as her prayers went unanswered and her son continued to grow weaker, each day was a struggle for him she saw that more and more, each breath he took required a great effort, it was enough to make even the most devout of woman doubt God's mercy. Why would God punish her so, why would he have her carry this child in her womb and bear him into the world for him to simply die before he was able to live any sort of life.

In death the boy had finally found peace, it was the first time she could remember him looking so at ease. George checked in on them everyday, yet as the days wore on and their son grew weaker his visits became shorter, her husband choose to spend his time with Katherine and Arthur, _his focus was on the living, while mine was on a son who was all but born dead. _George had promised her that they would have more children, sons and daughter's both, the Doctors has assured them that Mary remained fertile, but such things bought little comfort to her, scarcely anything bought her any comfort these days.

She was legitimate once again her father had had his marriage to Mary's mother declared to be done in good faith, it was not a valid union yet Mary was once again her fathers true and legitimate daughter, once such things would have left her with feelings of elation, she was once again in line for the throne (even if she was behind _all_ of Anne's children), she was a Princess of England once again although her father had not granted her his permission to use such a title, (she would not be Princess Mary, but rather her royal grace the Lady Mary), she had two healthy children, a beautiful daughter and a robust son, yet none of it bought her any happiness not now.

She would give away all her title, her legitimate status, anything to be able to breath life back into her son's lifeless body. None of it could compare to her son.

"Mary," George's voice broke her from her thoughts, and bought her back to reality. She was in the nursery a cold dead weight in her arms. Her son, it was Mark in her arms or at least what was left of him. The body no longer carried any life her son was dead and now they would burry his body, and she would never see him again, " It is time, you must let him go now."

_He had to be prepared for his burial; _she knew that yet still she could not think to let go of her son's corpse. Why had God made her to live a life of suffering?

" Mary please." George pleaded and Mary could do nothing more but nod as her son was taken from her arms and then from her sight. It was only then that she began to cry.

George held her as she sobbed, rubbing a hand across her back and muttering soothing words in her ears, nothing he said would make the pain go away. There was a hole in her heart and she did not think it would ever heal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it was I do believe that this is one of my longest chapters of this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it because it was very important and full of lots of highs and lows for all the characters involved. **

**Firstly I will start with Anne, who gave birth to twin boys (as I had planned for her to since the beginning of this story), Prince Alexander, the Duke of York and Prince Henry (Harry) the Duke of Bedford. To avoid confusion, Prince Henry will always be referred to as Harry in this story, as Henry Fitzroy is always referred to as Hal. I hope none of you were disappointed in their births. **

**Next we had an insight into Anne's eldest children, William and Elizabeth and saw how they were both growing as individuals and becoming their own independent people. As I had already expressed in previous chapters William (and Edward with him) will now be moved to Ludlow where William can begin to prepare for his tenure as King. We also saw how Elizabeth is growing into an intelligent young woman in a few chapters time she will be a married woman, at the age of only twelve. **

**Unfortunately things did not go so well for Mary in this chapter, while she birthed a son (Mark) he was born sickly and died after only fifteen days of life. I hope no one was too upset in this turn of events unfortunately as with real life things cannot always be perfect. This tragedy will only serve to Make Mary a stronger person. **

**Finally we had a new act of succession passed which included all of Henry's children trueborn or otherwise as well as the legitimization of Mary Tudor, although she is still no called a Princess (but rather Your Royal Grace), and is still behind all of Anne's children. Edward was also made a Duke and Thomas Culpepper and Earl. Oh and Alexander is being offered as a potential match for Mary, Queen of Scotland. **

**Once again I ask that you all leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. **

**For those of you who are interested in knowing the new line of succession is as follows: **

**William, Prince of Wales (and any heirs from his body)**

**Alexander, the Duke of York (and any heirs from his body) **

**Henry, the Duke of Bedford (and any heirs from his body) **

**The Princess Elizabeth (and any heirs from her body) **

**The Princess Charlotte (and any heir from her body) **

**Her Royal Grace, the Lady Mary (and any heir from her body) **

** Lord Arthur Boleyn (and any heir from his body) **

** Lady Katherine Boleyn (and any heir from her body)**

**Lord Henry Fitzroy, the Duke of Somerset and Richmond (and any heirs from his body) **

** Lady Elizabeth Fitzroy, (and any heirs from her body) **

** Lady Margaret Fitzroy (and any heirs from her body) **

**Lord Edward Fitzroy, the Duke of Wessex (and any heirs from his body) **

**Lord Edward Brandon, the Earl of Lincoln (and any heir from his body) **

**The Lady Frances Grey (and any heirs from her body) **

** The Lady Jane Grey (and any heirs from her body) **

** The Lady Catherine Grey (and any heirs from her body) **

**The Lady Eleanor Clifford (and any heirs from her body) **

** The Lady Margaret Clifford (and any heirs from her body) **

**The Lady Margaret Douglass (and any heirs from her body)**


End file.
